Expectations
by ellefraser17
Summary: It only takes once. That's what they said. And they were right. This is a story about what happens when two people share something unique. THIS STORY IS ABANDONED
1. It only takes once

**A/N: This is my first time writing for Arrow but not my first time writing fan fiction. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone but please be gentle. This is my first time writing in almost ten years and I work with numbers all day every day.**

**I never thought I would want to write fan fiction again, but after discovering Arrow during the Christmas Holidays and while grieving for my Grandmother I found a show I could love this much again, a couple I could love this much again. I really hope someone likes this. I know I do :)**

**All characters are not my own. They are the property of DC Comics and CW.**

They say it only takes once.

Just one time.

One. Numero Uno. Once.

Felicity Smoak found out the hard way that _they_ were right.

One time is all it takes.

And what a difference a year can make.

One year ago she all but emotionally walked away from Oliver Queen and closed the proverbial door of their whatever-this-is-non-existent relationship. Choices he made dictated the direction he had been forced to take in order to save his sister. Killing Ra's al Guhl was one thing (she had all but begged him to) but working with Merlyn was something she couldn't and wouldn't accept.

What a difference a year can make.

One year ago she was working closely with Ray on the ATOM suit. One year ago she was kissing him and his almost pseudo girlfriend/employee/co-worker/confidant

One year ago barely a non-Arrow word passed between her and Oliver. If it didn't involve guns, drugs or thugs her mouth was zipped tighter than Princess Lei's buns.

Buns of hair that is.

Not that buns have hair because they don't but….Because…Anyway…

And Oliver was his usual non-chatterbox self. Really…the man needed to loosen up a little.

Okay a lot.

Where was I?

One year ago Thea was told _the secret_. Surprisingly it went better than any of them (particularly Oliver) had expected. A lot of light bulbs went off in that brain of hers and like the rest of us when we learned the truth, she processed things her way.

Including a sword fight with her brother once she realized that he had "attacked" her as the Arrow.

One year ago Laurel became the Black Canary (much to Oliver's protesting) and spent months pretending to actually _be _Sara around her father, Captain Lance, who had a minor heart attack when he finally learned the truth. To this day the identity of Sara's "killer" remains a mystery to him. He only knows that it involved the League of Assassins. Which if you really think about it, is not far from the truth.

Laurel, however was another story. An epic battle of wills and emotions ensued after her and Thea discovered the truth about the night of Sara's murder.

Thea will not so much as touch an arrow now and she practically had to be sedated after her snooping of Felicity's computers showed her the evidence of what she had done - complete with autopsy photos of Sara's arrow-ridden body.

For Laurel the discovery was a test of wills against herself and her reformed torturous addiction. When Captain Lance discovered that his youngest was indeed dead, this time for good, he had his answer as to why for so many weeks Laurel attended more meeting than usual. Sometimes even two a day. Those days Oliver told Laurel to stay home and not report for "night job" duty.

The Black Canary was allowed some down time.

One year ago Oliver trained with Malcolm Merlyn and one month later, met Ra's on the top of the same mountain where he had been defeated only this time to emerge the victor. His sister's life and that of her father's was now safe from the League and life could resume the normalcy that was the Arrow – catching bad guys in Starling City not duelling with Demons in faraway lands.

But there was a catch. Felicity hated to say "I told you so" but she was right. Merlyn couldn't be trusted and using Oliver to defeat Ra's was only the start. He failed to disclose to any of them, especially Oliver that while Nyssa was the Heir to the Demon, any person – male or female – who defeated Ra's in a duel would assume his place as leader of the league. Declining the "honour" wasn't an option.

She might be a master at cracking code and hacking into federal databases but even information like this wasn't available on the World Wide Web. It's not like they have a site for master assassins.

The first time Felicity saw Oliver in what she liked to call his "Death Suit", head and face masked, she felt a chill run up and down her spine. He looked every inch the killer he thought himself to be. Every inch the killer the league would demand that he be.

It was her that stepped in and negotiated with Nyssa for his "release" from the honour of becoming the head of the league. Convincing an international assassin to agree was the easy part – her love for Sara was evident in her eyes. Convincing the Arrow that letting a girl best him was a much trickier proposition. Not that Oliver wanted to be the Demons Head but Nyssa was female after all and his maleness was dead set against it.

That was until Felicity showed him the advantages of having the League on their side if the time ever came. It was the ace up their sleeve if they ever needed it. Not that she hoped they did, because really, assassins have this tendency to kill people and well…that kind of bothered her sometimes.

One year ago John Diggle and Lyla Michaels became husband and wife for the second time in a beautiful and touching ceremony where, even Felicity had to acknowledge, Oliver did his best manly duties with so much heart, it brought tears to her eyes and those of everyone in the room. Including the groom himself and a certain red-hooded vigilante.

Of course there had been the issue of Oliver's chosen plus one for the big day. Just because her mother happened to be in town on the weekend of Dig's wedding and Oliver felt badly that the "poor woman" was to be left alone (which Felicity still didn't believe one year later) because her very own daughter already had a date, does not mean that you take said mother to the wedding as your own date.

"Well, your mom is kinda hot," Roy had offered as an explanation after Felicity and Oliver were overheard arguing about in the Foundry.

Later that night Roy had discovered that making comments like that were bad for his rep when a picture of him in drag magically appeared on his twitter feed. How it got there only one very blonde IT expert knew. And of course her beloved Photoshop program. It was amazing what one could do when the motivation was there.

Oliver got revenge on Roy's behalf when he distributed to the other team members a baby photo of Felicity – one which could only have been procured from his wedding date. Baby photos were usually oohed and awed over but not when they were naked baby bath time photos.

Weeks later Thea had still been singing the Rubber Ducky song from Sesame Street every time she saw Felicity. It almost made Felicity call a certain Demonness to take care of the younger Queen.

One month after the memorable wedding, a disgruntled employee of Palmer Technologies stormed an Applied Science division meeting with an automatic weapon and opened fire. And unlike the last time Felicity had been attacked while attending a meeting in the boardroom of what used to be Queen Consolidated, no one had been there to save her and she went down taking three bullets, one lodged very close to her spine and another obliterated her spleen.

Four days later she struggled out of a surgery and drug induced sleep to find Oliver asleep in the chair beside the hospital bed. And then began a new phase of their relationship. A deeper friendship and closeness that would forever outweigh any romantic entanglements – past, present or future.

Letting go of the past hurt and disappointments had been easy for him, he had said, when faced with the possibility of not having her in his life, in any capacity.

Ray, however, had not been as understanding of the shooting that had almost left her without the use of her legs and minus a spleen. After his loss of Anna during the siege and his inability to protect someone else he had been close to, he made the difficult decision to move the headquarters of his company to Coast City. The Applied Sciences division would remain in Starling – a gesture that made her feel like he was taking pity on her, but one that he insisted was a smart business decision and nothing more.

As head of the division they spoke regularly and every other month she was required to travel to meet with him in person. There was no denying that things were strained between them on a personal level, but he couldn't emotionally commit to her with the guilt of the shooting hanging over him.

Trust her to find yet another man with a hero complex who couldn't deal with his feelings.

Oliver for his part had not been as forgiving as her when it came to the "incident", as they later came to call it. According to the nurses the two men had come to blows in the hallway outside her room after the Doctor had announced that until she woke up, they wouldn't know if she would walk again.

"It was sooooo romantic," one of them had gushed to her.

According to Diggle, it had been a civilized disagreement that ended with Oliver's hand around Ray's throat threatening him in his Arrow _Grrr_ voice.

The hospital discharged her two weeks later with orders from the Doctor to regularly attend rehab to strength her legs and back. It also came with specific instructions about her return to work – day or night related. No work for one month. Rehab, resting, and all the relaxation she could get to allow her body time to heal. The "team" never required time off for a battle scar. A couple of days at home and she would be ready to resume her dual life.

But as she was reminded, she almost died.

No one in the team wanted her back to her duties behind the computer more than her. Or Oliver for that matter. Roy was absolute rubbish with her programs and other than email and basics, Laurel was hopeless. Thea had showed promise but her eye tended to wander to online shopping a little too often.

Dig and Oliver were the only ones with any sense of tech savvy. And if you'd ever seen them behind a computer you would know that praise like that was highly overrated.

I mean, Oliver didn't even know what Twitter was for goodness sake. Three years with her and he still has this idea it was an actual bird. Thea teased him about it constantly.

So she rested, and relaxed and went to rehab four times a week and through almost all of it Oliver was there by her side.

He didn't talk much, or ask questions or nag her when she reached for her tablet. He was just there. He was Oliver Queen, former Billionaire Playboy turned poor man with a hero complex. He was the Arrow. He was her friend.

And like the Arrow he watched over her, like he did with the city, quietly and with intent that no one and nothing would hurt the innocent or those that he cared about.

He would just be there at her apartment every morning, making coffee and toasting her favourite bagel from The Great Starling City Bagel Company – cheddar cheese smothered in herbed cream cheese. While she was in the shower, he would be making her bed and hanging up yesterday's clothes. She even woke up from a nap her first week home to find him folding her laundry.

At night after Arrow business was taken care of he would be there again, bringing her take out from Big Belly Burger or a salad from her favourite restaurant when the rehab specialist informed her she had gained fifteen pounds since the shooting.

Sitting quietly they would flip through channels on the TV and the horrors that were late night television, commenting on the vast array of infomercials and their products you were guaranteed not live without.

Sometime he would come by just to make sure she didn't need anything. Those days she felt irritated because what she needed, what she _wanted_ was to be back at work – in the lair hacking into satellites and helping take down bad guys.

Her day job was being handled by a team of people who couldn't wait for her to come back and take control. She hadn't wanted to admit it at the time but the job held less and less appeal for her since the shooting. Knowing Ray was gone and that their work on his suit would be his alone, depressed her somewhat. She had invested time and a lot of brain cells into making it work for him.

The inevitable happened and the month flew by. She was strong and back to wearing her dresses and heels instead of sweatpants and socks. She was back at work, doing what she loved for the people she cared about and the city that had become her home.

She was back baby!

That first night back in the lair held none of the awkwardness or trepidation she expected she might feel. Instead it was like coming home. Yes, that exactly what it was. The lair, the foundry, the Arrow cave, whatever you wanted to call it, it was home to her.

And nothing was ever going to change that.

At least that's what she thought until months later when she found herself staring at a stick with a telltale plus sign smack in the middle of it.

She was pregnant.

It only takes once.

Yup. Only once.


	2. Tell Him

**A/N: Firstly, a great big BIG thank you to those who reviewed, faved, &amp; followed this story. I greatly appreciate it. Secondly, this chapter totally got away from me, and I'm sure those who read it will understand.**

**This is my first time writing for Arrow but not my first time writing fan fiction. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone but please be gentle. This is my first time writing in almost ten years and I work with numbers all day, every day so please be gentle.**

**All characters are not my own. They are the property of DC Comics and CW.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

**Tell Him**

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_

\- _Tell Him _by the Exciters

Five pregnancy test kits and a pint of mint chip ice cream later, Felicity was beginning to accept her fate.

A baby. A little human that would depend on her for everything, growing inside her right now. She sighed. "Sorry about this," she whispered to her flat tummy.

Her eyes swept around her apartment noticing everything and nothing at the same time. Where was she going to put a baby? Her apartment was barely big enough for her, the closets were bursting with clothes, half of which she never wore, and computer parts that she tinkered with when the stress became overwhelming.

In the last year alone she had built herself a customized laptop with the mountain of stress she'd endured. Her fingers were itching to bring out her soldering gun after this latest life development.

How did she get herself into these situations? Only three years ago she was a boring IT girl with a good job and a blood stain free car. Now she was a VP of a major corporation and the head of an applied science division with a night job that could send her directly to jail. Do not pass GO. Do not collect two hundred dollars.

If that wasn't challenging enough now there was baby in the mix. Gosh, she really needed to stop being such an overachiever.

She moaned, stretching out on the couch that she had never realized until now was entirely uncomfortable. How did Oliver sleep on this thing, she thought to herself? During her recuperation there had been several nights where he fallen asleep out of exhaustion after a particularly difficult Arrow night.

If she was going to have a kid, she was definitely going to need a more comfortable sofa.

And a crib. And baby clothes. And one of those electronic things that watches over the kid. And an extra bedroom.

And a father for her kid.

Grabbing a pillow from the floor, she groaned again and buried her face under it in frustration. The temptation to silently scream was strong.

She was going to have to tell him. There was no doubt about that. Because really she wasn't going to be able to hide this for very long.

She would get fat and this time she wouldn't be able to blame it all on Big Belly Burger.

How was she going to tell him?

"I'm pregnant," she spoke out loud to the empty room, the words rolling off her tongue leaving a dryness behind. "Ugh!" And with that the head went back under the pillow.

A long list of to-do's was percolating in her brain. Like a hamster on a wheel, it never seemed to stop. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was four in the morning. The alarm clock would be going off soon. She sighed.

Maybe she should practice what to say.

She began pacing around her apartment, wondering what the best way to tell someone something like this was. Just come out with it? "Okay, on three…."

"One….two…." She held her breath, "Three…."

Kind of like ripping a Band-Aid, just do it quick and clean. She let out the breath. "Okay, so here's the thing….I'm pregnant."

Straight forward, direct and to the point. That was the way to go right?

"Try that again, Felicity," she berated herself. "This time with feeling."

"Have you ever thought about having kids, because now would be a good time."

The lameness of that statement had her shaking her own head.

"So a funny thing happened on the way home from work….."

There was nothing funny about this. And that sounded worse than the last one. What did work have to do with it anyways? Well….

"Congratulations! It's a baby!"

"Every heard of the expression, bun in the oven? Well that's me."

"You knocked me up, jackass. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Okay, so the last one was a bit extreme. Unconsciously her eyes strayed to a spot on the wall above her TV, and she shuddered. A bad feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. How was he really going to handle the news when she shared it with him? Would he threaten her with an arrow? She closed her eyes and attempted to force the thoughts away just as a telltale beeping from her room signaled it was time to start the day.

A long night of thinking and little to no sleep wasn't going to help her situation any. The day awaited and there was no turning back.

She padded down the hall to her closet, opening the bi-fold doors with a flourish, her eyes skimming the various outfits and colours she had to choose from. Something…special was going to be needed for today. Fingering the textiles, she stopped on her favourite purple dress. Yes, this would definitely do, she smiled to herself.

Felicity showered, dressed and applied her make-up with a bit more care than usual. Leaning over the sink her face was mere inches from the bathroom mirror as she swept the mascara brush over eyes. Wearing glasses sucked and this was definitely a situation that had her brain screaming, "Laser eye surgery!"

With one last swipe of her flashes, she tossed the mascara back in the make-up bag, turned to go back to her bedroom for her earrings when she was suddenly struck with a wave of nausea. Her dash to the toilet wasn't quick enough and in an instant the front of her favourite purple dress was ruined.

"No," she cried out trying to wipe the mess up with wads of toilet paper.

And so started an hour of running back and forth to the toilet that ended with her frantically texting her EA that she was running late and would be there as soon as humanly possible. But before she could hit send she was overcome again. Only this time her phone slipped and before she could grab it, fell into the abyss of her toilet bowl.

Great.

* * *

"Where have you _been_?" her EA Jerry hissed as she hurried past him three hours later. "I've been calling and texting for the past hour and a half."

"I am so_ so_ late. Oh my god,….." She flew into her office dropping her purse on a chair before going straight to her desk searching for the report she was to present at this morning's meeting.

"The department people have been waiting in the conference room for almost a half hour." She groaned at Jerry's statement, his face showing the disapproval the department would be showering her with once she finally put in an appearance. Felicity didn't tolerate tardiness to meetings. "And before you ask, no, they are not eating the bagels. I checked."

"Seriously? What do people have against bagels for breakfast?" Her stomach rumbled at the mention of food and she swallowed fighting like hell to keep the nausea at bay.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet." His hands went up in surrender at her glare. "I'm just saying. And ahh…you don't look so good. Did you put _any_ make-up on this morning or were you planning on dazzling everyone with that green tinge to your face?"

"Don't start, Jerry," she warned. "I'm having the morning from hell today."

"Well _excuse _me, little miss VP. But did you have to make up some lame excuse this morning to the Big Boss as to why you suddenly weren't available for the conference call you specifically asked me to schedule yesterday." She winced. Damn she forgot about the call with Ray. "And then have to spend ten minutes listening to Shirley whine about how Mr. Palmer is a very busy man and she's just his EA, not a magician? I think not."

"You know, most assistants would be fired for speaking to their boss like that."

"Ha! If have the stories I've heard around here are true, you said that and worse to Oliver Queen when you were his EA."

She scoffed. "Don't believe everything you hear, Jerry."

He smiled. "Oh you'd be surprised at what tidbits you can pick up in the lunch room. Especially above the twentieth floor. The higher the position the more they gossip. And that's just the women. Don't get me started on the men around here."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "And on that note….I really need to run to this meeting."

* * *

After five hours of continuous meetings, Felicity finally got back to her office, back to her comfortable desk chair. She really should mention to Ray that replacing the boardroom and meeting room chairs would be a good investment. A fine sheen of perspiration formed on her forehead at the thought of her boss.

Reaching for the phone, she hesitated before dialing Ray's Coast City number.

"Get yourself together, Felicity," she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You can this. You can do this…." She stopped the mantra when she heard Ray's voice come over the line.

"Ray….We need to talk…."

* * *

What remained of the afternoon went much more smoothly than the morning. She plowed through several proposals for new Applied Science division projects, caught up with her email and even managed a quick note to her Mother. Before long it was five o'clock and Jerry was poking his head in her office asking if she needed anything else before heading out.

"I'm good Jerry, thanks." She smiled at him, feeling better and more relaxed than she had all day.

He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you don't want me to grab you a sandwich from the machine downstairs? You haven't eaten at all." She grimaced at the suggestion. "Okay, maybe not a good idea. Why don't I order in something from that Greek place you love down the street? A little rice and souvlaki, maybe a salad…." His voice trailed off then stopped as she grabbed the trash can just in time to throw up.

"Are you okay? You know, I _was _joking early about that green tinge but now that I see you like this…." He wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting from the can she was holding in front of her. "You're like…. never sick."

"Yeah, well….things change, Jerry," she muttered.

He continued talking as if she hadn't spoken. "In fact… I haven't seen you this sick since the day after that Russian Vodka incident you told me about six weeks ago..." Jerry's expressive face changed, realization dawned and she didn't like the look of horror that quickly came over his face.

He gasped. "Are you preggers?"

"_Jerry_!" She hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"Why you – "

"Don't even think about saying - "

"...dirty little stop out!" The grin that spread across his face lit up the room. "It was the Vodka, wasn't it?"

"_Jerry!_"

He snorted. "Repeating my name won't change anything and it certainly won't alter the fact that you," he said poking his finger at her, "Miss MIT graduate genius, are knocked up."

"Jerry, please…." She was interrupted by a sharp knock on the glass wall separating her office from that of her EA's.

Roy stood tentatively in the doorway and she hoped on all that was holy that he hadn't heard a word of their conversation. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, Dig mentioned you might need a ride to your ahh….night appointment." His inquisitive eyes moved back and forth between her and Jerry.

Her EA swiftly shifted gears and from the smile plastered on his face and the tone of his voice her situation had been quickly forgotten at the site of Roy's chiselled jaw. "Well _hello gorgeous_," Jerry gushed at the newcomer. "What cloud did you fall from?"

Felicity laughed despite herself…well that and the face that she was holding a trash can she had just hacked into not minutes earlier. She rose from her chair to make the introductions. "Roy, this is Jerry my EA. Jerry this is my ahhh…friend, Roy. Roy Harper."

Jerry's eyebrows shot straight up and she couldn't help but notice his questioning look. "Yes, he's a _friend_, Jerry. Just a friend."

"_Really?_… Is that what they call it these days?"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Ignore him, Roy." She swatted Jerry on the arm and told him to behave himself.

He pouted, "Where's the fun it that."

Jerry was a lot of things – gregarious, flirtatious, and too direct for his own good. But he was nothing if not good at his job and he had a knack for making her smile even on the toughest of days. Like now for example.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jerry, but I just came to get Felicity for her appointment." He looked directly at her before continuing. "Mr. Diggle got your email earlier, said you had car trouble this morning and would need a ride."

Jerry turned on her, his face showing disappointment. "You never said anything to me about car trouble."

She waved him off. "Flat tire," she explained. "One of the reasons I was so late this morning."

"Oh…"

Grabbing her coat and purse, she pushed past Jerry into the hallway outside her office. "Goodnight, Jerry. I promise to try and not be too late tomorrow."

"Good to hear especially since tomorrow is Saturday," he called out from behind her.

She walked to the banks of elevators, pushing the down button, Roy beside her, his usual quiet brooding self.

"So, ahh, that's Jerry. He's…" he hesitated unsure of what to say. "Nice?"

She chuckled. "Yup. And totally gay."

"Yeah, I kinda got that part." The elevator dinged and they got on, Roy pressing the button for the lobby.

"Actually Roy, I'm kind of glad you came to get me – which by the way I really appreciate – because there was something I wanted to talk to you about…."

The doors slid shut, cutting off her words.

* * *

Fortunately it was a quiet Arrow night. Two hours of patrols saw the team bring in two low level drug dealers and stop a robbery in progress at a liquor store only a couple of blocks from the foundry.

For her part, Felicity was grateful. After a long – and let's face it – sickening day she was glad to have it almost over with.

Almost.

There was still one person she needed to talk to and it was going to be the hardest discussion of all.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Dig asked again.

She smiled up at him from her computer chair. "For the tenth time, thank you but no."

"Goodnight, then."

"Night, Dig."

The team had left for the night, each of them scattering to their own homes, their other lives. Only she and Oliver remained. Felicity returned to the program she was writing, another thing she had a habit of doing when she was stressed. She was so involved and focused on it though that she didn't hear the shower turn off, or Oliver emerge green leather-free and it wasn't until a strong hand rested on her shoulder that she jumped slightly.

"Hey, are you okay? The concern and tenderness in his voice never failed to melt her heart just the teeny tiniest amount. "Roy mentioned earlier that you weren't yourself and he's right. You've been jumpy all night and, if I can be honest, looking a bit…sick."

She swivelled the chair to the left, effectively forcing his hand from her shoulder leaving a coolness behind where his warmth had been. Rising from the chair, she stood and faced him meeting the concern in his eyes with what she was sure was a touch of panic in hers.

"Oliver, we need to talk."

Not a word was spoken, only the lift of his eyebrows showed her he was listening.

She took a deep breath. "Remember the Band-Aid," she whispered to herself.

Clearing her throat – why was it suddenly so dry in here? – She began. "We're friends, right? And I mean friends do things together and friends share things and friends are there for each other, right?" He nodded his head. "Right, well….So we're friends and well….friends they bring each other coffee, and bagels, of course a true friend would only get bagels from The Great Starling City Bagel Company, because," she snorted, "they _are_ the best and a friend would only buy a friend the best, right? And well.."

"Felicity…"

"…Friendships are important and well…Because they are important only a friend would get a friend pregnant, right?" The last words rushed out of her mouth with such speed she wasn't even sure she had actually said them until her eyes came up and met his face, a face that had gone from shower fresh to colourless in zero point three seconds.

Silence filled the Arrow cave – deafening and deadly at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the last six weeks away, wishing like hell that she wasn't there in that moment, wondering and waiting to see what he would do and say.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse and tension filled.

Her response was to grab her purse and place a positive pregnancy test on the computer table.

The white stick practically glowed against the metal table. His hand reached out and picked it up, tentatively like it was a bomb about to explode.

"Positive," he whispered. "But I mean these things aren't always right, right?" The hopefulness in his words broke her heart just a little. "I mean, they ahh…can be wrong?"

She reached into her purse again, only this time she took out and placed four more additional pregnancy tests, all different makes and manufacturers. All positive.

"I'm nothing if not thorough."

The silence stretched on and on until even the thump thump of the music from the club upstairs could be heard.

"Oliver…" His name came out strangled around the frustration she was beginning to feel from his lack of response.

Instead of words, he closed the distance between them and folded her into his arms, one hand gently stroking her back, while the other cradled the back of her head. Her nose pressed against his clean shirt beneath which she could feel the dampness of his skin from the shower.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "So sorry, Felicity."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you in advance to any and all who read this chapter. My apologies for not getting it done sooner but darn it all those scene transitions were killing me.**


	3. Ra Ra Rasputin

**A/N: My apology for not getting this out sooner. Darn life got in the way. And that last episode…Wow…it took days for my Olicity heart to be whole again. A great BIG thank you to those who reviewed, faved, &amp; followed this story. I greatly appreciate it. I love hearing what people think of the story. **

**I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone but please be gentle. **

**All characters are not my own. They are the property of DC Comics and CW.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

**Ra Ra Rasputin**

_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago_

_He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow_

_Most people looked at him with terror and with fear_

_But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear_

\- _Rasputin _by Boney M.

* * *

**Six weeks ago….**

It began as a typical Tuesday night in the Arrow cave – a little sparring, a bit of hacking, a super hero patrol ending with two drug dealers off the streets. A light night of vigilantying. So when Dig signed off early saying he was headed home to relieve the nanny, Oliver informed her he dropping off the dealers personally to Captain Lance (who had phoned earlier wanting a face to face chat – talk about killing two birds with one stone) and Roy said he was already half way back to the foundry, Felicity began having images of a short work day that would end with comfy pj's, mint chip ice cream and an episode of Sherlock.

How it progressed from that wonderful dream to herself, Thea &amp; Roy sharing Oliver's Russian vodka around the med table Felicity would never fully understand.

One minute she was happily humming away to herself writing code for yet another new search program she'd had an epiphany about just that morning in the shower, the next she was clinking glasses with Oliver's sister and her newly re-instated boyfriend and Arrow team member Roy. Sure remembered Thea sneaking up on her. She remembered Roy running down the foundry stairs, bow drawn after her blood curdling scream from having her peaceful coding existence interrupted by a brown haired whirlwind. Looking back it made sense for Roy to have offered the vodka in an effort calm her nerves, and for Thea to join in after informing them both that the club was dead quiet and the assistant manager had eagerly taken over any business upstairs.

But how exactly they ended up discussing which member of Team Arrow would be best suited for an undercover job at a strip club, she would never be exactly sure of.

Perhaps it was the arrogance on Thea's face as she proudly proclaimed that there was no contest – that she was the best, and frankly (according to her) only option for such as job – that irked Felicity the most. The dismissive glint in the other woman's eyes that a mere IT girl wouldn't know a dancing pole from an enter key was probably the reason why the events of the night unfolded the way they did.

Probably….

Felicity's eyes narrowed at Thea's boasting. What did little Miss Privileged know about exotic dancing? "I," she said dramatically poking herself in the chest for emphasis, "grew up in the city of Sin. Which means I know my way around a pole."

Roy snickered. Her filter was even more off with the alcohol coursing through her body.

"So prove it, Smoak," Thea challenged, her eyes glittering, egging the egghead on to strut her stuff. "Shake your tail feather for us."

"Oh, you are so on." Felicity sashayed away, stopping to take a quick swig from the bottle before heading to the bathroom.

"Good." The younger woman smiled, proud of herself. This was going to be so much fun. "Roy will be your willing audience," she called out. Before he could react, Thea had pushed him down into Felicity's computer chair wheeling him into the middle of the foundry.

"Wait, what?" He flustered. "I ahh…not sure this is a good idea." His pained look directed at Thea went nowhere. "Oliver will be back soon and ahh…he's going to be upset because of the Vodka." His attempts to get up from the chair were stopped by her surprisingly strong arm forcing him down.

"Man up, Harper," she snorted. "Think of it as a science experiment. What if the team had to go undercover in a strip joint, who would you rather have shaking her stuff up on stage – your girlfriend or the computer geek?"

"I heard that, Thea Queen!"

"You were meant to!" She called back.

Felicity knew a ponytail was not going to help her win this challenge. No no, she needed that tousled sexy bed head look. Ditching the glasses was probably a good idea but on second thought, perhaps a hot librarian look was the way to go. After a couple of minutes of primping in the lair bathroom she took one long last look in the mirror and nodded in approval of herself. The above knee-length black pleated skirt and bright pink dress shirt she had chosen to wear that day had exactly the effect she was looking for – at least more effective after undoing the top three buttons. The four inch platform heals didn't hurt either.

"Showtime," she whispered to herself walking back into the lion's den (or in this case, the Queen's den)

Thea, she noticed, had moved the med table from the middle of the room, replacing it with Roy who was forcibly being held down in her computer chair.

"You better not even think of adjusting that chair, Roy," she warned before plugging her MP3 player into one of the computers. She carefully flipped through her song list until she came across the right one to get her in the mood. "Now all we need is the right lighting." Felicity didn't care what Thea thought but if she was going to do this then the less light the better. Making her way to the circuit breaker she flipped the switch plunging the basement into semi darkness, the only light emanating from the glow of her computer screens. In other words just enough illumination to boost her bravado.

"Too scared with the lights on?" Thea taunted. "Your audience is ready and waiting."

Felicity eyed Roy through a thin haze of alcohol. This must be how deer look right before the blinding lights of a car smashed them head on. Poor guy. She really should be gentle with him, but really this was all Thea's fault. He was going to have to take one for the team.

"Shut up and hit play."

Thea laughed, a bit of an evil tone if she was honest, examining the music player. Her head nodded in approval hitting the play button. "Good choice, Smoak. Sexy."

"Wha…what?" Roy stammered. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…" He made one last attempt to rise from the chair but Thea was too quick and her hands came down on his shoulders preventing his escape. "Relax and enjoy, Roy," she whispered.

The lair was soon filled with the opening beats of "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp. With her back to the "audience", Felicity began by gently swaying her hips in time to the music, her eyes closed trying to calm her pulse. As soon as the rhythm changed, she pivoted on her foot, spinning around. The face that was Felicity Smoak dropped in that very instant replaced with the look of a man eating tiger.

That was how Roy would later describe it.

Her hips moved slowly and seductively to the sexy tone of the music, round and round, her torso and lips in tandem with the provocative lyrics.

_Switch me on_

_Turn me up_

_Don't want it Baudelaire_

_Just glitter lust_

Inch by inch she worked her way to where Roy was trapped in the chair. In the dimness of the lair the whites of his eyes stood out like glow worms under his hooded brow. When she was close enough to touch him, she reached out and playing along with the music, ran her hand up his thigh. Under her palm she could feel the telltale twitch of his muscles. She grinned seductively in response.

_Switch me on_

_Turn me up_

_I want to touch you_

_You're just made for love_

_I need la la la la la la _

_I need ooh la la la la_

Quickly she pulled back, turning her backside to Roy and raised her arms over her head moving her whole body to the seductive tones of the chorus.

_I need la la la la la la_

_I need ooh la la la la_

If Roy was jumpy when her hand had touched him, he was downright shocked when she wiggled backwards, her skirt clad butt making contact with his lap. Looking over her shoulder she peeked through her hair at him and just to torture him a bit more licked her lips nice and slow…..

"What the hell is going on?"

The music was so incredibly loud that Oliver had to use his best Arrow voice to be heard above it.

Everything happened at once with the interruption of the growly voice. The music that had been blaring was suddenly replaced by dead silence and mood lighting was gone in an instant with the flick of a switch, blinding Felicity. But it wasn't the light that caused her rather ungraceful fall to the floor. Roy's sudden bolt from the computer chair did that.

She let out a yelp as her panty clad butt made contact with the cold concrete floor. "Ouch," she winced.

Roy for all his street toughness was making noises that sounded a lot like a fish gasping for air out of its natural habitat. "It's not wha, what it looks like. I mean, it is but it isn't. What I mean is….Would you help me out here?" He hissed at Thea.

"Relax Roy," she assured him, her eyes never leaving her green leather glad brother. "Ollie's just toying with you. Aren't you Ollie?"

The only response was Oliver's continued intimidation and fear of God look aimed at Roy. And the tension was so thick you could have cut it with…well…an arrow. Felicity couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth. All eyes swung her way, two pairs were shocked (male) and one approving (female).

Felicity wasn't sure later on if it was the alcohol buzz, the lingering effect of the sexy dance and music or the sudden desire to ruffle the feathers of one Vigilante whose face resembled a thunder cloud, but whatever it was, something in her made her say, "What does it look like, Oliver? We're having a threesome." From her vantage on the floor she had to tilt her head a ways back to really meet his eyes and when she did she tried to dazzle him with a full on Felicity I'm-so-proud-of-myself smile.

"Uh, huh."

Not quite the response Felicity was expecting with her outlandish comment, but it did lessen his Arrow-grrr-face.

Thea seemed impressed. "Sassing my brother, Smoak. Not many have the nerve, and I have to say, it suits you." Felicity was awarded a brilliant devilish smile from the younger Queen.

Lips pursed, she bobbled her head back and forth as if contemplating something important. "I wanted to behave. But there were so many other options."

Turning his back to her, Oliver secured his bow in its usual case but not before Felicity caught a smirk forming his usually stern lips.

"Ah ha! I saw that Oliver Queen." She taunted him in a sing-song voice, "You were trying to smile, you were trying to smile."

He ignored her, eventually sighing before heading off in the direction of the bathroom,and she assumed, a shower. Good thing too because, she sniffed the air and it reminded her of week old socks.

"Do I want to know how you know what week old socks smell like?" He called back.

Oops. Guess she had used her outside voice. "Only if you beg will I reveal all." He was out of sight now but she still heard a telltale snort in the distance. The goose bumps forming on her legs brought her back to her current state – sitting on the floor of the foundry. Instinctively she reached out a hand, "Roy help a girl up will you."

Instead of jumping up to help he sat in the chair and gave her a look that made her feel like nuclear waste.

"Roy!" Thea growled and when he didn't move quick enough she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Alright, alright….keep your panties on." He bent down and hauled Felicity up so fast, she reached out quickly and grabbed his arm when the room starting suddenly spinning. Roy reacted not by trying to help her find her balance but to quickly pull his arm back as if she had burned him.

"Why the sudden aversion to touching Felicity, Roy?" Felicity saw Thea's coy smile as the girl reached around his torso and grabbed him in…well…that place…that wasn't sitting as ahhh…flat as it would under normal circumstances. "Does it have anything to do with this?"

Roy swatted at her hand, turning away quickly. The poor baby was embarrassed.

The girls eyes met and held before each burst into a fit of giggles.

"This isn't funny!" He yelled. It was useless though. It only made the girls laugh and giggle harder, so much so that Felicity distinctly heard an indelicate laugh snort escape from Thea.

"Geez, Roy…If I had known you were interested I would have propositioned you long before now."

And so began another round of laughter, snorts and cackles. All aimed at Roy who busied himself with returning the lair to its pre-exotic dance state.

"I'm going to start calling him Woody from now on," Thea teased.

Felicity countered. "Ahhh…tennn..shun!"

"Is that an arrow in your pocket, Roy, or are you just happy to see me?"

The teasing and bantering back and forth continued with many innuendos to Roy's arousal. Not even Oliver's return (looking decidedly delicious in jeans and a v-neck sweater) seemed to halt them.

"Please, you gotta help me," Roy begged the other man. "Make it stop."

Oliver studied Roy with his annoyed face. "You've been in tougher situations. And you should know how to handle my sister by now."

Felicity took pity on the poor boy and looped an arm around his shoulders before leaning in a giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I forgive you, Roy," she said sweetly laying her head on his shoulders and glancing at Thea. "Hope you don't mind, I'm borrowing your boyfriend's shoulder."

"Not at all, Smoak. Just as long as _Randy_ there keeps it down in future. Except with me of course."

Oliver groaned and judging by the look on his face he was realizing just what all the laughter had been about. "TMI, Thea…."

"I need a drink," Roy grumbled disengaging himself from Felicity. The bottle of vodka was found on the floor where Thea had left it before "the show". He took a healthy pull on the bottle meeting Oliver's wide-eyed menacing expression. Clearly Roy had been right earlier when he said Oliver wouldn't be happy with sharing his Russian "water". "Whatever, man. After what I've just been through I could care less."

* * *

**Present Day**

Time seemed to stand still, almost frozen, as Oliver continued to hold her against him, his hand making slow soothing circles on her back. She breathed deep and with the air came the shower fresh smell of him. There was just something about him…

In another time or place, if reality was different and their history had had better timing, she would have easily stayed there with him his arms around her, safe and reassuring. In her dreams she had imagined this day – they day she gave him the news of his impending fatherhood – much differently. In her dreams she had whispered it to him, placing his hand tenderly over her midriff and holding hers overtop. A beautiful union of three people.

Dreams were those big fluffy clouds you saw in the sky, the ones that you could swear if you just reached a little higher you could actually touch.

This was no dream. But it wasn't a nightmare either.

They were both adults, they had both made (or at least one of them) a semi-conscious decision that night to take their pleasure in each other. It was a one-time thing. They were friends, a relationship that had found balance and a certain peacefulness since her accident. They were in a better place. So surely that meant they could come together to raise a child.

As seconds turned into minutes, Felicity was starting to become concerned with Oliver's unwillingness to let her go.

"Oliver," her voice sounded strained and muffled against his chest. "I need air, Oliver."

As quickly as he had embraced her, his arms let her go, and when she raised her eyes to look at him, she saw the control he was fighting in every nuance of his handsome face.

"Are you freaking out in there?" She asked. "Because you look like you're freaking out. Or at least attempting not to freak out. But it's okay you know, because it's not like I haven't freaked out a couple of time – okay more than a couple – since last night. Really it's okay..."

His eyes closed, the fight raging harder with every nanosecond she looked at him. "Felicity…I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed? Dumbfounded? Thunderstruck? Speechless? Astonished? Astounded? Flabbergasted? Befuddled? Stupefied?

The breath he had been holding let go in that way he had of almost laughing and the corner of his mouth turned up every so slighty. "How is it you manage to make me feel…..even in the most difficult times…"

She smiled up at him. "It's a gift."

The smile he was trying unsuccessfully to keep at bay reached all the way to his blue eyes and her smile widened in response. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers and when he spoke it was soft. "Are we okay?"

Felicity nodded her head moving his in unison. "Uh huh. We can do this….Right?"

* * *

**I hope this cleared up a few "Whose the Daddy?" questions. And I would love to hear what you all think of this? Reviews are like crack to me.**


	4. Don't Stop me Now

**A/N: So I have absolutely no idea where this came from. And to be honest I'm not sure where this is going anymore. I'm beginning to think it's to OOC…**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

**Don't Stop me Now**

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'__Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

\- _Don't Stop me Now _by Queen

* * *

**Six weeks ago….**

Ultimately Roy gave in to Oliver's narrow-eyed stare and returned the now mostly empty bottle of Russian Vodka to its owner. But the loss of alcohol didn't stop Thea from making a quick trip to the club, a reluctant and petulant big brother in tow, and emerging back in the Arrow cave with a fresh bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

"Oh goody more alcohol! I was just saying to Roy, that my buzz was beginning to wean. And a good buzz is hard to get. Right Roy? Was I or was I not just extolling the virtues of a good alcohol induced hard on? I mean head on…I mean buzz on…Ugh! Gimme some of that before I talk myself into a puddle on the floor." She reached for the bottle on the med table but was thwarted by the younger woman.

"Na ha, Smoak." Thea swung the bottle out of Felicity's reach. "If you want any you gotta play the game."

"Thea…" Oliver sighed. Felicity looked at him, really looked at him since he'd showered and changed, noticing the extra tightness around his mouth, the hard set of his eyes. Not one could miss the exasperation pulsating in every muscle of his beautiful face, but little sis was undeterred.

"C'mon, Ollie. What's wrong with a little fun? The past year has been emotionally exhausting and difficult for us all," she swept her hand around the Arrow cave, "and since I've been brought in on the big secret, life has been scarier than usual."

The pleading tone of her voice softened Oliver's features just a fraction, but she wasn't done laying on the guilt. "Look at Felicity, I mean really look at her." The subject in question felt his eyes in all their bluey oooey gooeyness lock on her. She played along with wherever Thea was going with the conversation and exaggeratedly batted her eyelashes back at him. "It's been way too long since we've really seen her smile and she deserves to have some fun for a change. Right, Ollie? Or would you prefer your little IT gremlin to stay locked up in the basement, miserable and broody like a He-who-shall-not-be-named-bow-and-arrow-totting green bean."

Oliver's eyes narrowed focused solely on his little sister. "You want to repeat that last part, Speedy?"

Before she had a chance to respond Roy interrupted. "More cucumber than green bean, don't ya think?"

"No, no, "Thea said shaking her head. "Broccoli?" She suggested, her face suddenly grimacing at idea of the floret-topped vegetable. "Who actually likes broccoli?"

Felicity sighed contentedly. "I loooovvvve broccoli….It is totally underrated as a vegetable. And the things you can do with it. Steam it, roast it, puree it as a pasta sauce or my favourite – good old-fashioned raw. Yummy yum yum yum! Did you know Thomas Jefferson was one of the first to grow it in America and surprisingly it's a high source of vitamin C?"

Thea wrinkled her nose. "Do you eat it or make love to it?"

"And are we actually talking about the vegetable?" Roy added.

She rolled her eyes at him and ignored the smirk on "green beans" face. "Ugh, what else would I be talking about, Roy? Broccoli is da bomb."

"I like broccoli."

Thea rolled her eyes at her brother's declaration. "Of course you would Mr. My Body is a Temple."

Felicity giggled but her buzz was degrading by the minute and the longer the discussion about suitable green vegetables (and how did they really get on that topic of conversation?) went on the more bummed she got. "Hey Queen! Are you going to share the vodka or do I have to fight you for it?"

"Like you could do that, Smoak." Thea eyed her up and down, surveying her opponent. "A feather could knock you over."

"Who said anything about getting physical?" She waved her index finger in Thea's face. "I could wipe out your bank balance with this itty bitty finger before you had a chance to go for your sword."

The silence that followed was deafening. Each woman glaring, eyes narrowed waiting for the other to blink. Felicity bore every ounce of fierceness she possessed and directed it at the younger Queen, whose reflection mirrored hers.

Time ticked on and no one in the room moved a muscle as her and Thea continued their Mexican standoff. Then out of nowhere came a sound emitted like a bubbling spring, a gurgling in the back of her throat.

Felicity let loose the loudest hiccup on record (I mean seriously, call the Guinness Book of Records loud). Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the sound a few seconds too late causing her eyes to fly open. Thea held on for what felt like only five seconds before dissolving in a fit of laughter.

Then the most astonishing thing happened, a moment in time, a sliver of a memory that Felicity, despite her alcoholised rush, would never forget – Oliver Queen laughed. Not a chuckle or a ha ha ha, but an honest to goodness sound that began deep in the belly and floated up and out of his lungs before he (the master of control) could stop it.

And it was glorious.

And everyone noticed, Thea in particular appeared more stunned than any of them but given their relationship and history it was understandable. She sobered, wiping what looked to be tears of laughter (and joy) from her eyes. "Oh, Ollie…."

* * *

"Okay, who would you rather do – Colin Farell or Colin Firth?"

"Too easy – Firth all the way."

"Yeah, me too. There's just something about Mr. Darcy." In perfect timing both girls sighed and stared dreamily away at the same time.

Roy was annoyed at this turn in the conversation. "Is that the guy from that horrible costume movie thingy you forced me to watch a hundred thousand times… " Thea's expression turned annoyed and she pinned her boyfriend with a look at would wither most men to the floor. "….that I ahh…can't wait to watch again for the hundred and one thousandth time because it's so awesome."

Oliver snorted. "Good save."

Felicity reached over and patted Roy in the cheek. "Pride and Prejudice is a classic, Roy. Be thankful you have a superrific girlfriend who is willing to broaden your horizons."

"Superrific? Is that even a word, Felicity?"

"It is now, because I say so," she smiled triumphantly at Oliver. "I might just have T-shirts made…"

"Stay on topic, Smoak," Thea chided. "Now let's see…Oh I know! Captain America or Iron Man?"

"Ooohh…That's a tough one," Felicity conceded. "I mean Iron Man is a billionaire-playboy-philanthropist who has the most amazing tech and is a freaking genius. Genius! The man was kidnapped by terrorists, held in a cave for six months and still managed to make a flying suit and escape. But Cap is…well… Cap. Totally hunky, super human strength with the manners and class of a gentleman from yesteryear." She sighed heavily, then giggled when a thought struck her. "Can't I just have both?"

"Given your recent penchant for threesomes I can't see why not," Thea declared lifting her glass in a toast. "Include me, we'll make it a foursome. That way we can both have what we want."

Felicity clinked her glass with other woman's and agreed before downing the liquid in quick gulp. "Ugh…still tastes like lighter fluid. But the buzz is amazeballs."

She could swear she heard a growl come from Oliver's direction.

"What about us?" Roy protested waving a hand between him and Oliver. "Do the male members of the team get a turn to play this stupid game?"

"Estrogen only."

* * *

"Smoak, you have the strangest taste in music." Felicity looked glanced up from where he head was resting on the table to see Thea thumbing through her MP3 player, a frown etched on her face. "And your playlists? Verrrry strange."

"Thea," Oliver chastised. "Did Mom miss the respecting people's privacy lecture with you?"

She waved him off in a "whatever" response, her head still bent over the music player. "Hmmm….you have a playlist called "Lip Sync Contests"?"

Felicity had to think for a few seconds longer than usual, mostly due to the alcohol humming in her veins. "Oh!" She considered fluffing Thea off but who was she kidding, she couldn't feel embarrassed right now if she stripped down to her underwear and strutted around the foundry with an arrow between her teeth. "It means what it says – songs for lips syncing contests."

"_Barbie Girl_?..._Last Friday Night_; Katy Perry, seriously Smoak?" Thea Queen looked about as impressed if she had sucked on a raw lemon. "_Candyman_? I've never heard of this one and I run a club."

"I want to know what the heck a lip sync contest is," Roy asked innocently. "Is that like karaoke?"

Felicity groaned, and she was sure she heard a certain "Arrow" do the same. "Roy, Roy, Roy…are you really this dense or do you try hard at it?"

"Hey!"

Thea laughed, clearly loving every minute of Roy's embarrassment (from Felicity) this evening. "It's okay baby," she cooed. "Really, Roy you shouldn't be this easy to rile up."

"But oh so much fun," Felicity giggled extending her arm and high-fiving the other girl. "Let me explain this slowly, Roy…. Karaoke is actual singing; lip syncing is making it look like you're singing and having way more fun."

"I live in the Glades," he said defensively. "Entertainment around here consists of seeing how many beers you can guzzle before passing out."

"Where does one go for a lip syncing contest?" Oliver asked ignoring Roy, eyebrows raised, his head tilted in an inquisitive manner that, under normal circumstances, would drive her crazy. "And how am I hearing about this for the first time?"

"I had a life before you, Oliver," she snapped back, annoyed at his presumptuousness.

"The same one with a stalker lacrosse player?"

"Damn you, Diggle…" she muttered realizing the only place he could have gotten that tidbit of information. "For your information, _Mr. Queen_, you are looking at the two-time Starling City Lip Sync Champion." Three sets of astonished eyes locked on her and Thea gasped slightly before a giggle escaped her mouth. "What is with the doubt today?..."

Thea patted her on the arm. "This is slightly more believable than your pole dancing claim, Felicity. Only slightly"

"And how did that one work out for you Queen?"

Thea shook her head and Felicity took it as a concession of defeat. "Are you going to prove it again this time? And if so," she smirked, "try not to traumatize my boyfriend."

A look of panic crossed Roy's face. "A demo is not required."

She snickered, enjoying Roy's discomfort a little too much. Damn, the alcohol really did lower her inhibitions and expectations, so much so that she didn't hesitate to relate of the story of her entry into the world of Lip Syncing.

She began "Once upon a time in a company called Queen Consolidated-"

Thea interrupted, her expression disbelieving. "QC taught you how to do this?"

"If you let me finish…." Felicity warned. "So where was I?... Oh yeah…My first day at QC I met the most amazing man in the lunch room. He had just caught me talking to the coffee maker….okay it was more like arguing with it, but seriously, the money that company was raking in and they couldn't afford a coffee maker that didn't leak like a seventy year-old man? Anyways, the guy and I started talking….well he listened and I talked," Thea snorted derisively for which Felicity playfully smacked her on the arm. "So I talked, and talked, and talked, which might not have ended if it weren't for him asking me out. There was a club he frequented that he thought I would enjoy. There was also a comment in there about channelling my excessive verbal energy into something fun and productive. Hmmm, actually now that I think about it, it was more like "I can think of other uses for that mouth of yours". Yeah, I blushed and stammered but he was cute with big brown eyes, the kind you could drown in….so I went for it. We met up that night and two more during the next week." The memory was amazingly fresh in her mind. "And that grasshoppers, was the beginning of my short-lived and now long forgotten reign as the Starling Queen of lip syncing."

"But what about the guy? Did you date? Was the sex hot?" Thea wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Took me three dates to realize he ahh…batted for the other side."

Thea's face fell. "Oh…Too bad."

"It kinda was, you know," she replied. "But in the end he helped me adjust to living in a strange city away from everyone and everything I knew; cope with a demanding and time consuming job, and quickly became my go-to person for everything from make-up tips, to hair styling to breaking out of my shell, letting loose and shaking my ta-ta's at the club – after a few drinks of course," she added. "And now he works for me."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, realizing of course, just who she was talking about. "How is it possible with that genius brain of yours that you couldn't see right away what takes most people mere seconds to realize – that Jerry is gay and proud of it."

"Wait," Thea interjected. "_Jerry_? As in your assistant _Jerry_?"

"Uhm, yeah…"

"Ollie's right, Smoak," the girl exclaimed. "Were you temporarily deaf, dumb, and blind? But forget that, if I pour you another drink," she waved the bottle of vodka in front of Felicity's eyes, "do we get to see this lip syncing brilliance for ourselves?"

Felicity stopped herself before agreeing without thinking the request through. True, she had more than enough booze to loosen her up, but on the other hand, she hadn't "performed" in…wow…almost three and a half years. Three plus years since she had started working her second job as the Arrow's IT girl/partner.

The pleading look on Thea's face was virtually impossible to ignore.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…" Thea clapped excitedly and Felicity had to wonder if the girl had never not gotten her way with something.

"She gets it from Mom," Oliver explained. Felicity hadn't realized her comment had been spoken out loud.

Before Thea had a chance to complain, Felicity leaned over and snatched the music player from her hands. "I get to choose," she insisted.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by Paul Rudd's Lip Sync performance on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.**


	5. You've Got a Friend in Me

**A/N: My favourite chapter to date. Also my longest.**

**For DoubleDee068 who asked for more Jerry.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

**You've Got a Friend In Me**

_You got troubles and I got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together, we can see it through_

_'__Cause you've got a friend in me_

\- You've Got a Friend in Me by _Randy Newman_

* * *

It had been a fitful night of sleep for Felicity and after an emotionally taxing day it was not what she needed or wanted. The hope of crashing into bed, burying her head under the covers and blocking out the craziness that had become her world withered and died when after only two hours of sleep she had found herself wide awake staring at the stucco ceiling of her bedroom, the past twenty-four hours playing on a continuous loop in her head.

Oliver…Oliver…Oliver….What were they going to do? How would they handle this momentous life change? What about Team Arrow, how would this affect their mission to save the city? These were all valid questions that would have to be answered and dealt with together. But some were dependent on time and circumstances, answers to which they would have to wait for. For Oliver that could be a difficult proposition – he had many strengths but waiting wasn't one of them.

Exhaustion must have overtaken her sometime during the night because the next time she opened her eyes and saw the time it was already nine in the morning. Her brain panicked for a few seconds before realization sunk in that it was Saturday and therefore going in to the office was not a necessity. She relaxed back on the bed and tucked her fuchsia floral printed duvet under her chin, letting the warmth of the quilted goose feathers settle over her.

The peace and serenity lasted for mere minutes before her stomach protested and she was furiously trying to extricate her legs that had been tucked in the folds of the duvet. After a tumble to the floor and a fight with her bed cover she managed to right herself and reach the toilet just in time.

And so it began, the back and forth of her room to the bathroom (specifically the toilet), the heaving of stomach contents followed by the rinsing of the mouth with water. After a third time she switched to brushing her teeth between fits of morning sickness. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped the mint in the toothpaste would quell the nausea.

She was brushing her teeth for the third time that morning trying unsuccessfully to remove the nasty taste of regurgitated stomach contents when she heard the telltale sound of someone knocking on her front door.

"Just a minute!" She yelled out around a mouth full of toothpaste, spitting and rinsing as the knocking continued and grew more insistent with each bang. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She stomped through the living room (not caring that she was still wearing her cloud pj's and tank top), threw back the dead bolt (the one Oliver had insisted she install months ago), and flung open the door – all without checking first to see who was bothering her on a Saturday morning.

She was greeted by not one but two faces – one excessively smiling face with big brown puppy dogs eyes (Jerry), the other scruffy faced with piercing blue eyes and only a hint of a smile (Oliver).

"_I'm coming?_" Jerry mimicked, his smile spreading. "Under different circumstances those words would be music to my ears. But baby, you're just not my type."

Felicity chuckled. "You totally wish you could get with this." Her hand swept over herself.

Jerry's grin widened, his eyes twinkling with unabashed mischief. "Well someone certainly has otherwise you wouldn't be in the pudding club."

He took the opportunity her started expression offered and brushed past into her house.

"Oh…." The flush that spread up her cheeks was instant and it took oodles of control not to look at Oliver's reaction. She failed miserably and snuck a peek at his face relaxing as she saw the fight he was having trying to keep the corners of his mouth from lifting. She moved back allowing him inside.

Oliver leaned towards her and asked, "Pudding club?" To which she ignored him because attempting to explain the euphemism would require too much energy.

"I brought groceries," Jerry sang from the kitchen. He was unloading reusable canvas bags of what appeared to be produce and fruit…and fruit and produce…and…She crept closer to the kitchen, ignoring Oliver behind her and marvelled at the cucumbers, tomatoes, broccoli, apples, pears, strawberries….and she was sure she saw what looked like an avocado in the pile.

"How am I expected to eat all that?" She exclaimed. "There's only little 'ole me."

He waggled a finger at her. "A more balanced diet is necessary – for you and sweet pea. And Big Belly Burger does not count as a major food group."

Olive spoke from behind her. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought these." He reached around and placed a bakery bag, the logo of the Great Starling City Bagel Company emblazoned on one side, on her kitchen counter. It was a stark contrast to the mound of rabbit food Jerry had brought.

It also made her smile when he explained, "Because only a friend would buy a friend the best."

"Cheddar cheese?"

"What else." He smiled.

She groaned and couldn't resist opening the bag to smell the freshness of her favourite bagels….which was an incredibly bad idea because her nose smelled yumminess but her stomach (and sweet pea) had different ideas. She swallowed hard and backed away from the bagels so quickly, she fell right into Oliver who caught her easily keeping her upright, his hands banded around her bare upper arms.

"Maybe not such a good idea….the bagels I mean." His words were soft and his breath tickled her ear, deliciously so. She shivered. "You're cold." It wasn't a question but she shook her head. In that moment she was anything but cold.

When Jerry spoke, she realized she had almost (but not quite) forgotten he was there. "Can I be the first to congratulate you both?"

Jerry's words forced Felicity away from Oliver's warmth, putting as much distance between them as possible without appearing obvious because while Jerry had spoken the truth this was not the time to delve into a discussion about sweet pea's parentage. In retrospect changing the subject would have been a better way to go because her actions caused just the opposite effect and the topic of conversation boldly went where she definitely did not want it to go.

Her dear friends face looked horrified…which terrified Felicity. She had a sinking feeling…

"No," he gasped his eyes squeezed shut as if to block out an unbidden image. "Please tell me it isn't Palmer's….Because I can't handle that. And I might never speak to you again if it's true."

The vehemence in his voice did not surprise her in the least. Multiple times over the past year Jerry had made his (negative) feeling about her relationship with Ray known. However it was voiced only to her. At work Jerry was the epitome of professionalism, especially around Ray (when they were dating), but when it was just the two of them after hours (which wasn't all that often) he let his opinions flow like the wind.

"You know how I feel about that man. He got you shot and he tried to put my Robin in jail!"

"I will say this one last time – Ray. Did. Not. Shoot. Me."

"He might as well have."

Oliver interrupted asking the question she had hoped he wouldn't. "Robin?"

She needed to head this conversation off at the pass and jumped at the first thing that came to her mind. "Wow, Jerry look at all those veggies. I can't thank you enough. How sweet of you…" Grabbing his arm she attempted to pull him back in the kitchen. "You know we really should get these in the fridge." It came out a little more exaggerated than she wanted.

Jerry saw right through her attempt to distract him (and Oliver). "'Lis doesn't appreciate it when I talk about my Robin."

She tugged on his arm again, using as much strength as she could to steer his attention back to the mound of produce. "These veggies won't chill themselves…."

"Is this Robin your boyfriend then?" Oliver questioned.

The snort that came out could not be stopped. She gave in and explained to a confused Oliver. "Robin…as in Robin Hood…as in _The_ Hood…as in the vigilante…as in _Arrow_." The expression on Oliver's face was priceless. Any other time she would have enjoyed it. "Jerry has an unnatural fascination."

Oliver coughed rather awkwardly (which surprised her).

"Masked man with a bow and arrow flies around the city at night protecting citizens from unsavoury individuals of the criminal underbelly…and dressed in green leather?" Jerry gushed, fanning himself. "What's not to be fascinated with?"

She laughed. "Forgive Jerry. He's full on fanboying."

"If that man had a fan club I would be the president, treasurer and personal towel boy. I don't even care who he is under the hood. I only want to see what's under the leather."

"You sound like a stalker. If I didn't have firsthand knowledge of your sanity, I would recommend a thirty day hold at Iron Heights Psychiatric ward."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Only if I get to be interrogated by him."

If only Jerry knew the object of his (fanboy) affection was standing six feet away listening to every word and looking like he was desperately trying to keep a straight face and not swallow his tongue in the process.

"So are you going to put me out of my misery, 'Lis? I'm still waiting for an answer to my question."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes."

Jerry flapped his arms in frustration. "Is that a _yes_ as in, _yes_ he," Jerry pointed at Oliver, "leggo-ed your eggo and now you're preggo…or _yes_ as in you're a gestational body for the next iron man wannabe."

"I'm sorely tempted to let you stew." She grumbled.

"What about a bribe?" He asked hopefully, reaching down and retrieving a gift bag she hadn't noticed from the floor by his feet. He held it out and dangled it in her face.

She squealed. He knew she had no control over herself when presents were involved. "You fight dirty."

Felicity reached out to grasp the handle of the gift bag only to be thwarted. "Nah huh…Answer first. Gift second."

Her eyes met Oliver's before she put Jerry out of his misery and answered, "Leggo"

He smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"You got what you wanted. Now gimmee," she held her hand out mimicking her words with hand signals.

Jerry ignored her outstretched hand and asked Oliver, "Remember Gollum from _Lord of the Rings_?" Oliver nodded. "Gifts to this one are like the ring is to Gollum. _Precious_."

Oliver smiled. "Oh I've seen firsthand how she can be when a bottle of vodka is involved."

"I bet."

"Jerry…" she growled, her foot tapping impatiently.

He carefully handed her the gift bag, maneuvering himself around her to stand beside Oliver who had moved closer to the counter. "Before you start tearing it apart, I want to warn you…I passed this shop on my way to the market this morning and couldn't help myself."

Her brain registered the small black and white polka dotted gift bag with matching tissue paper artfully arranged in the opening, her hands meanwhile were tearing into the tissue plucking and throwing wildly.

"It's kinda like watching feeding time at the zoo," she heard Jerry whisper.

After what felt like pounds of tissue paper she finally hit the jackpot and pulled a small soft bundle wrapped in black. Placing it on the counter, she folded back the tissue and gasped.

"I know it's really early, but like I said, I couldn't help myself."

She lifted the first of three very small white cotton baby onesies, holding it by the shoulders reading the black lettering on the front.

**My Mommy**

**Is a**

**Computer Geek!**

**But I'm Living Proof**

**She Scored**

**At Least Once**

The next one read:

**Conceived during**

**Server Maintenance**

The last one read:

**Best**

**"****Ooops"**

**Ever**

"I really want to be annoyed with you Jerry, but I have to admit…these are scrumptiously adorable." She smiled at his kind hearted face. The embarrassment she should be feeling (blushing at the very least) was lost in the small garments before her.

"You likee?" He asked expectantly.

She nodded. "Me likee."

"Good," he smiled triumphantly. Jerry made a big show out of presenting the baby clothes to Oliver who in turn tried to show an interest and amusement at the sayings. But Felicity could see the tightness that suddenly invaded his posture and the still way in which he was holding himself. He was trying not to panic. She could see it in his eyes even if Jerry could not.

She extricated the clothes from Jerry's grasp and carefully wrapped them back in the black tissue. "Sweet Pea thanks you…Uncle Jerry," she teased attempting to break the tension rolling off Oliver. "For the gifts – edible and otherwise."

"You're both very welcome, but I did come with an ulterior motive."

"Oh?"

"I came to ask a favour. It's about the club."

"Is it about the systems because I ran a remote maintenance two days ago and everything was working as it should? Dale really needs to break down and admit that I'm right about the club security and let me upgrade. Oh! Is that what the favour is?" She asked excitedly. "I finally get to upgrade the clubs security. You know when I'm done it will rival that of a Federal prison institution."

He chuckled. "No, Dale hasn't changed his mind."

She was disappointed. "Oh fiddlesticks...If it's not about the security then what's the favour?"

He sang,_ "It's time to put on makeup…"_

"Nah huh."

_"__It's time to dress up right…"_

"No."

_"__It's time to raise the curtain…"_

"Do you have a hearing problem?"

Jerry grasped her hand tightly. "Please 'Lis, do it for me? Three years…that's how long it's been and every year Dale places your name on the list only to have you cancel at the last minute because something important comes up. Something is always more important than me."

His last words stung and she understood where they were coming from a place of deep disappointment. Since her work with Team Arrow started, everything else in her life (besides regular work) had taken a backseat. Unfortunately that included her friendship with Jerry. It had been the most important reason why she had insisted on having him as her EA when Ray had promoted her.

"I…I don't know if I can do it," she whispered. "It's been too long and my body seems to have other ideas on what I should be doing lately. You know, like being a human incubator."

Jerry grinned and produced a small box from one of the shopping bags he had brought with him. "Peppermint tea," he explained. "Helps with the nausea. My sister swore by it."

"Oh…" Her eyes were suddenly stinging and she realized she was about to cry all because of a box of tea.

"Hey, now…" He reached around and enveloped her in another hug. It was supposed to be comforting and reassuring but it had the opposite effect on Felicity and the tears she didn't want to shed flowed. Jerry let her cry for a few seconds before whispering playfully in her ear, "Pull yourself together 'Lis. Do you want your baby daddy to see you blubbering already?"

She chuckled against his chest, pulled herself back and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Jerry…what would I do without you?"

"Does that mean, yes you'll do it?"

Since recently revealing her secret about her favourite extracurricular activity she had started remembering the fun she used to have – fun that had been sorely missing in her life in a very long time.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Jerry squealed sounding like a giddy schoolgirl. "I'm calling Dale right now before you change your mind."

Oh what the heck, right? At most she had a few weeks before sweet pea started showing more which Jerry was well aware of so if her calculations were correct she would have approximately two weeks before show time.

Totally doable.

She suddenly remembered that Oliver was there in her apartment.

The silence that enveloped them momentarily felt awkward to her which was surprising considering all that they had been through together so Felicity broke it with the only thing she could think of to say. "I'm sorry."

He regarded her, head slighted tilted to one side. "For what?"

"You know…" She waved her hand to where Jerry was animatedly talking six feet away.

"He cares about you," he answered softly. "Lots of people care about you."

The warmth his words produced flooded her with memories and feelings that only intensified when his hand slid across the kitchen counter and gave hers a comforting squeeze. It was not unlike the night after the incident with the Count – its meaning steeped in caring and respect, but this time there was an intensity to his features, a glow you could call it, to his eyes that said much more.

Felicity was so engrossed in all that Oliver was conveying to her that she almost missed what Jerry was saying on the phone….

"…yeah okay…Dale, we will see tonight at the show – "

"Wait…What!" She exclaimed, her hand jerking from Oliver's grasp. She could not have heard him correctly.

"Uh oh…." At least he had the good grace to turn his back on her. "I've been found out," he whispered. "Call you later."

"Jerry Cordick, I better have misheard that! There is no way I can lip sync battle with only a few hours!"

Most people in this type of situation (and by most she meant anyone but Jerry) would have turned to face her, embarrassed and at least looking slightly sheepish about having pulled the wool over her eyes. Did she mention Jerry wasn't most people? Because he dared to turn around and say saucily, "No worries, 'Lis. They say it's like sex – you never forget how to do it. After the first time it gets easier, less painful, and much more enjoyable. And let's face it, you and _performing_ are what sex is to _Fifty Shades of Grey_ – if you separate the two there is nothing left."

She narrowed her eyes in response. "Did you honestly just compare me to that…that _wretched_ book?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," mumbled Oliver.

"You – _Oliver Queen_ – read _Fifty Shades_?"

He huffed, "In my own defense, it looked like a business book."

"Huh?"

Jerry dissolved into a fit of laughter so hard that he was clutching his stomach. "A….business…book," he choked out.

"It had a man's tie on the cover! How was I supposed to know what it was really about?"

"Uhm, the dialogue on the first page wasn't a clue?" Felicity offered.

His mouth opened to respond only to close just as quickly and replace it with a finger pointed in her direction. "If you hadn't left them laying around…."

"Oh, so it's my fault. And did you just say "them"," she air quoted the last word, "because that would imply you read all three. What, were you hoping for some dialogue about cost projections and P&amp;L statements?"

"I wanted to know how it ended! You know how I feel about not knowing things…"

Jerry who had managed to get his laughter under control asked, "What I really want to know is….did you learn anything?"

Oliver grimaced. "More than I wanted to know about things I never wanted to know about."

"When I figure out what that means I'll come up with a witty reply," Jerry muttered.

"What_ I_ would like to know," Felicity interjected, "Is when did all this reading occur? Because I think – no, I _know_ – I would have noticed you sitting on my couch reading smut."

"While you were recuperating," he answered. "It was late, you were sleeping, I wasn't tired and your cable was out. The book was there on the coffee table along with a computer magazine. To me it was a clear choice between what I _thought_ was a business book, or a three month old issue of WIRED."

Jerry smiled patting Oliver on the arm. "You choose wisely, grasshopper. Sex should always trump anything – especially computers."

Felicity snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Comments like that one are not going to get you in my good books Jerry Cordick. And don't think I haven't noticed how you've masterfully redirected the conversation away from your own misdeeds. You call Dale back right now and tell him no, nada, &amp; never in that order!"

"But 'Lis – "

"_No!_"

"Please," he begged. "For me?"

"That worked once, don't push your luck."

"If I physically got down on my knees and begged would you reconsider?" He asked, his face full of hope.

Disappointing people especially those who meant so much to her was not Felicity's modis operandi. But really, Jerry was asking too much. She made a quick decision to compromise.

"Next year?" She countered hoping the concession would put an end to Jerry's pleas.

He snorted. "_Pluhease_. By then you'll have popped out a kid. Not to mention your boobs will be too big to squeeze into anything decent."

Unconsciously she glanced down at her chest and a sudden image of herself, breasts swollen with milk, a baby wailing in the distance demanding to be fed. A gasp slipped out unbidden and her eyes snapped up and (damn them) met Oliver's blue orbs which had coincidentally risen from her chest at the same time.

"Do _not_ say anything right now or so help me God I'll…." She wasn't sure what she would do but it seemed an appropriate time to threaten Oliver. And besides, she couldn't very well bully him about hiding his bow in front of Jerry.

"Don't blame the guy for looking 'Lissy."

"Ha! You only call me "'Lissy" when you want something Jerry, and this time read my lips," she stretched her body across the counter towards him. "N. O…..NO!"

"Okay that's it," he exclaimed suddenly and before she could react he made his way around the kitchen counter, dropped to his knees (as promised) and wrapped both arms around her legs in a tight hug effectively trapping her.

She tried unsuccessfully to dislodge him from her. "Get off me, Jerry! You're embarrassing yourself in front of Oliver."

"No, please," Oliver smirked. "Forget I'm even here."

"Please, 'Lissy, please," he begged, his words muffled against her pajama clad legs. "I really need this."

There was something in his desperate words that made her pause, something that didn't seem right and in that moment her heart softened just enough and the words came out before she could stop them, "okayfinebutthisisthelastime."

The arms banded around her legs tightened for a moment before they relaxed. She looked down to see Jerry's beaming smile gazing up at her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

She laughed in return. It was almost impossible to stay angry with Jerry for long. "Get up you fool." He straightened and properly hugged her. "You are _so_ going to owe me for this," she whispered.

Jerry pulled back but kept his hands on her arms. "I know. And I will explain everything soon, okay? Just not now…"

She furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

"Soon," he answered. "I promise. But today is all about having F.U.N. Because who doesn't need more of it, right?" He winked.

Her arms slid from his hold but instead of pulling away she grasped his hands in hers and squeezed, silently conveying her concern and understanding in one gesture.

"Perhaps it won't be so bad after all. It's only," she bent back and read the digital display on her stove, "eleven. That gives me what, nine hours. Time enough for a good long nap before heading to the club for some practice."

"If you think I'm letting you get on stage tonight in your state you have got another thing coming." She opened her mouth to say it was fine, she was fine but he placed a hand over her mouth silencing her. "I've booked you into the spa at noon for a full working over. You, my dear, are going to be waxed, spackled, buffed and polished from head to toe and when you're done you will feel like you could climb the Empire State Building and do an impression of Fay Ray."

It sounded divine and any other time she would have jumped at the chance for a couple hours at the spa being pampered. "I'm exhausted, Jerry. I've barely slept in two days and I have the strangest urges to doze off at the most inopportune times. Did you know I almost fell asleep during that department meeting I was so late for yesterday? Randall from accounting kept giving me the strangest looks afterwards."

"Did I mention the spa package includes a full body massage?"

She groaned at the thought. It was more than divine it was heaven.

"No one will think anything of it if you doze off during a spa session. Everyone does it."

"Perhaps it would be nice," she conceded.

"Now before we kick Oliver out, I need to text Dale back and let him know who else to put on the guest list tonight. He's already reserved the VIP balcony for you."

"_Else_? Is there someone coming besides you? And what in blue blazes do I need the VIP balcony for?"

"Well I…assumed Oliver was coming," he answered. "Right Oliver?"

Eyebrows raised Oliver smirked. "Oh I wouldn't miss it."

"Don't you have _plans_ tonight?" She growled. There was no way she was going to have anyone seeing her…perform. Especially Oliver. "Your usual Saturday night _activities_…"

"Nothing's urgent at the moment. In fact I've already texted everyone involved in the usual _plans_ to let them know to expect a change of scenery." His phone buzzed indicating an incoming text. "And Digg says he and Lyla can get a babysitter for tonight."

Oh, he was enjoying this way too much. She was going to use her relaxing time this afternoon to think of all the ways she was going to get back at him.

"One day Queen…when you least expect it…" She warned.

Jerry interrupted her threat promising to text Oliver the details for the club.

"Now, say goodbye to Oliver, 'Lis. We have much to do in very little time to do it in."

Felicity walked him to the door grudgingly even though she was sure he could use his ninja skills to find it all by his lonesome.

He was almost out the door when he stopped and said softly, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself….and sweet pea."

She smiled despite her annoyance. "I will."

He was almost at the top step of her front landing when she called out.

"Oh, and Oliver." He turned to face her. "Those books that were laying around my apartment that you _happened_ to read? They were Thea's." She smiled and saw the realization cross his face. Then she went in for the kill. "And she was adamant about getting them back. See you later."

As she was closing the door she heard a growled, "Speedy!"


	6. There Will Never Be Another Tonight

**A/N: This chapter is from Jerry's point of view**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

For the second time in as many minutes Jerry glanced at his watch and wondered where the hell Oliver was. Sure, he had heard about his notorious tardiness when he had been CEO of QC and had been on the receiving end of Felicity's frustration more than once but seriously…he thought the man would at least be on time for 'Lis' big night.

He had been waiting at the front of the club for almost half an hour already and as the time crept closer and closer to 8:00 pm he was sure Oliver and company weren't going to make it before the show started. Jerry had reached for his phone to text Dale when he caught a glimpse of Oliver pushing his way through the crowd of people lined up outside hoping to get inside. Dashingly dressed in a grey suit and blue tie, he looked just as much the former CEO and darling of Starling City society. If it hadn't been plastered all of the news when he lost his company and fortune due to the mad man known as Slade Wilson you would never know he had fallen from grace. His innate confidence and strength was remarkable. Jerry had noticed it the very first time they'd met.

Jerry waved Oliver over to where he was waiting. As the people in front of him moved Jerry saw that Oliver was proceeded by a slender brunette, the sleek bob of her hair gleaming under the club lights. Thea Queen and he had met several times but only since Felicity's shooting had they exchanged more than pleasantries. Some found her scary, a brown haired harridan who used her eyes and attitude to intimidate. But he found her charming and saw past the bravado she used as a shield of protection.

"Thea, darling!" He exclaimed leaning in and making a big production of kissing her on both cheeks. "Looking fabulous as always."

She laughed. "Oh, this old thing," she indicated the crop top and long floral printed sarong she was wearing. "Found it in the back of my closet."

It was Jerry's turn to laugh. He would bet his monthly take home that it was a designer outfit she had shopped for that very afternoon.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming, Oliver," Jerry admonished. "I've been out front here freezing my you-know-what's off for a good half hour waiting."

Thea answered, "Blame me. It's my fault we weren't here sooner. Although," she looked at her brother all narrow-eyed. "If someone hadn't been breathing down my neck we might have been early for once."

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh. "How many outfits was it really necessary to try on, Speedy?"

"As a representative of Verdant it is essential for me to be looking my very best tonight."

Watching the brother and sister banter was almost as much fun as Jerry had verbally sparing with Felicity.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" He asked, looking at his watch. "Because the show is about to start in less than fifteen minutes."

Thea looked around searching for someone. "Roy was here a minute ago….Oh! There he is," she waved at him where he was surrounded by a group of gay men. "Roy!" she yelled.

Roy looked extremely thankful to be saved from the men, who it had appeared to Jerry were one step away from molesting the poor boy. He extricated himself from the group and when he reached her grabbed on to Thea's arm like a life line. "Don't leave me alone in here," he begged the girl. "I swear one of them tried to grab my….you know."

Thea rolled her eyes. "Really Roy, I know this is a gay club but I'm sure you're exaggerating. You don't see Ollie being accosted."

"Ollie" was well known around Starling and had a "hands off" sign plastered on his face. Roy, on the other hand, was unknown and hot which made him fresh blood to the sharks surveying for their newest play thing.

"Oh, they might not be physically approaching Oliver," Jerry informed her. "But trust me, they're undressing him with their eyes and thinking of all the things they would love to do to him."

She laughed and turned to her brother but he was gone. "What?..."

Jerry searched but didn't see him. But as swiftly as he had disappeared he reappeared, this time with a large black man in a well-tailored suit and a pretty brunette at his side, who looked well put together for a job in an office in her pencil skirt and royal blue sweater set rather than a night out in a club.

Oliver made the introductions. "So very nice to finally meet you, Lyla," he said to Mr. Diggle's wife. "I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise," she smiled and her face lit up making her very attractive.

"And Mr. Diggle, a pleasure as always Sir."

The man nodded and shook the hand Jerry had extended. "Jerry."

"If we're all here, we can head upstairs…."

Thea hesitated looking suddenly unsure. "Ahh…actually there is one more person coming…"

Oliver furrowed his brow at his sister. "Who?"

Jerry watched the girl square her shoulders before answering her brother. "I kinda invited Laurel."

It was hard to read Oliver's expression in the club light but he cupped Thea's elbow and expertly steered her away from the group. The last thing Jerry managed to hear was Oliver's, "What were you thinking?" before they were out of listening range.

But that didn't stop Jerry from observing. You could tell a lot about what people were saying by their body language. And Oliver's was saying variations on "Why?" Thea's body on the other hand was in total defensive mode – hand on hip, one arm flailing around saying deviations of "Why not?"

"Laurel? As in Laurel Lance, former girlfriend and ADA?" Jerry asked the others.

Roy nodded. "I told her it was a bad idea, but as usual she wouldn't listen."

Mr. Diggle sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, man…"

Jerry knew who Laurel Lance was of course. The history between her and Starling City's former golden boy was infamous. And he was also aware, according to Felicity, that they were long standing friends who had learned to respect each other and their choices. They'd both suffered through a lot, Felicity had explained one day when they were coming back from a work lunch and had seen the pair exiting a nearby restaurant. Felicity didn't seem to hold any resentment towards the other woman, and when Jerry had pointed it out, she had become defensive asking why. They'd had dealings during Ray's involvement with the Mayor's office last year and had gotten along fine. Jerry had left the subject alone after she had vehemently denied, for a second time, that she didn't have a problem with Laurel.

Jerry knew of course that Felicity harboured feelings towards Oliver since that very first time he'd entered her office at QC looking for tech support. She'd admitted as much to Jerry afterwards. And he'd watched from a distance as the feelings grew when Oliver had promoted her to his EA when he took over as CEO. He'd made the mistake once of bringing up with her, poking and prodding hoping for a reaction that would force her to admit to Jerry what was going on between the pair. But instead she had closed up tighter than an oyster hiding a precious pearl.

Then everything fell apart and Jerry had been forced (first hand) to witness her relationship with Palmer. It wasn't that he didn't want Felicity to be happy, and he grudgingly admitted that Ray did have feelings for her. But there was something just off about the guy and it rubbed Jerry the wrong way. I mean, he came across as Mr. Perfect and it was annoying. There just didn't seem to be anything wrong with the man and that was precisely why he was wrong for Felicity. Felicity thought she was happy but Jerry could see that deep down she longed for something…more. More of a challenge. Ray could challenge her brain, but not her spirit.

There was only one man who could do that in Jerry's opinion.

Oliver and Thea made their way back to where the rest of them had been patiently waiting. "We're waiting for one more person," he ground out, clearly not pleased with his sisters invite of his former girlfriend.

Jerry was about to suggest he pass along Laurel's name to the staff and indicate where to direct her when the lady in question appeared.

"Sorry I'm late."

The tall brunette – well really, blondish brunette – was strikingly beautiful and her camel coloured coat accented the highlights in her hair.

Everyone had seemed to stand still on Laurel's arrival, even Thea, and no one made a move to introduce him so he took the initiative.

"Jerry Cordick," he said extending his hand which she accepted and shook with surprising force. The woman had quite the grip on her. "Felicity's friend," he explained.

"Oh," she smiled. "I didn't realize Felicity had any friends outside of…." Her words trailed off and Jerry had to wonder what the woman had meant to say.

"Laurel," Oliver ground out, a warning of sorts.

The woman collected herself and smiled back at Jerry with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Sorry, that was bitchy of me. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I've just never met anyone in Felicity's life outside of work."

Jerry found her reference to work unusual and he was about to ask her what she meant when Oliver asked if they should get going.

"What about Felicity?" Mr. Diggle asked. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

Jerry's surprised face met Oliver's. "I didn't say exactly why we were here," he admitted, his eyes appeared to be pleading with Jerry not to reveal anything just yet.

Interesting. And judging by the look on Laurel's face, she too was in the dark.

Thea leaned into Jerry and whispered. "Some of us know Smoak's secret and figured out _exactly_ why we're here." She finished with a conspiratorial wink.

Jerry chuckled. This was going to be more fun than he'd thought.

"'Lis will be along later. Now, if you'll all follow me." Jerry led them up the right-hand staircase to the first level and down a dimly lit hallway to the first VIP balcony.

"This place is amazing," Thea exclaimed. "Did it really used to be a movie theatre?"

Jerry nodded. "At the turn of the century it was a vaudeville theatre before being converted to a picture house in the thirties. Dale has spent a lot of money to have it restored and updated and adapted for a club."

The inside of the VIP balcony was fitted with an S-shaped tufted red couch that could easily seat eight and as they filed in everyone made themselves comfortable. Jerry opted to sit on one end and he wasn't surprised when Oliver chose to sit next to him with Thea on his opposite side. Jerry noticed that Laurel was placed between Roy and Lyla and wondered if it was by design or by accident.

Oliver leaned into Jerry and asked quietly, "How is she?"

"Better now," he answered honestly. "She's adamant about not going back to that particular spa after she threw up on the masseuse though. Thankfully the woman was very understanding. Poor 'Lis was mortified."

"I bet."

"And she had a minor meltdown once we got here," Jerry continued. "Dale informed her that thanks to the increasing popularity of these competitions she might have to perform six times."

"Six!"

"Six what?" Thea had overheard Oliver's exclamation and leaned in to join their conversation.

"Speedy, why don't you get Roy to pour that champagne," he indicated the chilling bucket near Mr. Diggle's end of the couch.

Thea patted her brother's cheek. "Deflecting…cute. In case you forgot I was there when Smoak revealed her little secret so if you and Jerry are talking about her then there's no need to be so secretive."

Jerry waited for some indication from Oliver that it was okay for him to continue (minus sweet pea of course…he was under strict orders from 'Lis not to say a word to anyone).

In the end Oliver rose from the couch and moved to pour the chilled champagne. Thea took that as his capitulation and slid closer to Jerry.

"Spill."

Jerry quickly explained about the competition and the changes Dale had to make this year to accommodate all the people wanting to perform.

"It's going to be a long night," he sighed.

"Let me get this straight – for Smoak to win she'll have to perform six times?"

Jerry nodded. "Like I said, it's going to be a long night."

Oliver made his way to their end of the couch and handed Thea and Jerry each a flute of champagne.

"But you're assuming Smoak will make it to the end," the younger Queen said to which Jerry and Oliver both stared at her incredulously. "What did I say?"

Jerry answered before Oliver could open his mouth. "We're talking about the same Felicity Smoak, right? 'Cause I've never known her to back down from anything."

Head tiled to the side (very similar to her brother) Thea appeared to be contemplating his words. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Exactly."

Mr. Diggle left his place on the couch and made his way over to where the three of them were talking. "So when are you going to tell us what we're doing here, Oliver?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Ollie," Laurel added. She too had moved closer and Jerry had the sense of being surrounded.

Jerry, Oliver and Thea were saved from answering when the lights suddenly dimmed throwing the club into a veritable darkness. The crowd erupted in cheers.

The show was about to start.

Lyla pulled Mr. Diggle back to her side who went willingly but Laurel continued to stand blocking Roy's view of the stage. He got fed up and yanked her down beside him.

Dale was suddenly spotlighted on the stage, microphone in hand. The lights brightened slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Upstairs Downstairs' sixth annual Lip Sync Battle."

Applause erupted.

"Each year our contest grows not only in popularity but also in technology. This year we are excited to unveil our new voting system. Every one of you was given a bracelet upon entering." Dale help up a bright purple plastic bracelet. Jerry looked at his own bracelet on his wrist. "You will notice there is a barcode on one side. This is your ballot. Around the club there are computer stations set up. It's as simple as walking up to one and scanning your bracelet. The screen will allow you to select from the list the performer you'd like to vote for. It's as simple as touching the screen and voila, you've cast your vote. And in case anyone was thinking of voting more than once per round, just know that the computer will not allow it." Dale raised his arm indicating those of us in the upper levels. "For those in the VIP section, each box has a screen in the wall for voting."

Jerry knew where it was in the box but he looked anyways. Along with everyone else in the rooms.

"Tonight we have sixteen competitors and each will be asked to perform two songs – not in order – per round. After each round half the contestants will be eliminated. The final four will battle it out for the title of Starling City Lip Sync Champion."

Above the noise Thea could be heard uttering, "Six…"

Long night. 'Lis would practically kill herself to make it to the final because the woman didn't know how to loose.

In other words, never challenge her because you will regret it.

Dale continued speaking once the noise of the crowd had lessened. "This year the winner will also receive five thousand dollars." He was forced to wait again for the crowd to finish oohing and ahhing over the money. "After each round has finished there will be a fifteen minute intermission to allow for voting. Please no pushing and shoving. There are twenty voting stations around the main floor of the club. Plenty to go around and enough time to allow everyone to vote."

Oliver leaned over and whispered to Jerry. "Felicity?"

Jerry nodded. "All her design." He didn't hear Oliver's response because Dale had started speaking again.

"There are also plenty of monitors around for everyone to see the show and likewise each voting station screen will display the video. Without further ado, let the show begin!"

Cheers, whistles and catcalls filled the club as Dale exited replaced by a very tall black man dressed in drag.

"Hello darlings," he drawled. "My name is Lola and I will be your MC for the evening."

"Your real name is Dan," Jerry chuckled out loud.

"Oh my God," Lola exclaimed. "Look at all these gorgeous people. Are you all here to see little 'ole me?"

The crowd laughed.

"No?" Lola pouted. "Too bad for me. Should we get on with the fun?"

A yelled "YES!" erupted from the crowd.

"Okay okay…impatient people," Lola laughed. "Let's get this party started. First up," she read from the queue card in her hand, "Adam James."

A good portion of the crowd cheered.

"Last year's winner," Jerry explained to the group.

"Yes, yes….that Adam James," Lola explained to the club patrons. "Last year's winner and defending champion." She waited for the clapping to die down. "But a little birdie told me that we have some stiff competition for him this year. But as defending champion Adam has elected to go first this evening."

Jerry leaned in and whispered to Oliver. "'Lis should have more time to rest."

Oliver nodded in response.

"Without further ado…Upstairs Downstairs is proud to present the first contestant in this years' Lip Sync Battle – Adam James."

Lola sauntered off the stage and the curtain rose to revel the defending champion. Jerry had seen Adam perform last year and the guy was good. He understood the three principles of battling – song choice, movement, and crowd involvement. Adam was squat and on the north side of two hundred pounds but what he lacked in appearance he made up for in personality.

The music started and Adam began lip syncing and bouncing around to Meghan Trainor's _All that Base_. He played up to the crowd and they were loving it. Jerry was moving to the music and laughing and he couldn't help but glance around to see what Felicity's friends thought. Thea was getting into it. Roy just sat there. Mr. Diggle seemed stunned. Jerry didn't look at Laurel or Oliver. This was only the first competitor. There were fifteen more to come.

Adam finished and the crowd roared and clapped long and loud. Jerry had to admit it was a great way to start the night off. If he'd had a choice he would have gone first too.

Jerry took the lull before the next contestant to pull out his cell and text Dale.

**Jerry:** What number is she?

**Dale:** She drew the last straw

Jerry noticed Oliver watching him and explained, "Last."

Oliver seemed to relax a bit hearing that. Jerry did too. The more time 'Lis had to rest between battles was better for her and sweet pea.

Lola came back on stage to introduce the next contestant. Another guy who tried his hand at performing to Lorde's _Royals_. Tried being the operative word. The song was okay but not something you could play to the crowd with. Especially since, in Jerry's experience, most people didn't understand what a lot of the words meant.

Mercifully it was over and he commented out loud exactly that. Thea agreed, leaning over Oliver to give her opinion. Jerry agreed with everything the girl said.

She finished her tirade with, "It was awful."

Lola was back and the third competitor took the stage. A woman this time (totally gay) who choose to do Pharrell's _Happy_. The audience got into it and Thea was up and dancing in the booth. Jerry joined her and he had more fun bumping hips with Thea in time to the music than he did watching the poor woman on stage. She wasn't bad but moved too stiffly to really get into the essence of the song.

When the song finished Jerry and Thea laughed and exchanged comments on the performance before moving back to the couch. No one else besides him and Thea seemed to be enjoying themselves. Roy's expression hadn't changed much since they'd sat down. Oliver sat, a patient tight smile plastered on his face. Mr. Diggle still seemed a bit stunned, his wife on the other hand chugged back her champagne before pouring herself another one. Laurel was the mystery. Legg's crossed she'd discarded her coat and sat stiff backed in a blouse and pants. Really, the woman looked more like she was about to present an argument in court. But the small smile on her face was hard to read. Jerry prided himself on reading people but this woman was a bit of a mystery to him.

Was she having a good time or was she patiently waiting until she could escape? It was hard to tell. Must be the courtroom training.

"Well don't relax all at once everyone," Thea addressed them, her tone sharp and disappointing.

"Speedy," Oliver patted the seat next to him. "Sit. Please."

"Shift over," she demanded. "If no one else wants to have any fun, then I want to sit next to the one person who does."

Jerry smiled, but Oliver didn't move.

"Have it your way then," she huffed but instead of resuming her seat next to her brother Thea surprised Jerry by plopping herself sideways on his lap and looping her arms around his neck. "Am I too heavy for you?" She giggled.

Heavy? It felt like having a feather sitting in your lap. He beamed up at her teasing, "If only I were straight."

Thea laughed heartily but Oliver replied. "If you were she wouldn't sill be sitting in your lap." He gestured to the man on his other side.

Jerry sneaked a peak at Roy around Oliver. He appeared more broody than usual all of a sudden.

"No worries, Roy," he said to the man. "She's as safe as can be with me." He couldn't help himself though and waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't even try, Jerry," Thea sighed. "Getting him to loosen up is almost impossible. And believe me, I've tried."

"Even in bed," Jerry whispered.

"Oh no," she twittered. "In bed everything he holds back comes pouring out and it's amazing." Her head rolled back in pleasure.

"I need a drink." Oliver muttered.

Jerry couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's obvious displeasure at the talk of his sister's sex life. He decided to put the guy out of his misery. "Forgot to mention it before, you can order something from the screen on the wall over there."

Oliver moved off the couch faster than Jerry had ever seen him move just as the next contestant was introduced. Annie (totally heterosexual in his estimation) did a searing performance of _You and I_ by Lady Gaga. She didn't move around the stage much, but she didn't need to. The girl used her body to express the words and feelings of the song. It also helped that she'd dressed in a Gaga-style outfit, complete with crazy high boots.

The crowd went nuts for her performance, Thea included who had swayed and bounced on top of his lap for the entire song. Yes, he was very glad he was gay. Otherwise all the movement would have woken something else up.

Halfway through the performance a waiter arrived with a tray of drinks, including a diet coke for the prosecutor ('Lis had mentioned the AA thing to him). Oliver and Roy both reached for their drinks (a scotch for the former and a bottle of beer for the later). Oliver downed his scotch in one gulp. Jerry noticed there was a second one on the tray.

The man was seriously stressed.

The performances continued with two out of the next five being ABBA songs and one from (predictably) The Village People. The crowd of course got into them, because really who didn't know _Y.M.C.A_? Judging by the looks around the VIP booth these people.

"Ignore them," Thea had mumbled reading his thoughts.

By the time they finished with number twelve, Jerry decided to check on 'Lis. But he would have to do so by phone because she had banned him from backstage.

He extricated himself from Thea and made his way to the hallway behind the booth before calling Dale. He had also been warned from calling or texting 'Lissy. Dale was his only way to contact her. The man answered right away.

"How's our girl doing?" He asked without preamble.

"Nervous."

That didn't surprise Jerry in the least.

"Has she been throwing up?"

Dale was the only other person who knew about sweet pea. Jerry had argued with 'Lis that afternoon about it. In the end his logic had prevailed and she had allowed him to tell her secret.

"She's been eating actually," Dale replied chuckling. "She just about wrestled another competitor to the ground for a bag of OREO's."

"Make sure she has more peppermint tea before going on stage."

"She said you would say that. She told me to tell you that if she's forced to drink anymore of that foul stuff – her words not mine – she would go on stage naked."

Jerry cackled. She wouldn't really do it, but then again….if the last six years had taught him anything about Felicity Smoak, you never betted against her. Ever.

There was a sudden crackling and muffled sound on the other end of the phone and Dale was gone replaced by the lady in question.

"Go away. And leave Dale alone he's busy."

Click. He stared at the phone. It read Call Ended. She'd hung up on him.

Jerry turned to enter the booth only to find Oliver behind him.

"Everything okay?" He his face was full of concern and worry and Jerry couldn't help the smile that come over him. The man was so sweet.

"She's eating," he answered and relayed the story about the OREO's.

Oliver snorted. "I would have paid good money to see that." He turned around and went back inside. Jerry noticed immediately that Thea had taken advantage of their absence to move over, effectively putting space between herself and her boyfriend.

"Jerry," she called out patting the space next to her. "Quick, come sit by me before Ollie bends us all to his will."

He did as she asked leaving Oliver to take a seat next to Roy.

She leaned in and whispered, "How much longer?"

"Last."

Thea nodded and her attention was drawn back to the stage as the next competitor began lip syncing to Will Smith's _Gettin' Jiggy With It_. The guy did a good job. It wasn't considered a hard rap song but he didn't seem to miss anything and his 90's rap outfit and moves made it a very good performance.

Thea agreed.

So far there had been five excellent performances and two very good ones. He wasn't worried about 'Lis though. She knew how to bring it all.

The performances continued and finally it was the end of number fifteen. She was next.

"I'm so excited," Thea squealed and she wasn't quiet about it. She reminded Jerry of a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open presents.

Laurel spoke up surprising Jerry. "Okay, I admit this has been amusing, but is there a reason you brought us here, Ollie?"

Oliver turned to her to address his former flame. "Actually Laurel, Thea invited you. I didn't know about it until we arrived." When her mouth formed a surprised "O", Oliver explained. "I didn't want things to be…awkward for Felicity by inviting you. Don't take it personally."

"Really, Ollie," Thea said acerbically. "How else is she supposed to take that?"

Jerry's phone buzzed distracting him from the argument. It was a text from Dale.

**Dale:** She's breaking rule #1

**Jerry:** :/

**Dale:** Going all out. Going to be amazing.

"I don't understand why you would think Felicity and I don't get along," Jerry heard Laurel saying. "I respect her a lot more than I do you right now."

Oliver looked like he was about to issue a retort when Lola's voice came over the speakers.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves so far?"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"It gives me great Lola pleasure to introduce our final competitor. This little lady hasn't graced the stage in many years but some of you might remember her when she won this competition back in 2012. Please put your hands together and give a warm Upstairs Downstairs welcome back to Miss Felicity!"

Mr. Diggle was stammering. "Felicity….as in our Felicity?"

"Really, Johnny, it took you this long to figure out why we were here?" He wife replied.

Roy whispered, "Finally. I've been waiting forever."

Laurel kept quiet.

The music started and Jerry didn't recognize it but it sounded like a show tune. A group of chorus girls entered from either side of the stage and came together in front of the down stage curtain.

"Huh?" Thea frowned.

The chorus girls began lip syncing.

_When we're feeling down and low,_

_Then our favourite word is no_

_Cause it points the way to go._

_Let's be bad._

_Who knows what will come tomorrow?_

_Neighbour, lose the sauce and sorrow._

_Here's some sugar you can borrow._

_Let's be bad._

_Don't want to boring_

_Our twenties are roaring_

_Let's punish the flooring_

_Yeah, drummer man, do what you can_

_Tonight the whoo will hit the fan!_

_If you need some more enticing,_

_Here's the girl with twice the spicing_

_We're the cake, but she's the icing!_

_Let's be bad._

_Let's be bad._

The music crescendo, the curtain started to rise and the girls divided and moved back revealing 'Lis - dressed as Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch, hair pinned up and curled to look like the movie star. Mole painted on the left side of her face, lips blood red.

_If you say something is taboo,_

_Well, that's the thing I want to do._

_Do it till we're black and blue,_

_Let's be bad._

'Lis was pouting and lip syncing as Marilyn and she was swaying to the music.

_Guns and gangsters suit me fine._

_Al Capone is a buddy of mine._

_He's my big-shot valentine…._ Her arms come up and out in exclamation to the words.

_Let's be bad._

_If spirits are sagging…_She began moving her feet in a Charleston dance move.

_If feet are 'a dragging_

_Fall off of that wagon._

_The piano hums to the bass and drums,_

_And I'll be dancing when Hoover comes._

_Don't care if you've tied the knot,_

_Most folks want what they ain't got._

_Melt the ice, some like it hot._

_Let's be bad._

The chorus girls began chiming in and 'Lis was starting to dance more around the stage.

_Here's my whistle make it "whetter."_

_Let me wear the scarlet letter._

_When I'm bad I'm even better._

_Let's be bad._

_Say "bye-bye propriety!"_

_No polite society_

_Give me notoriety! _The voice on the track squealed and Felicity mimicked along throwing her arms up high.

_Let's be bad_

_Bring on the vices!_

_Don't care what the price is!_

_I'll add the right spices,_

_When the stand-up bass slaps you in the face,_

_Well it ain't my husband I'll embrace._

_I can't see the use in waiting._

_Your lips are intoxicating_

_Do my hips need some translating?_ She wiggled her hips suggestively.

_Let's be bad._

_If I drown in bathtub gin,_

_Notify my next of kin,_

_They might grieve or might jump in!_

_Let's be bad._

_Who wants plays and O'Neil dramas?_

_Gershwin is the cat's pajamas!_

_I'm the queen of the red-hot mamas! _The track began hard and growly and 'Lis followed suit shimmying her chest along with the feel of the music and lyrics.

_Let's be bad._

The temp picked up become faster and louder. The chorus girls behind 'Lis continued dancing.

_Each crook and G-Man_

_Each cop and he-man_

_Just stick with me, man!_

_Every joint's a juke with my red-hot uke,_

_And just like Judas once said to Luke,_

_Here's the key for my ignition,_

_Hit the gas to my transmission!_

_When you hear the things I'm wishin'_

_You won't offer opposition!_

_Let's prohibit Prohibition!_

_Let's_

_be _

_bad!_

The last "Let's be bad," was held out in dramatic style and 'Lis played along, her arms wide holding out each pretend note.

The music stopped. 'Lis put a finger near her lips and mouthed the last line.

_Some like it hot, and that ain't bad!_

'Lis kicked up her heel, the song ended and the curtain closed.

The crowd erupted in the loudest applause yet complete with wolf whistles and cat calls.

Jerry shook himself out of the trance 'Lis had put him in and noticed that the rest of the group had joined him at the balcony railing sometime during the performance. When had that happened?

Thea was shouting "Go Smoak!" and clapping enthusiastically. In fact everyone seemed to be clapping eagerly except Oliver.

He looked…stunned. There was no other word for it. He was also the first person to move back to the couch. Jerry followed taking a seat next to him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Felicity Smoak had literally left Oliver Queen speechless. Inside Jerry was crowing and jumping for joy. He couldn't wait to tell her.

Thea danced back to the couch and dropped next to her brother, enthusiasm vibrating from every pore. "Wasn't she amazing, Ollie?!"

Oliver smiled at his sister. "Remarkable."

"She was really good," Roy offered. "And kinda hot."

Six heads turned to stare at Roy who quickly changed his tune. "I meant kinda _not_ hot. Not hot. No hotness at all."

Mr. Diggle's wife was smiling at the stupefied look on her husband's face. "Johnny, she's still the Felicity you know. This is just another…part of her."

The man looked like he was trying to hold back the urge to do something brotherly like run downstairs and cover up "His Felicty" with a blanket and spirit her out of the building.

"She a big girl, Johnny," his wife tried again to snap him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Yeah, yeah…you're right." At his wife's raised eyebrows, he said. "I have been known to say that once in a while."

She smiled lovingly in response. "I know. I only wish I had my cell phone with me to record it."

Everyone had a laugh over that and the shock Felicity's performance had left some of them in was broken.

Laurel almost killed the mood however when she said, "I guess what they say is true – you can take the girl out of Vegas but not the Vegas out of the girl." As soon as the last words left her lips you could see the regret on her face. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered, upset with herself. "Why did I say that? I didn't mean that," she looked imploringly at Oliver and Thea.

Thea spoke softly. "What did you mean?"

"I – "

"Leave her alone, Thea," Oliver warned, her voice tight and hard. "Let Laurel think about what she said and how she's going to apologize to Felicity later because it's not us she should be saying "I'm sorry" to."

And with those words, the conversation died on the vine and the tension in the room was back.

Laurel decided it was time to use the washroom and asked Jerry for directions. He gave them to her and felt bad for the woman. In a way he could see what she had been trying to say with her comment (Jerry would have said the same thing). Really it hadn't been what she said as much as how she said it. It appeared to him that the green-eyed monster of jealousy had just reared its ugly head.

And Laurel had been caught at it in front of six other people.

Lola was back on stage announcing the start of the second part of round one. Roy groaned in response. "How long does this thing last?"

"Grow up, Roy," Thea bit out, but from where Jerry was he saw her lean over and place a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Adam Jones was up again and Jerry had to pity the man coming right after 'Lis' fabulous bring-the-house-down performance.

"I pity that poor man," Thea uttered, vocalizing Jerry's own thoughts.

Adam took it like a champion and performed a hilarious rendition of Taylor Swift's _Shake it Off_ and the crowd went crazy for it.

It had been great. Jerry and Thea agreed as did the rest of the group, who had suddenly become more interested in each performance. It was different when you had an emotional attachment – a connection – to one of the performers.

The second competitor (the guy who had previously done a Lorde song) had just been starting a lip sync of song country song Jerry didn't recognize when Laurel returned. Jerry caught her eyeing the alcohol on the table and when her hand started to reach for Oliver's scotch glass Jerry sprang from the couch. He leaned across the table in front of her extending his arm and offering his hand.

She appeared surprised and wary for a minute before tentatively taking his proffered hand and rising from the couch. He led her over to the wall where the computer display was located.

"Dale decided last year that not everyone who came to a club wanted or needed to drink alcohol so he started offering fresh pressed juices. They've been a big hit." Jerry tapped the screen through several menus until the list of available juices was shown. "I recommend the Apple Pomegranate Cranberry. Refreshing and delicious at the same time."

"You saw me about to take Oliver's drink," she stated matter of factly. What she was really saying was, "You know I'm an alcoholic."

He nodded. "I grew up with an alcoholic parent. I can see the signs."

Her lips pursed tightly before going slack then shaping into a small smile. "Thanks. For this…" She indicated the drink selections on the screen. "You remind me of someone, but I just can't figure out who."

He shrugged. "Not sure. Perhaps we met in a previous life." That made her smile widen. "Don't forget Apple Pomegranate Cranberry. The best."

By the time he returned to the couch he had missed the entire second and third performances. "What'd I miss?" He asked Thea who had pushed big brother over so she could be next to Jerry again.

"Nothing. These people will definitely be going home after this round."

Annie, the girl who had done an amazing performance the first go round, was up next. She surprised Jerry a little by choosing Katy Perry's _California Gurls_. Her performance was campy, and funny and she worked the stage like a pro. She even rapped the Snoop Dog section perfectly. Of course people loved it.

Mr. Diggle's response of, "Felicity can beat that," was a surprise and everyone looked at him to which he crossed his enormous arms (how had Jerry not noticed those before?) and shook his head at them all.

The waiter arrived during the next performance (some idiot was trying to do a Ludacris rap) with Laurel's fresh pressed juice. The glass was not unlike those you get poolside at a Caribbean resort. It even had a wedge of pineapple and an umbrella. She took a sip and he saw the delight wash over her features. She looked up and caught him watching to which he answered by lifting his glass of champagne in a mock toast. She returned the gesture then went back to her drink and sent him a thumps up. He laughed.

"Making friends with Laurel," Thea teased.

"She's not so bad."

"No, she isn't," Thea gazed at the other woman for a moment then returned her gaze to Jerry. "She's just…."

"Jealous?"

"You noticed?"

He snorted. "It was hard to miss."

"She's had Ollie in her life for so long I think she gets scared at the possibility of not having him around. I mean, she managed to get past the whole him sleeping with her sister and taking her on the Gambit thing. But she's never been very good at…sharing."

For someone so young Thea Queen had the insight of a woman twice her age. But he guessed having your mother and father both murdered and losing your brother to a hellish island for five years would do that to you.

It was in the middle of performer eight that he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He retrieved it and saw Dale was calling. He frowned and answered, holding his free hand over his other ear in order to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"Talk some sense into this woman!" Dale yelled.

Jerry could hear Felicity threatening Dale for calling her "this woman" in the background.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"She won't listen to reason! She wants to do a song that is so…not her…Please help!"

"What does she want to do?" Jerry had to yell back to be heard above the noise. His words caught Oliver's attention and Jerry tried to way him back down before walking into the hallway in order to hear.

"Dale? Dale are you still there?" He couldn't hear anything but the noise in the club.

"Yeah yeah…I hear you, Jerry. She says she's got to up her game after Adam and Annie." Dale went on to tell Jerry what song she had it in her brain to perform next. It took some searching through his brain until he knew the song.

He gasped into the phone. "Are you freakin' kidding me! Put her on the phone. Right. Now!"

He heard Dale tell her that Jerry was on the phone for her. He then heard her tell Dale "to mind his own business". After that it was a game of back and forth between the club owner and 'Lis before she capitulated and came to the phone.

"'Lissy…you can't do this." He knew he was begging and he didn't care. He didn't want her to embarrass herself in front of her friends.

"Do you trust me or not, Jerry?"

"You know I do, 'Lis –"

"Then trust me. I can do this."

"You can do anything you put your mind to, 'Lissy but what about the people who are here rooting for you. Mr. Diggle looked like he wanted to spirit you out of here after your first performance – which by the way was amazing."

"Of course it was, but thank you. And I don't care right now what Digg or Oliver and anyone else thinks. And if Oliver is uncomfortable then he deserves it! He didn't need to invite everyone! And come to think of it, if you're uncomfortable then good! You put me in this position!"

She hung up on him again. He closed his eyes in frustration running a hand over his face. He had brought this upon himself. But honestly…the girl could cause a riot in the club if she went ahead with her song.

Okay, maybe a riot was a little over the top. A disturbance definitely. And if she thought she was safe just because it was a gay club she was seriously deluded. There were straight men here and some that went both ways.

He returned to the booth. Thankfully Oliver had stayed put this time. Jerry really felt like he needed to tell someone else about this, someone who was a little more impartial than him and Oliver (and Dale). He pulled Thea up from the couch despite her protests and dragged her into the hallway.

"Jerry, what's going on?"

He told her about the phone call from Dale and 'Lissy's song choice. The girl didn't know the song so Jerry used the Google app on his phone to find a sample and pressed the phone to her ear. Thea listened, her eyes widening when she realized what the song was about and giggled.

Giggled? Seriously?

"So what?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "As Lyla said earlier, Smoak's a grown woman. If she wants to…perform to that song, so be it."

"Not everyone male in this club is gay, Thea," Jerry bit out. "And if she goes ahead with this she'll probably ask Lola for a volunteer from the audience."

She considered his words for a moment before suggesting, "So we make sure she gets a volunteer we know."

"Well I'm certainly not going up there, are you?"

"Wrong sex, Jerry. But no, I wouldn't want to be up there either."

"So?"

"So…," she peered into the balcony and suddenly smiled. "We send one of them down," she jerked her thumb towards the couch they had been sitting on all night.

"Oliver and Mr. Diggle would have to be drugged first so that only leaves…"

"Oh yeah," she answered seeing the answer in his face.

Jerry eyed the girl warily. "You would sacrifice your own boyfriend?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've done it before."

The girl was officially starting to scare him. "You scare me, Thea Queen," he said voicing his thoughts.

Thea patted him on the cheek. "You're not the first person to tell me that. And you won't be the last." She actually sounded proud of it too. "Now let Dale know that Lola has to pick Roy when she asks for a volunteer."

Jerry capitulated and texted Dale the details of what needed to happen. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Oliver regarding him strangely but chose to ignore him. He would cross that bridge when the time came.

As luck would have it the time didn't come. After two more performances his buzzed with a text from Dale.

**Dale:** Crisis averted. She changed her mind.

He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and his action drew the attention of Thea who was again sitting on his right. He showed her the text.

"All that worry for nothing," she bit out. "What is she going to do next?"

He texted Dale back asking the question.

**Dale: **If I tell she will kill me. 1 sec

**Dale: **F – Sorry bout yelling. Is it too early to be this hormonal?

Jerry laughed at 'Lis' text and began tapping out a response when Thea grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Thea!" Jerry yelled a little too loudly because even over the noise of the club it was enough for everyone in the booth to have heard it (minus Oliver who'd left to avail himself of the facilities). Jerry tried unsuccessfully to snatch his phone back but she kept dodging his every attempt.

Thea frowned, brow furrowed as she read 'Lis' text. "Strange thing to say," she said handing him back his phone. "Not sure what all the fuss was about me reading it though."

Jerry searched for something to throw Thea off the scent. "I'm just…sensitive about people touching my phone," he replied lamely.

"Oh," she waved a hand dismissively. "No big deal. I thought for a second there was some big secret I wasn't supposed to know about," she laughed. "I mean it's not like Smoak would be pregnant or anything so I assume it must be her time of the month."

He kept telling himself to sit perfectly still and play it cool. Breathe in…and out…in…out. Jerry did a good job of keeping it together except he made the fatal mistake of not looking Thea Queen in the eye. Because she took his lack of eye contact as an admission and the gasp she let out was almost as loud as when he'd yelled her name not two minutes ago.

Before she could say anything Jerry grabbed her wrist for a second time and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Do not say anything to anyone about this! Do you understand?"

The girl jerked her head in response. "But how?...But who? Smoak never told me she was seeing anyone. Well, not since Ray…and that was over months ago. And she doesn't seem fat or anything so it has to be recent…" The girls eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "Oh my – "

"Do you people want to tell me what's going on?" Mr. Diggle's voice startled them and they both jumped. The man moved too quietly for his own good. "This is the second time tonight you two have been out here talking. Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Jerry was dumbfounded and for once in his life completely unsure of what to do or say to get himself and Thea out of this situation. One look at the girl and she appeared too stunned by her own revelation to speak coherently.

The situation got more complicated when Oliver returned from the restroom. "Is something wrong?" The stricken look on Jerry's face gave Oliver the wrong idea and the man panicked. "What's wrong with Felicity?"

The order of events that followed were a little fuzzy but they sort of went like this – Thea took advantage of her brother's panic and managed to slap his face before he could react. Her "How could you?" was drowned out by his "What was that for?" Mr. Diggle reacted like Oliver's former bodyguard and restrained Thea from physically attacking her brother further. Jerry showed Oliver the text.

"Sorry about this. She got the jump on me and had it out of my hand before I could do anything. Your sister is too smart for her own good."

"She always was," Oliver ground out, eyeing Thea angrily who gave exactly the same back to her brother. "Would you two give us a minute?"

Mr. Diggle reluctantly released Thea from his hold and nodding at Oliver gestured for Jerry for him to follow back inside the booth.

If 'Lis was angry at him earlier he didn't want to know what she was going to do to him once she knew her secret was out to Thea Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Felicity's song was Let's be Bad from the TV musical show Smash. I highly recommend you listen to it to get the essence of what I was trying to show here.**


	7. Dancing Queen

**A/N: Another chapter from Jerry's point of view**

**A/N 2: Laurel is by far not my favourite character. But nor do I hate her entirely. Her growth in season 3 and her interactions with Felicity intrigue me and therefore I have tried to write her as such in this story. She serves a big purposes later on.**

**A/N 3: Thea's reaction and her slapping Oliver was an instinctual response to her now close relationship with Felicity (the sister she never had) in this story. She reacts before thinking – she may have grown up and changed but underneath it all she's still a twenty-one year old girl protecting her "sister". It is my hope that the show will delve into the relationship between them at some point. Until then they live on in my world as I have written them.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Competitor fifteen had just finished a bad performance of John Legend's _All of Me_ when Oliver and Thea returned to the balcony. Jerry ignored them instead focusing on what 'Lissy was going to do to (as Dale put it) up her game against Adam and Annie.

"Do you know what she's going to do?" Thea whispered to him.

Jerry shook his head and he wondered for a moment if he would have told her if he knew. Part of him was upset with her – for invading his privacy and for attacking her brother.

She must have sensed his thoughts because he felt her small hand clasp his. He looked up slightly surprised by her action, only to see regret and an apology swimming in her eyes. He smiled back and squeezed her hand in response.

Lola was on stage again thanking the last performer (really?) and introducing the final competitor for round one.

"Please welcome back to the stage for the final song of the first round, Miss Felicity!"

The crowd clapped enthusiastically as did several of Felicity's friends – most noticeably Laurel and Mr. Diggle. Hmmm…Interesting.

As the first chords of 'Lis' song played Jerry smiled to himself knowing exactly what the song was. And he whole heartedly approved.

The lights brightened on the stage highlighting 'Lis who stood dead center at the front of the stage facing the microphone stand dressed in a pair of light coloured jeans and a flowing white shirt. The neck was open far enough down that you could see the hint of her white bra and the shirt sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was down and was styled in a wild bed head look. At least that's what it looked like to him as her head was bent forwards over the microphone. As she waited for the first verse to start she didn't stand still, in fact she was moving her leg the entire time in rhythm to the opening music.

"What is this song?" Thea asked. Jerry looked at the girl in the low light and saw her confusion. He regarded the others in the room and saw similar reactions on everyone else, except Lyla Diggle. She was smiling broadly.

When the lyrics started, 'Lis used the microphone (not too close because the audience had to see what you were lip syncing) and her expression was dramatic and tense. She was trying to exude the aura of the song and used her whole body to emphasize the feelings of the words.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon the fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_…..there was a loud crash in the music and 'Lis' arm shot up in time. To the right of her a banner unfurled from the ceiling – black with a red, white and blue starred shield in the middle. The shield of Captain America.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_….'Lis repeated as he had done before and another banner this time to the far left of her unfurled depicting Iron Man

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

During the percussion section 'Lis never stopped moving, her hips, arms, legs…everything moved in tune with attitude and aggressiveness to the music.

She moved to the front of the stage and dropped to her knees leaning over and interacting with the audience.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_…..there was a loud crash in the music and 'Lis' arm shot up in time. Another banner unfurled from the ceiling next to Captain America only this time it was blue with a Superman symbol.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_….'Lis repeated as he had done before and another banner unfurled next to Iron Man depicting the symbol for Central City's The Flash

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

There was a long percussion section and again 'Lis danced and moved, mostly like that of a runner running in place for a warm up, in sync with the heavy beats of the song.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above _

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere _

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

The music was crescendoing and 'Lis turned suddenly with only the microphone (sans stand) and sprinted to the back of the stage. It was only once the light moved with her that Jerry saw the staircase. She was running up. When she got to the top she turned around just in time for the next chorus verse.

_I need a hero_ …there was a loud crash in the music and 'Lis' arm shot up in time, a final banner unfurled right behind her – dead center. It was dark green with an arrow head on it.

Beside him, Thea was going nuts – jumping up and down and yell, "Go Smoak, go!"

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

The music stopped and 'Lis stopped and posed on stage – arm in the air and head down. Even from where they were Jerry could see the sweat pouring off her.

The crowd went wild and everyone who wasn't already standing was now. Jerry could make out the strains of a chant starting from the crowd on the floor. At first he could only make out an "sss" sound until the chant grew and grew and the sound was reverberating off the walls. They were chanting "'Lis".

The clapping and chanting went on and on until Lola came back on stage and successfully quieted the audience announcing there would be a twenty minute intermission before the next round and voting was now open. Voting, he reminded them all, would only be open for the next fifteen minutes.

Thea was out of her seat first loudly declaring she was going to be the first of their group to vote. Roy and (surprisingly) Laurel joined her leaving Jerry, Oliver, Mr. Diggle and his wife on the couch.

"It took a lot of guts to do that," Lyla was saying, this smile on her face wide and bright. "It's not a contemporary song by any stretch of the imagination but oh so terribly appropriate."

Jerry smiled broadly not missing the unusual phrasing Lyla Diggle used. He would file that away for later. "She's always wanted to do that one. I wonder what made her decide to try it tonight. It's not even one she rehearsed today."

Mr. Diggle and Oliver didn't utter a word. They both sat there still as statues. Until Mr. Diggle decided he'd had enough and came to sit between Jerry and Oliver.

"You two want to tell me what that was all about before?"

Jerry jumped in and answered. "You know, Thea," he waved his hand about nonchalantly. "She gets emotional about the people she loves."

Mr. Diggle ignored Jerry's remark and looked at Oliver pointedly. "So this has nothing to do with you and Felicity hooking up?"

If Oliver was surprised by the other man's words he didn't show it instead he remained perfectly in control, scarily so. "Now is not the time, John," he ground out.

"Fine, man. But don't think this is the last of this. You and I will be having a conversation. Very soon." Mr. Diggle rose and returned to his seat at the other end of the couch.

"How is it everyone seems to know about you two? Did you take out an add or something?" Jerry whispered.

If looks could kill then the one Oliver was sending Jerry's direction would have cremated him on the spot. He took no notice of it.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You don't scare me."

Oliver's eyebrows shot straight up in surprise and he appeared to be considering his next words very carefully when Thea came sauntering back.

"Ollie are you voting or what? It's now or never."

Oliver reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out the purple band he'd been given upon entering the club. It was no surprise that the man hadn't snapped it on his wrist like everyone else. Purple just wasn't Oliver's colour.

"You owe me," he said, handing the bracelet to Thea.

Jerry took his cue from Oliver and removed the band from his wrist and also handed it over to Thea. "Me too." He saw the guilt she was still feeling from her outburst pass through her eyes. "Please," he added.

She trudged off without a word. Mr. Diggle who it appeared had been watching their little interaction stopped Thea on her way past and handed her his bracelet (also from his jacket pocket).

Jerry distracted himself by observing the club and its patrons. From the vantage point the balcony offered he was able to see the outnumbered women who were attending the event. If he really watched he could mostly tell which were gay and which were straight (note: more gay than not). Though there did appear to be more straight men than usual attending and if he was not mistaken, a group of them were in the balcony opposite to theirs and one of them was openly staring in their direction.

Something about the man seemed familiar to him.

"Don't look now but I believe someone is taking an interest in you, Oliver." Jerry discreetly indicated the balcony across the club.

Oliver looked directly at the man, not being subtle at all. Jerry saw the other man smile and wave in response to which Oliver did not return the gesture but merely nodded his head in recognition.

Laurel, who had returned to the couch unbeknownst to Jerry, had apparently been listening and witnessing their interaction with the other balcony. "Isn't that Max Fuller?"

"Indeed."

Jerry's "Oh, no," slipped out before he could stop it. He knew he recognized the man. Now everything made sense.

"Do you know him then?" Oliver was asking.

Jerry hadn't thought about Max Fuller in years. Well not since the last time 'Lis had performed.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "I should have thought about him turning up tonight. Damn it!"

"How do you know Max?" Laurel was asking, her gaze and tone not unlike the one she used in court. Oliver was also giving him a similar look. Oh boy.

"Many years ago Max and his friends started coming to the club for the novelty of it. He would throw his money around buying drinks and pretending to make friends with the gays. But one night he was here during lip sync battle – it was 2011 if I'm not mistaken. He ah….became infatuated, for lack of a better word, with one of the performers…straight performers that is. Flowers, gifts, notes, texts and phone calls…he didn't seem to know when to stop. The girl threatened him with a restraining order. Thankfully it seemed it work. But he came back the next year, making sure this time to reserve that very balcony," Jerry pointed at the man himself across the club. "He only made a small nuisance of himself that year over her."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Laurel replied. "He always gave me a creepy feeling like he was one step away from stalking."

"Oh, it never really got to that point," Jerry corrected to which Laurel and Oliver both snorted. "Okay, it was borderline stalking…"

"What happened to the girl?" Oliver inquired.

Jerry hoped the man didn't blow a blood vessel by the time he was finished the story. "She stopped coming to the club. But rumour has it Max returns every year hoping she'll be here. And ahh…now she has…returned that is…" He let her words trail off purposefully watching and seeing the moment Oliver and Laurel realized that the girl he was referring to was Felicity.

Laurel reacted first clamping her hand down on Oliver's arm as if to hold him in place. "Ollie, no."

"I just want to give him a friendly warning, that's all," Oliver hissed between his teeth, jaw clenched.

"Let me take care of this." She was already standing and making her way from the balcony before Oliver or Jerry could react.

"So, ahh…how do you know Max?" Jerry asked.

"I slept with his finance at their rehearsal dinner," Oliver replied matter of factly.

"Oh…" Jerry didn't have anything really to say to that.

"I wasn't a very nice person back then."

Jerry could make an argument against that assumption but decided now was not the time or place. Instead he turned his attention to Max Fuller's booth, curious to see what Laurel would do.

He didn't have long to wait before the curtain behind Max's party opened revealing Laurel. None of the men in the booth stood up (apparently chivalry was dead) and Laurel ignored them all making a beeline for Max. A conversation started between them, Max keeping what appeared to be a tight smile on his face. It seemed pleasant at first until Max's demeanor changed and became indigent. Laurel poked her finger in his chest, which he tried to grab unsuccessfully, then she turned the tables on him, jerking his arm behind his back at an awkward, and judging by the look on Max's face, painful way.

Max struggled in Laurel's grip to which she responded by using her free hand to whack him under the nose. Jerry could see the blood gushing from it from across the club.

Interestingly enough none of Max's friends made any attempt to stop Laurel or retaliate. She leaned in and said something in Max's ear before releasing him and walking out.

Jerry whistled. "Guess he won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"That was a warning he should heed. If not, it will be me next time and he won't be so lucky to walk away with only a broken nose."

Jerry could feel the tension vibrating off him like an over strung guitar. This night was proving more interesting by the minute.

Thea returned depositing herself between her brother and Roy, not bothering to return the club bracelets to him or Oliver. Not that it mattered. Despite her earlier outburst Jerry knew she had 'Lis' best interests at heart and wouldn't even think of voting for anyone else.

An announcement came over the speakers notifying everyone that voting had closed and results would be shown on the monitors momentarily. The screens were populating with the round one results when Laurel returned, the satisfactory smile on her face hard to miss.

"What's got you in a good mood all of a sudden?" Roy grumbled.

"Oh nothing." She winked at Jerry and picked up her drink.

The results were in and 'Lissy was in first place ahead of Adam who was followed by Annie and five other names who were moving on to round two. Everyone in the box cheered and Jerry caught the glimpse of a very un-Oliver like smile for the briefest of seconds before he reverted back into his shell.

Soon round two started and everyone relaxed a bit more, loosening up and enjoying the performances. Adam, of course, did another great song this time Will Smith's _Men in Black_. Predictably the audience cheered and approved of his efforts. Most of the remaining competitors performed much as they had in the first round – with one exception. An Asian kid who had done just enough before to move to round two was turning it on now and doing well. His rendition of PSY's _Gangman Style_ complete with dance moves and a posse of other dancers on stage had the club rocking. Annie for her part was good but it seemed to Jerry she was losing steam.

"Is it just me or is she giving up?" Thea whispered to him after the girls' performance of a Cher song.

He nodded in reply.

Before long it was time for 'Lis' next performance. Jerry had tried after the second competitor to call Dale but the man was avoiding him. He texted instead and two performers later got a terse reply.

**Dale:** Busy. Leave me alone. She's fine.

Lola announced 'Lis and after the crowd finished clapping she appeared spotlighted front and center dressed again in a pair of jeans, except this time they were dark and had strategically placed rips down the front of both legs. She had paired the jeans with a simple short sleeved white t-shirt. Her hair was similar to her last performance but unlike last time she was wearing heels. And this time she had no microphone.

When he heard the opening lyrics of _Queen_'s Bohemian Rhapsody he laughed out loud.

'Lissy had won her first title back in 2011 to this song. And just like last time she used her body to express every ounce of the song. And she barely moved from her spot on the stage, the light staying on her and the camera projecting her image up close and personal on every screen in the club. Even without lyrics she was syncing her body to the piano notes.

When the music began to change and the guitar riff started for the first transition she did an air guitar sync that was incredibly realistic.

The audience for their part was swaying to the music and lightly singing along. He expected to see cell phones held in the air swaying along.

The operetta part of the song was perfect – just the right mix of camp and drama with a hint of angst. She did an amazing job of capturing the highs and lows and mimicked every part despite it actually being multiple voices.

The second transition from operetta to rock came and she did a total Wayne's World impression head banging and all (the audience on the floor was doing the same). From somewhere in the darkness beside her she pulled a microphone stand and rocked out the final verses.

'Lis finished as quietly and serenely as she had started. Lip syncing right up to the last quiet words that most people didn't hear unless you listened really closely.

_Anyway the wind blows_

As expected (and just like the first time) the audience went nuts. A Queen song at a gay club was like bread without butter and it usually guaranteed a great response. But this went beyond great. Fabulous or Stupendous was a better way to describe it.

This was out of this world amazing judging by the reaction 'Lis' performance was generating. Lola gave up trying to quieten the audience and merely shouted out a "Back in ten minutes" before exiting the stage.

The buzzing around the club continued for another minute before the lights brightened and Jerry could see people heading for the restrooms or bar before the second part of round two began. In the past there had been fewer competitors and therefore more time between performances and rounds but Dale was on a time crunch this year. As it was, it was nearly 11:30 according to Jerry's phone.

The group on the couch was engaged in conversation and Jerry found it amusing that Roy apparently had never heard Bohemian Rhapsody before. Thea, Lyla and Laurel were trying to educate the poor boy.

Oliver for his part was throwing back his third scotch of the night and ignoring the narrow eyed looks he was getting from the other end of the couch, courtesy of Mr. Diggle.

Jerry leaned to his right closer to Oliver. "Your Mr. Diggle seems a bit perturbed."

"Ignore him."

Jerry's eyebrows shot up. He didn't think it was possible to ignore John Diggle. Everything about the man screamed, "Look at me and be afraid. Very afraid."

"Should I go talk to him? Give him the whole, "'Lissy's a big girl and can make her own choices" speech?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind. He snuck a glance at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Not sure it would help, but be my guest."

Jerry considered it for a minute too long before the opportunity was lost and Lola was back on stage announcing the start of round two part two.

Adam and the Asian kid (Wee-Lin was his name) were great again performing to Barry White and Ricky Martin's _Livin' La Vida Loca_ respectively. Annie for her part stepped it up with Madonna's _Vogue_.

Competitor seven was up next and Jerry was about to leave for the restroom when Lola announced that the next performer had pulled out due to illness and therefore 'Lissy was up next.

"Smoak's not knocking off the competition I hope," Thea teased.

Jerry snorted. ""Lis couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. Once we were in her car and she just about sent me through the windshield stopping hard for a turtle crossing the road."

Everyone smiled at Jerry's story, even Mr. Diggle managed a small grin.

Lola asked the audience to welcome back Felicity to the stage. She was wearing pants again – figure hugging purple pants with a bubblegum pink sweater set. Her hair though…now that was special. It was scary – bed head scary and accurate too. You could almost swear she had just woken up and come on stage. It was even flattened on one side. The makeup was even smeared ever so slightly, the mascara smudged under her eyes. And she was barefoot, the heels she would normally have been wearing in one hand hanging by their straps.

The lighting this time was fuller illuminating more of the stage. She was there front and center (again) and without a microphone (again) and similar to her last performance there was no time musical intro before the lyrics began.

Jerry recognized the song as Meghan Trainor's _Walkashame_.

_Oh my God, I put my pants on inside out_…. If you looked closely you could see that she was indeed wearing everything inside out

_I couldn't tell 'cause the lights were out_

_I beat the sunrise again, oh oh oh_

_Neighbours stare,_

_I smile and wave 'cause I just don't care_

_They're probably jealous of my sexy hair _

_And the heels in my hand_

'Lis played up every word and nuance of the lyrics, strutting around the stage like she had really just woken up in someone's bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before.

_Well, please don't judge,_

_It was mad late_

_I had a lot to drink_

_But I was only being safe_

_Well, don't act you haven't been there_

_Seven AM with the bed head _

_Everyone knows it's the walk of shame_

_Well…My Daddy knows I'm good girl_

_We all make mistakes in the drunk world _

_Everyone here's done the walk of shame_

_Oh my brain,_

_Little birdies sound like airplanes_

_How could something so cute cause me so much pain?_

_Well, please don't judge,_

_It was mad late_

_I had a lot to drink_

_But I was only being safe_

_Well, don't act you haven't been there_

_Seven AM with the bed head _

_Everyone knows it's the walk of shame_

_Well…My Daddy knows I'm good girl_

_We all make mistakes in the drunk world _

_Everyone here's done the walk of shame_

_I might be walking, but it's only 'cause I'm out of breath_

_Don't even try to act like you ain't don't the same yourself_

_If you're gonna do the walk, do it like a boss…a boss (That's right)_

_A little bit rum in my tummy_

_Yum yum_

_I shook it up, and danced like a dummy_

_Dumb Dumb_

_He kissed me and called me his babe_

_Asked me to stay_

_How could I turn that away?_

"Other way around." Jerry was sure Oliver thought he was talking to himself but he heard his comment nonetheless. And apparently so had Thea judging from her laugh.

_Don't judge,_

_It was mad late _

_I had a lot to drink_

_But I was only being safe_

_Don't act like you haven't been there_

_Seven AM with the bed head_

_Everyone knows it's the walk of shame_

_Well…My Daddy knows I'm a good girl_

_We all make mistakes in the drunk world_

_Everyone here's done the walk of shame_

_Don't act like you haven't been there_

_Seven AM with the bed head _

_Everyone knows it's the walk of shame _

_I said walk walk walk do the walk the_

_Walk walk walk do the walk the_

_Walk walk walk the walk of shame_

The song ended and 'Lis tip toed off the stage keeping in character. The crowd laughed and applauded. It had been a funny and (poignant) performance and the audience seemed to agree.

Lola announced that voting for round two was now open and again there would be a twenty minute break before the final performances. They were still going down to four competitors despite one of the eight dropping out.

Predictably Thea jumped up and dragged Roy with her to the computer screen embedded in the wall behind them. Lyla and Laurel followed suit.

Jerry took the opportunity to comment (loudly so the other couch resident could hear) on 'Lissy's last performance. "Well, that was timely. Wasn't it, Mr. Diggle?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, shooting death rays in Jerry and Oliver's direction.

"Oooh…I'm shivering in my boots."

Mr. Diggle seemed surprised by Jerry's lack of concern over the man's scary looks.

"Digg's not used to people calling him on his forceful nature," Oliver explained.

"Digg" snorted in response. "You're one to talk, Oliver."

Lyla Diggle returned and added her two cents in. "Boys, boys….can't we all just get along?"

Jerry laughed and winked at Mr. Diggle. "I can if he will." The other man couldn't hold the smirk he was trying desperately to keep at bay back.

"I checked in with the babysitter," Mrs. Diggle was saying to her husband. "Sara's out like a light."

Jerry had almost forgotten that the pair had a little girl and he took the opportunity to change the subject and began asking questions. Lyla beamed like a proud parent. She shifted closer to him on the couch and leaning across Oliver proceeded to show pictures of her "angel". Jerry laughed and enjoyed seeing the pictures.

Thea returned with Roy, and playfully admonished Mrs. Diggle for taking her seat who retreated back to her husband but not before Thea asked to see a recent picture of little Sara, therefore Roy ended up seated next to his girlfriend's overprotective older brother.

"So…good show, huh? That Adam is pretty good. You think he might have a chance at winning?"

For someone who looked like they could have been sculpted by Michelangelo, Roy was clearly a bit on the dense side. Oliver and Jerry starred at him.

"What the hell did I say this time?"

Jerry eyed him and said warily, "You didn't ahh…vote for Adam did you?"

"Do I look that stupid?" Roy scoffed. "Wait…don't answer that."

Jerry laughed and reached across Oliver to pat the boy's hand. My my…it was soft. The poor boy looked uncomfortable for a split second.

The announcement of the round two results came over the PA system and Jerry turned his attention to the nearest screen hanging from the ceiling and waited patiently. The names scrolled up and no one was surprised to see 'Lissy's name there. But Jerry was shocked to see she had slipped to second place.

He was sure it was the Meghan Trainor song that had done it. It had been a good performance but it wasn't one that connected or engaged the audience a lot.

"Second?" Thea screeched.

Based on the rumblings around the booth, everyone agreed with Thea's assessment.

"She can still pull it out," Jerry assured them. "I know my 'Lissy. She won't go down without a fight."

Mr. Diggle eyed Jerry with appreciation.

In the end it would be Adam, Annie, Wee-Lin and Felicity battling it out.

The last and final round began soon after and Adam (now confident in his first place position) was bouncing around the stage shaking his booty to Beyoncè's _Crazy in Love_. Another great performance according to the crowd's enthusiastic response but Jerry had found the man's gyrating a little too much.

Wee-Lin was up next and he went for another Ricky Martin song (She Bangs) but this time it didn't work out for him. It was obvious he missed words and he didn't appear to have the energy to keep moving on the stage as the song dictated he should.

Annie's performance of Taylor Swift's _We are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ got the audience back on her side and they showed their appreciation for her campy and engaging performance by bestowing the loudest applause of the round.

The stage was fully lit this time for 'Lis' song. She stood a bit back from the front of the stage but still center. And she was dressed in the most God awful full length black short sleeved dress he had ever seen.

"What in Rodeo Drive is that girl wearing?" Fashion Queen Thea gasped.

Not only was it ugly it was a couple of sizes too big for 'Lis and it hung on her petite frame like a potato sack. Jerry commented on such to Thea (who had conveniently pushed her brother over so she could once again sit beside him).

At least she was wearing heels and her hair looked nice, curly and flowing down her back.

The music began and the opening strains of Katy Perry's _Roar_ filled the club.

"Not Perry, Smoak," Thea groaned and Jerry agreed. Two other people had done Katy Perry songs during the previous rounds and neither had been that successful. It was Jerry's opinion that she wasn't all that liked despite the number of records she sold.

'Lis began lip syncing along to the first verse, her posture demure and quiet. She was mouthing the words but not with any gusto

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sit quietly, agree politely_

_I guess I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Like the words in the song, her confidence grew (by design) and her animations of the lyrics became more and more pronounced as the verse progressed.

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

Her hands came up and gripped the sack dress she was wearing and with a quick pull the dress ripped down the center revealing a one-shouldered knee length leopard printed dress. It still seemed big on her and he was beginning to think that it was by design and not happenstance.

She began dancing to the chorus, her body swaying to the ROAR's and her eyes triumphant and challenging. At the Champion word her arms shot up in victory, subtly telling the audience that there was only one winner here.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than the lion_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

The movements now were confident as she strutted around the stage, mimicking the words (he especially like the hero stance she did to "my own hero")

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down but I got back up (Hey!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

Just as before, 'Lis grabbed the front of her leopard dress pulled ripping it away revealing a very revealing green leather bustier with matching very short flared skirt. So short he could clearly see the curve of her ass outlined by the…whatever…she was wearing underneath it.

Jerry heard the hiss escape Oliver at the same time Thea was whistling her approval.

Oh boy.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than the lion_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

The music receded before the drum beat started low and got louder with each ROAR. 'Lis' foot was tapping to the beats, her arms out to the audience pumping them up.

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-aor_

The audience was now thumping their arms in the air in tune to the beat of the song singing along with Katy and 'Lis' lip syncing.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than the lion_

_'__Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

The end came and 'Lis finished big, legs spread, arms in the air victoriously. She bowed to the crowd who went insane and began chanting "'Lis" again.

Jerry stood at the railing cheering and whistling along with Thea and Laurel (I know right?). That he was happy she was doing amazing was a given, but the look on her face, the confidence and fun she seemed to be having was the icing on the cake. It had been a long time since he had seen her like that.

"That was way beyond hot," Thea smirked. "It was _smoakin'_ hot!" She lifted her arm indicating a "high five" to which Jerry enthusiastically reciprocated. "How about it, Ollie? Hot or what?"

The poor man looked tongue-tied. "Totally," he said softly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Uh huh. Totally," Roy agreed earning him the heel of Thea's shoe "accidentally" stomping on one of his feet. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry Roy," she said with as much sincerity as a serial killer.

Jerry laughed at the girls' outrageous behavior.

Lola announced there would be no break before the second part of round three and quickly introduced Adam for his last performance. He had chosen to do _Let it Go_ from the Frozen soundtrack.

"Oh no…." He heard someone utter painfully from the other end of the couch. Mr. Diggle and his wife both looked tortured.

"Heard this one a lot have you?" Jerry called down earning him death stares from them both. He laughed.

Adam did his song and it was cute and funny (because who couldn't find a two hundred pound black man dancing around the stage like a princess pretending to sing the most annoying song in the world funny). The audience showed their appreciation with a thunderous applause.

Lola thanked Adam for his performances and quickly ushered him off stage.

"Wee-Lin has chosen not to perform again this evening and would like to extend his thanks to the audience for their support." Lola announced to the club drawing disappointment from pockets of people.

"Another one bites the dust." Jerry smiled.

Annie was introduced next and to Jerry she looked a nervous wreck. Poor thing. Now that Wee-Lin had dropped out she was up sooner than expected and sandwiched between two former champions.

She collected herself though and did a superb performance of Miley Cyrus' _Wrecking Ball_ (minus the nakedness and wrecking ball of course). The crowd agreed with Jerry &amp; Thea's opinion and applauded her heartily. She left the stage quickly and grateful (it seemed to Jerry anyways) having survived the experience.

Lola introduced Felicity for the last time and despite the fact the stage was in complete darkness and he couldn't see her he called out, "Bring it home 'Lissy!"

Thea followed him shouting, "Go Smoak Go!"

The opening strains of violins began and 'Lis was illuminated on stage looking stunningly beautiful in a white halter dress with a knee-length flared skirt, white satin elbow length gloves and white pumps. Her hair was curled and mounded to the top of her head with strategic ringlets escaping in various places and a large white flower was pinned to the left side. She looked like a bride on her wedding day.

Jerry recognized the song – Christina Aguilera's _The Right Man_. It was heartfelt and emotional and in a lot of ways, very personal for 'Lissy.

_So many years have gone by _

_Always strong, tried not to cry_

_Never felt like I needed any man_

_To comfort me in life_

_But I'm all made up today_

_A veil upon my face_

_But not father stands beside me_

_To give this bride away_

The pain the words embodied came through in 'Lis' face and movements.

_Well I'm standing in the chapel_

_Wearing my white dress_

_I have waited for this moment_

_With tears of happiness_

_Here I leave behind my past_

_By taking the chance_

She looked ahead, straight into the audience and synced the last line.

_I've finally found the right man_

_Thoughts racing fast through my mind_

_As I'm gazing down the aisle_

_That my future will mend the memories_

_Torn between father and child_

_My emotions overload_

_'__Cause there is no hand to hold_

_There's no shoulder here to lean on_

_I'm walking all on my own_

_Here I go_

_Now I'm standing at four corners _

_To have and to hold_

_Now my love, you stand beside me _

_To walk life's winding road_

_And I owe it all to you_

_For taking the chance_

_You're shown me there's a right man_

_'__Cause I never knew a right man_

_Well I'm standing in the chapel _

_Ready to confess_

'Lis dropped suddenly to her knees and everyone stood up in response.

_That I've waited for this moment_

_With tears of happiness_

_Now I leave behind my past _

_By taking the chance_

_Ohhhoowoaaooohhwaohhhh_

Jerry could see tears streaking down her face. She was emoting every word like it was her actually singing them. It tore at his heart.

_Well I'm standing at four corners _

_To have and to hold _

_Now my love, you stand beside me _

_To walk life's winding road _

_And I owe it all to you_

_For taking the chance_

The music stopped for a second and Jerry held his breath knowing the last verse was coming.

'Lissy raised her head and looked directly ahead, her right arm came to rest on her abdomen and her hand left reached out searching for something or someone.

_And one day my little girl _

_Will reach out her hand _

_She'll know I found the right man_

The music ended, the lights dimmed to complete darkness and when they came back on 'Lissy was gone. The audience was stunned silent. Several heartbeats later the club erupted with deafening applause.

Jerry sniffed and found himself wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He gazed at Thea beside him and found her openly weeping into her brother's chest. Of course she would identify with the song, having no father herself to walk her down the aisle on her big day.

Thea got control of her emotions and extricated herself from big brother Oliver who gazed down at his sister with love and sympathy.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Ollie. I'm not sure what came over me slapping you like that."

Roy overheard his girlfriend and starred at her open-mouthed. "You slapped Oliver!" He exclaimed, although it sounded more like "You slapped your brother and you lived to tell the tale!"

"It was all a misunderstanding," she sniffed. "In the end it worked itself out and now I'm excited about becoming an auntie."

Oh shit…

"Oh no!" Thea gasped realizing what she'd said. Her hand slapped over her mouth a few seconds too late in Jerry's opinion.

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut mumbling "Speedy" under his breath.

Of all the conversations that had occurred at this end of the couch tonight this had to be the one everyone overheard.

"Oh man…" Mr. Diggle growled his eyes wide as saucers. "You got her pregnant?"

Lyla instinctively placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Johnny…" she warned.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry…" Thea groaned, her head in her hands. "It sorta slipped out."

"I don't understand," Roy was saying his eyes darting between his girlfriend, her brother and the former bodyguard.

"What's not to understand, Roy," Laurel chided. "It seems big brother Ollie has been playing around and gotten a girl pregnant. Again."

"What?"

"You knew about that?" Oliver exclaimed.

"What is she talking about Ollie?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Oliver." Laurel's eyes were fixated on her former boyfriend. "Of course, I didn't find out until after you'd been declared "dead" when the Gambit went down. Your mother took great delight in telling me."

Poor Oliver look bewildered. "Why would she…."

"To be fair," Laurel explained. "She only let it slip after I ranted and raved about her useless son who I'd hoped would rot in hell."

Thea was beginning to regain her composure after her verbal slip up and her attention was directed solely at her brother. "Are you saying there's a kid out there that's yours?"

"No…She…lost it…Look, can we talk about this later Thea?"

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Roy asked. The kid was still bewildered.

Thea threw her hands up, clearly fed up with her boyfriend. "Oh for Christ's sake Roy. Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Of all the dumbass things you've done, Oliver, this one takes the prize," Mr. Diggle was vibrating with barely contained anger.

"Can we please not talk about this now?" Oliver shouted.

"So let me get this straight," Roy said. "Oliver slept with some chick and now she's pregnant."

Oliver took a menacing step towards Roy. Thea headed him off putting herself between the two.

"He's a pain in the ass, Ollie, but don't you think you have bigger fish to fry?"

"Hey! I take offense to that," Roy exclaimed from behind Thea.

"It wasn't just "some chick", Roy," Thea patiently explained.

"Then who?" Roy shouted in frustration.

"Felicity."

"Oh…"

Jerry was standing back and watching the show, carefully examining the face of every person in the booth. Obviously Thea, Mr. Diggle and Lyla knew exactly who did what to whom and the (unexpected) outcome. Roy was now clued in and looking relieved. Laurel was a different story. So, she had pieced together the Oliver impregnating some woman part but judging from the look on her face she had no idea that the woman in question was 'Lissy.

In fact, she looked like Mount Vesuvius about to erupt at any moment raining hot lava down on them all.

This conversation had gone on long enough.

"As 'Lissy's long standing friend – and I've known her longer than anyone here – I am ending this right here and now." He didn't yell but he used his most menacing tone, the one usually reserved for underling EA's at work that had to be put in their place. "We're all here to have fun and cheer on 'Lissy and that's exactly what we're all going to do – " he held up a hand when Laurel tried to cut him off, "No matter what."

The only people who appeared to appreciate Jerry's interference were Oliver and Thea.

"Now all of you sit down. This night is not over yet."

Reluctantly they all obeyed and thankfully stayed quiet.

The PA system announced a two minute warning before the end of voting. Jerry had completely forgotten. He allowed Thea to get up after she volunteered to enter everyone's votes. Everyone except himself, Oliver and Mr. Diggle, handed over their bracelets to the younger Queen.

The room was eerily quiet despite the noise in the club. It was like a cone of silence had descended on them. Jerry for one was thankful. Better nothing was said right now in the heat of the moment. A good night's rest and a fresh mind would do them all a world of good.

Thea sat down just as an announcement was made that voting was officially closed. They didn't have to wait long for the results. Within a few minutes of the announcement Lola was back on stage with the final three contestants. 'Lissy still dressed in her pseudo wedding dress outfit from her last performance while the other two had changed into casual clothes.

"Did everyone have fun tonight?" She shouted hearing the exuberant "yes" from the crowd. "Let's not waste any time and get right to the results, shall we?"

The crowd cheered eagerly.

From her pushed up fake cleavage, Lola retrieved a card which Jerry assumed had the results on it. "In third place….." She paused for effect. "Annie Carrigan."

Everyone clapped obligatory for Annie who appeared relieved that the ordeal was finally over and left the stage.

Lola read the card one more time before returning it to her cleavage. "The winner of the 2016 Upstairs Downstairs Starling City Lip Sync battle is…." A drumroll sounded.

Jerry sat on the edge of the couch waiting for Lola to say a name.

"Felicity Smoak!"

Jerry jumped up in his excitement and he barely noticed Thea hugging him as he watched 'Lis smile on stage, her shoulders sagging in relief. Adam shook her hand then decided a hug was more appropriate. He was grace personified.

Dale came out on stage and also hugged 'Lissy making a big show of handing her a cheque and placing a fake tiara on her head.

She took her cue, smiling and waving at everyone, bowing for effect. For the first time all night she looked directly at their balcony. Jerry stood at the railing giving her two big thumbs up. She laughed and blew him a kiss in response. To everyone else in their group she acknowledged them with a smile and a wave.

The crowd began chanting her name again as she was exiting the stage. She took one last bow then disappeared from view.

What a night.

"Our girl did good," Jerry said with pride to Oliver who was standing next to him.

"Remarkable…as always," he replied softly.

Lyla and Mr. Diggle approached, the lady's hand extended. "Jerry, please pass along our congratulations to Felicity. She was very good and entertaining."

Jerry smiled in return and shook Lyla's hand. "I will. It was a pleasure to meet another of 'Lissy's friends."

Mr. Diggle also shook Jerry's hand but chose not to speak instead turning his attention to Oliver. "You and me, Monday morning, the usual place."

"Digg – "

"Monday, Oliver," he replied curtly before ushering his wife from the balcony.

Jerry forced his attention away from the retreating couple to find Laurel standing before him, her face completely impassive.

"Thank you for what you did earlier. I won't forget it." Jerry nodded. "Ollie, I'm in court all day Monday but you and I will talk afterwards." She swept from the room without giving Oliver a chance to respond.

Thea regarded her brother, her voice sarcastic, "Boy, you really know how to clear a room, Ollie."

Big brother ignored her. "Jerry you're taking Felicity home?"

He nodded. "She came with me. Her car's still out of commission."

"I'm coming with you." It wasn't a request. Not that Jerry had any intention of arguing with the man.

"Please tell her I'm sorry," Thea implored her brother, still clearly rattled by her earlier unintentional revelation.

Oliver leveled a glare at his sister that would wither most people. "Oh, you'll be doing that yourself, Thea. Felicity had better see you grovel if that's what's necessary to fix this."

"It wasn't intentional, Ollie."

Jerry saw the man clench and unclench his fists several times. When he spoke it was softer than before. "Speedy, go home."

Roy shepherded Thea from the balcony who went willingly but couldn't resist one last look towards Oliver before she disappeared from view.

"Soo…tonight turned out much more interesting than I had anticipated."

Oliver ignored his comment. "Lead the way, Jerry."

Jerry sighed and led Oliver through the club, pushing his way through the crowd of people who were now dancing and gyrating on the floor now that the show was finished. The side entrance that led to backstage was manned by a large guy who moved aside as soon as he recognized Jerry. However he stepped in front of Oliver blocking his entrance.

"He's with me, Cookie."

Cookie reluctantly moved aside letting Oliver pass but not before dishing out his best menacing glare.

The commotion backstage was high and Jerry had to move quickly to avoid colliding with a group of students from the Starling City Performing Arts Academy Dale brought in every year to assist the competitors. The corridor to the right was thankfully empty and Jerry caught sight of Dale gently closing the door to his office.

"Is she decent?" Jerry asked. Dale had lent 'Lis his office as her personal dressing room for the night.

"She's asleep," Dale whispered. "Poor girl collapsed on my sofa and hasn't moved a muscle since. I think it was the adrenaline that kept her going all night."

Jerry chuckled. "That and the will to win."

Oliver introduced himself to Dale, who predictably gushed all over the man. "…And thank you for looking out for Felicity tonight."

Dale smiled broadly. "Anything for 'Lissy. If it wasn't for her my club wouldn't be half as successful as it is." He quietly opened the door to his office and they followed him inside. Jerry sighed taking in the sight of his friend curled up on the black leather couch in Dale's office. 'Lissy looked so peaceful and serene in her sleep. He hated the thought of waking her up.

Oliver had other ideas and effortlessly lifted her (wedding dress and all) into his arms. As he adjusted her head on his chest with his chin, Jerry caught Dale snapping a picture with his cell phone. Thankfully Oliver hadn't seen him.

The picture of 'Lissy in a wedding dress being carried in Oliver's arms from the room was a moment Jerry would never forget.

He only hoped he lived long enough to see it happen again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Diggle ships Olicity. But like Thea he's protective of Felicity especially since he has a better understanding of Oliver and his baggage. He doesn't want to see his Felicity hurt.**


	8. Sunday Morning After

**A/N: Each chapter is a song title that captures its essence. And how excited am I to learn there is a song called ****_Sweet Pea_****? *smiles broadly***

**I had originally planned on going back and writing the remainder of the "night" six weeks ago when Oliver and Felicity hooked up (as Diggle put it last chapter) but I'm thinking now that I would need to up the rating on this puppy to M. Would anyone object to that? I am curious to see what the story followers here think about that possibility. **

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

When Felicity awoke she expected it would be because Jerry had to poke and prod her off of Dale's office couch. So when she pried her eyes open and saw what looked like the table lamp that usually sat on her bedside table she knew she had to be dreaming. Closing her eyes she waited several beats then peaked through her lashes. The lamp was still there. And it was definitely hers.

Somehow she'd made it home to bed and had no memory of it. Great. Was pregnancy supposed to rob you of your recollections? The last thing she remembered was needing to sit down for a few minutes before getting changed out her dress…Her dress…Bolting upright she turned the light on and after adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness noticed her white dress she'd worn for her last performance hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Oh good.

Folding back the bed covers she swung her legs out and yawned and stretched. Something was biting her under her breast and when she felt around she realized she was still wearing her bra. And judging by the wedgy she'd woken up to her underwear were also still on. Jerry, she smiled at the thought of him undressing her but not entirely before putting her to bed.

Her bladder and stomach were protesting at the same time so she crept to the bathroom. Once she had the light was on she caught sight of herself in the mirror and groaned. Jerry had dressed her in flannel pj's. Ugly ones at that too, she groaned.

Thankfully he had taken her stage make-up off though. There was evidence in the bathroom trash can of her removal wipes and exfoliating cloths.

It wasn't until Felicity was exiting the bathroom that she noticed the distinctive glow of the TV illuminating the living room. She padded down the hall as quietly as could be stopping short and taking in the sight of her very best gay friend and very best straight friend asleep on her couch.

The sound from the TV was low, low enough that she couldn't make out what they'd been watching but whatever it was it'd been forgotten. Jerry curled at one end, his head cradled by a throw cushion against the hard frame of the couch arm, his feet only inches from where Oliver was ensconced at the other end – sitting straight, head back in slumber. The sight of him so relaxed and seemingly calm made her breath catch in her throat. It was a view she had only seen in the Arrow Cave – unconscious on the med table after being shot, stabbed, or poisoned or a combination of all three. She was unable to resist a closer look and tip toed across the room, purposefully avoiding the spots in the floor she knew would creak when stepped on. Unfortunately she miscalculated, hitting a bad tile and alerting him to her presence.

Oliver's ninja skills kicked in, eyes flying open and darting around trying to reacquaint himself with his surroundings.

Inwardly she groaned. She'd only wanted a few minutes to stare at the softened features sleep had given him. It was a rare sight. Like unicorn rare.

"Sorry," she whispered. He held a finger up to his mouth and titled his head in Jerry's direction.

In response she pointed to the kitchen and he quietly and carefully extricated himself from her couch and followed her until they were alone in the corner of her kitchen, as far away from Jerry as they could get despite the open layout of her home.

"He only just fell asleep," he whispered, his voice soft like a caress and she had to fight the urge to shiver. "Why are you awake?"

And so began the quietest conversation Felicity had ever had, since they were both in an (unsaid) agreement not to wake Jerry.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hungry…had to pee…take your pick."

"Are you okay?" Even in the flickering low light the TV projected she could see his patented worrying face.

She nodded.

"Sweet Pea?" His question had her smiling and huffing a laugh. "What has gotten into me? Why am I calling it that?"

She tried not to wince at his use of the word "it". "It" was a he or a she. "It" was a life currently the size of a pea nestled inside her, growing. But she understood neither of them could go around saying "how's the fetus today?" Sweet Pea, as Jerry had christened it yesterday, was what "it" was for now.

He must have sensed her inward monologue regarding his phrasing of Sweet Pea because the next thing he whispered was a small and barely audible, "Sorry." She didn't see his hand reach out to grasp hers but when he latched on and squeezed she felt strangely reassured, if only in that moment.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. We've barely had an hour to ourselves…to talk…to try and figure out what all this means, what we're going to do since this," instinctively she moved the hand that was connected to his and placed it low on her abdomen, "happened."

He changed the position of his hands bringing his to her stomach with hers on top. "I can't believe there's something…in there." There was a wonderment to his whispered words, a tone she had never heard him use before. And it was awe inducing.

"Tell that to the three costumes I couldn't get into tonight," she scoffed/whispered. "And those jeans I had on earlier, the light ones? They were safety pinned closed. And I don't mean one of those itsy bitsy things you get on clothes from the dry cleaners, I mean one as long as this," the middle finger on her free hand (the one not holding Oliver's hand on her stomach because she didn't want _that_ feeling to go away anytime soon) shot up to demonstrate the size. His eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened and still it took several seconds before she realized she'd just unintentionally flipped off Oliver Queen. She could feel herself flushing with embarrassment as she retracted her hand and secured it behind her back where it couldn't do any further harm. "Well apparently I can innuendo with hand gestures also. My humiliation knows no bounds…"

There was the beginning of a smile playing at the corners of his lips that she found way too attractive.

"Suffice it to say, it was a big pin…monster actually."

"Uh huh."

"No really…like tarantula big."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course."

"Then why does it feel like I'm hearing disbelief in your every word?"

"Don't know."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"The I-don't-believe-what-I'm-hearing tone."

"How can a whisper have a tone?"

"Well it can. And it does."

"Is this a Sweet Pea symptom?"

"Are you calling me hormonal, Oliver Queen?"

"No."

"Stop doing that!"

"Shhh…don't disturb the animals."

"I am not hormonal."

"For the record those were your words, not mine."

"Because if you want hormonal I'll give you hormonal…"

"Shhhh."

"Stop shushing me."

"Then stop being so loud."

"The last time I checked I pay the mortgage here and I will be as loud or as quiet as I want."

"It took hours for Jerry to wind down and fall asleep. And I would really like it if he stayed that away for a few more."

"Are you criticizing my best friend?"

"Best friend?"

"Right now he is."

"Not criticizing exactly…"

"But?"

"He sure knows how to talk."

"Is that judgement I'm hearing?"

"No…just an observation."

"I suggest you use your observational skills on someone else. Jerry is one of the best things in my life."

"Are you crying?"

"No…."

"Because it sounds like you are….and I just felt something wet on my hand so either it's raining inside or…"

"Okay fine."

"Admission is the first step."

"It's all your fault anyways."

"How did I make you cry?"

"You made me defend Jerry after you had the gall to disparage him."

"It was a comment!"

"Now who's being loud?"

Their whispered kitchen tête-à-tête ground to a halt on her last comment and Felicity tried but failed to hold back a smile as Oliver scrubbed his free hand over his face in disbelief.

"The things you do to me…" he muttered under his breath.

"Are you two done whisper arguing yet?" The voice from the living room was sleepy but coherent. "You couldn't possibly be any louder. Or more obvious."

"Jerry, go back to sleep," Oliver growled.

"And miss the floor show, not on your life." Jerry stood up and stretched then shuffled his way over to them in the corner of her kitchen.

Felicity faced her friend pulling at the flannel top she'd woken up in. "A drawer full of pajamas and you picked these out to dress me in?"

"How do you know it wasn't him?" Jerry pointed a finger at Oliver.

"Because I'm still wearing my bra and underwear. He would have taken then off just to cop a feel."

"Oh?" Oliver questioned, eyebrows raised.

"You're a man…a straight man. Only a gay man would think a woman would be more comfortable waking up in her own bed with no knowledge of how she'd come to be there with at least her underwear on."

"And you're welcome." Jerry beamed, clearly pleased with himself. "Cute jammies by the way. How come I found them at the bottom of your drawer with the tag still attached?" Felicity looked at the topic in question, gazing at the kitty cats pawing balls of yarn splattered from neck to ankle. "And don't say they're too cutesy. Because I've seen the Betty Boop ones you try to keep hidden. Or what about that tank top and short set with Road Runner on it you like to wear in the summer? Or perhaps I should mention the Kermit the Frog onesie you have tucked away at the back of your closet."

She tried to dismiss her friend's observations on her sleepwear. "So I like _different _things to sleep in. Clouds, Tardis' pj's, cartoon characters, and I will even admit there was a pair of particularly comfortable Cookie Monster ones a few years ago. But cats?" She shuddered. "No fur balls thank you very much."

Jerry sighed dramatically. "Guess that's a no on the kitten for your birthday?"

"Is this like your kangaroo thing?"

"It's not a _thing_, Oliver. It's a discrete and totally appropriate aversion to certain types of animals."

"Namely kangaroos and cats?"

"Do you have a neighbour who constantly loses her cat? An elderly woman who forgets about it every time she opens the door and – oops! – the cat manages to get out? And take a wild guess who she runs to for help? That's right, me. So excuse me for not loving the feline population but you would have similar feelings if you had to climb a tree at least once a week to save its itty bitty, claw scratching soul."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." She harrumphed.

"Am I allowed to ask a question?"

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Why do you have a pair of cat pajamas then?"

Felicity sighed. "The same neighbour…she buys me a pair for Christmas every year as a thank you. And I don't have the heart to get rid of them."

"Ah."

Jerry coughed making his presence known. "Are we all going to stand around here talking about cats and nightwear or can some of us get some beauty sleep? I don't look this good by magic every morning. Usually it takes a couple of hours of good old fashioned slumber."

Felicity chuckled then leaned in and placed a kiss on Jerry's cheek. "Go home and sleep in your own bed."

"Are you staying or do you want a ride?" Jerry asked Oliver.

"I'm staying."

Felicity was confused and it must have shown. Jerry explained, "You didn't actually think I got you home from the club all by my lonesome? Muscles here did all the work." He squeezed Oliver's arm for effect.

Just once Felicity would like to be awake while being carried in Oliver's arms. Was that too much to ask for?

"That reminds me…" Jerry pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and proceeded to thumb his way through several screens until he found what he was looking for – which he shoved under her nose, away from Oliver's curious eyes.

It was a picture that was certain but even without the glare of the kitchen lights it was hard to see. She took the phone so she could examine it more closely only to gasp…loudly…when the picture became clear – shadowed by the dim light of Dale's office was a grey-suited Oliver carrying her (wedding dress and all). She gulped at the look on Oliver's face, who was clearly oblivious to the picture being taken. The look conveyed far too many tender emotions for Felicity to deal with at five in the morning after only a few hours of sleep. And pregnant to boot.

Jerry grabbed the phone back before Oliver could see what it was he'd been showing to her. "Before I leave I need to say one thing to you, Miss Felicity Smoak."

Jerry almost never addressed her by her actual name.

Reaching out and grabbing her cheeks in both hands, effectively trapping her face, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "You totally kicked ass tonight. I've never been prouder." He brushed her lips with his before letting go. "I will be back later after I've picked up your stuff from the club. And if you're still here by then," he addressed Oliver. "I can give you a ride home."

"Appreciate that."

Jerry grabbed his jacket he'd left on the back of her sofa and breezed out the door whispering a "Toodles," as he gently closed it.

"All day I've been trying to figure out who he reminds me of and it just hit me."

"Who Jerry you mean? This isn't the first time you two have met or spent more than five minutes together."

"No," Oliver agreed. "But this was a lot of time. _A lot_."

Felicity chortled. "Okay I'll bite. He reminds you of whom?"

"Tommy," he replied quietly, so much so that Felicity almost didn't hear him.

"Oh….I ahh…can't say. Never had the pleasure myself."

"He always had this way of…putting people at ease with his personality. And making outrageous statements designed to elicit a laugh. Tommy was the life of the party but also fiercely loyal to those closest to him."

Felicity regarded Oliver closely in the dim light. "I've never heard you talk about him like that before."

"A lot has happened in the past two days so I guess you could say I'm trying to…expand my horizons."

"Look, I know we need to talk…"

"Yes, we do."

"But could we pick up this conversation after some sleep?"

Oliver agreed and she said goodnight as she padded down the hallway to her bedroom, closing the door and hearing the sound of the TV clicking off.

* * *

A violent surge of nausea awakened her only hours later sending her hurdling for the bathroom and after her body had expelled whatever had been in her stomach, she rested her head against the coolness of the porcelain bowl.

There was a soft tapping at the bathroom door. "Felicity?" Her throwing up had obviously woken up Oliver.

"I'm…okay."

"I'm coming in," he said not giving her a choice. The door flung open and he stood in the doorway looking unsure of himself than she had ever seen him. She could only imagine the sight she made curled up on the tiled floor hugging the toilet bowl in her flannel cat pj's.

"Please go – "Her words were cut off as her stomach twisted. As she heaved into the bowl she felt the hair being dragged back off her face and she registered the touch of his fingertips on the nape of her neck for the briefest of seconds.

The heaving continued and it was mostly dry but when she peered into the bowl and saw drops of red which she confirmed by wiping her hand across her mouth and saw it come away with blood she became concerned.

"O-Oliver," she stammered twisting her neck around to see him. His eyes went wide at the sight of her blood smeared on her hand. "Something isn't right…" The words barely left her mouth before she felt herself being lifted off the floor and carried from the bathroom into the living area.

"This is so not how I imagined this would feel like when I was finally awake to enjoy it," she muttered.

He ignored her comment and settled her on the couch before reaching for his cell phone and dialing.

"Please don't call an ambulance," she pleaded to which he turned his back to her.

"Jerry, get back here right now…I…I…Would you…Would…Jerry! Would you be quiet for two seconds and listen? I don't care how little beauty sleep you've managed to get. She's vomiting blood so get in the car and get over here. Right. Now."

Uh oh, she cringed. The Arrow voice had come out to play.

Oliver turned back to face her, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his sleep rumbled pants. "Jerry will be here soon and we are going straight to the hospital. No arguments."

"There's no need to get all growly with me."

He sighed, worry straining the handsome features of his face. "You didn't want me to call an ambulance so I expected an argument about the hospital."

"Just not an ambulance. Those things give me the creeps."

He regarded her, head tilted. "Is this something to add to the cats and kangaroo list of things you don't like?"

She smiled, and it felt good despite the nausea that hadn't stopped wafting over her. "What I would like is something else to wear. No way am I going to the emergency room in cat pajamas."

He turned and left her sitting on the couch and from the sounds coming from her bedroom he was opening drawers.

"A pair of pants and a t-shirt will do nicely," she called out horrified at the thought of Oliver searching through her underwear drawer.

She caught the distinctive sound of her sticky closet door opening. "Were you robbed while you were out?"

"Oh...Jerry insisted on taking most of my closet with me to the club."

He returned not long after with a pair of leggings and a red V-neck sweater, handed them to her then turned his back giving her privacy to change in the middle of her living room.

Shedding the cat pj's she slipped the sweater over her head then poured herself into the pair of leggings she'd only worn once because she'd hated the way they made her ass look big.

"Oh darn it. There's blood on the cat pajamas."

Oliver levelled her with a glare. "Coughing up blood is nothing to joke about, Felicity."

"Who's joking? I finally have an excuse to get rid of these things and not feel guilty about it."

Oliver's phone buzzed and he pulled it out reading what appeared to be a text. "Jerry's outside."

Jerry did only live fifteen minutes from her place but Felicity swore it had only been five since Oliver had called.

Her musings were cut off when Oliver effortlessly lifted her from the couch and made his way to her front door.

"Wait my purse! It's over on the kitchen counter."

He could have put her down, in fact she may have been dead on her feet tired, coughing up blood, and generally feeling like that scene from _Aliens_ where something was trying to work its way out of her via her stomach, but she could still walk. She opened her mouth to argue with him then changed her mind when she looked up and saw him ready (and willing) to challenge anything she threw at him. She wisely chose instead to reach out and grab her purse from the counter when he got close enough.

They were out the door (gosh it was cold out!) and heading down her front steps to Jerry's waiting Prius (quietly) idling at the curb. Somehow and with great skill Oliver managed to wrangle open the back door of Jerry's car and get in all the while holding her in his arms. She sighed and took advantage of his warmth to curve her head under his chin. As her eyes drifted shut she had one last thought…

Cinderella eat your heart out.

**A/N: A great big thank you to all who are reading (and I hope still enjoying) this story. I would love to hear what you all think.**


	9. Hold On

**A/N: Thank you so incredibly much to all for your reviews, your favs and follows. The response to this story is blowing my mind. Hope everyone enjoys this one. It's a bit shorter but it surely packs a punch.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Two hours. That's how long she'd sat in the emergency room before her name was finally called. Two long hours of being sandwiched between Jerry and Oliver in plastic hospital chairs. Two long hours of fighting nausea surrounded by a room full of sick and injured people.

Two long hours of a restless, aggravated Oliver Queen trying to bend the admitting nurse to his will. The only thing he'd managed to get out of Nurse Ratchet (No kidding that really was her name) was a plastic bin in case Felicity felt the need to throw up. Unfortunately she'd had to use it several times during the wait. When the blood came up again Oliver had grabbed the bucket from her and practically shoved it under the nurse's nose.

"In case you don't know what blood looks like, this is it!"

The woman's response was to slam the glass partition wall closed narrowly missing Oliver's fingers.

Jerry suggested he try apologizing and turning on the Oliver Queen charm. "If you've got it, flaunt it."

Oliver resisted the idea until the next time she started heaving into the bucket. She watched him saunter back to the nurse's window, tapping lightly on the glass. The nurse gave in and opened the window. From where she was sitting Felicity could see Oliver's relaxed posture and the angle allowed her to see his patented fake smile. The nurse's expression didn't change, in fact it appeared to get stonier and sterner with every word Oliver was saying.

"I know perfectly well who you are, Mr. Queen. And you will have to wait your turn like every other sick person here."

Oliver's name might not hold the power and prestige it once had but his exploits were well documented so it wasn't surprising when she witnessed several heads turn in their direction.

"Don't look now but people are staring," Jerry whispered.

Instinct took over and Felicity distanced herself from Oliver leaning into Jerry.

"Ignore them," Oliver huffed.

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed. "You're still news in this city and I don't feel like being food for the gossip mongers."

She felt like crap actually. The exhaustion was immense and she would have passed out if it weren't for the nausea keeping her awake. A sad state to be sure.

Jerry for his part recognized her distress and pulled her into his embrace, running a hand over her hair in a soothing motion. "It'll be okay 'Lis. They'll figure out what's wrong. The Doc's here know their stuff."

"Sounds like you have personal experience with this place," Oliver stated.

"My nephew," Jerry answered and Felicity inwardly cringed. She hadn't thought about how difficult it would be for Jerry to be in the emergency room. "He was diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia at the age of five. And with my sister a single mom, Uncle Jerry had to step in plenty of times to nurse him through the after effects of Chemo treatments, be there to hold his hand during his third spinal tap in two weeks…" his voice caught and turned thick with emotion. "He's nine now…and he'll never see ten."

Felicity gasped, pulling back from Jerry. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"The cancer came back?"

He nodded fighting to control his emotions. "Back and more aggressive than before. The Doctor's say there's no hope now. It's only a matter of time before he's…" A single tear slipped down his cheek. She reached out to wipe it away wishing she could do more.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Jerry," Oliver whispered.

"He's been a fighter since the say he was born. But the kid's been through more than most adults in his short life. And you know what? He's never once felt sorry for himself, never complained through four years of every treatment imaginable."

"What's his name?" Oliver's voice was thick.

"Christopher. Christopher Thomas Borden."

"Any relation to Thomas Borden, President of Starling National Bank?"

"The sperm donor," Jerry spat out, his face distorting in anger at the mention of his former brother-in-law. "He left my sister for his mistress when Christopher was only one month old. Oh, he does his part financially, but that's where it ends. He's never once visited, spent time with him…"

"But he's always had cool Uncle Jerry," Felicity assured him. "And from what you've told me, Christopher got the better end of the deal."

Jerry managed a small smile and grasped her hand. "Good 'ole 'Lissy…always seeing the positive and making sure others see it too."

"It's one of her best traits."

Inwardly she beamed and stored that tidbit from Oliver to think about later.

"So now we wait for the inevitable. Marie's taken him home so he can be comfortable and at least he's surrounded by his things and not hospital lights. The Doctors have contacted the Starling City "Be a Child's Star" Organization in hopes of organizing Christopher's last wish," he sighed, a defeated sound. "But the Doc's are not hopeful they'll grant it."

Felicity frowned. "Because time is running out?"

Jerry shook his head. "Because of what Christopher's asked for."

"What charity organization won't grant a dying child's wish?" Oliver fumed. "My Mother started that charity after Thea was born and gave generously to it up until she died. I will call them tomorrow and see what pressure I can apply."

Her hero. Felicity reached behind her and searching for Oliver's hand squeezed hard when she did.

"What has he asked for? A trip to the moon?" Felicity agreed with Oliver. The ridiculousness of the situation was beyond decent.

"He wants to meet his hero." Jerry looked directly in her eyes. "He wants to meet the Arrow."

The hand that was attached to hers squeezed so tight and there was a slight tremor to it.

"I've never told you this 'Lis but Marie was one of the hostages the copycat Archer took years ago when he was trying to draw the Arrow out in the open. Christopher found out what had happened and ever since he's considered the Arrow his personal hero. See, he was diagnosed with the leukemia only months before and to his way of thinking if his Mom hadn't been rescued by the Arrow then he would have had to go through all of this – these last four years – without the one person who's always been there for him. I know what you're thinking, he would have had me. But a mom is a special bond that an Uncle can't quite fill."

"I…I…I never knew…" She stammered. "Why did you never tell me? All this time I thought you were just a nutcase swooning over the Arrow."

Jerry chuckled. "It wasn't my story to tell. And to be honest it was easier to let you think I was some crazed fan. That way I would be less tempted to interrogate you about your own involvement with the Arrow and force you to confirm my suspicions."

Felicity pulled back. "What?"

Jerry regarded her with skepticism. "Give me some credit, 'Lissy. A few months after the Arrow comes to town you go from being busy with work to never available? You dodge my calls and I'm lucky if I see you for coffee once a month? Then the Arrow suddenly seems to have knowledge and insight that only someone with a background in computer science and a hacking hobby could have?"

Felicity was unsure of how to answer Jerry. She didn't want to lie to him and it certainly wasn't an issue of trust. She'd trust him with her life. But something was holding her back from confirming her friend's observations…

Then she sensed a tug on her hand and a gentle squeeze which she interpreted as a go ahead.

"I can't tell you who he is."

Jerry smiled but there was a sadness in his features that broke a small piece of her heart. "And I don't expect you to."

"Oh…okay."

"Not that I don't have my suspicions about that too." Felicity couldn't miss the way Jerry's eyes left hers to stare over her shoulder.

Uh oh…Her brain was processing the possibility that Jerry knew…knew about Oliver…and the Arrow…about Oliver _being_ the Arrow. There was so much noise in her head that she almost didn't hear the nurse calling her name.

"Felicity Smoak?"

"That's me," she called out eager to be doing anything besides sitting in those uncomfortable hospital chairs. Was it a conspiracy by hospitals everywhere to make you so glad to have your name called that you'd say yes to anything the Doctor's asked?

All the vomiting coupled with the exhaustion and lack of sleep (not to mention the emotional roller coaster she'd been on the last half hour) was not conducive to walking, so when she stood up and tried to put one foot in front of the other her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the floor.

"Felicity!"

She heard Oliver cry her name and she saw the legs of the nurse rushing towards her immediately calling for a gurney.

"I kept telling Nurse Ratchet over there she needed to be looked at right away," Oliver was growling.

She attempted to reach out and reassure him she was okay but someone was lifting her from the ground onto the gurney and all she could see after that were the ceiling lights of the hospital.

Over the commotion of the emergency exam area she heard snippets of an aggressive Oliver insisting both him and Jerry were not leaving Felicity. And there was something said akin to "Where she goes, we go."

Felicity was wheeled into a private exam area and transferred from the gurney to the exam table by two burly hospital orderlies.

"You two can stay," the nurse was saying to Oliver and Jerry, "but only until the Doctor examines Ms. Smoak. Then you'll have to skedaddle." She left closing the door behind her.

Felicity had gone from a waiting room filled with people to an eight foot by eight foot sterile hospital examination room with Oliver and Jerry hovering over her.

"This had better not take another two hours or…"

"Or what," Jerry quipped. "You'll put an arrow in someone?"

"Jerry that's enough!" Felicity said using her loud voice which apparently had lost most of its effect in her weakened state.

Jerry snorted. "Let's examine the facts shall we. Exhibit A," he pointed to Oliver. "Billionaire playboy returns home after five years stranded on an island and the day after he's back in Starling he's kidnapped and "rescued" by a man in a "hood". Suddenly the one percenters – the bad ones, the corrupt ones – start dropping like flies and/or atoning for their sins. Exhibit B – Mr. Roy Harper, Exhibit A's sister's boyfriend who was saved from certain death by the Arrow. Many months later after The Siege, The Arrow is seen with a sidekick – man on the short side dressed in red and black leather with a chiselled jaw. Sound like anyone we know? Exhibit C – woman in black leather, tall with a willowy build starts kicking ass alongside the Arrow and sidekick. I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say that would be our friendly neighbourhood Assistant District Attorney and former girlfriend. Exhibit D – a second woman is seen with the Arrow only this one is shorter, slighter, wields a sword and is reported to have brown hair. Can we say Exhibit A's sister? Then there's Mr. Diggle, former bodyguard to Exhibit A and ex-special forces. And finally…you 'Lissy."

"What about me?"

"Why would an IT girl with a genius I.Q. work for Exhibit A as his executive assistant when the job was so clearly beneath her if she didn't need to work "closely" with her boss on matters that didn't involve QC?"

Every one of Jerry's observations was correct. She knew it. Oliver knew it. But the question was, would Oliver confirm or deny. Felicity had watched Oliver carefully while Jerry was making his case and not once did he give anything away. It was his decision to make and she would support whatever one he chose.

"And for the record," Jerry added. "I have not said anything to anyone about any of this."

"You do and I _will_ put an arrow in someone, namely you."

Jerry let out a huge sigh of relief and his normal easy going smile returned. "Oh, thank goodness that's over. I'm still shaking, see?" He held out his hand which indeed had a visible tremor to it.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief. "Why did you force the issue then?"

"Why do you think? I've had my suspicions for three years which both of you have now confirmed."

"Because of Christopher."

Jerry nodded. "Because of Christopher."

A nurse, this one different from the last, entered asking Jerry and Oliver to leave as the Doctor would be coming shortly to examine Felicity. "There are chairs in the hallway where you can wait."

Grudgingly they left and Felicity was alone with the nurse who explained that she was going take her vitals and a blood sample.

"Is that really necessary…the blood I mean?"

The nurse smiled patiently. "Don't worry I'm really good at drawing blood. You won't feel a thing."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say when they're pointing something pointy at you."

The nurse consulted the chart she'd brought in with her. "It says here you're pregnant. How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"And has this been confirmed by your OB/GYN?"

She shook her head. "I did it myself. What I mean is, I took a do it yourself test…not that I got pregnant by myself because that would be impossible, right? I mean unless you were chosen by God…and I'm Jewish. Why would he chose me?"

The nurse chuckled clearly entertained by Felicity's rambling. "The blood test will confirm the pregnancy but we will do a cursory ultrasound here just to make sure everything looks okay."

Nurse Nancy (that's what her nametag said) lived up to her boasting and Felicity barely felt the needle go in her arm for the blood draw. She also took her blood pressure which she indicated was slightly elevated but not enough to be concerned. The nurse had just finished taking her temperature when the Doctor breezed in.

"Hello there, I here you're not feeling too well today Ms…" he searched the chart the nurse had left on the exam table for her name. "Smoak. I'm Dr. Barwin and I will be examining you today." The man was elderly with white wavy hair, a comforting smile and an easy way about him.

At his prodding, Felicity explained about the pregnancy, how bad the nausea and vomiting had been and how suddenly this morning it had gotten much worse when she saw blood. He in turn listened carefully scribbling everything she said on the chart then had her lie down on the table and pull her sweater up. He poked and pushed everywhere on her chest and abdomen asking her tell him if anything hurt.

"No, I just feel incredibly nauseous and weak."

"We're just going to take a quick look to make sure everything look okay while we wait for the results of your blood work, okay?"

Was he asking her permission?

"Ah…sure."

He smiled and the nurse wheeled over what appeared to be a portable ultrasound machine. Nurse Nancy prepped her by placing a paper hospital sheet over her top and tucked another in the waistband of her leggings that had been pushed down below her hips for the exam.

"I apologize for the coldness of the jelly," the Doctor was saying and boy he wasn't kidding. It felt like ice when he spread it over her abdomen.

Felicity tried to look at the ultrasound screen but the Doctor had it turned so it was out of her field of vision. He rolled the wand around her belly, searching and looking when suddenly he stopped.

"There we are." He moved the machine around with his free hand. "See right there, that little bit right here?" He pointed to a gray blob in the center of the screen that was surrounded by a bigger black blob. "That's baby."

"Sweet Pea," she whispered.

The Doctor smiled and assured her everything looked as it should be given how far along she was. "But this doesn't explain why you're feeling the way you are and of course there is the concern over the blood expulsion. I would like to recommend admitting you to OB for some further testing and a specialist's opinion. I have my suspicions as to what might be causing your symptoms but I'm not an expert on the matter."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Well, I don't want to alarm you but I suspect you might be suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Also known as severe morning sickness," he explained.

"Oh…Can it be treated? How long does it last?"

He smiled and patted her hand reassuringly. "All good questions the experts upstairs can answer for you if indeed that's what it is. Now, Nurse Nancy here will help you get cleaned up and I will have arrange to have you admitted and transported upstairs." Dr. Barwin gave her one last soft smile before he left the room, the door swooshing behind him.

"Sweet Pea, huh?" The nurse asked while wiping the jelly off her stomach. "It's definitely more original that Blip. Ever since those _Fifty Shades of Grey_ books half the pregnant women I see come through here call it Blip. As if somehow their husbands or boyfriends will suddenly look like Christian Grey."

Felicity laughed as Nurse Nancy helped her to sit up on the exam table, her sweater and leggings back in place. The exam room door opened suddenly and Oliver reappeared without Jerry.

Nurse Nancy took one look at him, turned to Felicity and whispered, "But honey if that's the father you can call your blip anything you want."

* * *

**A/N: Too much? :)**


	10. Let's Get it On

**A/N: Yeah so I went there…**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

**Six weeks ago…**

Felicity's head felt like an army of bees had taken up residence inside and were feeding on parts of her brain. She wouldn't have stopped them if even it were possible. The last shot of vodka she'd taken had numbed her hands. Gosh she hoped it wasn't permanent otherwise her hacking career would go down the drain.

"Smoaky…" Thea was taunting her. Felicity peaked an eye out from where she was resting her head on the med table. The girl looked far too pleased with herself. "Do you give up?"

Felicity groaned and debated giving in and conceding that she'd lost Thea's game of Truth or Dare. And how does one lose a game of Truth or Dare, you ask? Easy…when it's your turn to choose you refuse thereby taking a shot. The more you resisted, the more you drank until you're worn down enough to pick. She'd made the decision when Thea had suggested the game that she could out drink the others letting them make fools over themselves. After being goaded into doing a sexy dance earlier she'd had her fill of dares. And the truth? Well…the truth could be dangerous.

"Do you give up?"

"Thea," Oliver chided his sister. "She's had enough."

Felicity raised her head and levelled Oliver with a look. "I'll decide when enough is enough, Oliver Queen."

How could the man look so good in just a sweater? It was criminal.

"We'll call it a draw then. How about Never Have I Ever, instead?"

"Do we have to?" Roy grumbled.

"Speedy, it's late. Why don't we call it a night?"

"Afraid you're going to lose, Ollie?" Thea challenged.

"Ha!" Felicity exclaimed. "Oliver's afraid of nothin'."

"Fine."

"See?" Felicity said triumphantly to which Oliver rolled his eyes. Can eye rolling be considered sexy? Because if so, Oliver was sending tingles up and down her spine.

Thea poured each of them a shot of vodka from the bottle she kept at her side. The woman had serious control issues. "Let's switch it up this time…The more you drink the more wild you are and, therefore, the winner."

"Unfair!" Felicity cried. "Oliver will win by default."

The man in question (or were there two of them?) had the gall to look offended. "C'mon Ollie. We all know about your well documented past."

Oliver sighed, resigned to his sister's schemes. "Let's get this over with."

"My game, so I get to go first," Thea stated. She didn't miss a beat before declaring, "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Felicity's mouth fell open. "Thea Queen I told you that in the strictest of confidence!"

Oliver and Roy both stilled, their drinks halfway to their mouth.

"What? Doesn't everyone experiment in college?" She challenged. Oliver's eyes had widened and a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. God that was way too sexy.

"From what you told me, Smoak, it sounded like a lot more than experimenting," Thea teased.

"Lies, Queen. All lies." Felicity grudgingly threw back the shot of vodka, letting the liquid burn down her quickly numbing esophagus. Thea refilled the empty glasses. She'd proclaimed herself score keeper and dispenser of alcohol.

It was Oliver's turn next. Felicity dropped her head back to the table cradling it in her arms. "This might take a while."

Based on the sound of Roy's laugh, he seemed to enjoy her comment.

"I'll have you know there are lots of things I've never done."

Her head came back up and looked Oliver in the eye. "Oh?"

Oliver smiled suddenly, a predatory smile. "Never have I ever been caught cheating in a mob casino."

"Real original." She dutifully tossed back her shot and it was quickly refilled.

Roy didn't waste any time. "Never have I ever been shot. With a gun," he quickly added.

Oliver and Felicity both reached for their drinks. "Good thing it's not a shot per shot, right Oliver?"

He shrugged before downing his shot. "I don't know. I actually haven't been shot that many times. More knife wounds than anything."

Felicity imagined Oliver sitting where he was now but instead of the sweater he wore he was shirtless. Her eyes roamed over his torso cataloguing his many injuries and scars. She stopped when she reached the scar from the bullet he'd taken curtsey of his mother. She remembered everything there was to know about that particular one…

"Felicity? Earth to Felicity…" Thea snapped her fingers in front of her breaking her self-induced shirtless Oliver spell.

"Huh?"

Thea sighed exacerbated. "It's your turn!"

"Never have I ever been arrested for shoplifting."

Thea snorted before tossing a drink back. "Oh, you think you're _so_ smart, Smoak."

Roy, with his petty left and larceny record also took a drink.

"Me again?" Thea laughed. "Oh this is going to be a good one…."

"Spit it out, Thea," Roy groused. My, someone was cranky tonight.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the other woman, her hand reaching for her glass. "You're in so much trouble, Thea Queen…"

Roy's face was suddenly eager like a puppy anxiously awaiting a treat. "When and where?"

"In case you missed it Roy, Truth or Dare was over ten minutes ago."

Not surprisingly Oliver also drank.

The score was currently; Felicity 4, Oliver 3, Roy 2, Thea 1.

At least she was winning.

"Never have I ever gotten a piercing," Oliver said.

"How long have you been thinking of that one?" Felicity sneered, reaching for her vodka shot. At least she wasn't alone this time with Oliver's question. Thea too had to drink up.

Roy took forever coming up with something but finally he said, "Never have I ever been handcuffed to a bed." No one could miss the way he was looking directly at his girlfriend when he said it. And no one could miss the way the girlfriend's brother was glaring at him. The kid had no sense of survival at the most inopportune times.

Thea drank, Oliver (surprisingly) did not, but when Felicity reached for her glass, three pair of eyes swung her way.

"Another experiment, Smoak?"

"You could call it that. More like a bondage try out that went terribly wrong. It was the first and last time I went out with a guy whose online dating profile said he liked forcible confinement." She shrugged. "He was a cop so I didn't think anything of it. But when he cuffed me to the bed then flushed the key down the toilet I became concerned. Then his partner showed up to "save me"."

"Jesus Christ," Oliver growled.

"Yeah, I said that too."

Thea frowned, concerned. "How did you get out of that?"

"I used my loud voice. It scared them off so badly they were begging me to shut up."

"I'm glad you were okay, Felicity," Roy said which made her smile at him across the table. Damn, the kid could be annoying but then he'd say something nice and it made her feel all maternal and squishy towards him.

"You're damn lucky."

She raised an eyebrow. "Never doubt the loud voice, Oliver Queen."

The music from her MP3 player that had been playing in the background changed and Flo Rida's _Whistle_ came well…whistling out of the lair's computers. Talk about timing.

"Smoak? I'm surprised at you listening to such songs," Thea teased.

Felicity giggled. "And I know every word."

Thea leaned in and whispered, "Me too."

When the chorus started Felicity and Thea joined in singing along, "…Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know…Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it, and we start real slow…You just put your lips together and you come real close…Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby…Here we go…"

After her and Thea sang the remainder of the song, they dissolved into a fit of laughter. Felicity had barely caught her breath when the music changed and she suddenly yelled, "Its Oliver's song! Turn it up Thea." The girl did as she was asked and the music went from audible to wall vibrating loud.

"I have a song?"

"It's your happy song," Felicity explained.

Thea was killing herself laughing. "I love it, Smoak!"

"It's the chorus that does it," Felicity yelled above the music.

The other girl pulled Felicity from her stool and they began dancing club style to the music and singing along.

"…Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body…aha I work out…Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body…aha I work out…When I walk in the spot, this is what I see…Everybody stops and staring at me…I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it…show it…show it…show it…I'm sexy and I know it…"

Thea pulled Felicity into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for this."

Felicity kept dancing and swaying to the music while still attached to Thea and good thing too because her legs were having a hard time staying upright. The song finished, the music changed and classical music came blaring out of the speakers. Felicity rushed to turn it down.

"Who knew Beethoven's Fifth could pierce the ear drums, huh…" She ambled her way back to the safety of her stool. Once she was seated she peaked at Oliver. His expression could only be described as dumbfounded. "Don't look so surprised. That song is _soooooo_ you it hurts."

"She's right, Ollie." Roy even murmured his agreement which earned him a glare from Oliver

"Don't you think it's time we called it a night, Speedy?"

Felicity pouted. "Bummer man…he delivers."

Thea huffed sliding off her stool. "C'mon, Roy. Let's go home and continue the fun there."

"Speedy…" Oliver groaned.

"At least some of us have a sex life."

"Which some of us have to hear about far too often for my liking."

Thea pulled her cell phone from her bra and clicked away for several seconds. "I've ordered us a cab, Roy. We can swing by in the morning and pick up our cars."

"Sounds good to me." Roy moved to where Thea was and put an arm around her waist.

"Felicity, you want to come with us? We can drop you off first."

"Oh, I…."

"I'll make sure Felicity gets home okay," Oliver assured her.

Thea shrugged. "Have it your way. We'll wait upstairs for the cab."

The pair said goodnight to Felicity before turning and clomping up the stairs of the lair. Oliver said he was going up to make sure their cab arrived. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that Thea and Roy could more than handle themselves but he was gone before she could.

The lair was suddenly eerily quiet, the only sound coming from her servers and the low notes of classical music. This wasn't acceptable. There should be music – loud and lots of it. This was a night club after all.

She got up only to have her heels become caught on the rung of her stool and she gathered herself before she went flying. Kicking the offending footwear off and under the table, she stumbled into her computer chair and thumbed through the MP3 player, selected one of her favourite playlists and cranked the volume. She smiled when the lair was filled with the sound of Tom Jones.

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and spun the chair around making her far too dizzy given the large quantities of vodka she'd ingested over the last few hours. Really what she wanted to do was lay down and for some unknown reason her brain thought it would be a good idea to foist herself up to the med table instead of the bed in the corner of the room. She almost missed the three vodka filled shot glasses still on the table, leftovers from their round of Never Have I Ever. Which if her math was right, she'd won. That made her smile.

"Waste not, want not." She downed the remaining shots. What was a few million germs between friends, right?

She swung her legs up and slid down the table until she could stretch her legs out. The coolness of the table felt nice against the exposed skin of her legs. The lair had been getting hotter and hotter over the last couple of hours. She should really mention it to Oliver &amp; Thea. They might want to have it looked into. It was February after all.

Tom Jones finished singing about his Sex Bomb and the shuffle on her player changed the music. Her guilty pleasure song played out in the lair. She smiled, looking into the fluorescent lights above. A small part of her brain (the one not doused with alcohol) told her to get up and change the song or better yet turn the music off all together. Certain body parts, on the other hand, were yelling an emphatic no.

The angel on her shoulder whispered to her; Oliver will be back soon. Did she want him to find her stretched out on the med table, her skirt hiked half way up her thighs? No.

The devil on the other shoulder kept repeating the same thing – Do it. Do it. Do it.

She closed her eyes and listened…the music washing over her fueling the devil.

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

Gosh it was hot, she was hot…hot all over. She reached up and undid the remaining buttons of her blouse and using the open the halves wafted herself reveling in the blessed coolness her fanning provided.

"Felicity?"

She bolted upright, startled because she hadn't heard him come down the stairs over the music.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Oliver's features swam before her. He was only a foot away from the med table.

"I'm hot," she replied and continued to fan herself with her open blouse not caring for one minute that she was giving him a free show of her bra covered chest.

"You're drunk."

She shook her head, whipping her hair around. "Nope…tipsy maybe. Definitely not drunk."

He smiled. "I would like to see what you call drunk then. Because you're way past tipsy."

Felicity swung her legs around so they dangled off the side of the med table. "If I was drunk would I be able to do this?" She surprised him (and herself) by reaching out and grabbing hold of the waistband of his jeans, tugging him towards her. He put up little resistance.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't drunk."

She ignored his comment because honestly she couldn't understand exactly what he was saying. Did he mean she would do this if she wasn't drunk or did he mean because she was drunk that was why she was doing what she was doing? Ugh. Now she was confusing herself. Right now the only thing that felt right was him and her…there in the lair…on the med table…underneath the med table…in her chair…on her desk…in the bed she'd bought him…on the stairs…up against the glass case with his Arrow suit…on the training mats…

She closed her eyes and touched herself like the music was telling herself to. "I need…"

"You…you should go home. Go to bed."

Her eyes flew open and gazed into his eyes. They were saying "yes" but his words were saying "no". She'd had three years of hearing "no". She wanted "yes, Yes, YES!". Damn the consequences.

Her hands came up to rest on his chest and she felt his muscles jump underneath her palms. "Bed…yes. Home…no."

"Felic-"

She cut him off by using her legs to bring him flush with the med table effectively trapping him against her. The height of the table brought them together at exactly the right place and she relished in the feeling of him pressed up against her, hard and wanting.

"Mmmmm…someone else says yes."

Oliver made a half-hearted attempt to extricate himself from her but she could tell his legendary resolve was slipping slowly…slowly…deeply where he had never gone before.

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_

Grasping one of his hands she brought it her cheek rejoicing in the coolness of his skin. Normally they were hot but she supposed the temperature change was due to him having just been outside.

The music changed again and Marvin Gaye's voice flooded the room.

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

_Then come on, oh come on_

_Let's get it on, oh baby_

The soulfulness of the song coupled with the words (and her hands under his sweater skimming his chest) broke the last ounce of his resolve. She saw it in his eyes the moment it happened – his pupils expanded to where she could barely see the blue of his irises.

His mouth came crashing down on hers, her legs wrapped around his, and everything that happened after was a blur of sensation.

The first time she came (on the med table) AC/DC was singing _You Shook Me All Night Long_. The second time AC/DC was still singing and they were still on the med table.

The third time (in her chair) Pharrell was waxing poetic about being _Happy_. More like hallelujah, praise the lord.

The fourth time (in the bed) Christina Aguilera was singing sensually about a _Nasty Naughty Boy_. Amen sister.

After that she lost track (and consciousness).

* * *

**Present Day**

As had happened often since that night six weeks ago Felicity found herself flushing, her skin overheating as it had done that night, at the memory.

The nurse had left her alone on a table in a procedure lab where a Doctor was going to come and shove a scope down her throat (while she was awake) to rule out a bleeding ulcer – the prospective of which had her nervous and it probably explained why her mind had drifted back to that night in the Arrow cave.

"Oh, Sweet Pea," she whispered, her hands cradling her abdomen. "You are never drinking vodka as long as you live."

* * *

**Playlist**

_Whistle_ – Flo Rida

_I'm Sexy and I Know it_ – LMFAO

_I Touch Myself_ – Divinyls

_Let's Get it On_ – Marvin Gaye

_You Shook Me All Night Long_ – AC/DC

_Happy_ – Pharrell Williams

_Nasty Naughty Boy_ – Christina Aguilera


	11. Bizarre Love Triangle

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this one. And I hope I don't offend anyone.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

It had been approximately eight in the morning when Felicity, Oliver &amp; Jerry had arrived at the emergency room. According to the clock on the wall of her hospital room it was now three thirty in the afternoon. And Felicity was still waiting for a Doctor to confirm exactly what was causing her to vomit blood.

She'd lost track of the number of vials of blood nurses had taken let alone the number of nurses who'd come and gone – Nancy, Sadie, Joseph, Dmitry, Mary, Debbie, Ruth, Michelle and a few others whose names she couldn't quite remember. And so far she'd been examined by three different Doctors – the ER Doc, a gastroenterologist, and an OB specialist.

An hour ago the OB Doc had ordered another ultrasound. So far no one had shown up and Felicity's patience was wearing thin. And she wasn't the only one. After being bounced around from the ER to two different hospital rooms and a procedure room, Oliver and Jerry had lost track of her and that only made them (one in particular) more grouchy than normal. Add in a lack of sleep and it was a powder keg waiting to explode.

And that was just how Felicity was feeling. She might have been in the hospital bed but it was her that had a camera shoved down her throat. From the moaning and complaining that had come from Jerry and Oliver one would think it had been them. Thank goodness men didn't have babies because the world would come to a complete stop.

She chuckled at the thought of Oliver pregnant.

The object of her mirth was sprawled in a chair between her bed and the window. His eyes were closed but unlike when she'd seen him asleep this morning on her sofa, there was nothing peaceful or calm about his features. Even in sleep he looked as aggravated as he had in the emergency room.

The chair beside him was empty but up until twenty minutes ago it had been occupied by a fast asleep Jerry. He'd woken up and grumbled about needing coffee then stumbled out of the room barely acknowledging her.

She looked at the clock again. Twenty minutes was a long time to go and get coffee. Unless he'd run into someone he knew. In that case she might not see him again for another hour. Oliver was right about one thing – Jerry could talk. But coming from her it was kinda like the pot calling the kettle black.

She sighed and went back to counting the ceiling tiles when suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway.

"You can't just go in there," someone was saying angrily. It sounded a lot like Nurse Ruth who'd changed her IV an hour ago.

"Do you know who I am?"

Felicity cringed. She knew that voice. And based on the authoritative you-will-do-as-I-say attitude dripping from every word it was a case of like brother like sister.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba you are not going in there," Nurse Ruth was saying.

"Well you got the Queen part right."

Before the nurse could reply the hospital door swung open and Thea Queen stormed in dressed like she'd stepped out the change room of Starling City's hottest boutique.

"Felicity!"

The use of her first name should have been clue number one that something wasn't kosher. Thea hardly ever said it. Her second clue was the distressed features of the younger girl. Thea had enough attitude and confidence than you could shake a stick at so it was alarming to see her so obviously upset.

Thea rushed forward, dropping her purse on the floor and not caring where it landed, to hug her hard. That was her third clue.

Felicity wrapped her IV free arm around Thea, surprised to feel her shaking ever so slightly. Clue number four.

"Hey, it's okay." She shushed Thea. "I'm okay."

The girl let go and when she pulled back Felicity could see her red rimmed eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Smoaky. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been nosy and a big blabber mouth I wouldn't have jinxed this and…" She was full on crying now.

"Hey, now," she took Thea's hand trying to reassure her but at the same time wondering what in the world she was talking about. "Why don't you start with how did you know I was even here?"

Thea sniffed. "Under normal circumstances it would be funny but not now. Now that I've lost my chance to be Auntie Thea."

Whoa…

Felicity pulled back, stammering. "Wh…What?"

Oliver stirred in the chair, her exclamation and Thea's dramatic entrance surely waking him from his sleep. "Speedy…What are you doing here?" He yawned.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry."

Oliver ran a hand over his face, attempting to scrub the sleep from it. "What happened, happened Speedy. We all have to move on from it."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked Oliver. She turned to Thea. "What is he talking about?"

"About how I stole Jerry's phone at the club, saw your hormonal text, put two and two together, slapped my brother, and then proceeded to blurt out the news later – completely by accident I swear – to everyone?" Thea's words burst out of her in such a rush, Felicity had to replay it in her head to make sure she was hearing it correctly.

"You _know_ know?" Felicity turned to Oliver, eyes wide. "She knows about Sweet Pea?"

He nodded clearly not happy about it either.

"Wait a minute…did you say blurt out the news to everyone? As in everyone…"

Thea jerked her head up and down, her face filled with trepidation. Felicity tried to remember who all had been at the club last night…Jerry, Oliver, Thea, Roy…Diggle.

"Digg," she moaned, dropping her head in her hands. He was going to kill her.

"It's not you he wants to kill," Oliver muttered and she realized her last words had been spoken out loud.

Felicity's brain registered Oliver's words but other thoughts were nagging at her.

"But…that doesn't explain how you knew I was here…in the hospital…and what did you mean you won't be Auntie Thea? I may be…I don't know what I am right now besides tired, sore, fed up and generally in a bad mood after being passed around his hospital like a hot potato and still no one had bothered to explain to me why I feel like I went twenty rounds with Mike Tyson!"

"Wow…" Thea gasped. "Definitely not too early to be hormonal."

"Thea, now might not be a good time to antagonize Felicity," Oliver warned.

Thea looked like she was about to issue a sharp retort to her brother but thought better of it. "Someone tweeted a sighting of Ollie in the emergency room. I've been calling his cell ever since I saw it with no luck – "

"It died."

"I started calling the hospital when I couldn't get ahold of him only to be told there was no one here by that name. It was Roy who suggested it could have been you, Smoak, so I called back and now I'm here."

"Speaking of Boy Wonder," Oliver drawled. "Where is he?"

A pained look crossed Thea's face. "At home laughing his ass off over the gossip article that was posted an hour ago."

"What article?" Felicity asked silently praying to whatever God was listening that her name hadn't hit the gossip rags.

Thea went searching for her phone and when she bent down to pick up her purse, Felicity saw Jerry in the doorway a take-out coffee cup in each hand and a dazed expression on his unusually pasty white face.

"Jerry?"

He ignored her. He ignored all of them, not even acknowledging Thea and walked to Oliver handing him a coffee.

"Jerry!"

"Hmmmm…." He dragged his brain from whatever planet it was one and focused finally on her. "What?"

"That's what I would like to know. What is going on with you? You left to get coffee a half hour ago."

"I'm going to take a wild guess at what's got Jerry here acting like a zombie and assume it has everything to do with this." Thea shoved her phone at Felicity. The screen showed an article from the Starling City Gossip page.

**OLIVER QUEEN A QUEEN FOR REAL?**

_Starling City's favourite ex-billionaire and notorious womanizer was recently spotted having a wild night at the city's most prominent gay night club Upstairs Downstairs. And while this would not normally be enough to have this column jumping to conclusions, it was later heavily hinted at by a family friend who asked to remain anonymous._

_"__I always knew there something different about Oliver. He likes to go his own way when it suits him."_

_Further investigation by our gossip team has revealed that before his tragic boat cruise almost nine years ago, Mr. Queen had assaulted an employee of Queen Consolidated over the ill treatment of a gay co-worker. Charges were never brought against him and this column has learned that the identity of the man whose honour he defended was coincidentally the same man who was seen with Mr. Queen at the club the previous evening._

_The plot thickens as Mr. Queen was spotted in the early hours of Sunday in the emergency room waiting area of Starling General with the same man, who this column can now identify as one Jerry Cordick. Mr. Cordick is currently employed as an executive assistant to the VP of Palmer Technologies, Felicity Smoak who coincidentally was at one time the EA to Mr. Queen during his tenure as CEO of Queen Consolidated._

_The bizarre love triangle doesn't end there. We have since learned that Ms. Smoak was also in the emergency room with the men and this column has it on good authority that the lady in question has a bun in the oven. So this column has to ask, Is Mr. Queen dating Jerry Cordick and if so has it been going on since before his five years away? And we have to wonder at what kind of friend Ms. Smoak must be to have agreed to act as a surrogate?_

Felicity was pretty sure her mouth had hung open the entire time it took her to read the gossip column. And she was pretty sure she was so stunned by what she'd read that she was completely incapable of speech.

"That was pretty much my reaction too. Roy on the other hand thinks it's hilarious."

Felicity could hear Oliver next to her demanding to know what was going on. "Felicity? What is it?"

Dazed and confused she wordlessly handed him Thea's phone. Time ticked and she imagined where he was in the article. He gave no hint, no huff, no gasp of breath, no hissing between his teeth. He gave nothing away as to what he was thinking or feeling.

When he finished reading she saw him turn to Jerry, eyes wide. "That was you? That was you with the mail cart that day at QC?"

Jerry nodded. "You never said anything so I didn't bring it up either. Didn't see the point really. It was a long time ago."

"Nine years…Before the Gambit…"

Thea crossed her arms over her chest, clearly aggravated at being left out of the conversation. "Do you two love birds want to share with the rest of us?"

"I'm with her," Felicity said pointing her finger at the younger Queen.

Resigned, Oliver leaned back in the hospital chair and nonchalantly waved an arm at Jerry. "Go ahead. Tell them."

Jerry proceeded to tell Felicity and Thea about the day he met the "real" pre-island Oliver Queen (his words). About how he'd been at QC for a month working in the mail room. About how he'd been out delivering the mail on the sales and marketing floor when he'd turned a corner and ran straight into someone but instead of knocking them over, he'd stumbled and tripped over the wheels of the mail cart. About how the other person, a man, had stopped to help him up, asking him if he was okay. About how a group of sales guys had seen the exchange and had taunted, "Don't get too close, Queen. He might rub off on you." About how the man had smiled at the sales guy, reassuring him until he was close enough to haul back and deck the guy. About how the sales guy had threatened to press charges all while holding his nose with both hands. About how the man had smiled and winked at Jerry before sauntering on his way.

"Two weeks later I saw the news report of the _Queens Gambit_." Jerry sipped his coffee, his story clearly finished.

Felicity didn't realize she was crying until she felt her nose dripping down her upper lip. She sniffed trying to control it. Thankfully Thea handed her a tissue and she blew into it, a loud honking sound reverberated around the hospital room.

"That sounds like the Ollie I've always known," Thea said, her voice soft and warm. "He may have been wild during his pre-island days but I always knew deep down he would stand up for what's right."

Oliver shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable and not just because of the hospital chair. He started when Felicity leaned down from her bed and squeezed his hand, smiling at him, her hero.

"And in answer to your early question, 'Lisssy, I was waylaid by four people, including the barista, demanding to know if it was true that I was dating Oliver Queen. So if I was a little…dazed when I returned, that's why. I mean, it's not every day you get to see your name in print connected with the hottest man in Starling City." Jerry beamed, clearly over his earlier confusion.

Jerry's mention of the article brought Felicity's mind back to the real problem they were now facing. "Speaking of the article, what are we going to do about it?"

Oliver grimaced but his face was resolved, stony in fact. "Just ignore it. The vultures will move on to something else before you know it. Trust me on this, I know how these people work."

Felicity wasn't so sure. "It could be worse. At least it paints me as a fabulous friend willing to give up her body to provide my two gay friends, who have been in an apparent committed relationship for many years, with a baby. I sort of come out better in all this."

"That's what I call looking on the bright side, Smoak," Thea chuckled.

"Except now all of Starling City knows about Sweet Pea."

Thea sobered and hugged Felicity, "I was so scared on the way here thinking you'd lost the baby. And that somehow it was all my fault because I'd blabbed. At least I only told four people."

Felicity returned Thea's embrace, understanding the girl's distress when she'd first entered the room.

"Excuse me," an unrecognizable voice interrupted. Felicity pulled back from Thea to see the OB specialist who'd examined her earlier. "Ms. Smoak, I have your test results and would like to consult with you. Alone if that's okay."

Felicity's eyes swept from Jerry to Oliver to Thea and she realized she didn't want to be alone, that she wasn't alone anymore. No matter what her and Oliver were or would ever be, she would always have Jerry as a friend, always have Thea as a "sister".

"If it's okay, I would like them to stay. They're family." Felicity couldn't miss the tender look Thea was sending her, or the way Oliver's hand squeezed hers tightly.

The Doctor, Dr. Rivers if she remembered correctly, nodded his understanding and proceeded to inform her that so far all tests had confirmed that she did not have an ulcer, bleeding or otherwise. "We have also ruled out an appendicitis, fatty liver disease and gastroenteritis."

"So the vomiting blood was because…."

"Based on my experience, your negative test results and confirmation of your pregnancy I would agree with Dr. Barwin, who you saw in the ER, that you are suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum, or as it is more commonly known severe morning sickness. It was not a very well-known condition until The Duchess of Cambridge was diagnosed during her first pregnancy with Prince George."

Thea snickered. "Well you are having a Queen so it's kinda of fitting."

Oliver sighed, obviously annoyed with his sisters observation. "What does this mean exactly Doctor?"

"It means, Ms. Smoak," he ignored Oliver and addressed Felicity directly, "that the exhaustion and severe vomiting will continue but the hope is it will dissipate once you enter your second trimester. There have been more severe cases of woman experiencing the condition for their entire pregnancy. But as I said, the hope for you is that it won't last. I am recommending complete bed rest, plenty of fluids – dehydration is quite common with this condition – and as much dry bland food you can stomach. It is not unusual for woman to lose weight during the first trimester instead of gaining. And because of that I would like you to see you again for a follow up in three weeks. We can reevaluate the bed rest order then. If you've managed to maintain your weight I might let you resume your day to day activities."

"Very funny, Doc." Felicity tried to laugh off the idea of bed rest. "I have to work, I _need_ to work…There are people counting on me. Sitting in bed for three weeks is not an option."

"Felicity…" Oliver rumbled.

"No, Oliver. I can't stop working just because of Sweet Pea…"

"Felicity! Listen to yourself. Sweet Pea is making you sick, so sick you need to rest. And if that's what the Doctor says you need then you will do it." It was cute how he thought he was going to get his way.

"This condition can be very serious, Ms. Smoak. I would highly recommend you take my advice. Do you live alone or perhaps have family you could stay with?" He smiled at her. "It would certainly ease my mind that you weren't sneaking out of your house at every opportunity. Something tells me you would be the kind of patient we would have to strap to the bed."

"She can stay with Ollie &amp; me," Thea declared. "No arguments, Smoak."

"Thea's right," Oliver agreed making his sister sport a gloating look. "There's an extra bedroom that's not being used and one of us is usually around most days. You won't be alone all that much, if not at all."

"I do not need a babysitter, Oliver Queen!" She replied hotly. Oh the arrogance.

""Lissy, Oliver and Thea are right. You would be better off there. Besides," Jerry smirked. "Palmer Tech is only five blocks from the loft. I can check on you during lunch. And don't you worry about work, Mr. Palmer will just have to understand."

Felicity inwardly cringed at the thought of Ray. She was going to have to break the news to him sooner than she'd anticipated. Oh, she had no doubt he would be pleasant and understanding, but it was not a conversation she had been looking forward to having.

"Fine…" she grumbled. The four faces watching her instantly looked relieved. She just didn't have the energy to fight with them all. Especially when the logical part of her brain knew they'd all made valid arguments.

The Doctor indicated that she could be discharged which cheered her slightly. Anything she could do to get out of this prison would be fine with her. Thea said she could drive them all home and Jerry offered to pick her stuff she'd left at the club the night before and drop by her place to pack a suitcase. Felicity began rhyming off all the things she wanted Jerry to bring her to which he held up his hand effectively cutting her off.

"I do solemnly swear that I will bring you whatever you want and I promise, no cat pj's."

Felicity snorted. "You better not Jerry Cordick. Or an online article inferring your relationship status with Oliver will be the least of your worries."

"Oh, I'm not upset about that article," Jerry laughed. "Can you imagine the mileage I will get out of this? Besides being the most popular person at work I'll have men lining up to date me. If they think I could turn him," he pointed in Oliver's direction, "I will having them eating out of my hand."

* * *

An hour later Felicity was being wheeled out of back door of Starling General towards Thea's waiting car. It seemed the press had picked up on the gossip column and a small horde of reporters had been waiting out front.

She hadn't been too happy with the wheelchair so she was even less pleased when instead of walking on her own two feet the remainder of the way to the car, Oliver picked her up.

"We really have to set limits on this," she grumbled. "And next time, give a girl some notice." The sudden movement had brought on a huge wave of nausea.

Oliver ignored her instead making sure she was securely buckled in the back of Thea's Mercedes before taking a seat in front.

"Next stop, home sweet home." Thea pulled away and drove so slowly all the way to the loft that Felicity was sure the girl was going to get pulled over and ticketed for going too slow.

It didn't take long before she was parking in the garage under the building where the loft was located. Under normal circumstances she would be pleased about being there. The loft was one of her favourite places – those windows that light, the fireplace. It was too dark for her liking, I mean had Thea Queen never heard of throw pillows? A bit of colour would be nice.

Felicity could see what was going to happen as soon as Oliver stepped out of the car and opened the back door. "Don't even think about it, He-Man. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

He looked like he was getting ready to argue with her when he suddenly stepped back. She slowly extricated herself from the car and very carefully with her head held high, began to walk towards the waiting elevator Thea was holding open.

Five steps. That was all she managed before her legs gave way and she stumbled. Oliver, of course, was right there to grab her arm. "I am going to carry you, okay?"

His husky voice and the fact that he'd listened to her and was actually asking permission melted a pool of gooeyness in her heart.

She nodded, actually grateful for the assistance. He swung her up into his arms, this time with much less swing for which her stomach was thankful. The ride up the elevator then down the hall to the loft door was uneventful. But if she'd known what was waiting for her on the other side of the door she wouldn't have been so calm.

Thea unlocked the door and stepped aside. Oliver carried her across the threshold but stopped dead when he saw Digg, Laurel &amp; Roy waiting for them.


	12. Thinking Out Loud

**A/N: It appears I may have unintentionally offended some people with my last chapter. It was not my intention to do so.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Diggle stood in the middle of the loft, arms crossed looking exasperated. "You're a hard man to find."

"I wasn't aware we were having a team meeting," Oliver replied dryly.

"You can't just disappear and expect us not to go looking for you."

"It was all over Twitter that I was spotted at the hospital."

"Yeah, because following tweets about Oliver Queen is my lifelong passion."

During the exchange Felicity glanced back and forth between the other three members of Team Arrow. Digg was completely focused, intensely so on Oliver, Roy was struggling to hold back an uncharacteristic smile (who knew he could actually do that?), and Laurel's eyes were watching her. And it was beginning to unnerve her.

"Oliver, can you put me down?" She asked quietly.

"My phone died." Oliver continued talking to Diggle, ignoring her plea.

"Since when is the Arrow not available?"

"Oliver, down please." Still nothing.

"Since I've been a bit preoccupied!"

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed, pushing on his chest.

"What?"

"Down. Now." She was losing her patience and this "team" conversation had barely begun.

As she had suspected, he'd forgotten he was still holding her in his arms. "The sofa or straight to bed?"

"Just put me down while I still have a shred of my dignity intact."

He capitulated, slowly lowering her feet to the floor. He did not, however let go of her entirely – an arm was banded around her waist, and given their height difference and the flats she was wearing he was stooped over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Any other time it would have been adorably funny. She used every ounce of strength she could muster to pull away from him.

Tentatively she took small steps towards Digg. Her friend needed to be reassured right now and she was the only person who could do that. Digg and Oliver could pound each other with sticks and work out their differences some other time. Unlike in the parking garage she managed a few more steps – four in fact – before her legs gave way and she felt herself crumpling to the floor. Digg caught her before she fell all the way.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Felicity, but you look like hell."

She smiled weakly up at him. "Sweet talker. Always know what to say to make a girl feel special."

Digg cracked a fleeting smile before it was gone and replaced with concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Your nose is starting to grow, Smoak," Thea interjected. The girl had moved to stand beside her still grinning boyfriend.

"I _will_ be okay," she assured Digg.

"So it's true then?"

She titled her head. "My being pregnant or the part about me offering my surrogacy services?"

The last of Digg's tension and control slipped and he let out a bark of laugher. "How does it feel to find out your friends have been carrying on a long-term relationship behind your back?"

Felicity swooned in Digg's arms for effect and she drawled in her best Scarlett O'Hara impression. "Fiddle-dee-dee, why I am devastated. Just devastated."

Diggle wrapped both arms around her hugging her tight, something that he rarely did. When he spoke it was a whisper in her ear. "He hurts you, I know exactly where to bury the body."

She chuckled because she knew his words came from a deep place of love, respect and protectiveness. "We're okay, Digg. I promise."

Her legs were shaking and the nausea was rolling over her hard. "Would…would you mind if I sat down? I'm not feeling too steady." She pointed to the stools on the other side of the kitchen island. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver take a step towards her. She waved him off. This was her time to make things right with Digg.

Once she was safely seated and no longer needing someone to hold her up, Digg asked the question that had been hanging over the room since their arrival. "Would someone care to explain what's been going on?"

Felicity let Oliver enlighten their friends about her being sick, the blood, the trip to the ER (minus Jerry's nephew and his revelation about the Arrow), the long hours spent waiting, and finally the diagnosis.

"…bed rest for three weeks. And she's staying here with Thea &amp; I where someone can keep an eye on her. We need to make sure she doesn't sneak off to work or the foundry when our back is turned."

"And what about the gossip article, Oliver?" Laurel finally spoke, her voice strong with resolve. "There is a good case of slander here. You say the word and I will have the petition drawn up and ready to file."

"That won't be necessary." Poor Laurel looked far too disappointed. "But thank you."

"You can't let him get away with this, Oliver!" She replied fiercely.

Him? Felicity frowned. "Are you talking about the I-want-to-remain-anonymous-but-stir-up-trouble so-called family friend? And what was with that? Could he have been any more cryptic? Anyone who knows Oliver knows he likes to do his own thing."

Oliver and Laurel ignored her. "Ollie, we both know who is responsible for this."

"Max Fuller," Oliver growled.

Felicity was startled and instantly she felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. "How…how do you know Fuller?" The nausea was getting stronger by the minute.

Brows raised, Oliver levelled her with an Arrow-like look. "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm guessing by your tone that Jerry already spilled the beans."

"A capsulized version I'm sure, but yes. How come you never told me about it?"

Felicity mimicked holding a phone to her ear. "Hello kettle, this is pot calling."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Everyone's a comedian lately…"

They say the best defense is an offense so Felicity took a page out of an NFL playbook. "I know how I know Fuller but perhaps the question _I _should be asking _you_ is how do _you_ know Fuller?"

"He slept with his Fiancé at their rehearsal dinner," Laurel replied smugly, arms crossed over her chest. "After all these years Max still hasn't forgiven Ollie. Luckily I found a way to get over it considering he was also dating me at the time."

"Oh, is that what getting over it sounds like?" Felicity couldn't stop the words or the sarcastic tone that erupted from her mouth. She sounded more like Thea than herself. Hormones anyone?

Everyone looked at her shocked (especially Laurel) and awed (Thea) that she'd dared to smart mouth the almighty Black Canary. "What? She needed to hear that."

Laurel suddenly looked so unsure of herself. "I only meant…"

"We all know exactly what you meant, Laurel. And I for one am sick and tired of listening to your not so subtle jabs about how Oliver was before Lian Yu. This isn't the first time over the last couple of months you've said something. And everyone ignores it, lets it pass because God forbid anyone upset the recovering alcoholic who lost her sister. News flash, Laurel, Sara wasn't just your sister. She was my friend – _our_ friend – and there isn't a day that goes by that we don't miss her. So I'm _sorry_ if you don't like it and I'm _sorry_ if it upsets you and I'm _sorry_ if you have a problem with it but I've been at the hospital since early this morning being poked and prodded, had a camera shoved down my throat only to be told that I have to stay in bed for three weeks. So suck it up buttercup!"

It was so quiet in the loft you could've heard a pin drop a mile away.

By the time she'd finished ranting and raving at Laurel she was breathing so hard it sounded like she'd just crossed a marathon finish line. And her stomach was trying to tell her it was bucket time again. She needed the bathroom, like now, and attempted to slide off the bar stool only to end up sprawled on her hands and knees on the floor.

The retching started and she couldn't stop it from coming, couldn't get up off the floor, couldn't…

Someone was calling her name but it sounded so very far away. Her entire chest was heaving from the effort of whatever it was that was so determined to expel from her body. The concrete floor she'd been staring at suddenly disappeared replaced with something white. She reached for whatever it was and held on for dear life. Her brain registered the touch of a soft, cool and distinctly feminine hand pulling the hair back from her face.

"Shhhh… it's okay…" was all she heard before the world went black.

* * *

Felicity wasn't sure how long she'd been out for but when she did manage to claw her eyes open the face of Laurel Lance stared down at her.

"Wh…What…?" She struggled to sit up but she felt too weak and quickly fell back against…what she didn't know. It felt like a couch. She looked around and saw the loft fireplace roaring with artificial life. Yup, definitely the couch.

"You've been asleep for almost two hours," Laurel was saying.

Felicity groaned and struggled to remember what had happened before she woke up. "Where's…Oliver?...He…" Her voice sounded rough like sandpaper and her mouth felt like someone had glued it shut (Murmur anyone?).

Laurel tried to hand her a mug but Felicity couldn't sit up on her own to take it. "Here…" She put an arm around Felicity's back and gently lifted her torso, holding the mug to her lips. The water felt cool and refreshing against her parched dry lips.

"Thank you," she croaked grabbing for the mug, wanting more.

"Careful, you don't want to choke."

Felicity downed the remainder of the water revelling in the coolness soothing her sore aching throat. "Who…who knew…puking could…take so much…out of you."

"Not sure anything came up besides some blood and bile. The sight of which freaked Diggle and Roy out so much they wanted to take you back to the hospital."

Felicity closed her eyes. "Please no…"

"Don't worry," Laurel patted her hand. "Ollie convinced them otherwise."

Felicity struggled to sit up but with Laurel's help she managed it. She regarded the other woman and asked a question she'd always wanted the answer to. "Why do you call him Ollie?"

Laurel contemplated her answer. "Old habit I guess. Oliver always said it was Thea who started it when she was little. His name was too much for her to say."

"Oliver is a mouth full. What I mean is, his name…not he himself…because that sounds dirty and I wouldn't know anything about that…what I mean is…Ugh" Felicity dropped her head in her hands. "Why does everything I say sound sexual?" Felicity heard Laurel chuckle. Did she seriously just say…that…in front of _The_ Laurel? She groaned.

"Sara was right, you are cute." Felicity strangled back a gasp and raised her head to look at Laurel surprised. "We didn't have much time before…she was taken again. But she had a soft spot for you and I wonder if she went out of her way to tell me as a sort of warning. A way to let me know not to mess with you."

Laurel's voice had a wistfulness to it Felicity hadn't heard in some time. The last year becoming the Black Canary had taken its toll on her and she suddenly felt bad for yelling at her earlier (yes she remembered that).

"About earlier… I shouldn't have said what I did…"

Laurel grasped both of Felicity's hands and squeezed reassuringly (what was with this team and hand holding?). "Stop. What you said about Ollie was absolutely right. I haven't been very…kind to him these last couple of months. I'm not sure why but things have been different with him and I can feel things changing…and it sort of scares me."

To say Felicity was surprised by Laurel's admission was an understatement. "Oliver will always love you in his own way, Laurel. There's nothing to be scared of unless you were wanting to…get back together…"

"Oh no! That ship has sailed." Laurel laughed then cringed when she realized the double meaning of what she'd just said. "What I mean is…" Both women fell back on the couch laughing, their mirth echoing around the openness of the loft.

And that was how Oliver and Jerry found them, leaning into each other and wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

"I take it you too have kissed and made up?"

Felicity looked over the back of the sofa to see Jerry with Oliver right behind him a large suitcase in each hand.

"Jerry, it's only three weeks. You didn't need to pack half my apartment."

He waved his hand dismissively. "You never know what you might need. Although I left the sexy lingerie behind. Figured you wouldn't need that. Not right now at least." He winked at her and she saw Oliver (unobserved to Jerry) roll his eyes.

"Jerry…" Oliver barked gesturing towards the stairs leading to the upper level and the bedrooms.

Jerry rolled his eyes at the women. "Such a slave driver. If circumstances were different I would love it." He trounced off up the stairs. Oliver stopped at the bottom and looked at her, the planes of his face dancing in the flicking light of the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" The voice was soft, oh so soft…it sent shivers down her spine despite the warmth of the room.

She nodded, smiling lightly. "Laurel's taking care of me."

He glanced briefly at Laurel, nodding his head in a thank you and then he was gone up the stairs.

"Wow…" Laurel whispered.

"He's a good guy with a good heart," Felicity declared trying to deflect the wonderment Laurel's "wow" had conveyed.

"And he clearly loves you very much." Felicity swung her eyes and met Laurel's. "I know the story, you're just friends. But friends don't look at friends like that."

"It's protective Oliver being all…caring. That's all it is." Unconsciously she laid a hand over her abdomen. "Because of Sweet Pea."

"Congratulations…on the baby. When Thea let the news slip last night I have to admit I was shocked."

What? "L-Last night?"

Laurel frowned. "At the club."

"You were there?"

"Thea invited me. And Oliver wasn't too happy about it either. So don't blame him."

"Oh…Wow."

"By the way…well done." Laurel smiled and it was large and genuine reaching her eyes. "I don't know how you do it. I would be scared out of my mind to get up in front of that many people."

"This coming from the woman who on a nightly basis dresses in black leather and a mask to help protect the city?"

"We all have our strengths."

Felicity nodded, approving. She was feeling strangely comforted having talked to her.

Laurel rose from the couch. "Speaking of which, I need to go suit up for a few hours before heading home. Got a full day of court appearances tomorrow." She placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Don't worry about anything but that baby of yours and taking care of yourself. Team Arrow can manage without you for a while."

Felicity didn't have an opportunity to reply before Laurel was out the door, her coat and purse over her arm.

That was interesting.

* * *

Felicity reached for the TV remote and knocked the volume up a couple notches hoping to drown out the noise from upstairs. If it was this loud downstairs so could only imagine how deafening it would have been if she'd agreed to sleep in the spare room.

Felicity groaned. She couldn't take any more excitement right now.

After Laurel had left and Jerry and Oliver returned there'd been a discussion over what to feed Felicity. And that was exactly how it was phrased, like she wasn't there and didn't have a vote. Jerry finally settled on making his famous Mac &amp; Cheese and coincidentally he'd brought all the ingredients with him in case the Queen loft was lacking in groceries. Turns out he'd been right. According to Jerry the fridge had been bare except a small carton of milk, a couple of apples, and a bottle of white wine. Apparently the cupboard was just as bad.

"It's a good thing I brought all the food from your place."

The three of them – Thea was at the club working and Roy was out patrolling with Laurel and Diggle – sat on the couch with Jerry's pasta masterpiece. Normally she'd be in seventh heaven with a bowl of his Mac &amp; Cheese in her lap. But the smell of the water boiling had made her nauseous. She'd played with the cheese covered elbow macaroni trying to make it look like she was thinking of taking a bite when she'd had no intention of doing so.

They saw right through her act and prodded her to try and eat something.

"Do you want to be able to move around on your own without me carrying you everywhere?" Oliver had taunted her, the underlying words "because you don't have the energy of a flea right now" left unspoken.

She'd managed to swallow half a dozen bites. That was all. Jerry insisted it was no problem. The leftovers would be in the fridge for her to eat tomorrow.

Smug you know who…

There'd been another argument after dinner about where Felicity was going to sleep. She'd insisted on staying on the sofa for the night because it was comfortable and if she was honest, there was a TV downstairs. Even if Thea Queen only had basic cable it was better than nothing.

She'd won the dispute after the forkfuls of dinner she'd eaten had come up (thankfully this time she'd made it to the bathroom). Oliver didn't have the heart to argue with her when she was puking her guts out.

So here she was, two in the morning, comfortable on the sectional sofa with half a dozen blankets and enough pillows to make a Maharaja weep trying to watch a movie because sleep was now impossible.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement on the stairs – Oliver dressed in grey sweats. He settled beside her, propping his legs up on the coffee table. He looked as tired and fed up as she felt.

"I would ask if it was the TV that woke you but we both know the answer to that question."

Oliver groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry about this. I should have asked her to stay at Roy's tonight."

Felicity snorted. "I'm pretty sure we'd still be able to hear them from the Glades."

As if on cue the moaning and groaning from the bedroom upstairs got much louder. It had a rhythmic quality that anyone over the age of thirteen could identify. The sound crescendo-ed then abruptly stopped.

Oliver's head dropped back over the edge of the sofa. "Thank – "

Felicity held a hand up. "Just wait. They're not done."

Sure enough the banging started next – a headboard against a wall to be sure.

"Oh God…" Oliver groaned. "Make it stop."

"Oh God…Don't stop!" The younger Queen pleaded from upstairs.

Felicity giggled. "It's cute how in tune you are with your sister."

Oliver glared at her. "This isn't funny."

"Oh believe me, I know. I've had a front row seat to all three rounds. Speaking of which, how have you managed to sleep through the first two?"

"Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"They've been back together for what, three months now? How have you managed to sleep at all since then?"

"If Roy stays over, I sleep at the foundry."

That explained how Thea hadn't noticed that Oliver never made it home that night six weeks ago.

"Can't you talk to her? Tell her to keep it down? I can't live like this for three weeks. I would be better off at my place if this goes on every night."

"Oh, believe me Thea and I will be having a little brother sister chat later about boundaries."

"Just as long as she doesn't forget to upgrade your internet, your cable package, order the Netflix she promised me, and have the DVR installed."

"Since when have you become so demanding?" He smirked at her.

"Since I'm being held captive against my will. I demand the comforts of home if I have to stay."

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on the TV strategically hanging on the wall above the fireplace. "So what are you watching?"

"_Some Like it Hot_ – one of my all-time favourites."

Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis were currently running away from the parking garage where they'd just witnessed a mob hit.

"Never seen it."

"Why am I not surprised…"

"What's it about?" Felicity brought him up to speed on the beginning he'd missed.

A scream erupted from Thea's bedroom and Felicity sagged in relief. "I swear that kid better not be ready to go for another round because I don't think I can take it."

"You and me both," Oliver muttered.

Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis were teetering down the train platform dressed as women. Jack stumbled in his heels.

_"__What's the matter now?"_

_"__How do they walk in these things, huh? How do they keep their balance?"_

_"__It must be how the weight is distributed. Now c'mon."_

_"__It is so drafty! They must be catching cold all the time."_

_"__Will you quit stalling we're going to miss the train."_

_"__I feel naked. I feel like everybody's staring at me."_

_"__With those legs are you crazy? Now c'mon."_

_"__Uh oh…"_

_"__It's no use we're never going to get away with this Joe."_

_"__The name is Josephine and this was your idea in the first place."_

Marilyn came sauntering past them, hips shaking, the steam train whistling as she passed.

_"__Look at that! Look how she moves. Just like jello on springs. Must have some kind of built in motor or something. I tell you it's a whole different sex."_

Felicity laughed. "Jack Lemmon is the best."

They watched the movie mostly in silence with the exception of a laugh from her part. Oliver might never admit it but she caught him smiling a lot, especially at Jack's character Daphne/Gerry and his/her relationship with the millionaire Osgood Fielding.

Then the ending came.

"This is my favourite part. Best last line in a movie…ever."

Sugar and Joe were kissing in the back of Osgood's motor boat. The camera switched to Daphne/Gerry and Osgood in the front.

_"__I called MaMa. She was so happy she cried. She wants you to have her wedding gown. It's white lace."_

_"__Osgood, I can't get married in your Mother's dress. She and I…We are not built the same way."_

_"__We can have it altered."_

_"__Oh no you don't. Osgood….I'm goin' level with ya we can't get married at all."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Well..In the first place I'm not a natural blonde."_

_"__Doesn't matter."_

_"__I smoke. I smoke all the time."_

_"__I don't care."_

_"__I'm a terrible pass. For three years now I've been livin' with a saxophone player."_

_"__I forgive you."_

_"__I can never have children."_

_"__We can adopt some."_

_"__Oh you don't understand Osgood! Ugh…I'm a man!"_

_"__Well…Nobody's perfect."_

The end.


	13. Manic Monday

**A/N: Nothing to say...**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Felicity remembered many things from her childhood – her mother working long hours, her father's abandonment, working with computers from a young age. But one thing that stood out were the old movies, the classics her mother introduced her to. Sunday afternoons were their time, time to spend curled up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn watching the cinematic greats – Cary Grant, Tony Curtis, Jimmy Stewart, Katherine Hepburn, Clark Cable, Jack Lemmon, and Alfred Hitchcock (a particular favourite of hers).

To this day Felicity would spend her Sunday afternoons (if they were free) watching and if there was nothing good on TV she would fire up the Netflix and gorge on the stars of silver screen when stars were stars and not celebrities.

So when she woke up Monday morning on the couch in the Queen loft and she remembered drifting off after watching one of those movies with Oliver she smiled to herself and a contentment she hadn't felt in a very long time invaded her. After the movie had finished he had gently tucked the blankets around her before he'd left to go back to his room and she hoped, get some much needed sleep. She also remembered the way he had rested his hand on her belly. The thought of it sent delicious shivers down her spine. She tried hard to shake them off. She needed to stay focused on the fact, yes they were going to share something precious together, that they would be bound to each other no matter what happened, but they weren't _together _together. They were friends, one-time lovers, parents-to-be, and crime fighting partners.

Laurel hadn't meant to touch a nerve in Felicity the night before with her words of how Oliver had looked at her, how much he appeared to love her, but she had. It had invaded her dreams, dreams of a house with a white picket fence, dog in the yard and Oliver cutting the grass.

She laughed out loud to herself. Yeah, that was never going to happen.

Felicity reached for her tablet she'd left on the floor last night and checked her email (personal and professional) and noticed immediately that Jerry had already cleared her schedule, emailed her number 2 Todd, and put an automatic out of office reply stating she was out of the office due to health concerns with no definite return date. Jerry was the best EA Palmer Technologies had and certainly a better one than she'd been to Oliver.

At least Jerry brought her coffee.

The thought of coffee made her groan, not in sickness but in a desire-ish kind of way. It was criminal that she could no longer enjoy her favourite cup of joe each morning. Was it even okay to drink decaf? She swiped and tapped through the Google universe searching for answers. According to experts it was okay as long as it was in moderation.

"Hey…"

Felicity jumped at the sound, letting out an "eek". She cranked herself around to see Oliver standing in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a button down dark plaid shirt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

When had he come downstairs? "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you muttering to yourself about how wonderful Jerry is."

"FYI, eavesdropping is not a charming quality."

A smile tugged at his lips. "I would offer you coffee but you know I won't."

"Ironically I was just researching the possibility of drinking decaf for the next seven and a half months."

"Sorry, no decaf here." He regarded her. "Do you actually want coffee? And not in general but right now?"

She nodded. "Believe it or not but Sweet Pea is behaving. For now…"

"No nausea? No desire to drop to the floor and scare our friends?"

She winced. "Yeah, Laurel told me Roy and Diggle were a little worried last night."

"They weren't the only ones."

"Sorry…" The way he said "our friends" was almost intimate causing her hormones to rage out of control. She reigned them in before it was too late.

"So, decaf." Thankfully he changed the subject. "You want help getting up?

She shook her head. It took some effort but she got herself to a standing position. The pounds of blankets that had been covering her from head to toe fell to the floor. She stretched and it felt wonderful.

"What are you wearing?"

She looked down and saw the onesie Jerry had left for her to wear before he'd run out last night. The smiling face of Kermit the Frog was plastered across her upper chest. In the dim light during their late night movie he wouldn't have seen her sleep attire.

"It's Kermie," she replied in her best Miss Piggy voice.

His only response was to raise his eyebrows.

"You know…Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy…The Muppets?"

"Oh, I understood the reference."

She came around the couch to the kitchen where he was leaning against the island. Her steps were slow but she managed it without help and it gave her confidence.

"Well, you know what Kermit would say... _It's not easy being green_," she sang Kermit-style.

The smirk on his face grew and it reached all the way to his eyes. And before she could react he was leaning down and brushing his mouth across hers. Her breath caught in her throat and it took every ounce of control she had not to lean in and deepen what was a friendly kiss. He pulled back, the mask he usually wore was gone and the emotions she could read in his eyes scared her.

Unconsciously she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, tasting him. And he tasted like coffee. Yummmm.

"The first boy who tried to do that to me got a Miss Piggy karate chop for his efforts. Good thing for you I'm too weak to try it again."

"Yeah, I'm lucky all right."

The teasing and flirting came to an abrupt (and thankful) end when Roy and Thea came stomping down the stairs from the loft's second floor.

"Ollie, what was so damned important that you had to get us up at nine in the morning?" Thea whined walking right past and straight for the coffee maker. "At least you made coffee. Thank God for small mercies." She poured one for Roy then one for herself.

"Late night, Thea?" Felicity teased.

"Ugh…the club was a disaster after Saturday night. That's the last time I leave Vicki in charge without Roy or I there to supervise."

"Uh huh…So what time did you get back? I didn't hear you come in."

Thea looked at her tenderly. "We were trying to be quiet. I knew how much you needed to rest."

It was a good thing Felicity hadn't been drinking. Because if she had she would have chocked and spewed the liquid everywhere. Now would have been a perfect opportunity for Oliver to have a "talk" with his sister regarding her nightly bedroom antics but Felicity couldn't help wading in and giving the younger girl a hard time about it. And Roy. Because the poor kid looked like the walking dead.

"Does quiet sound like… _Roy…Roy…Roy…don't stop…Harder…more…I'm coming!_"

Felicity expected Roy to look embarrassed especially in front of Oliver but he didn't react. He just continued to stand in the kitchen guzzling coffee. Thea, she expected her to be her usual sassy self. Instead she looked surprisingly chagrined and self-conscious.

"For your brother's sake, either keep it down – literally and figuratively – or go to Roy's for your mattress gymnastics."

"We'll keep it down."

"That's all I ask." She couldn't help digging the proverbial knife a little deeper. "All your caterwauling could have damaged poor Sweet Pea's hearing."

Thea looked horrified that she could have actually done something to hurt her future niece or nephew. Felicity was about to put her out of her misery when Roy piped up.

"Actually studies show that babies don't hear anything till around week sixteen."

They all turned to stare at Roy in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I had time to kill waiting for Thea last night."

Felicity furrowed her brow. "I don't know what I'm more impressed with, Roy, that you were reading up about Sweet Pea or that you remembered."

"Felicity wants coffee so I am going to get her some – decaf only – before Roy and I head to the foundry for some much needed training with Diggle."

Felicity held back a giggle. Oliver had obviously gotten Roy up early on purpose. Payback's a bitch.

"I have a better idea, Ollie. You go with Roy and I'll get the coffee. I need something better to drink than this swill you made."

"Someone has to stay here with Felicity."

She didn't just hear that. "Excuse me? Felicity can stay here all by her lonesome, thank you very much."

Oliver opened his mouth then closed it again quickly. "Just don't be too long," he demanded of Thea. He didn't wait for a response, instead walking out the door expecting Roy to follow (which he did).

"Day one and I'm already tired of this cave man mentality." Felicity muttered.

Felicity waited until Thea had left to get the coffee then reached for the phone (note to self: need new cell phone). She dialed a number from memory and waited…one ring…two…three.

"Hello?"

Felicity cleared her throat. "Ray…"

"Oh, Felicity hi! Funny you should call I'm just on the way to the office and I was hoping we could meet."

"Your…in Starling?"

"Flew in this morning. And when I say flew in I mean on the jet, not in the suit." When she didn't respond he continued. "I am in a meeting with the Finance department this afternoon but if you're free this morning we could…have a conversation. I have – "

"Ray, I'm not sure if Jerry got a hold of you but I am not in the office today. And I won't be for at least a few weeks. But…you don't have to worry about the ongoing projects or the budgets, Todd's taking over and I have complete confidence in him."

"Are you…okay? You've got that worried sound in your voice. I can actually picture your brow wrinkling as you're talking."

That made her smile. "It's hard to get into over the phone – "

"Say no more. I can come over and we can talk at your place."

"Actually…." She hesitated because she wasn't sure how to say this without it sounding like it was…more than it was. "I'm staying with a friend. I'm staying with Thea Queen."

"Oh…" That "oh" said a lot and she didn't know why but she had a small twinge of guilt. "Doesn't she live in a loft a few blocks from the office? I can meet you there. I'll even bring you a coffee from that café you love."

"Wow, that's nice of you to offer, Ray but really I'm – "

"Non-fat latte with extra sugar, right?" He remembered?

"Yes, but – "

"I'm on my way there now. See you soon." And just like that he was gone and all she heard was a click then dial tone.

Ugh… Carefully and very slowly she negotiated the metal staircase that led to the second level. The small bedroom at the end of the hall was sparsely furnished with only a bed, a small dresser and a nightstand. Her suitcases took up most of the bed space. She rummaged through and pulled out a pair of dress pants she hardly ever wore along with a long purple sweater. She didn't bother with accessories, nothing but the basics – new bra and underwear, the pants and sweater. There was a bathroom next to the room and Felicity went in there with her make-up bag Jerry had packed only to discover it was a disaster. The floor was wet from a recent shower (something she needed but would have to wait until after Ray left), a wet towel had been left on the floor and the toilet seat was up.

Considering Thea had mentioned her bedroom (the master) had an adjoining bathroom the mess could only have been made by one person – Oliver.

If she'd had the strength she would have cleaned up but she didn't. And time was not on her side.

She did the bare essentials – brushing teeth, hair, a swipe of mascara (she was sick, not dead), and a quick application of pale purple lipstick. She was finishing with her lips when she heard a knock on the front door. Ray did say he hadn't flown into town in the suit, right?

A quick check of the clock on the bedside table indicated it had been forty minutes since she'd hung up from Ray. Had it really taken her that long just to do a few simple things?

"One second!" She called out. Thanks to Jerry, her usual "I'm coming" was permanently banned from her vocabulary (unless she was in bed…but that goes without saying).

Thankfully she'd remembered at the last minute to slip her feet into her panda flats otherwise the metal stairs would have been rough and cold on her bare feet.

She was panting with effort and her stomach was starting to roll with nausea by the time she reached the door. Yanking it open she saw Ray's Disney prince face, a bright smile lighting it up, but he wasn't the only person on the other side. A tall woman with long inky black hair and a gorgeous pair of green eyes was hanging on Ray's right arm.

Ray greeted her with his usual enthusiasm. "Felicity, hi! Sorry no coffee. The traffic from the airport was so slow we didn't have time to stop. I knew we should have taken the helicopter to the office."

"Hello Ray…" She stepped back allowing the guests to enter. They stood awkwardly inside the door. No one seemed to know what to say next so Felicity stared at him waiting for an introduction to his companion he hadn't bothered to mention was tagging along during their phone conversation.

"Oh…sorry. Olive, this is Felicity. Felicity Smoak, VP of Palmer Technologies. My right hand who I couldn't run the company without."

The other woman struck out a slim hand with long manicured nails and Felicity felt self-conscious of her small hand with short taxi-cab yellow painted nails. She returned the gesture. The other woman had a strong grip and the smile she gave Felicity was so wide and so bright she felt like she needed sunglasses on in the house just to look at her.

"I can't tell you how _excited_ I am too meet you, Fizzy. Ray talks about you all the time. Everything's Felicity this and Felicity that. It's so nice to put a name to the face." Her voice when she spoke was high pitched but warm with so much enthusiasm and sincerity. There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm, snark, or otherwise negative connotation one would normally expect with such words spoken about a former girlfriend.

"It's Felicity, actually," she corrected the woman. What was the woman's name again? Ray had said it but she'd suddenly gone blank.

"Oh," the woman pouted and somehow it came off as adorable. "Sorry I have a bad habit of giving people nicknames when I meet them. Isn't that right Ray Ray?"

Ray Ray?

"Ray Ray" actually looked embarrassed and…was he blushing? "Olive, honey…you don't have to give away all the secrets."

Olive. That was the woman's name. The irony was so thick you needed a chainsaw to cut through it.

"Olive… I assume you and Ray are…"

She giggled. "He's my one and only prince charming." "Charming" smiled back at Olive with such adoration Felicity swore it made her nausea worse.

"I'm…happy for you both." She really meant it. It was still awkward at times between her and Ray and she didn't want it to be that way anymore. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise.

"You said on the phone that you needed time away from the office. Is…something wrong? Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look well."

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Actually Ray I have something to tell you. I'm – "

"Here we go, Smoaky. One decaf non-fat latte with extra sugar for the pregnant lady." Thea Queen had the worst timing in the history of the world.

The younger woman stopped short when she realized Felicity wasn't alone. Thea had met Ray several times over the past year. And like Jerry, she wasn't a fan.

"Mr. Palmer," Thea greeted the man, formally. "How nice to see you again and in my home of all places."

The normally ever polite Ray Palmer ignored Thea. He only had eyes for Felicity.

"You're…pregnant?" He choked out.

She nodded. Despite their short relationship, Ray had often mentioned wanting kids in the future to which Felicity had changed the subject every time he did. Ray probably thought it was due to a lack of interest in kids but really he brought it up too often and too soon in the relationship that it scared her off.

Thea came to stand beside Felicity (the coffees forgotten on the kitchen counter) and put her arm around her, squeezing her tight. "That's right. Smoak here is going to make me an Auntie."

Secretly she was planning all the ways she was going to get back at Thea Queen.

Felicity watched Ray struggling with his feelings when the door opened for a second time in as many minutes.

"Felicity you better be sitting…Oh hello." Oliver strolled in looking freshly showered, again, and dressed in a different shirt then when he'd left to go train. Why was he back so soon?

A squeal so high pitched erupted from Ray's girlfriend it reminded Felicity of Laurel's Canary Cry. "OMG…Ollie!"

Olive ran to Oliver throwing her arms around his neck, jumping up and down in her excitement. Oliver looked shocked and bewildered by the woman who'd thrown herself at him. Felicity had a bad feeling about this.

Olive pulled back and looked Oliver right in the eye. "It's Olive. Olive Patterson…from Coast City?"

"O-Olive…I haven't see you since…"

"We were six years old and you were trying to take my clothes off."

Felicity wondered if she clicked her panda flats together three times if she could be transported to somewhere…anywhere else besides here and now.

Oliver chuckled and his face sported the patented "Oliver Queen" public persona smile. "You and I remember that very differently."

"A girl always remembers the first time a boy tries to play Doctor with her. And her first kiss."

How fast could Barry run? If she called him right now could he whisk her away?

"It's good to see you Olive. But what brings you here?"

Olive ran back to Ray's side. "I'm here with Ray Ray who came to introduce me to Fizzy."

Felicity saw Oliver's eyebrows shoot up and read the question in his face – Ray Ray? Fizzy?

Oliver strode to Ray and held out his hand. "Ray. It's good to see you again."

Ray returned the smile and the handshake. "Oliver. I hear congratulations are in order."

For his part Oliver's demeanour didn't change one bit. Letting go of Ray's hand he came to stand on Felicity's other side. She was now effectively trapped between two Queens.


	14. Stuff Like That There

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this one as much as I do.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

If she'd had wings she would have flown away, far far away…

Instead she was standing in Thea Queen's loft, the pregnant middle between two Queen Sandwiches, across from her ex and his new girlfriend…a woman Oliver used to know.

Oliver fake smiled at Ray, then slipped an arm around her waist, just above where his sister's arm lay. "I take it Felicity has shared our good news."

"Actually your sister did that for me. Again…"

Thea's arm tightened around her waist. "How was I to know you had company, Smoak?"

Felicity smiled and spoke between clenched teeth. "Is there anyone you haven't told?"

Olive squealed again (how annoying was that sound?). "Ollie you're gonna be a daddy with Fizzy? How fab!" Her bright face changed and she suddenly pouted. "It's too bad I'm not pregnant yet because wouldn't it be wonderful if our kids were born on the same day as we were."

Huh?...and not pregnant _yet_?

"Ollie and I share the same birthday. My parents named me Olive after they heard that Robert and Moira called their son Oliver."

"How cute…" Felicity was sure her face was going to ache later from all the forced smiling. The nausea was growing...and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold it down. This visit needed to end…soon.

Olive was hanging on Ray's arm and smiling at him like he was the only thing in her world. There'd been a time when that had been her. Had she really been that annoying?

"Yes, you were," Oliver whispered to her right.

She had to stop vocalizing her thoughts before she got herself in real trouble.

"So, Olive what do you do?" The manners Felicity's mom had drummed into her forced her to extend this torturous conversation. She couldn't very well throw Ray and Olive out that very second. He was her boss after all.

Olive frowned…at least it looked like she was trying to frown. Nothing was moving on her forehead. "Do?"

"For work? You know those annoying things people call jobs?"

"Oh," she giggled. "I don't work."

Ray jumped in saying, "Olive has many charities that she supports. That's how we met actually."

Basically she was the female version of Oliver before he'd lost his trust fund thanks to Slade Wilson – in other words family money.

"How….nice for you. It must be very rewarding."

"Well, duh of course it is silly! I found my Ray Ray."

Felicity was beginning to see that Olive wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

"Speaking of work," Ray cleared his throat. "You mentioned something about not being able to work…."

Felicity opened her mouth to speak but Oliver's words cut her off. "Felicity has severe morning sickness. It can be very serious so the Doctor has ordered bed rest for three weeks. But it could be longer."

"Or I could be feeling better and be back at work before you know it." Felicity snaked her right arm around Oliver but it was not a romantic gesture. She reached her hand under the back of his shirt and used her nails (as short as they were) to pinch his skin (which was hard to do when the man had absolutely no fat on his body).

Oliver leaned his head towards her and said between his plastered smile, "What are you doing?"

Felicity didn't have the opportunity to answer Oliver because she was suddenly enveloped by Olive who was squeezing the life out of her and babbling on. "Oh you poor thing. You must feel awful. Just awful."

Felicity wondered how the woman could be so strong. She pulled on Felicity so hard that Thea and Oliver's arms had been dislodged from her waist and the nausea peaked. "I'm going to be sick…"

If Olive heard her she gave no indication but Oliver with his Ninja hearing did because suddenly he was prying the woman off Felicity and practically pulling her into the kitchen lining her up with the sink.

Felicity heaved and retched but nothing came up. Oliver's hand cupped the back of her head and surprisingly he pushed her face deeper into the sink despite the fact she wasn't actually puking.

"It's okay, Felicity…Give it time you know how it doesn't always come up right away." He was saying it for her benefit and suddenly she was transported back in time to her last visit to the Queen mansion and Oliver pressing a mirakuru cure syringe in her hand and saying, "Do you understand?" And like last time she got the message.

It wasn't necessary to play up the nausea she was experiencing, just the sound effects. Which she had to say she did a good job of.

Felicity could hear Thea speaking to their guests. "As much as I hate to cut this delightful visit short, I'm afraid Felicity isn't feeling up to seeing people today so perhaps it would be best if you left."

"Oh…Of course. Olive, honey, we better leave Felicity to her…hacking." Hacking…good one Ray.

Even with her head shoved in a stainless steel sink she could hear their footsteps as they moved to the door.

"Bye bye Fizzy! Hope you feel better." Felicity raised her arm and pretended to wave goodbye with her head down. Oliver grasped her bicep and shook her arm with more enthusiasm for added effect.

"Ray as always it was a pleasure to see you." Thea's sarcasm was dripping off every word she uttered.

"You too Ms. Queen." He was nothing be polite to her despite the fact that in the past he'd told Felicity that Oliver's sister scared him. "Take care of yourself Felicity! And don't come back to work until you're feeling better. And if there's anything – " Ray's words were cut off when Thea closed the door.

Felicity counted to five before she pushed against Oliver's hand lifting her head from the sink. She turned to face Oliver. "Did you have to hold me down so hard?" He looked back at her, that annoyingly adorable smirk of his tugging at the corners of his lips. "And yes I meant exactly what I said…without any sexual innuendo that is."

"I never thought I would be thankful for your sickness."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You and me both bubba."

"How did he know you were here?"

She recounted the phone call with Ray and how she'd been forced to admit where she was currently residing. "He didn't let me get a word in before he hung up and the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door."

Oliver turned to his sister who was now in the kitchen sipping her coffee. "Where the hell were you? You weren't supposed to leave her alone."

Thea raised an eyebrow at her brother. "What was I supposed to do Ollie, cut the phone line before I left?"

"Oliver," Felicity rested a hand on his arm. "I needed to tell him. He is my boss. And don't blame Thea – although I am none too pleased with her spilling the beans."

"I only wish I had been here to see it."

Thea laughed. "You should have seen his face Ollie. I mean, his back was to me when I said it but I did have the pleasure of seeing his reaction when I told him Smoaky was making me an Auntie. He certainly is smart because he put two and two together faster than you could say "baby"."

Oliver had the gall to chuckle. "I'm sure Ray Ray loved that."

"It wasn't that funny," Felicity muttered.

"Face it, Smoak, you had to love having it thrown in his face like that. Especially with that…thing hanging on his arm. Who the hell was that, Ollie and how is it I've never heard of her or her family before now?"

Oliver leaned back against the counter and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Mom and Dad were close with her parents despite the fact they lived in Coast City. When I was young we used to spend a lot of time together. Then one day the Patterson's stopped visiting, stopped calling and I've never seen Olive since. It wasn't until I was twelve and Dad had caught me with a girl in my room that I learned what happened."

"Let me guess," Thea drawled. "The Patterson's found out you'd tried to play peek-a-boo with their precious Olive?"

"Pretty much." Oliver smiled, his face soft with nostalgia. "She had the most incredible hair, even at a young age. I couldn't help myself."

Felicity raised a brow in disbelief. "At the age of six?"

"Dad used to say that Ollie came out of the womb charming women." Thea smirked. "And if there's such a thing as Karma in this world Ollie you'll have a girl."

Boy or girl Felicity didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to feel like herself again.

"I hate to break it to you, Smoak. You're not going to feel like yourself again. Ever."

"Oh, and you speak from experience?"

"Roy's not the only one who knows how to use Google." Thea scoffed. "But that doesn't matter now. What I want to know is – woman to woman – how difficult was that for you?" Thea regarded her with a tender look. "Joking aside, that had to be hard watching Olive hanging all over Ray."

"It was…weird."

Oliver frowned, clearly confused. "What does it matter?"

Felicity and Thea both looked at Oliver like he was crazy. "Ollie, you're a man. You don't get these things."

"What's to get? They were together. They broke up. He's moved on."

"Exactly – he's moved on with another woman who's beautiful and sweet."

"So? Felicity is both of those things. What's for her to feel weird about?"

"Don't bother trying to explain Thea. He's never going to get it."

"What is there to get?"

"Oliver, not only is she beautiful and sweet but I don't think there's a dishonest bone in her body. As annoying as she is, she's just…too…I don't know…perfect."

"So what you're saying is she's exactly like Ray and that bothers you?"

"Ray's not annoyingly perfect."

"You're too close to him to be objective. Tell her Thea."

"He's right, Smoak. It's why I can't warm to him. I don't trust someone who doesn't have any obvious flaws."

"He dumped me!" She yelled. "How more flawed do you have to get?"

"And now we get to the real reason you're feeling the way you are," Thea exclaimed. "You were the dumpee not the dumper. Now eight months later he's clearly moved on with someone who's just as beautiful and just as sweet as you…with one major difference."

"She's as dumb as a post."

Thea nodded. "For a man so smart, Ray's found someone who gives him everything he needs and wants without the intellectual stimulation."

"Personally I don't understand. I swear I could feel my brain cells seeping away just being in the same room with the woman."

Thea chuckled. "Good thing you have plenty to spare."

Felicity smiled.

"Since Ollie's home, I'm going out for some retail therapy." Thea grasped Felicity's hand. "And as soon as you're feeling better we'll go together – just the two of us."

She squeezed Thea's hand. "I'd like that."

"Take care of our girl, Ollie." And just like she had when returning with the coffee she was out the door in a flash.

Felicity distracted herself by trying to drink the coffee Thea had brought her, the coffee that was now stone cold. "Yuck…"

"Were you hoping to get back together with Ray? Is that what this is all about?"

Oliver's quiet intense words were like a jab to the stomach. "Gosh no. Ray and I were over the minute he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back."

"I always thought it was because of the shooting."

"I was in the hospital when he told me. And let me tell you, when someone says I love you and you respond with Jell-O…it's kinda of a relationship killer."

"I've told you three times. And I'm still here."

Felicity gulped. Were they really going to go there now? She cleared her throat. "The first time doesn't count…you were trying to fool Slade. And the second you were going off to face Ra's Al Guhl in a duel. And you almost didn't come back."

His blue eyes held hers with such an intensity it was like she was caught and couldn't look away. "But I did come back," he said softly pushing away from the counter. He moved until he was so close to her she had to tilt her head back to see him. "And you told me you didn't want to be a woman I loved. And I'm still here."

"You said three…" she whispered. "I only remember two."

"The day little Sara was born."

She frowned. He'd told her he couldn't be Oliver Queen and The Arrow. She didn't recall any I love you in that heart-ripping conversation. Unless he meant…

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you," he said quietly confirming her suspicions. It didn't count in her mind as an "I love you". She licked her lips that had suddenly become so dry. He moved closer still and when he spoke again she could feel his breath on her lips. "It was right after I kissed you for the first time."

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest and on some level she knew she should pull away, keep everything friendly. But she could feel his breath on her, smell him and she wanted so much to lose herself in all that he was. Who leaned in first she didn't know but soon they were engaged in a serious lip lock that was…wow…totally rocking her world. Her memories of the night they'd gotten together in lair were slightly fuzzy. She remembered the mechanics, but not the feelings. The alcohol had dulled a lot of the experience. There was nothing dull about what was happening at that moment.

Their kiss intensified and she felt herself being lifted up and placed on the kitchen island. His tongue was dancing with hers and his hand was fisted in her hair, tugging just enough to be erotic without causing pain. She was falling backwards and somehow she was lying across the granite counter with Oliver on top of her kissing and biting at her neck.

"O…Oliver…" His mouth found a spot behind her ear that she hadn't know was so sensitive and she saw stars or maybe it was the pot lights in the kitchen but whatever it was it was bright.

"Felicity…" She heard her name as he said it against the skin of her throat. His lips were moving lower, the V-neck of her purple sweater allowing him access to the tops of her breasts. He nipped her right between them. She heard herself gasp. Oh man…

Between the blood rushing in her ears and the sounds of her own breath panting hard she didn't hear the front door open and it wasn't until she heard a voice saying, "'Lissy! I brought you something you're going to love" that she came back down to reality.

Oliver stilled then dropped his head to her chest and uttered a curse. "Jerry…"

Felicity pushed at Oliver to let her up which he did reluctantly. She sat up on the counter and saw Jerry smiling at her. He gave her a wink. "Don't stop on my account. Really…please continue."

"Jerry," Oliver growled. How did she never notice how sexy it sounded when he used his Arrow voice? "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in?"

"Thea gave me a key so I could come and check in on 'Lis."

Damn you Thea Queen.

"Did you say you brought me something?"

Jerry chuckled. "Trust you to have heard that with him between your legs." There was a small shopping back in his left hand. He reached in and pulled out something black.

She squealed when she realized what it was, dropped from the counter and ran (as much as she could…because her legs were shaking for more than one reason) towards her friend.

"My baby!" She grabbed her cell phone from Jerry's hand and dropped kisses all over its beautiful black plastic. "You're home… Oh how I've missed you…"

Jerry leaned in and whispered to her. ""Lis you've literally just had Oliver Queen on top of you and now you're kissing your cell phone…you need your priorities checked."

"Your cell phone?" She turned to see Oliver standing behind the corner of the sofa…like he was trying to hide something.

"We've been apart for three days," said wistfully. "Three long hard days."

"And judging by the way Oliver's standing that's not the only thing that's long and hard."

"Jerry…"

"Hey, if you can't stand the heat then stay out of the kitchen."

Felicity was swiping through her cell phone marvelling at how all her data, contacts and apps had been saved despite its dunk in her toilet bowl.

"How did you get this fixed? Even for me this would have been a stretch because water and electronics don't mix."

"New cell, same SIM card." At her surprised look, he said. "You've taught me a few things over the years remember? I might not be able to hack federal databases, but I can handle tech better than the average person."

Jerry was right. She'd taught him over the years to fix his own computer problems and in the last year she'd shown him some programming. He'd even written a few search programs on his own time that helped him streamline things at work. In fact he could really help…

She gasped and turned to Oliver in amazement. Why had she not thought of it before now?

"No."

"Oliver, you don't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. And the answer is no."

"But he already knows."

"And that's enough. He's not helping out."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "Because I said so?"

"Not good enough."

"Because he's not you?"

"Well…that's true. But I can't be me right now. And you're going to need someone on the other end of the comms helping out and providing tech support."

"No."

"Please? I would feel a lot better knowing you weren't out there with no support."

"Diggle, Roy and Laurel were fine on their own last night."

She snorted. "One night does not count as a reasonable argument, Oliver Queen. Besides…a Sunday night doesn't mean anything. Statistically it's been shown that criminal activity drops on a Sunday."

"Says who?"

She smiled. "Me."

His shoulders sagged and she knew she'd won. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine – But only on a trial basis. He gets the rest of the week and if it doesn't work out he's cut."

"Yes, sir, Captain, sir." She mock saluted him then turned back to Jerry who was looking at her with bewilderment. "So, Jerry…How would you like to come work for Team Arrow?"

"Do I get a costume?"

"Nope."

"Do I get paid?"

"Nope."

"Do I get to beat the stuff out of bad guys?"

"Nope. But if you stick around long enough you'll get to see Oliver without his shirt on."

Jerry smiled. "Count me in."

Behind her Felicity heard Oliver groan a pitiful "Why me?"


	15. Call Me Maybe

**A/N: A great big thank you to all who are reading this. Your follow, fav and comments are completely blowing me away. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**A special shout out to misspsycho24 for her assurance, feedback and ideas.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Felicity checked the time on her tablet. It was almost nine pm. By now Jerry was ensconced in her chair at the foundry typing on her keyboards, using her computers, with her Bluetooth in his ear listening to Team Arrow out in the field.

She on the other hand was stuck in the loft a prisoner of her own body with a babysitter who was determined to torture her with the smell of microwave popcorn. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

She twisted her body and spoke to Roy from over the back of the sofa. "Use the brains God gave you and answer that question for yourself."

"Geez…No need to be so moody so soon. According to behaviour changes generally occur during the second trimester."

"Yeah well…I've always been an overachiever so deal."

"You're just pissed because someone else is out there providing tech support to your man."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please…you're havin' his kid. He's your man."

The smell of the popcorn and butter suddenly got stronger as Roy walked around the long end of the couch and plunked himself beside her. She glared at him while he shovelled popcorn in his mouth, bits and pieces flying around with the force in which he was gobbling.

He caught her staring. "Whaaa?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Nope." Thankfully he swallowed before speaking this time.

"Are you trying to torture the pregnant lady? Because the next time I feel the need to throw up I'm going to do it all over you instead of running to the bathroom."

At least he had the sense to slide over on the couch putting a bit more distance between them.

"I'm sure I could still project from here. So don't think for one minute you're safe over there."

Roy sighed and put the popcorn bowl down. He turned to look at her. "Why did you suggest Jerry as a replacement if you were going to have such a problem with this?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning from the younger man's gaze. "How can you be so clam about this? You're stuck here with me instead of being out there as Arsenal?"

Roy shrugged. "It's kinda nice to have a night off every now and then."

"You've had two in the past three days!"

"So?"

Felicity threw her arms up in frustration. "As long as I live I will never understand you, Roy Harper."

Roy's chiselled face produced a smile. "All part of my plan, Blondie."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Felicity warned.

"Payback's a bitch."

"If anyone should be wanting payback it's me. You and Thea kept me up half the night with your hanky panky."

Roy didn't even look ashamed. "Who says hanky panky? Call it what it was, good old-fashioned sex."

She scoffed. "There was nothing old-fashioned about the things Thea was yelling."

"That must have been the last time. She was on her hands and knees and – "

Felicity put a hand over Roy's mouth. "TMI Harper. T…M…I."

The younger man smiled. "So, what are we watching? I've been waiting for you to wake up for almost three hours. Even YouTube gets boring after three hours."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Just for that I'm going to pick the chickest chick flick I can find."

Roy had the gall to shrug her off. "Do your worst, Blondie. If I can deal with Thea's TV watching I can handle yours."

"Just for that I'm tempted to put porn on."

"She watches that too."

Felicity groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Thank God Oliver's not here."

That got Roy looking a bit unsure of himself. After the beating he took on the mats earlier in the day he'd looked relieved to be told he was on Felicity babysitting duty tonight.

"Instead he's out kicking ass with his "boyfriend" in his ear." Roy laughed.

"When are you going to stop finding that article so funny?"

"Never." He laughed harder.

Roy might still be laughing over it but Felicity wasn't. When she finally got her phone back she'd found a dozen texts from people at work wanting to know if it was true that Oliver Queen was gay. One person (who'd also worked at QC) apologized to Felicity for all the bad things she'd thought about her when she'd been Oliver's EA. Jerry had filled in the details saying her and Oliver were food for the gossip mill back in the day. Apparently everyone had thought they were doing it on his desk on a daily basis. It certainly explained the number of people who'd show up on the Executive floor by "accident".

"C'mon Blondie. You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"Maybe a little," she conceded.

Roy took her concession as an opportunity to try and steal the remote from her.

"Nice try, Harper." For that Felicity flicked through the Netflix that Thea had ordered as promised. "Let's see what I can torture you with."

"Bring it on, Blondie."

Roy wasn't so confident much later when they were watching _When Harry Met Sally_ and Meg Ryan was doing her fake orgasm in the deli.

"Is this almost over?"

Felicity reveled in Roy's discomfort. "You didn't seem so uncomfortable discussing your sex life earlier."

By the end of the movie Harry and Sally were discussing their wedding and Felicity was sniffing and holding back her tears.

"How can you cry? It was a happy ending."

Felicity sniffed and playfully wacked Roy on the arm. "You did better than I thought you would, Roy. And for that you get to pick the next movie."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You go ahead. I'm just going to….use the bathroom…'cause you know…" She waved at her stomach indicating she might throw up.

Roy slid over further on the couch, putting himself out of projectile range. "Do you…ahh…need help?"

"No, no…" Carefully she stood up from the sofa using her right hand to push off the leather while her right hand snaked out and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table, completely unbeknownst to Roy.

As soon as she'd cleared the couch and was halfway to the downstairs bathroom did she look at her phone. No calls. No messages. No texts. Nothing. She tried hard not to feel too disappointed but it wasn't easy. For three and a half years she'd been the electronic eyes and ears of Team Arrow and now – Bam! – she was sidelined for three weeks, her best friend had taken her place and on his first night there wasn't a single question, an inquiry…nothing? It was disconcerting.

She closed the bathroom door shut, turned the taps on to drown out her voice and dialed Jerry's cell. The phone didn't ring, instead going straight to answer.

"Jerry, its Felicity. Is everything going okay? I hadn't heard from you so I assume it is but you know don't feel bad if you have questions. I'm only a phone call away. I'm just sitting here…incubating and puking…with Roy. So anyways…call if you need to. Okay? Well I guess I'll…see you later?"

She hung up unsure if she should be worried that he hadn't picked up or glad that he hadn't. Because she'd been under strict orders from Oliver not to even think about calling any of them tonight. Roy had been left behind with threats of violence if he let her use her cell phone unless the team reached out to her. It might have reassured him, but all it did was annoy her and bring thoughts of retaliation to mind.

"Felicity?"

She jumped at the sound of Roy's voice on the other side of the bathroom door and butterfingers did the unthinkable and dropped her new cell phone in the sink, the very one that had collected a substantial pool of water thanks to her.

"No…no…no…no…" She moaned.

"Are you okay in there?"

This couldn't be happening to her…again. Was she cursed?

Felicity opened the bathroom door cradling her water soaked cell phone. "Out of the way, Roy." She barreled past him and headed for the kitchen. She was mildly aware that he followed her. "I need rice. Find me some rice."

"Are you hungry? I think I could figure out how to make rice if that's what you want."

She turned on him with angry eyes. "My baby drowned…again. The only thing that can save it is rice. So find me some. Now!"

"Gosh I never would have agreed to babysit if I knew you were going to be such a pain," Roy griped as he rummaged through the almost bare kitchen cupboards of the Queen loft. "There's not much here….oh…I've got a Knorr Chicken and herbed rice package. Oh wait…it says it expired last month."

"Roy! I don't care if it's five years old. It's rice for goodness sakes. Give it here!"

He handed her the package and a bowl (without her having to ask). She ripped it open and soon her new cell was submerged in a bowl of chicken and herb rice. Felicity found herself staring at it like a patient in the ER who'd just flat lined willing its heart to start beating.

Roy stood beside her, also looking at the rice bowl.

"If your phone starts clucking instead of ringing, just remember it's not my fault."

You know those people who laugh so hard and loud that it turns into a cackle? That was her at that moment. All she could see in her head was her phone emerging from the rice depths clucking like a chicken with Oliver's face and number flashing on the screen. Her legs buckled under the pressure of her laughter and she let herself slide to the floor, her back against the island for support.

Roy had slid down next to her. Through her tear filled eyes she saw his smile.

"Oliver….clucking…chicken…." She managed to speak through her cackling. "Bowk bowk bowk bowk bowk bowk bowwwwwwkk!"

At some point her head became too heavy for her to keep upright and it slid to Roy's shoulder. She wiped the tears from her eyes, the laughter subsided but the picture of Oliver in a chicken suit wouldn't leave her mind.

"Felicity?"

Roy was speaking, at least she was sure that was his voice but she was suddenly lightheaded and incredibly tired.

"One minute…just one…"

* * *

Jerry Cordick thought he'd died and gone to heaven when he'd walked into the Arrow Cave ('Lissy's words not Oliver's) for the first time. It hadn't been a surprise to find the lair was located beneath Thea Queen's nightclub. Of course it made perfect sense. Oliver's father's old factory was in the heart of the Glades where the majority of the crime in Starling City happened.

The glass cases with the outfits – Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, and an empty one (which he asked about but Oliver wouldn't answer) – were amazing and he knew with one hundred percent certainty that they were 'Lissy's idea. In fact, the whole operation smelled of her influence. Right down to potted fern.

Oliver showed him 'Lis' chair and told him that it was his life if he dared mess with the settings on it.

"She's really sensitive about her chair. If you don't believe me, ask Roy."

Jerry had no doubt that 'Lissy had found a suitable retaliation for Roy defiling her chair.

Soon he was tapping his way on the keyboards getting himself acquainted with her searches and programs. He had to admit he was a little intimidated by the complexity of the systems. Somehow he'd have to feel his way through everything. She'd said to call if he ran into any problems or even if he just had questions about something. He also knew Roy was under orders to try and keep her away from her cell phone. Poor kid…Jerry really felt for him.

He was just getting his feel for the way everything worked when there was a clanging sound. He looked up and his mouth went dry.

"Holy motherboard…" When 'Lis had said Jerry might get the chance to see Oliver without his shirt on, she hadn't said anything about him playing monkey on some apparatus not four feet from the computer table. Jerry was sure he was drooling…the way his muscles (oh and there were many) bunched and tensed as he moved himself up should be criminal. And he didn't just have a six pack. He had what they called in Canada a two four. And it was glorious and sweaty…

"Jerry you're staring."

He shook himself and tore his gaze away from Oliver's numerous abs. "I'm pretty sure I'm drooling too."

The noise of heavy footsteps on the staircase forced Jerry's eyes away from the magnificence that was Oliver Queen. He spun the chair around and came face to face with Mr. Diggle.

"Good evening, Mr. Diggle."

He nodded at Jerry. "Nice of you to bring your boyfriend to work with you Oliver."

Oliver rolled his eyes and swung up another rung on the ladder thingy. "It was Felicity's idea. He's only here on a trial basis."

Mr. Diggle's arms were crossed across his large chest and everything bulged against the fabric of his shirt. All this muscle on display was almost too much for Jerry's thirty year old heart.

"And before you say anything, he figured it out on his own. We didn't tell him."

Jerry smiled broadly at Mr. Diggle. The man's expression didn't change one iota.

"You can trust me, Mr. Diggle. There is nothing in this world that would cause me to betray 'Lissy. Or her family."

The other man held his hand out to Jerry. "Call me Digg. And welcome to the team."

And with that, everything clicked and the night went relatively smoothly. Laurel arrived an hour after Digg and didn't seem at all surprised to see him there. She asked after 'Lissy then left only to come back dressed in a black leather cat suit. It was really too bad he liked boys instead of girls. Although he had the feeling this "cat" would eat him alive if he was so inclined towards her type.

'Lis' searches popped up a robbery in progress at a pharmacy in the Glades. Oliver and company filed out and he repeated directions into the Bluetooth device in his ear. Everything went smoothly and Laurel took the criminals to the police station for her father to process while Oliver and Diggle responded to a disturbance Jerry alerted them to in an abandoned warehouse, also in the Glades.

The hardest part of all was listening to the fighting and not knowing what was going on or if anyone was hurt. How had 'Lissy done this day in and day out for three and a half years? The grunting and groaning in his ear was almost too much to handle when suddenly it stopped and all was quiet.

"Guys? Is everyone okay?"

"We're on our way back," Oliver responded his voice synthesizer distorting and deepening his voice.

A half hour later Digg and Oliver came down the stairs and headed straight for the med table (that's what Felicity had called it earlier…although why she'd blushed when saying it Jerry wasn't sure…but he had his suspicions).

Oliver hopped up on the table and unzipped his jacket, revealing his muscled chest once again. Only this time there was a smear of blood running down his right side. He caught Jerry looking and explained, "It's nothing. Just a graze."

Nothing…sure. Everyone got grazed with bullets on a nightly basis, right?

Digg cleaned the wound and Jerry got up and without thinking started passing him the supplies he needed for the patch and repair job. When the wound was properly cleaned and dressed, Dig thanked Jerry for his assistance.

"I have to admit," Oliver grunted. He was struggling to get himself into a grey zip hoodie Digg had brought him. Jerry stepped in to help. "You're a lot quieter than Felicity."

Jerry laughed. 'Lissy loved to talk…all the time. When she got quiet that's when you started to worry because it usually meant the wheels were turning in her head, chewing over something important. "Actually she told me to keep my comments to myself…as much as possible anyways. Said I wouldn't be asked to come back if I acted too much like her."

Oliver smirked in response.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been calling every hour on the hour wanting an update," Diggle commented.

"Oh, I turned my phone off so she couldn't."

"Besides," Oliver added. "Roy's under orders to keep her away from hers."

"What is with you and Roy today? I heard you flattened him on the training mats this morning in record time."

"If you had to listen to your sister and her boyfriend going at it half the night you'd do the same."

Jerry laughed. Thea Queen had alluded to the fact that her boyfriend was amazing between the sheets. Now it sounded like Oliver and Felicity had a front row seat to it last night. "Does that explain the horizontal table polishing I walked in on earlier? A little pent up frustration perhaps? Pun intended."

His comment earned him a death glare from Oliver and a groan from Diggle.

"I take it back, you're worse than Felicity."

"Man, keep that stuff to yourself. It's bad enough I've had a front row seat to their mating dance for over three years, I don't need details too."

Jerry should have left it at that but he just couldn't help himself. "Did something happen down here at some point, something to do with the med table? Felicity blushed earlier when she'd mentioned it."

A deadly silence descended on the room.

Diggle who'd been leaning on med table jerked backwards like he'd been burnt. "Here?"

Oliver ignored his friend and headed to the back of the foundry and Jerry assumed the shower room.

"Here?"

Diggle looked gobsmacked for lack of a better word. He stayed that way for several minutes then without a word he turned on his heels and left. The door to the lair slammed shut and Jerry was left alone with only the sound of water running from Oliver's shower. Laurel hadn't come back after her visit to the police station telling Jerry she was going straight home and he wondered how she got into her apartment without being seen in the cat suit.

Jerry found a bottle of cleanser and took to wiping down the med table that now sported a few drops of blood from earlier. He speculated how Oliver was managing to shower by himself with a bandage on his right side.

The man in question returned not long after and questioned why the room suddenly smelled like a pine tree.

"I did a bit of cleanup. I'm what I like to call a full service temp."

At least he managed to make Oliver attempt a smile.

"Digg's gone I take it." It wasn't a question by Jerry nodded anyways. "Let's get out of here."

Jerry was all for that. They met up with Thea upstairs where the club was its usual quiet Monday night self. The younger Queen was eager to leave also and soon they were heading back to the loft – Oliver with Jerry in his Prius and Thea in her own vehicle. Jerry wanted nothing more to head straight home and crawl into bed. The last week had taken an emotional toll on him. But he needed to check in 'Lis himself. He imagined she was pacing around the loft eagerly awaiting their return.

But when they entered the loft they found 'Lis passed out asleep on the floor, her head cradled in Roy's lap, his hand in her hair and his back propped up against the kitchen island. Roy too was asleep, his own head lilting to one side at an odd angle.

There was a sudden flash from Thea's cell phone and it startled Roy awake.

"Wha..What?"

"Awww…you two are so cute!" Thea gushed, continuing to snap pictures.

Roy held his had up to block the light from her flash. "Ugh…stop that."

"Why is she on the floor?" Oliver growled.

"Hey, don't blame me. She collapsed on the floor laughing her head off saying something about Oliver clucking like a chicken after she'd dunked her cell phone in the sink."

"Roy, have you been drinking?" His girlfriend asked him.

"Believe me, I'm telling you the truth. Her phone's on the counter in a rice bowl."

Jerry walked to the kitchen and sure enough there was a bowl of rice with the edge of a cell phone peeking out. He picked it up and brushed off the rice. He tried but failed to get it to turn on. He sighed. "I'll take care of it again. And this time I swear I'm going to get the girl an indestructible case."

Felicity stirred and rolled over burying her nose in Roy's lap. "Roy…so tired...take…me…bed…"

Roy's frantic eyes searched out Oliver's. "I didn't do anything I swear. She yelled at me for making popcorn then we watched a movie and some chick was faking an orgasm. After the movie she said something about feeling sick and had to go to the bathroom. But she was in there with the water running and I noticed her cell phone was missing. Then she was demanding rice but all I could find was some packaged chicken flavoured stuff. Next thing I know she's falling down laughing then she fell asleep on me. And don't look at me like that. I lost complete feeling of all my lower extremities an hour ago. I might never walk again."

Poor Roy.


	16. Heartbeat Song

**A/N: A very special thank you to misspsycho24 for all her help with this chapter. This wouldn't be possible without you.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

When Felicity has been diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum the Doctor had warned her the nausea would be severe, that dehydration was common, and that the exhaustion could quite possibly cripple her, preventing her from going about her daily life. And so he'd ordered three weeks of bed rest.

The three weeks were done and dusted, and now she was back at the hospital hoping, wishing, and praying with all every brain cell she possessed that the doctor would give her the all clear to return to work.

Because as much as she loved Roy and Thea, Diggle and yes even Laurel, and because even if she secretly enjoyed the opportunity to catch up on Game of Thrones and finally watch the movies she's missed out on during the Arrow years – she was desperate, like stranded in the desert with no water desperate.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Ms. Smoak, but I would not recommend a return to work at this time." He scribbled something on his prescription pad and ripped it off with a flourish. "Another three weeks of bed rest I'm afraid."

Felicity stared at the Doctor, refusing to believe what she was hearing. The paper he was holding out for her was like a bomb. She was afraid if she touched it there would be an explosion that could annihilate everything.

"But I don't understand…"

Oliver, who'd been standing beside her, reached out to take the paper from the Doctor.

"…I rested…I drank so much the downstairs bathroom and I are on a first name basis."

Dr. Rivers regarded her with kindness. "Have you been eating?"

"Yes…some…"

"Pinocchio," Roy coughed.

"Is it a sin to lie to a Doctor, Smoak?"

"Oh 'Lissy…"

The peanut gallery had spoken.

Felicity glanced around the small exam room and regarded each of her friends with annoyance. Far too many people were crammed into a room that was probably meant for four at most. A room like this should have one of those plaques on the wall like elevators stating the maximum weight and number of people it could hold. As a safety precaution.

To say it had been a troupe march to the hospital that morning was an understatement. When she'd announced the night before that Monday was D-Day and after an exam and follow up at the hospital she would be going back to work and her apartment. In fact she'd been so confident that everything was going to go exactly as she'd hoped that she had packed her suitcases and bribed Roy to place them by the front door for her in anticipation of leaving as soon as she'd returned from the appointment.

Thea and Oliver had not been impressed.

"One would think we had the plague, Ollie."

Oliver hadn't commented but the more relaxed version of himself she'd come to know over the last three weeks was gone, replaced by his usual broody self. There was some regret at seeing the emotionally closed expression on his face at the sight of her suitcases by the door. She wanted to explain, to try to put to words why her eagerness had everything to do with her and not with him or his sister. Instead the last evening at the loft descended into awkwardness and a silence that was broken only by the sounds from the TV.

And it continued into the next day when Thea and Roy insisted on accompanying her and Oliver to the appointment.

"This is not a team activity. Oliver and I can handle this on our own."

Thea advanced on Felicity, her voice and demeanor tense and fiery. "Roy and I have been here helping take care of you, sacrificing our work and our personal time for a greater cause, so we're going. You'll just have to deal with it, Smoak."

And so they all marched off to the hospital, just the four of them (plus Sweet Pea). But the group only got larger as Jerry pulled into the parking spot beside them. He exited his Prius and walked to her, reaching out to clasp her hand before she could speak.

"Get over it 'Lis." Any words she had wanted to say died on her tongue and she wisely decided that keeping quiet (for now) was perhaps for the best.

Things went from not great to really not good when it was explained to her that Dr. Rivers was running late due to an emergency C-section and therefore an intern would be completing the initial exam. Dr. Rivers would be discussing the results with her once he was out of surgery. The nurse (and boy did she look familiar) led them to an examination room, handed her a paper gown and said the doctor would be by shortly.

When the others began following her into the exam room, Felicity held up a hand effectively stopping them in their tracks.

"Uh huh. This is where I draw the line."

Thea protested, but Jerry and Roy were the voice of reason and managed to steer the younger girl away and over to the row of chairs lining the hallway.

The door shut behind her and suddenly it was only her and Oliver with a paper hospital gown between them. Felicity sighed. She wanted this over with, wanted to go back to her normal life, back to when things made sense and her days were filled with more than what to watch next.

She stepped out of her shoes and reached behind her to undo the zipper of her dress, but as hard as she tried she couldn't quite grasp the pull tap. That morning Felicity had taken great care in choosing an outfit. It hadn't been easy because everything that easily fit her were her pj's and yoga pants. And since she'd spent the better part of three weeks in a combination of both items she was determined that only good clothes would do for her re-entry into everyday society. The dress she'd chosen with its peplum waist did wonders to hide her small bump, however the fabric wasn't so forgiving and it had taken considerable effort on her part to zip herself into it.

Now as she struggled to get out of it, she regretted her choice. She was beginning to feel like a contortionist.

"Let me," Oliver offered and before she could say thank you he was pushing her hands away from her zipper and ever so slowly lowering it himself. Somehow it felt erotic and yet his hands never touched her skin. The cool air of the exam room sent shivers up her spine and then suddenly he was pushing it down her hips and the dress was pooled on the floor around her feet.

"Thanks," she croaked, her throat felt thick and dry. She reached for the paper gown the nurse had left but the angle in which she was now profiled for Oliver gave him a good view of her slightly swelling abdomen. She heard his intake of breath and her eyes snapped to his.

"You've grown," he whispered…and was that awe in his voice?

Felicity smiled and cradled her abdomen. "I know, right? Just the other day I was looking in the mirror and I swore it popped out right before my eyes."

"Can I…" He was asking at the same time his hand was reaching out towards her.

She nodded, grabbing his hand and directing it towards the place under her belly button where the life she was carrying was nestled inside. His fingertips grazed over her skin, the tentativeness with which he moved them melted her insides and all the blood in her body went straight to her groin. Oh my.

Felicity wasn't sure how long they stood there like that but it was obviously long enough because the door opened and the doctor strolled in and she still hadn't gotten the gown on. After a squeak and a rush of paper hospital gown she was covered (thanks to Oliver) and up on the exam table as instructed.

He introduced himself as Dr. Herschel. And he was dressed like a doctor and he sounded like a doctor but he looked like he'd just graduated high school.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Oliver's sarcasm was often the closest thing he came to an actual joke.

"Ignore him please."

Dr. Herschel smiled indulgently at her. "I get that a lot."

He proceeded with the exam, asking her questions about how she was feeling, how often she was throwing up and how much she was eating. He took her temperature and blood pressure and after a quick internal exam (a tad uncomfortable actually) the ultra sound machine was wheeled over. This was the part she'd been looking forward to. After her last visit to the hospital and two ultrasounds no one had given her a picture of the then pea-sized thing growing inside of her. Shouldn't there be a law against something like that?

"Let's take a looks shall we and see how the little one is doing." The Doctor rearranged her gown before squirting the jelly over her bump. Thankfully it was much warmer than the last time. Oliver who had been standing beside the exam table the entire time reached out and grasped her hand when the machine came to life and the black and white image of her uterus and something that was much more distinguishable as a baby appeared on screen.

The Doctor hit some buttons on the machine, adjusting settings and such. "Everything looks good here. You can clearly see the head, the arms and right there…there's a leg."

Felicity starred in awe, not believing that Sweet Pea wasn't a pea anymore.

"At 11 weeks it's the size of a fig now actually." The Doctor explained.

The hand grasping hers tightened. She looked up at Oliver and revelled in the softness of his features, a sight that had been made possible because of their child.

Their child. Their son or daughter. They were going to be parents.

Felicity swallowed hard at the thoughts running through her brain. She wasn't stupid, she had a genius level IQ but combining the words their and child together and seeing the evidence for herself on the screen made it seem all the more real.

And suddenly she was terrified.

The Doctor was explaining something but Felicity was only half listening. It sounded like he said something about listening to the heartbeat. There was more movement on her stomach with the wand and more clicking of buttons being pressed on the machine then suddenly the room was filled with a fast whooshing sound like the fluttering of a hundred hummingbirds.

"Baby's heartbeat. Nice and strong. Sounds like you've got a perfectly healthy fig-sized baby in there, Ms. Smoak."

"That's….that's the baby?" Oliver was asking the Doctor. "It sounds too fast. Are you sure it's normal?"

"The smaller the heart, the faster it beats," Felicity explained having read all about it on the internet over the last few days. It was her way of preparing for today's visit. But hearing the heartbeat for the first time and seeing a picture of an actual human form inside of her…well she hadn't prepared for how all of it would make her feel.

"Good news is baby looks and sounds perfectly healthy. I'm going to print some pictures of the sonogram for you to take with you. Did you require more than two copies?"

Felicity thought of her entourage sitting out in the hallway and how they hadn't needed to be asked to be there for her today. They just came because they were family.

"You better print a few extras, Doc."

He nodded unfazed by her request. "You can get changed, Ms. Smoak. Dr. Rivers will discuss the results of the exam with you."

It took considerable effort and Oliver's strength to pour herself back into the too-tight dress she'd worn. She'd just managed to slip her pumps back on when a nurse entered and said they needed to do one last thing – weigh her.

Felicity frowned. "Please tell me I don't have to get undressed again."

"Just remove your shoes please." Felicity did as she was asked and the nurse led her out into the hallway and down a couple of doors to where an electronic scale was hooked up. She did was she was asked stepping on the metal foot outlines and waited (head held up as instructed) until the nurse told her she could go back and wait for the doctor.

Roy, Thea &amp; Jerry looked so miserable waiting in the hallway that she took pity and invited them to wait with her and Oliver for the doctor. Secretly she wanted as many witnesses as possible for when the Doctor gave her the good news that she could go back to work.

So when the Doctor finally did arrive and he told her she wasn't going back to work, that she had to endure another three weeks of bed rest, she was crushed. He told her the results of the exam – baby was doing well but mama not so much. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated, she had a slight temperature (probably due to dehydration he explained), and she'd lost almost fifteen pounds in the last three weeks.

"The results of your tests are conclusive with the original diagnosis of Hyperemesis Gravidarum and it is my opinion that you are continuing to suffer greatly with it despite your best intentions or desires."

His words echoed in her head, reverberating throughout her body until she had heard nothing else, saw nothing else.

She did not remember leaving the hospital or the drive back to the loft, instead her head was filled with three weeks…three weeks…three more weeks of no work, no foundry, no hacking, no life… Her heart felt like it was breaking in pieces bit by bit, flecks of the organ raining down from the inside out.

Her head was a different matter. It was as if a war was playing out between the logic of her brain and the emotions and the soul of her heart.

Her brain remembered everything that had occurred over the last three weeks and it played out like a movie, scenes and images, conversations…

She remembered the day she'd found out Roy – red hoodie wearing badass Roy – was a closet Trekkie. It all came out in the open when he'd called in the movie-picking promise she'd made the first night and, to her surprise, he'd chosen _Star Trek Into Darkness_. She had to admit they'd had a lot of fun watching it together (both for the first time). When Roy compared Khan to Slade Wilson they had a rousing discussion of which member of Team Arrow was which Enterprise crew member.

"Oliver has got to be Captain Kirk. Which would make you the Admirals daughter because isn't she the mother of Kirk's son who gets killed by the Klingons in _The Search for Spock_?"

"If I'm anyone it's Uhura."

"But she loves Spock."

"That, my pointed-eared friend, is a plot twist they only put in the new movies. A relationship between them never existed before."

"Does that make me Spock then?"

"Are you kidding me, you are totally Sulu."

"He is kinda badass in the movie."

The conversation was odd to say the least but the fact that she and Roy had it with Oliver sitting on the couch (trying) to watch the movie with them? Priceless. Felicity had to give Oliver credit though, he managed to sit through the whole movie (not quietly though…she heard a few muttered "crazy"s and "what the heck"s) before he made an excuse about meeting up with Diggle and left.

That night Roy actually volunteered to stay behind with her. Of course he had to swear on his Arsenal outfit that Oliver wouldn't come back later to find Felicity asleep on the floor.

"And make sure she eats something," he'd demanded before heading out with Thea and Jerry to the foundry.

Felicity was surprised he'd want to stay behind, yet again, but as soon as the door shut he was powering up Netflix and asking her which Star Trek movie they should watch next. It turned out to be more fun then she'd imagined hanging out with Roy could have been.

When everyone returned from a night of Arrow-ing to find her and Roy on the couch practicing their Vulcan mind melds while reciting some Klingon, Oliver declared that Roy was exempt from further Felicity duty. Of course he gave some excuse about needing Roy's expertise out in the field, but Felicity had a knack for seeing through his lame stories and she had to wonder if he was jealous. It was an interesting observation that only garnered strength as the weeks went by and Felicity spent more and more time with other members of the team outside of Arrow work.

Day three had begun with a visit from Jerry who'd managed to replace and recover her cell phone for a second time. This one however had a thick case of plastic and rubber surrounding it. And it wasn't black.

"And it's now waterproof thanks to an OtterBox Preserver series case. The tech said it can be fully submerged up to six feet for thirty minutes. But let's not test that, okay?"

"It's pink."

"You're welcome."

Jerry often came in the morning for a quick visit before leaving to spend the day with his sister and dying nephew. His nights were spent temping for Team Arrow before returning to the loft with Oliver, Thea and Roy (or whichever combination was not babysitting her). With Felicity sidelined for at least three weeks Jerry had seized the opportunity to take a leave of absence from Palmer Technologies in order to support his own family.

Oliver for his part had, as promised, made a cursory call to the Be a Child's Star foundation inquiring about Christopher Borden's wish only to be given a song and dance about the welfare of children. It didn't matter what the foundation said, but Oliver wanted it known how unhappy he was about hearing the charity his mother had founded and funded wouldn't give a dying child, the nephew of a friend, his one wish.

In reality, Oliver was setting things in place so that Christopher would be granted what he'd asked for. With Jerry's approval he'd also let the rest of the team in on the request. Laurel and Roy were eager to join the Arrow when he visited Christopher.

Felicity might have been sidelined to a horizontal position for an extended period of time but that didn't mean she wasn't above involving herself in things of importance to the team. She'd called Cisco and asked for his help with Jerry's nephew. A child sized Arrow suit complete with mask, was currently in production with the STAR Labs industrial fabricator. It was her way of helping out the little boy who meant so much to her best friend. And so far only she and Roy were in on the surprise. She wouldn't have involved Roy at all but she needed someone to pick it up from STAR Labs when it was completed.

Thea was the chosen babysitter for days three and four. Roy took care of things at the club during the day and the new assistant manager took over at night while Arsenal patrolled the streets.

Roy had been a great TV viewing partner (especially after the Star Trek revelation) but Thea Queen was something…more. She'd decided this was a perfect opportunity for some female bonding and therefore day three started with a Marvel Superhero movie marathon.

"I thought woman bonded over chick flicks," Oliver had asked when Thea informed him of the viewing plan.

"Ollie, there's nothing like muscles on display to bond women together."

Felicity had wisely kept her mouth shut which was easy because she'd had a hand over her mouth desperately trying to keep a laugh from coming out.

Oliver insisted on staying even after Thea told him he wasn't needed.

"Isn't it Wednesday, don't you have a ladder to climb or something?"

"Later."

Thea had rolled her eyes at Felicity clearly exasperated with her brother's stubbornness.

_Thor_ was up first (Thea had taken charge of the remote and unilaterally decided what movie and in which order they would watch). Oliver was entirely too vocal during the movie and therefore the pause button was used fat too often.

"So he's a God whose father banished him to Earth with a hammer he has no power over?"

"If his brother is one of those…blue guys then how come he looks normal?"

"An archer? Seriously?"

"Of course, he sacrifices himself and his father who's in a coma on a different planet knows and suddenly the hammer comes out of nowhere and he's got…powers again."

"Utterly ridiculous…"

Only when the movie finally ended did Oliver revert back to his usual broody self.

Thea and her ignored him and moved on the second movie – _Iron Man_.

"This one's more your speed, Ollie."

The movie started and Felicity remembered how much she loved watching it. And although it had been several years since she'd had the opportunity to see it again (actually not since Oliver/Arrow came into her life) she'd enjoyed every minute.

_"__You must be the famous Pepper Potts."_

_"__Indeed I am."_

_"__After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."_

_"__I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash."_

Felicity smiled. "I so wish I'd used that line on Isabel."

Day four saw them watching _Captain America: The First Avenger _&amp; _Iron Man 2_. Gradually over the remainder of that first week they'd managed to watch all remaining Avengers character movies including the first Avenger movie.

Oliver hadn't seem too impressed watching them and he could have left at any time and yet he sat there watching every last minute with them all. After _Thor_ he tended to keep his thoughts to himself. Although there had been a muttering of what sounded like, "His form needs work," during a Hawkeye scene in _The_ _Avengers_.

The last two weeks she'd caught up on two seasons of _Game of Thrones_ she'd missed, watched countless other movies and been given and opportunity to introduce the wonders of _Sherlock_ to Roy, Thea, Oliver and even Laurel (she'd been given babysitter duty after she'd hurt her wrist while taking down a member of the Chinese Triad).

It wasn't all TV viewing though. There'd been music (no dancing) and games of Gin Rummy with Thea, Poker with Roy and Black Jack with Oliver. All of which she won because the genius knew how to count cards.

Those were most of the good memories, the happy ones her brain desperately held on to with the prospect of another three weeks of confinement on the horizon.

Her heart sang its song, showing her, making her remember all the other things that had happened over three weeks at the loft (good and bad). The constant and persistent nausea, the vomiting of anything (including water) she put in her stomach. The way everyone had practically force fed her any kind of bland food they could conjure (including saltine crackers) only for her to puke it all up. The times she was too unsteady on her feet to make it up the stairs and Oliver had to carry her. The way he'd tuck her into bed, kissing her softly on the lips before closing her door. The number of times she fell asleep on the couch, her hand in his only to wake hours later to find it still there, warm and safe.

But despite all the good memories the feeling of being lost in the world, of not knowing where her place in it was anymore. The isolation, the desperation…the desolation…It was all too much.

By the time they'd arrived back at the loft, Felicity's mind had shut down, asleep as it were like a computer protecting it's hard drive from malfunction. Her body moved, it went through the basic motions of getting from the car to the elevator, from the elevator to the loft door, but as soon as she stepped inside and saw her suitcases by the door – the hope they'd represented – the last of her snapped inside. Without a word she walked to the couch, covered herself with a blanket and rolled over so her face was pressed against the cool leather and no one could see her.

She heard her name being called, felt a strong hand on her back rubbing soothing circles, but she did not react. She didn't roll over, didn't say a word, and didn't make a sound. She just lay there, huddled inside of herself.

She got up every so often to use the bathroom and have some sips of water only to return to her spot on the couch. Each time she moved, someone would attempt to talk to her, but she ignored them. They would sit beside her on the couch, pleading with her to talk, promising things, offering things…anything they could think of that might induce her into saying something.

Roy had promised to watch her favourite (his least) of the original Star Trek movies.

Thea tried to bribe her with a gift and the prospect of all the fun they would have shopping together once she was feeling better.

Jerry regaled her with her performances at the club and told her how he had done as she'd asked and used the money she'd won to set up a trust for Sweet Pea.

Diggle even stopped by, clearly shaken by her appearance and lack of communication if his voice was anything to go by. He recited stories of their adventures together in the Arrow cave.

Lyla came too. She figured they pulled out the big guns with her. Lyla told her it would all be okay. How her body was going through a tremendous change and she had to listen to what it was trying to tell her. She promised it wouldn't last. That almost made her roll over and tell Lyla to go away. But she didn't.

Laurel came telling stories of Sara as a kid and the funny things their father used to do.

At one point she could hear them all talking about her and Oliver thought perhaps someone should call her mother. Jerry thankfully had kyboshed the idea.

"And besides, Donna Smoak is the only other person close to Felicity who doesn't know about Sweet Pea. At least let's give her the opportunity to tell her own mother the news."

They all tried to get through to her. But none more so than Oliver.

He dangled the sonogram picture before her when she was walking to the bathroom. He rubbed her back when she was lying on the sofa. He too told stories, stories of their time together – the underground casino, the Clock King, the time she was bait for the Dollmaker and hit her head trying to get way, the way she'd faced down Slade Wilson's sword and injected him with the mirakuru cure.

"But the one I remember the most was the first time you were out in the field. It was the Dodger, remember. You showed up wearing the most incredibly short gold dress, and it was the first time I ever saw you with your hair down. You were stunning and sexy and confident at the same time. Do you remember? You made a joke about him absconding with my family jewels? Remember? Please Felicity…talk to me…say something…anything…"

It didn't work. She didn't respond.

They all tired again. Laurel even suggested asking her father to drop by and see if he could get through to her. He'd done some hostage negotiating training a few years back and she wondered if it make be useful in this situation.

Lance never did come, so Felicity assumed the rest of the team had vetoed Laurel.

Roy's attempts to get through to her turned more desperate as he promised to watch all the _Doctor Who_ she wanted for the next three weeks. Laurel offered to bring harassment charges up on Max Fuller is she would just roll over and sign the paperwork. Thea offered to redecorate the spare room upstairs – her room – in any colour or design Felicity wanted. She even said she would paint it herself if it would make Felicity happy.

Diggle told stories again only this time they were of little Sara. About how she was talking up a storm and running around like a bat out of hell. About how the little girl would have a playmate once Felicity had her own baby.

If she ever got to that point.

They all tried the soft approach – the hand holding, the back rubbing, the soothing voices and the promises of whatever would make her happy.

But in the end it was Oliver who managed to reach her and got her brain out of sleep mode.

"Enough!" He growled and judging by the gasps she heard, startled everyone. "Get up Felicity. Now."

She did not move. At all.

"I get that you're upset, that you're not feeling like yourself but you're never going to get better if you don't pull your head out of your ass and get up."

He was using her own words against her. And it sparked something in her brain that she couldn't ignore.

Ever so slowly she rolled away from the back of the couch and looked up at him with every ounce of anger she could muster. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you going to lay there feeling sorry for yourself for the next three weeks or are you going to be the strong Felicity we all know and make the best of a not so good situation?"

Carefully she shifted on the couch so she could gain some leverage and lift herself into a sitting position.

"Are you seriously saying this to me?"

"Yes."

It took a few tries but she managed to elevate herself into a standing position. "Where do you get off telling me to get my head out of _my_ ass? Last time I checked yours had taken up permanent residency up your own."

"Whoa now…" Diggle cautioned. "Why don't we just all take a minute to calm down here."

Felicity turned on him. "Stay out of this Digg."

"Don't have a go at Digg, Felicity."

"Or what, you're going to insult me again?"

"Telling you to get your head out of your ass is not an insult. It's the truth. And if that's what it takes to pull you out of…whatever this is and get you thinking about more than just yourself than it's worth it."

"I am not a selfish person and if that's what you are implying…"

"Right now you're being more selfish than I ever thought possible of you. What about Sweet Pea? Have you thought about that? About how your staring off into space and ignoring not only the people who care about you the most but your own well being is effecting the baby?"

"Of course I have!"

"Oh, right…I must have missed how you've managed to eat in the last two days without any of us knowing. Or how you've been drinking more than a few sips of water every time you go to the bathroom."

Two days? Had it really been two days since they'd come back from the hospital?

"Do you really want to end up back in the hospital hooked up to an IV for the next three weeks?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that wasn't possible. She even opened her mouth to say the words but nothing came out. Because _his_ words were penetrating the firewall she'd placed around her heart (whether she liked it or not).

When she did speak it came out in a rushed whisper. "Maybe I can't do this…"

Oliver sighed and moved closer to her. "I might now know how you feel, or how hard all of this is on you but I do know two things. You are not alone. And I…we…believe in you."

Felicity groaned, burying her head in her hands. "Do you remember everything I say?"

"Pretty much."

She managed a weak smile. "I hate you right now Oliver Queen."

"And I love you Felicity Smoak."

"Now _that_ one counts as three."

"Four."

"Three."

"Four."

"Three."

"Fo…Fine. I'll concede at three."

She smiled, more fully this time. "Good."

"Great."

"Glad we got that cleared up."

"Me too."

"Now if you'll excuse me, your kid is pressing on my bladder and I need to pee."

He stepped aside to let her pass. "Oh and Felicity." She turned back to look at him. "Please have a shower. You're starting to smell like week old socks."

"You are so annoying." Instead of heading for the downstairs bathroom, she headed for the stairs because once she started moving she caught a whiff of herself and realized that annoying as he was, he was annoyingly right. She did smell like week old socks.


	17. Heal Over

**A/N: This chapter would not be possible without the support and assitance of misspsycho24. Thank you!**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

**Four weeks later – 15 weeks pregnant**

Felicity Smoak was horny. And according to her Doctor and the research she'd done on the internet, it was perfectly normal.

But nothing about it felt normal to her. Was it normal to lecherously eye your girlfriend's significant other even if he was dressed in leather? Was it normal to feel your skin heat when a friend gave you a hug that was meant to be comforting but your body thought otherwise (no matter that the friend was married with a baby)? Was it normal to have inappropriate thoughts about your gay best friend?

Nothing about it seemed normal to her. But she was still horny.

Like flashing-lights enormous capital H horny.

And it didn't matter what she did or how many times she…flicked the bean…there was no relief in sight. And there was no way she was going there again with Oliver. She was in this position because she'd given in to her feelings (while drunk mind you) and done things with Oliver had should only exist in erotic fiction. Jumping him would be too much like using him…even if it would feel magnificent, glorious, bone-melting, and be orgasmic of epic proportions…

Despite what Thea thought Felicity did not want to further complicate an already complicated situation by making things more complicated by sleeping with Oliver. Again.

"But he said he loved you. I don't understand."

"It doesn't mean anything romantic, Thea. It's just what he does to show the people he cares about that he cares about them."

"Huh?"

It sounded perfectly sane in her head at the time, but no matter, Felicity wasn't about to get into an in depth discussion with Oliver's sister about what his "I love you" really meant.

Besides, they'd already had a few close calls over the last four weeks. But none closer than six weeks ago after she'd woken him up in the middle of the night after a call from Jerry about his nephew.

Oliver had instantly bolted upright in bed, awake and aware and asking her what was wrong. "Is it Sweet Pea? What's wrong?" When she didn't speak right away, his voice had become worried and tense. "Felicity…talk to me."

She sniffed and furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her face. "Jerry just called." She took several deep breaths before saying the words his face told her he didn't need to hear because he knew what she was going to say. "Christopher's gone."

Oliver closed his eyes tight and Felicity imagined he was desperately trying to hold back his emotions. "When?"

"Around six last night…Jerry didn't call earlier because he's been busy dealing with…the coroner…and the funeral home…" She began crying so hard that it was almost impossible to get the rest of her words out. "He said…he…said they were…going to…bury him…in…in…"

"Hey…Take a breath." At seeing how distraught she was, Oliver had swung his legs out of bed sitting on the edge before her and grasped her hands in his.

She tried to take a deep breath but it ended up like breathing gulps of air that only filled her lungs more. It took several seconds before she was able to talk again and when she did the words tore at her heart for a little boy who deserved so much more than the life he'd been dealt. "They're going to bury him in the Arrow costume."

The crying got worse after that, actually wailing would have been a better way to describe it. Felicity knew it scared Oliver because she'd never lost control like that before. But her heart felt like it was tearing in two for her best friend and the emotion and grief she was feeling was more than her pregnant body could handle.

She remembered being wrapped in Oliver's arms, her body shaking against his with the force of her sobs. She remembered Thea's sleepy voice asking what was wrong, Oliver's sad response and Thea's own broken cry.

Eventually Oliver had sat back down on the bed, taking her with him and ultimately he'd managed to get her to lay down too, his arms never leaving her. And when she woke hours later she was spooned against him – one of his arms possessively over Sweet Pea and the other draped across the top of the tank she'd gone to sleep in that was stretched taut with her ever increasing breasts.

Felicity was never sure if it was conscious or unconscious on his part but the hand across her top hadn't been still – his fingers rubbed small circles through the fabric sending jolts zinging through her body and causing her to moan. She was so incredibly sensitive there that the merest touch of his fingers was enough to get her blood pumping, her mouth to go dry and her skin to heat. It had felt so amazing that she gave in, arching herself into his hand, desperate for more contact. It had been so incredible that she had whispered his name, frantic with need. It had been so startling that when the pressure built so quickly and it hadn't taken long before she came apart in a million pieces.

Her heavy breathing was the only sound in the room and as she'd lain there desperately trying to get a hold of herself she hoped that Oliver had been asleep through her release. Perhaps if she laid there and kept incredibly still she could pretend it hadn't happened.

"Felicity?" His whisper of her name was magnified since his mouth was right beside her ear. And as soon as the mention of her name echoed through her mind, she began to panic.

"Did you just – "

"I have to go. I need to go," she said all the while desperately trying to extricate herself from his hold. Thankfully he didn't try to hold her down or prevent her from leaving the bed.

"Wait, shouldn't we…"

Once she was up and off the bed, she kept her back to him as she adjusted her tank top, making sure she was covered. "I promised Jerry I would call him this morning before we left for the hospital."

The morning after Jerry's nephew had passed just so happened to be D Day number 2 – the end of her second three weeks of bed rest and the day she knew (yes knew) she'd be given a thumbs up from the Doc. All of which meant a return to her old life, the life she knew and loved. This life, the one living with Oliver and Thea was only supposed to be temporary. And she refused to acknowledge the small nugget in her heart that didn't want it to be temporary, that she was where she was supposed to be – here with him and yes, even his sister.

He tried once again saying her name, but it fell on deaf ears as she practically bolted from his room like a startled animal back to the safety and comfort of her own. She busied herself getting ready for the appointment, thankful that the new maternity clothes Thea and her had shopped online for had been delivered in time. And remembering how hard it had been to remove the dress she'd worn to the last appointment and how she'd needed Oliver's help, she chose more wisely this time going for a stretch knit wrap dress that was easy on and easy off.

Soon it was time to leave but before she did she placed a call to Jerry – listening and trying to comfort her friend over something so devastating and heartbreaking. In the end he turned the conversation around to her because she was sure it was easier and much safer for him.

"Good luck today at the hospital. I only wish I could be there."

"Jerry, you take care of yourself and your sister. It's the most important thing right now."

"I love you 'Lissy. You have got to be the best thing besides Christopher that ever came into my life." Jerry had begun to cry again and Felicity tried once again to soothe him with words but in the end she'd had to let him go otherwise she'd be late for the Doctor. "Oh, and 'Lis…please tell Oliver thank you for his phone call this morning. It meant a lot to Marie and myself."

Felicity knew she should have mentioned Jerry's message to Oliver during the ride to the hospital. But she didn't. Just as she knew she had the perfect opportunity to do so again while they waited in the exam room for the Doctor. But she didn't. She did, however, manage a thank you when Oliver complimented her on her new dress. And she did manage to say something about being at the hospital this time around without the entourage, to which he had murmured something that sounded like a yes. And she was about to mention something about Roy when the Doctor arrived.

"Ms. Smoak. How are we feeling today?"

Dr. Rivers proceeded with the exam, making special mention of how much healthier she looked than the last time he saw her. Blood pressure was good, temperature normal and her weight up five pounds from the last visit.

"Have you managed to eat at all? Is your appetite coming back?"

She explained how she'd gone two days without vomiting and while her appetite wasn't back to normal she'd managed to eat a good portion of pasta the night before.

"Very glad to hear it. Don't worry soon you'll be craving all sorts of wonderful things."

He did a quick examination before it was time for the sonogram. She quickly put in a request for extra copies of any pictures he might take. Last time the Doc had given her four pictures and it had been a fight between Thea and Roy over who got the last one. Thea of course had played the Auntie card and won out. It had been kind of cute how disappointed Roy had been. At least that's how Thea told Felicity the story after she'd been shaken out of her pity party stupor (as Roy liked to call her mini meltdown).

The sonogram showed everything was progressing and Sweet Pea was growing – the size of a lemon now at fourteen weeks. But unfortunately Sweet Pea did not want to cooperate and they would have to wait to find out the sex, if that's what they wanted.

And it was. She and Oliver had a discussion about it only two days before. She'd asked him if he wanted to know, he said yes, he asked her if she wanted to know and she said yes. Simple, easy, and over with in thirty seconds. No arguments.

Now they would have to wait until her twenty week check-up. Dr. Rivers was so happy with how she was progressing that he didn't feel it necessary to see her sooner. Unless something came up.

"And you can call me anytime if you need to," he'd assured her. "Enjoy going back to work, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity left the hospital ecstatic that the six weeks of confinement was over and she could resume her normal life. She would get to sleep in her own bed tonight and go back to days filled with meetings and project requests and her nights back in the foundry. Jerry and she would do lunch outside the building if meetings permitted and…

…And Jerry would be off for at least the remainder of the week or longer. Completely understandable of course. She would use this time to get her head back into things at work and maybe take her lunch hours to check up on him as he had so often done while she was off work.

Oliver didn't say a word the entire ride back to the loft. She on the other hand babbled on about all the things she was going to do now that she was capable of re-joining the land of the living. How she was going to start looking for a new place to live, somewhere with more space for her and Sweet Pea once the baby was born. How she was going to throw herself into her work – both night and day.

At the time she hadn't noticed just how quiet he'd gotten. When they'd arrived back at the loft and she'd given Thea and Roy her updated medical status, he busied himself folding the blankets on the couch that she'd been using. When she'd asked Roy to bring her suitcases down and put them in her car (tired fixed and delivered to the loft parking garage courtesy of Jerry), he helped himself to coffee in the kitchen. And when she'd said her goodbyes and thank you's to both Queens, he merely nodded in response.

And just like that she was on her way home.

* * *

Christopher's funeral, one week later, was one of the hardest things Felicity had ever gone through. A funeral was always difficult, but a child's funeral was something more painful and more heartbreaking.

And for Felicity, more conflicting. Knowing the child, having met him and spent time with him…and knowing that she was now pregnant, that by some chance of fate it could be her child lying in the coffin, gone before life could really begin. It was almost too much to handle.

But she wasn't alone. Oliver was there by her side, his hand on her lower back supporting her, guiding her…

Despite the way things had transpired between them early in the week after the news of Christopher's death, they had found a tentative peace. She went to work during the day, did her Arrow work at night and slept at her place. According to Thea and Diggle, Oliver spent almost all his time at the foundry. He'd even gone back to sleeping there. His explanation? He'd missed a lot of training time over the last six weeks and needed to get back in shape. Seriously? The man could eat McDonald's for a year and still look buff.

When she was working at night – hacking and tracking and all the other things she did to help fight crime in Starling City – he kept a certain amount of distance between them. That's not to say they didn't communicate about things outside of Arrow business. It was just more cursory, perfunctory…cordial. He would ask how she was, how she was feeling, how was Sweet Pea…that sort of stuff. She would answer and that was that.

But really it wasn't, because he would stop at her desk and lay a hand over her belly before hitting the streets, because he would place a gloved hand at the back of her neck giving it a slight squeeze before he disappeared from the basement Roy and Diggle in tow. Oh and Laurel too.

Deep down if she asked herself the hard questions and let herself digest the answers, she knew what was behind his sudden change towards her – maybe he really did love her and she had blithely walked away without a second look the minute things had started to get more serious between them. He was hurt. And on some level he had wanted to hurt her back but it wasn't in his nature to do so. Oh, he might have put arrows in people and done a lot of unsavoury things in his past, but deep down Oliver Queen was a marshmallow – gooey and soft and sweet but sticky and tricky at times too. Marshmallows were tough sometimes – there were lots of them out there but you had to find the right kind. Store bought packaged ones were tough and chewy and often stale. Homemade or gourmet ones were the best. They melted in your mouth like butter.

And Oliver Queen was definitely a gourmet marshmallow. With toasted coconut…or maybe raspberries inside…

They might have slept together, they might be having a baby together, and they might have grown closer on some level during these last six weeks…and she knew without a doubt she could trust him with her life.

She just didn't know if she could trust him with her heart.

Felicity stayed close to Jerry throughout the service and really other than his sister and the other members of Team Arrow (all of which had come) she didn't know a soul there.

Until at the reception back at the house when she spotted three familiar faces coming towards her and she beamed despite the sorrowfulness of the occasion.

"Cisco, Caitlin…Barry. Hi." She greeted them all, amazed but not amazed at the same time to see them there.

Not surprisingly Cisco had come through for Felicity replicating Oliver's Arrow outfit complete with mask for nine year old Christopher Borden. And although her surprise was meant to be a secret only Roy and her and the team at Star LABS shared, Barry had decided he wanted to be part of the child's wish and insisted on joining Team Arrow, bringing the suit along with Cisco and Caitlin.

Unfortunately for Felicity she'd been especially sick with her condition the day of the visit to Christopher (or Hero day as she liked to call it) and had not been able to attend. And therefore, had missed seeing the Central City trio.

"Whoa…Have you put on weight?" Cisco asked.

"Cisco!" Caitlin chided. "That's not a nice thing to say to a woman."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Barry added playfully.

"But ahh…he is sort of right, Felicity," Caitlin said hesitantly. "You do look…fuller than the last time we saw you."

Felicity was wearing her one and only black maternity dress, a dress Thea had insisted she buy in case there was a work function to attend. The black banded bottom with black lace top and three quarter sleeves fit comfortably but it was a little dressy for such a sombre event. And even though she was only fifteen weeks pregnant, you could tell. Her accentuated bust line was also a clue.

"Oh…ahh…yeah…I ahhh…" She stammered.

Caitlin took pity on her and smiled at her softly. "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks." Felicity was thankful for the life line Caitlin had just thrown her.

"Congratulations?" She replied tentatively.

Felicity smiled. "Thanks."

"Wait…you're pregnant?" Barry it seemed had finally caught on.

"Super speed body, super slow brain. At least when it comes to woman," Caitlin teased.

"I ahh…didn't realize you and Ray were still together."

"We were over months ago, Barry." Felicity felt herself getting exasperated by the conversation.

"Even I knew that," Cisco interjected.

"Then I don't understand…how…"

"Wait a minute…," Cisco smiled the wide smile he got when he figured something out and when he thought something was cool. "Are you having an arrow baby? You are aren't you?" With his wide eyes and smile and the nodding of his head Felicity thought Cisco looked exactly like he had that day in her office when they'd first come to Starling and he'd asked if they had a Arrowmobile.

"Wait…what?" Barry suddenly looked more confused.

Felicity was trying to think of the best way to answer Cisco when the very person they were sort of discussing was at her side, one hand over her lower back and the other possessively cradling Sweet Pea.

"Thanks for coming." Oliver said.

"We really appreciate you calling us with the news about Christopher," Caitlin said. "It was such a beautiful service."

Everyone nodded their agreement but no one uttered anything further about why they were all gathered together.

"So you two," Caitlin waved her hand between her and Oliver. "Is this a recent thing? You didn't seem this…close when you were last in Central City."

It took Felicity several seconds to compute what Caitlin was saying. "Oh! Oh we are not together…Sooooo not together." As discreetly as she could she pulled away from Oliver putting space between them and dislodging his hands from her body.

Cisco eyed her with skepticism. "But you're having his kid?..."

Felicity laughed but even to her own ears it sounded shrill and false. "Oh you know…one crazy night in the Arrow cave, add in some Russian vodka and wham-o…baby on board." She patted her belly where Sweet Pea lay tucked inside.

"Things like that never happen at Star LABS," Cisco muttered to Caitlin.

"Barry," Felicity exclaimed at little too loudly drawing eyes to their group. She needed to get out of the conversation. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…"

She didn't wait for him to say anything else instead grabbing him by the arm Felicity pulled him from the living room, down the hall and out the front door. Even that wasn't private. Several smokers had gathered on the front porch. Disgusted, Felicity marched away, Barry hopefully still behind her until she was standing under a nearby tree in the front yard of Jerry's sister's house.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

She leaned back against the tree and regarded Barry. "I just needed some air."

It was a beautiful May day outside, the birds were chirping, the grass was growing, the trees blooming with flowers. Life was everywhere. And yet here they were gathered to celebrate a life that was lost. It was all just too much for Felicity. Christopher, Jerry, Oliver, Sweet Pea…

"So you and Oliver, huh?"

"I told you, there is no me and Oliver."

"Uh huh…sure." Barry kicked at some dirt on the ground, contemplating what he was going to say next. "You know he loves you, right?"

Felicity dropped her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "I am aware, yes. But things are…complicated right now."

"Ahh yeah…I can kinda see that." Felicity met Barry's eyes and saw that they were directed at her belly, where she'd unconsciously been rubbing with her hands. "Do you love him?"

"I….It's complicated."

Barry smiled sadly. "Right. Everything's complicated with you two. But maybe you need to work on uncomplicating things…If not for your own sake then for the baby's."

The emotions of the day, the pregnancy hormones and the conversation with Barry was far too overwhelming and the tears she'd been holding back for hours began to trickle down her face.

"It's just…all too…much," she cried dropping her head in her hands to hides her tear streaked face.

"Hey…I ahh…didn't mean to make you cry…Please don't cry…"

Felicity continued to cry despite Barry's pleas and while she wasn't sobbing like the night she'd gotten the call about Christopher, she was crying hard enough that her legs gave way under the force of her despair and she felt herself sliding down, her back against the tree trunk.

And then she wasn't. Her chin was suddenly against Barry's shoulder, and his arms were around her trying to calm her, soothe her. He felt so comfortable against her, so…him…so uncomplicated that her thoughts came out.

"Why couldn't it have been you?"

The wish behind her words hung in the spring air and she sighed knowing exactly why it couldn't have been him, why it would never have been Barry.

The sound of a throat clearing, jerked her eyes open and from Barry's shoulder she saw Oliver not four feet behind them. Close enough that he could very well have heard her wishful words.

And judging by the closed off expression on his face, he had.

"Sorry for interrupting, but your phone's been ringing for the last five minutes."

At the sound of Oliver's voice Barry moved back, releasing Felicity slowly and carefully.

"Oh, hey…"

Oliver didn't respond to Barry instead he walked closer, extending his arm and practically shoved her cell phone at her.

"Your mother's been calling. You might want to call her back."

Felicity watched Oliver's retreating back as he stalked (yes stalked because it sounded so much better than stomped) back to the house. The look on his face as he'd given her the cell…it sent shivers down her spine (and not good ones). It was his angry face mixed with broody face mixed with pain face. She gulped.

"I'm ahh…going to head back in," Barry explained. "Give you a minute alone."

Barry left, heading back inside also and then it was just her, her cell, and nature. Oliver had said her mother had been calling, and judging from her cell she'd called four times in the last half hour.

Two days ago she'd psyched herself up enough to finally call her mom and give her the news only to have it go to answer. She'd left a message asking her mom to call her back when she had a moment. Now she was finally returning the call. And her mother couldn't have had suckier timing if she'd tried.

Taking a deep breath she placed the call. Her mom picked up right away.

"Honey, I'm sorry for not calling back sooner. Two of the girls called in sick and I was asked to work extra shifts to cover for them and of course I said yes, because I'm a sucker…so that's it for me. How are you doing? What did you need to talk to me about? Are you coming for a visit?"

"Mom, I…." She sniffed, wishing she had a Kleenex with her.

"Honey, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm sort of at a funeral right now…actually more like the reception after the funeral… but still…" She took a deep breath before she continued on. "You remember my friend Jerry…he's my assistant now…his nephew died."

Her mom gasped. "That poor boy who had cancer?...Oh my…I'm so sorry…"

"Mom…I have something to tell you…And before I do I want you to know that I'm sorry…"

"What do you have to be sorry about…I mean it's not like you're dying right?" Felicity paused and apparently a little too long because…"Oh my God! Are you sick? Is that what this is about? I'm leaving Vegas tonight. Don't you worry I'll be there to take care of you…"

"Mom…" Felicity tried to interject.

"You don't have to be alone, Felicity – "

"Mom…" She tried again with no luck.

"They'll just have to understand. Family is more important than serving drinks to gamblers."

"Mom!" That finally got Donna Smoak's attention.

"There's not need to yell, Felicity."

"I am not sick or dying or any combination of the two." She breathed then counted to three. "I'm pregnant." There she's said it. "You're going to be a Grandmother."

Complete and utter silence. That was all she could hear through the phone. She frowned and checked the connection on her cell thinking perhaps the call had dropped.

"Hello?...Mom?"

"Can…can you say that again?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's…yeah that's what I thought you said."

"Are you okay? Mom – "

The scream that came through the phone could only be described as ear piercing. It certainly caused Felicity to pull the phone away from her ear. And it was loud enough that the mourners smoking on the front porch turned their heads in her direction.

"Mom…Mom…" Donna Smoak had an impressive set of lungs. "Mom!"

The scream ended and her Mother coughed, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry honey…I'm just so happy," she squealed. "My dream has finally come true!"

"Yeah…it's a dream alright," she muttered to herself.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, surprise! Are you surprised? I bet you're surprised." Felicity tried to sound cherry and bright but even to hear ears it sounded slightly false.

"Surprised? Honey…" Felicity hear the telltale sound of a sniff through the phone. Her mom was crying.

"Mom, don't cry…If you cry I'm going to cry and I've done enough crying today. Okay, please?"

"Oh my beautiful girl…I have so many questions, so many things to talk about but they'll have to wait." Donna sighed and Felicity could hear here moving around. "My break is over and I've got to get back out there before Mitzy takes my high tipper table. I swear that girl is out to get me."

"Mom wait - "

"I'll call tomorrow, okay? We can talk more then. Sorry honey, but I've got to go. Bye!"


	18. Hot N Cold

**A/N: So a lot of people were upset with the last chapter and how un humourous and unromantic it was. I do apologize for all the angst but it had to happen and it happened for a reason. Remember, Felicity is hyped up on pregnancy hormones and she can switch emotions, and feelings and anything else at the drop of a hat with little to no explanation. Just keep that in mind with this chapter.**

**As always a big shout out to misspsycho24 for all her help. This would not be possible without you.**

**I hope this makes up for the last chapter. I tried really hard to keep it...different. **

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Returning to work was the one positive thing Felicity had going for her after a week and a half of what could only be described torturous. Perhaps hellish would be a better word. Or, I'd rather be sent to Guantanamo? Pick whatever hell was and multiply it be ten, then you might understand how she felt.

Four days had passed since Christopher's funeral and things had never been worse between her and Oliver. The only words spoken between them had been work related – Arrow work that is. She ran the searches, coordinated the comms, and basically did her usual thing. But she stayed out of his and Diggle's conversations and strategy sessions. She sat back and listened as him and Laurel had a rip snorting fight over (yet again) her need for more training. And she ignored Roy when he begged her for help with Oliver who'd been training him so hard these past few days he was sure something was going to break and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Oliver.

On the third day after the funeral, she had however rushed forward to help patch Oliver up after he'd taken a knife wound to the abdomen. When she'd started to lift his jacket he'd jerked away from her.

"Leave it!" He'd roared, startling her.

His eyes had blazed, burning a hole through her when she'd dared to say she only wanted to help.

"If I needed your help I would ask for it!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Her response could have been described as childish – she'd slammed the bottle of antiseptic she'd been holding down on the med table, yelled "Fine!" and told him she hoped he got gangrene as she stomped up the foundry stairs.

"Not possible!" He'd yelled after her.

"Too bad!"

Instead of going home she'd spent the next hour at the Verdant bar knocking back milk shots (because a glass of milk in a bar just felt so wrong). Thea, bless her heart kept pouring the milk while she kept up a steady rant about what a pain in the ass, hard-headed, testosterone enraged he-man of a brother she had.

"Don't hold back Smoak. Tell me how you really feel."

And she did. Everything came out, from her encounter with Oliver the morning after Christopher's death to what had happened at the funeral and just how sexually frustrated she was thanks to the pregnancy.

"So let me see if I've got this straight….while hopped up on pregnancy hormones at a funeral for your best friends nine year-old nephew you were hugging Barry when you said something that Oliver overheard and since then neither of you has spoken to the other?"

Felicity knocked back her tenth milk shot. "Pretty much."

"What did you say to Barry?" Thea, who was about to refill her glass stopped suddenly. "You didn't tell him you loved him did you? Because if so, you can leave. Like right now." Thea slammed the milk carton on the bar top and with raging eyes pointed to the front door.

"What?...No! Are you crazy?"

"Then what was the terrible awful thing you said?" She picked up the milk carton and began topping up the glass.

Felicity sighed and softly repeated the words she'd spoken that day. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

Thea stopped mid pour. "That's what you said that's had my brother tied up in knots for days?"

Felicity nodded and rested her head between her hands, elbows on the bar. She stared at the shot glass in front of her waiting for Thea to finish refilling. When the milk didn't come, she looked up frowning at the face the younger Queen. "What?"

Thea shook her head in disbelief. "For someone so smart, you can be so stupid." She grabbed the glass off the bar and made a show of replacing the milk carton in the refrigerator behind her. "And you're cut off until you make things right with Ollie."

"But…" Felicity had stammered watching as Thea Queen walked away, not once looking back.

Twice in one days was a bit much especially for a pregnant woman. Just earlier that day Jerry had gone at her about Oliver and he had pretty much said the same thing to her.

"How can someone so smart be so dumb?"

It had not been her intention to dump her problems on a grieving Jerry, however he'd been more than willing to listen.

"Anything is better than thinking about my own pain," he'd explained.

After the green light, she'd pretty much unleashed everything on him – excluding the part about being sexually frustrated. He'd listened like any friend would. But he told her the truth as only a true friend would.

"You need to fix this and you need to do it now."

"I know. I know you're right…" She'd groaned. "Maybe tonight. Yeah… I'll try and talk to him tonight."

"Tonight" had been last night when he'd shouted at her and she'd shouted back. Jerry hadn't even asked when she'd shown up for work this morning if she'd talked to Oliver. He didn't have to because her misery was written all over her face. She'd spied it as soon as she'd looked in the mirror that morning.

Somehow she managed to get through a budget meeting (boring) and a marketing meeting (even more boring) and according to her schedule she had back to back meetings for the remainder of the day. As soon as her work day was finished she was going directly to the foundry to talk to Oliver. And if other members of the team were there she would politely ask them to leave. And if that didn't work she'd threaten them.

The head of marketing, Dan something or other (she couldn't remember his name all of a sudden) was blah blah blahing about some new campaign for a heart monitor that was the latest product of the Applied Sciences division to be marketed to the public.

"As you can see from our latest projections, the new campaign – "

Felicity held up her hand, stopping Dan from continuing. The clock on the wall showed that it was ten minutes passed eleven which meant she was ten minutes late for her next meeting. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you there, Dan. I'm late for my eleven o'clock. Please have the presentation, projections and marketing reports sent to Jerry and I'll get back to you." She didn't wait for him to respond before hightailing it out of the room and riding the elevator back up the twelve floors to her office. The schedule on her tablet showed her next meeting was in the conference room next to her office.

Stepping off the elevator, she came face to face with Jerry who was waiting for her as soon as the elevator doors opened. She started turning left towards the conference room but was steered in the opposite direction by her assistant.

"You can't go that way, remember? I told you this morning those conference doors were faulty? Maintenance was supposed to be here an hour ago to fix those." Jerry sighed exasperatedly. "I will call them right away to see what's taking so long. In the meantime…" With a hand on her back he guided her through her own office to the other set of conference room doors.

She skimmed trough the meeting maker on her tablet but couldn't find any information about her eleven o'clock. "Who exactly am I meeting? There's nothing here about Mister…Jonas is it?"

Jerry opened the conference room door saying, "Oh he's a very important man who does not like to be kept waiting. And I hear he has a thing for pregnant nerdy blonde women."

The last part got her attention and she looked up just as Jerry pushed her into the conference room and she came face to face with "Mr. Jonas."

"Oh…"

Oliver stood on the other side of the conference table, hands in the pockets of his jeans, his face showing an insecurity he rarely wore and yet his posture was that of his usual confident demeanor.

Behind her, she heard the shutting of the glass conference room door followed by a clicking of metal. She knew what the sound meant and spun around to see Jerry's triumphant face staring back at her from the other side.

"Don't even think of trying the other doors. They're locked too." His voice was muffled between the layers of thick glass but she could still hear what he was saying. Not that she liked it, just that she heard him.

"Jerry," she warned, pulling on the door handle. "You open this door right now or so help me…"

"You'll what?" He smirked back at her. "You'll fire me?"

"Yes!"

"Too late because if you don't fix this, I'll quit!"

She gasped. "What?... you can't… you wouldn't…you…"

"Don't push me, 'Lissy. You have one hour then we're all going to lunch." His final words spoken, Jerry turned on his heels and left… Left her locked in the conference room with Oliver Queen who hadn't said a word since she'd walked in. Not even a protest over being locked in the room.

She turned around and faced Oliver, huffy and puffy and ready to do battle. "Well don't just stand there, do something!"

He dared to raise an eyebrow at her. "Do what exactly? Break through the glass with my bare hands?"

"No…I don't know…something… anything," she threw her hands up in frustration.

He addressed her in that quiet controlled tone that drove her crazy (usually crazy with lust but not right at that moment). "You're the one who wanted to talk, so forgive me if I don't understand what the issue is here."

"Excuse me?" She gave him her slinty eyed glare. "I did not ask you to come here."

"Oh?…Because Jerry called this morning and said you needed to talk to me and that you had an opening at eleven. So here I am."

"I came in this morning and found my eleven o'clock – that had been set aside for personal time – was suddenly and inexplicitly booked with a Mr…. Jonas….Damn you Jerry Cordick…" She huffed, her words trailing off as she realized what her friend had done. Oh she was so going to get him back for this.

Faced with a forced confrontation, Felicity knew this was exactly what she needed to clear the air between her and Oliver. But right there in that moment, the two of them on either side of the conference table, she faltered. Because where did she begin? To her relief he spoke first.

"Since when are there locks on the conference room doors?"

Seriously? He was seriously asking her that? She raised her eyebrows at him. "Since masked gunmen stormed in here trying to kill the former CEO."

"Oh…yeah right. Forgot about that."

Well she hadn't. "Someone of us can't you know…forget that is. It was the second time in days you'd Tarzan-ed me."

Her comment broke his facial mask and the corner of the mouth lifted in a smirk. Felicity resisted the urge to fan herself with her tablet. Did he even know how hot he looked when he did that? Her already over productive hormones went into overdrive with that one look. Oh boy…

He'd opened the door and the tension that had filled the room when she'd entered was slowly fading away. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Oliver, I want to explain..."

He held up his hand stopping her. "No, I have something to say first." She closed her mouth. Somehow she was not surprised he was taking control of the situation. "I won't deny the way you've been this past week hasn't been…hurtful. Because it has. But I also know that everything was…alright until Christopher…died. And since? You've been distant…and silent."

"Expect when I'm saying things to Barry?" The hurt she'd seen that afternoon after the funeral flashed in his eyes again. She cut his off this time, needing to explain. "About that…thing you heard me say to Barry… It wasn't what you thought it was…or think it is…It was just…"

"Too much. Too soon?"

"Sort of… I mean…Barry was there…and just as a friend. Let's get that out there right now because he and I…we never…what I mean is..we…" Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What I said that day, the way it came out wasn't what it sounded like in my head. Barry was there, hugging me and everything just felt so…uncomplicated. It felt nice. It felt…peaceful. And as soon as I said it, as soon as I saw you I realized what it had sounded like, but I just couldn't…" By the time she got to the last word her tears were running full force from her eyes and her poor nose was running like a tap. No amount of sniffing was keeping it in.

Oliver walked around the table right towards her. He didn't stop until he had gathered her against his chest, and his arms were banded across her back. "When I heard you that day I thought…," his voice was thick with emotion in her ear. "…I thought you regretted this…regretted Sweet Pea…regretted…us."

It was the first time either of them had spoken of an "us" or a "we" outside of anything Arrow related. And she loved the way it made her feel to hear him say it.

"Even with everything that's happened since I found out about Sweet Pea," she whispered against his chest. "I've never regretted it. Never."

The arms around her tightened and she heard and felt his deep exhale of relief. "I don't regret it either."

Being there wrapped in his arms felt safe but complicated…comforting but frustrating…sexy but…no just sexy. The fire she felt every minute of every day thanks to the pregnancy was stoking. Would it be so wrong to just give in and get a little…relief? He would do that for her wouldn't he?

She sniffed at this shirt, recognizing the Gain laundry scent from the stuff she kept on hand at the foundry. Inwardly she moaned because how sexy was it that he did his own laundry? Turning her nose into his shirt further she inhaled him but also took the opportunity to wipe her runny nose on the soft cotton. He wouldn't notice, right?

"Felicity…did you just use my shirt as a napkin?"

Oh frack…

"No… I mean yes…" She giggled, yes giggled because why not. She was locked in a conference room on the executive floor with Oliver…just the two of them…alone…and he was wearing her favourite shirt…and he looked sooooo good in her favourite shirt.

She pulled back slightly and tilted her eyes up to look into his. "I'm sorry," she whispered, needing to be serious again, to verbalize her apology. "These hormones…"

"Next time, talk to me, okay." His eyes were so intense she could feel her blood pounding…throbbing…

She nodded, unable to break from his gaze. There was still so much to say, so many things she needed to clear up, but in that moment, there in the conference room…alone…she wanted…

"Have I ever told you this is my favourite shirt?" She moved her hands from his back, sliding them around and began stroking them up and down his front. "There's something about plaid that makes me think of hunky lumberjacks or something."

He didn't respond but his eyes were saying all sorts of things to her…things her turned on pregnancy body wanted to hear.

Her hands weren't the only part making contact with him either – bending at the waist she pushed her lower half against his lower half and oh my…

"There's something I have always wanted to do," she whispered trying her hand at sounding seductive. "I hope you don't mind but…" She didn't give him a chance to respond before she acted on her fantasy (the one playing in her mind like an erotic movie) by grabbing each side of his shirt in her hands and wrenching with all her might. There was a tearing sound and buttons were flying everywhere and…oh my great God of Google…he hadn't worn an undershirt today.

He stood in front of her, his (semi) torn shirt hanging open, cool as a cucumber. "You'd always wanted to tear your favourite shirt off me? That's the thing you'd always wanted to do?"

When he said it like that it did sound a little ridiculous. But standing there in front of him, his muscled bare chest peeking through…everything felt as it should be. Except for one thing.

Her hands snaked upwards until they cupped his face and even in her heels she had to stretch all the while pulling him down until she could press her mouth against his. She did so quickly, pecking him on the lips, on his jaw, on his neck, before moving to his ear and nipping the lobe with her teeth.

"One of many, Baby," she breathed in his ear.

"Felicity, wait…" His hands reached for her arms and ever so gently he pushed her back on her heels, removing her from touching him. "What is going on? And did you just call me "Baby"?"

Oliver looked less than impressed by her term of endearment and she had to admit, it sounded weird even to her ears. "How about Stud Muffin? Does that sound better?" She asked him cheekily.

He shook his head. "No…What I mean is, what is with you? One minute you're cold and the next you're not…"

"Look," she said exasperatedly. Didn't her ripping his shirt off and nibbling on his ear, pressing herself against him and calling him love names get the point across of what she wanted. "I was cold, sure, but now I'm not. I'm hot. H. O. T. in big shining capital letters with neon flashing lights. I'm hot. I'm horny. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you on top of this conference table and have my wicked way with you. And now we've only got," she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes left before Jerry comes back and lets us out. And don't worry about foreplay…I've been ready 24/7 for the past two weeks."

When he just stared back at her like she was some kind of exotic wild animal and he didn't do what she wanted, she figured he needed a further demonstration of what she desired. She kicked off her heels and reaching underneath her dress she removed her underwear (black cotton with pale pink polka dots and matching ribbons at the corners) and threw them away. Where they landed in the conference room, she did not know. They could have been on the ceiling for all she cared.

Hands on hips, she waited for him to move. "Well?...What are you waiting for?"

Oliver's eyes were a little wide, but he never took them off her as he shed his torn shirt, kicked off his shoes and hopped up on the conference table as she'd asked (more like instructed but whatever).

She smiled, satisfied that they were on the same page and she was finally going to get the release she so desperately needed. Felicity hitched up her dress and using one of the conference room chairs she levelled herself up until she was straddling Oliver. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away, and pushed him down until he was flat on his back.

"No time for the mushy stuff," she explained, her hands busy trying to undo his jeans.

"Felicity…" Oliver lifted his torso off the table only for her to push him back down.

"Stay," she ordered. Why were men's pants so hard to undo? When she finally managed to get the button undone and the zipper pulled down she was happy to see no work would be required on her part to get him ready to go.

It wasn't long before she had his jeans and underwear pulled down and she shifted herself up and over and down and then….wow…he was…and she was…and they were…Oh yeah…It felt utterly amazing...

It didn't take long and soon she saw the universe burst forth before her very eyes. Her head felt heavy and she let it drop forward, chin on her chest as she panted through what had to have been the fastest orgasm on record. She was too weak in that moment to push Oliver back down again when he lifted himself up, moving her more fully into his lap, until they were chest to chest (or chest to dress).

"Felicity," he whispered, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear before moving in and claiming her lips with his own. The kiss seemed to go on and on and on and on...and soon she could feel the fire in her starting to build again. She leaned in and deepened the kiss, holding his head between her hands as if she were drinking the wine of the Gods.

The sharp staccato of knuckles rapping on the glass doors startled her and she turned to see Jerry, slipping into the conference room. And judging by the look on his face he was relieved and irritated at the same time. Felicity managed to pull her dress down a bit further so as not to flash her friend.

"Thank the heavens you two have kissed and made up. Normally I would love nothing more than to stand here and chit chat but we have a code red situation out here," he exclaimed.

Felicity frowned. It must be something big and important for Jerry to have interrupted them. "What is it? What's going on?"

Suddenly a female voice could be heard from her office and Jerry turned back and opened the door to speak to the other person who thankfully was out of sight of the conference room. Jerry's arm that was still in the conference room began waving frantically at her and Oliver. "Don't worry Mrs. S. I'm sure Felicity will be finished with her meeting soon. You just wait right there and don't move a muscle now."

"Oh no," Felicity gasped. "No no no no no no no no no noooooo… This can't be happening."

When she started to wiggle and jiggle around trying to extricate herself from Oliver, he clamped his hands down on her hips to still her. "Felicity…stop…moving…"

Disgusted, Felicity wacked Oliver on the arm. "Is that all you ever think about? There's no time for that now. My mother is out there."

* * *

**A/N: I hope people are happier with this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 19 coming soon :)**


	19. Mamma Mia

**A/N: Happy Season 3 finale day! I thought everyone could use a little laugh so I hope this delivers.**

**Felicity and Oliver still need to have a very serious discussion about their relationship and things that have been said recently in this story. It will come. I promise. In the mean time...here is a little light heartedness for all.**

**Again, this would not be possible without misspsyhco24.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

With one last check of her appearance in the glass and a quick fluff of her hair, Felicity opened the conference room doors and stepped back into her office – ready, willing, and more than able to face an impromptu meeting with her mother.

Oliver on the other hand was currently indisposed, still lying on the conference room table…still…you know. And she did feel bad for him. It was her fault he was that way and it was her fault he was now left on his own. And to top it off she'd left him without a shirt to wear. That was fixable. She just needed to speak with Jerry.

Felicity plastered a super bright smile on her face seeing her mother sitting on one of the black leather chairs in her office. When her mom stood up Felicity could see she was dressed as usual in a tight fitting colourful dress with ample cleavage on display that was more appropriate for her job waiting tables at Caesar's than in an office building. Today's dress was teal and Felicity had to admit, it was a good colour for her.

"Mom. What a surprise!"

Donna Smoak dropped her purse and ran (not an easy feet in five inch heels) to Felicity enveloping her in a cloud of hair, perfume and motherly arms. Despite her initial shock of hearing her mother in her office, she was relieved to see (and hear) her mom was okay. And if she was totally honest, happy to have her mother's arms around her. They were warm and inviting and comforting and…squeezing the life out of her.

"Mom? Could you let me…breathe…please?"

"Oh…" Donna pulled back holding Felicity at arm's length but not letting go. "My beautiful girl…you look so radiant…" The smile and the joy on her mother's face was so intense it reminded Felicity of the sun on a summer's day. And how could you not smile back at that kind of warmth? "You're practically glowing, honey." Donna looked over her shoulder at Felicity's assistant who wasn't far behind. "Don't you think she's glowing Jerry?"

Jerry smiled and nodded. "Oh absolutely Mrs. S. She always comes out of a meeting in the conference room glowing like that." The smirk he sent Felicity over her mother's shoulder was so smug so…it was a good thing she liked him as much as she did otherwise...

"That's me," she laughed in response, her voice a tad shrill. "Glowing all the time…I just glow like a glow worm."

Her mother smiled back at her. "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't call you back but after your news I was so excited I knew I had to come and see you right away. But that meant picking up some extra shifts at work because you know…a last minute plane ticket to Starling doesn't come cheap. And now," she smiled triumphantly. "Here I am!"

"And here you are!" Felicity barely had a second to brace herself before her mother began hugging the bejesus out of again. "Mom…Mom…" She tried to catch her breath. "Mom…breathing…please…"

"Sorry, honey…"

How did she never notice how strong her mother was? Must be from carrying those drink trays for so many years.

"Mom, why don't you wait right here," Felicity took her by the hand and led her back to the chair she'd been sitting in mere minutes earlier, "while I talk to Jerry about some work related items that came up during my meeting."

"Oh, okay…" Her mother frowned, slightly disappointed to be cast aside so quickly.

"It will only take a minute, promise," she assured her. "Jerry can I have a moment, please?" Her mother appeased, Felicity grabbed Jerry's arm and pulled him out of her office to his desk.

"I stalled as long as I could, 'Lis. It's not my fault your mother has the patience of a flea."

Felicity pulled Jerry closer so she wouldn't have to speak too loudly in case her mother overheard. "None of that matters right now. What's important is Oliver who is stuck in the conference room. So I would like you to go in there and give him a hand." Jerry's raised eyebrows and the replay of her words in her head made he realize just _what_ she had said. "Not a _hand_ hand…I mean…"

Jerry sighed and feigned disappointment. "For a second there I got my hopes up."

"Focus, Jerry! Oliver needs something to wear otherwise he's stuck in there for the foreseeable future."

"What did you do to the poor man, 'Lis?" Jerry eyed her appreciatory.

She tried to look embarrassed but really she wasn't. She'd always had a fantasy about ripping Oliver's shirt from him…hearing the sound of the buttons flying and landing… She coughed clearing her throat. "I might have ripped off his shirt."

Jerry smiled at her broadly. "That's my girl."

"Well your _girl_ just left the father of her child in there," she pointed behind her to where the conference room was, "unsatisfied and without a shirt to wear so could you please find something to cover himself with…Cover the top of him I mean."

"So you only ripped his shirt off and not the pants? Next time go for the whole she-bang. Take it from someone who knows, it's terribly more satisfying."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that for next time." She was beginning to feel very impatient with Jerry. "Don't you always keep an extra set of clothes at the office?"

Jerry tilted his head and regarded her, amused. "It's so cute how you think something of mine would fit him."

"Jerry…" she growled. "There must be someone around here who you know who could help?"

He sighed and it came out very dramatically. "There is that big guy in accounting….He might have something."

"Good. Go." She pushed him towards the elevators. "And don't come back until you've got Oliver dressed."

Felicity waited by his desk until she was sure he'd gone down in the elevator and not to the conference room door to take a look at what Oliver might be doing. And as soon as the elevator doors closed she walked back into her office and her waiting mother…who was no longer on the chair were she'd left her and instead was sitting at her desk. And as Felicity got closer she could see her mother was looking at the sonogram photo she kept on her desk.

Her mom was gazing at the photo of her future grandchild but instead of being happy she looked very upset.

"When you called last weekend to say you were pregnant you never said you were this pregnant."

"Mom… I tried to tell you but – "

"No, Felicity," her mom cut her off, glaring, her mouth in that downturn cast she always used when Felicity had done something she disapproved of. "You could have called me weeks ago, months ago judging by this photo and how much you're showing. Did you think I would be angry, is that what this is about?"

Her mother's stare made her suddenly nervous. All of this would have been so much easier over the phone. "If you had called back like you said you were going to I could have explained all of this then."

"Oh no. No you don't." Her mother rose from Felicity's office chair and came around her desk until she was within arm's length of her, still upset and finger pointing. "You do not get to turn this around on me. I may not be as smart as you, Felicity, but don't forget I know you better than anyone. You could have told me about the baby long before now. The question I want answered, is why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…." How did she explain everything to her mother without angering her further? "I was very sick for my first trimester with severe morning sickness. And I didn't call and tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh Felicity…" Her mother's expression softened but concern now blanketed her face.

Felicity reached out and grasped her mother's hands in her, squeezing tightly. "And yes, I know you would have come to Starling to take care of me but what were you going to do, hold my hair back as a puked ten times a day?"

"Honey…was it really that bad?"

Felicity nodded. "You have no idea. But I had friends, good friends taking care of me, so I wasn't alone, okay?"

Her mom let go of her hands so she could cradle her face with them instead and Felicity found herself comforted by the gesture. "I can't believe my baby is having a baby." With the disappointment gone, her mother's face lit up like a Christmas tree. And it warmed Felicity's heart to see her mother so happy.

Now that her mother was calm and back to being her usually bubbly self, Felicity proudly showed off her fifteen week pregnant belly which her mother cradled in awe and spoke to her unborn grandchild.

"Hello, little nugget. I'm going to be your grandma…yes I am…"

"We've taken to calling it Sweet Pea, actually."

Her mother looked up from where she was crouched on the floor, her hands still on Felicity's belly. "We?"

"Yes, we. Jerry started it actually but it kind of stuck."

Her mother frowned. "Jerry? He's the father isn't he?" She rose up to meet Felicity eye to eye.

"What?"

"You hear about these things all the time. A single woman with a best friend who's gay, the both want a baby but neither have a partner…"

"Mom, no. Absolutely….No!"

She smiled hopefully at Felicity. "Are you and Ray back together then?"

"No!" This was the strangest conversation…ever.

"Honey, please tell me you weren't desperate and went to a sperm bank."

Felicity looked into the pleading eyes of her mother and did not know what to say to that. The word "desperate" hung in the air, and along with "sperm" and "bank" they had robbed her of the use of her tongue.

And Felicity was not known for being tongue tied. Ever.

"Look who I ran into in the elevator." Jerry's cheery voice broke through the awkwardness in the room. "Coincidence? I think not."

Felicity turned around slowly, in an almost zombie like state. Jerry was there, smiling obviously pleased with himself for finding Oliver something to wear. And Oliver…well…he looked miserable. But given what he was wearing, it wasn't a surprise.

The shirt was about three sizes too big for him and hung like a sack on his muscular frame. At least it was blue which brought out the colour of his eyes. But it was the sharks – grey sharks – all over the too-big shirt that was just too much for Felicity to handle and the laugh she couldn't hold back burst out of her mouth.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her clearly perturbed by her laughter but honestly, the man looked utterly ridiculous.

"Oliver," her mother gushed realizing who their "coincidental" visitor was. "How very nice to see you again."

Oliver for his part smiled, genuinely. "Donna. A pleasure as always. Felicity never mentioned you were coming to town."

Felicity was going to wipe that smug look off his face if he didn't stop looking at her like that.

"I had to surprise my girl after I heard the news," she beamed at him.

Oliver walked over to where Felicity stood near her mother, kissed her on the forehead and placed a possessive hand over Sweet Pea leaving no doubt as to who the father was. "We're excited about it. Aren't we, Felicity?"

"Oh my God," Donna Smoak gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God…"

Oliver barely had enough time to remove his arm from Felicity before her mother launched herself at him, trying (I'm sure) to squeeze the life out of him. Only Oliver wasn't that hard to squeeze. After jumping up and down and trying (and failing) to hug Oliver like she wanted, her mother pulled back and Felicity saw that she was crying.

"Mom, don't cry," she pleaded, moving away from Oliver and wrapping her arms around her mother. "Please…you're going to make me cry too."

"Oh honey," she sighed into Felicity's shoulder.

"Mom, would you mind if we went to lunch now? I'm like really hungry." She pulled back and smiled at her mom.

Donna laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess we could do that."

Felicity turned around and looked at Jerry. "Would you mind escorting my mom down to the lobby while I finish up with something?" Her mother was slightly confused but Felicity promised her she would be only a few minutes. "I promise, okay?"

Jerry, God bless him, linked his arm with her mother's and led her from the office. Felicity smiled and waved and as soon as they were out of sight, went straight for the conference room in search of her underwear.

She checked the under the table and on the table and she'd just started looking at the conference room chairs when Oliver spoke up behind her.

"If you're looking for your underwear don't bother. You won't be getting those back anytime soon."

She stopped looking and began wondering why he would say something like that… when it hit her why he was saying that…and the mental image she had was _not_ going to go away anytime soon. Surprisingly she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Good thing I keep extras in my desk drawer then." She tried to sound nonchalant as she said it and she tried really hard not to look at him when she pushed past him back into her office.

"You keep panties in your desk?"

She looked up at him from where she was rummaging through her drawer looking for well…her drawers. "Do you know how hard it is to make it through a two hour meeting and not go to the washroom when you have a life inside you pushing on your bladder every ten minutes? So yes, Oliver I keep panties in my desk drawer for emergencies." Why couldn't she find her underwear? Just yesterday there was a purple pair in there, she was sure of it… Oh frack. She'd changed into those before leaving work yesterday.

"Problem?" Oliver quipped.

"Yes," she sighed exasperated. "If you must know I am going to have to sit next to my mother during lunch with no underwear on." Suddenly she got an idea. "Unless…" She reached for her purse rummaging through until she found the one thing she'd tried to forget about over the past week. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your sister is a lifesaver."

Last week Thea had dropped by her office totting a gift bag and a smile. She'd placed the gift on her desk with a flourish.

"A little something to help you with your…ahem…problem," she'd said.

"What did you do?"

"Open it and see."

And so Felicity had opened it and found she'd been gifted with a pair of vibrating panties…to help her with her…so called…pregnancy issue.

To say she'd been shocked would be an understatement. And Thea hadn't bothered to stick around after Felicity had realized what the gift was. She'd merely sauntered from her office saying, "Don't say I never did anything for you?" over her shoulder.

She'd stuffed the box in her purse that day and hadn't bothered to look at them, let alone think of them. Until today that is when she was desperate for something to wear. Flipping the top of the box open, she dumped the contents on her desk and ignoring the remote, picked up the panties.

"I can say this for your sister, she knows what I like. I was half expecting them to be black lace." The underwear/sex toy in her hand were not what one would think of when imagining…vibrating underwear. These were white with hot pink polka dots and innocent looking matching bows at the corners.

"What are those?" Oliver asked. He walked to her desk and before she could move, grabbed the box and started reading it. His eyebrows shot up..up…way up when he saw what the "gift" his sweet innocent little sister had bought Felicity was.

"We both know your sister isn't as innocent as you like to believe," Felicity said as she kicked off her shoes and pulled the panties on under her dress. "Or do I have to remind you of the hours long sex session her and Roy had my first night at the loft."

Oliver grimaced. "Felicity please. You promised we wouldn't speak of that night again."

"You need to grow up mister and realize your sister isn't a little girl anymore."

"No she just buys the mother of my child a sex toy as a gift."

Underwear on, Felicity felt much more like herself. She reached up and patted Oliver on the cheek. "Are you coming to lunch? Because we," she patted her protruding belly, "are hungry."

"Oh yes," he smiled and leaning in placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Lead the way."

Smiling and feeling better than she had all week Felicity grabbed her purse and began walking out of her office and towards the elevator.

It wasn't until a half hour later that Felicity knew just why Oliver hadn't been one step behind her leaving the office. Because there was no way she could have possibly known at the time that he'd managed to pocket the remote to the underwear she was wearing at lunch.

Until he turned it on determined to torture her, while she ate her mashed potatoes.


	20. Amazing

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this. I did something a little different in this one, went somewhere I wasn't sure I was capable of going.**

**A re-read of Chapter 1 might be a good idea before reading this one... but not absolutely necessary. The estimated date of this chapter is May 21, 2016.**

**As always, this chapter couldn't be possible without misspsycho24.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Lunch was at a retro 50's diner two blocks from Palmer Technologies, also known as Felicity's favourite new place to eat. As everyone discovered when the hostess greeted her by name and led her to the circular booth in the back known as The King booth – so named because the walls were adorned with photos and memorabilia of Elivs.

None of it phased her mother who was right at home.

"This place reminds me of that all night diner we used to go to after my shifts. Remember that place right off the strip?"

"Rockin' Johnny's."

"That's it," her mom smiled with nostalgia. "You used to sit in the booth doing your homework eating your mint chip ice cream…"

They slid into the semi-circular booth Felicity sitting at one end, Oliver on the other with Jerry and her mother in between. With the truth out in the open – her mother knowing how far along she was, how sick she'd been and about Oliver – she was feeling more relaxed than she'd felt since discovering she was pregnant.

Everyone decided on what they were having just as the waitress – a grandmotherly woman named Gladys – came over to take their order.

"Hey there, sweetie," she said to Felicity. "Fancy seeing you here. And you brought people with you. I'm glad to see it. You're too young and sweet to be eating lunch on your own day after day."

Felicity's mother leaned in and asked, "How often do you come here?"

Gladys overheard her Mother's question and answered. "Every day for almost two weeks. Same thing today, sweetie or are we finally going to change it up?"

Felicity smiled up at the older lady. "Same thing please, Gladys."

"Meat loaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, two biscuits and the vegetable of the day," she wrote down on her order pad before looking at Felicity over the top of her reading glasses. "And did we want to pre-order dessert too?"

"Absolutely."

"Mile-high apple pie warmed with two scoops of vanilla ice cream."

"You forgot the ice cream in a separate bowl," Felicity added.

"Got it. How could I have forgotten when you ordered the same thing yesterday?" Gladys laughed. "What can I get everyone else?"

Everyone else's order was boring – salads for Jerry and her mom, a burger for Oliver.

Gladys was just about to walk away to place the order with the kitchen when Felicity stopped her. "Can you add an order of deep fried pickles to my order please? I'm _really_ hungry."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Happy and contented knowing her food would be coming, Felicity busied herself unrolling the napkin from the cutlery and placing it on her lap. She looked down at her dress – her favourite new maternity dress – and thought perhaps a few extra napkins wouldn't go amiss.

She looked up and her smile slipped at little at the three faces staring at her. "What?"

Oliver took the bull by the horns and asked, "As happy as I am at seeing you eating again, don't you think that's a little too much food?"

"Eating for two here, Oliver," she replied pointing to her stomach.

"Oliver's right, honey," her mom joined in. "Are you this hungry because you skipped breakfast?"

Jerry snorted adding his two cents worth. "If you call a scone and oatmeal from Starbucks skipping breakfast."

Felicity bit her lip feeling a bit unsure. "That was on top of the bagel and apple I had before leaving the house this morning too."

"And what about the granola bar and gummy bears I caught you eating between meetings this morning too?" Jerry added.

"Honey," her mother said gently. "You know eating for two is just a saying, right? Gaining too much weight isn't a good idea."

Felicity looked pleadingly at Oliver. "Would you help me out here?"

"Donna, she did lose a lot of weight during the first twelve weeks." Felicity smiled triumphantly. She figured if Mom heard it from Oliver she might be more inclined to get off her back about what and how much she was eating. "Not that I agree with how much or what she's eating now that she's no longer throwing up everything."

Oliver the backstabber.

Felicity couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at him from across the table. Just a little bit. Not too much.

"Real mature, 'Lis."

"Bite me, Jerry."

He feigned looking at his non-existent watch. "Wow…that good mood of yours lasted what, a half hour?"

Felicity locked eyes with her friend then slowly let the left side of her mouth curl in a smile/smirk. "Keep that up and you might not see it again until after Sweet Pea is born."

"Honey, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable? We're only saying these things because we care about you," her mother patted her belly. "And the baby."

Felicity shifted in her seat so she was facing her mother. "Mom, when you were pregnant with me didn't you have the desire to eat… a lot?"

"Honey, you grew inside of me for nine months and didn't cause me one ounce of grief."

"Seriously?"

"I never got morning sickness, or the crazy food cravings. Not once did I get heartburn or swollen ankles or crazy hormonal rages. Even my labour was fast and certainly not the hell my mother told me it would be." Her mother looked at her, eyes bright and grasped Felicity's hand that was lying on the table. "And when you were born you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Really?" Felicity smiled back at her mom softly.

Donna Smoak nodded her confirmation before her face fell and she looked serious. "Then the day after you were born you started crying. And you didn't stop for nine months."

"What?"

"Felicity you nearly killed your father and I. We couldn't sleep, we barely ate. And we tried everything to get you to stop. We used to drive around Vegas at night hoping you'd fall asleep. Eventually you would then as soon as we got home – you'd start crying again. Colic…croupe…you name it, you had it. And the cradle cap? What hair you did have you lost completely and your head was so scaly…we had special cream to rub into your scalp three times a day. And you hated it. You wailed louder and screamed and screamed when anyone put it on…"

"But…" Felicity sputtered. "You never told me any of this? And is that why I'm wearing hats in all my baby pictures?"

"Of course not, honey. If you'd known you would have never have wanted any of your own." Her mother patted her hand reassuringly.

"Mom!" Felicity exclaimed. "That is _so_ not helping."

"Oh, Felicity, you'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

Donna Smoak took Felicity's head in both hands and spoke softly but with conviction. "I do know. Because you are smart and resourceful and you'll figure this out."

Felicity knew her mother was trying to reassure her, but hearing the story of her first nine months of life wasn't helping. In fact she had the sudden urge to say she'd changed her mind. She couldn't do this. What on earth was she thinking? How did any of this make sense?

And then Gladys was there putting a plate of fried pickles in front of her and she thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep the kid around for a while longer. See if it grew on her some more. "Here you go, sweetie. Enjoy!"

Besides, she thought as she bit into her first pickle, her mom was probably exaggerating. No baby could cry for nine months….could it?

Gladys came back again, this time with drinks (water all round), and Felicity alternated between taking a bite of a pickle and sipping her water. Maybe she should have ordered a milkshake. The sudden desire to dunk her deep fried pickle in a chocolate milkshake became overwhelming.

"No."

The simple, yet definitive, "no" from Oliver was annoying and controlling and she wondered how he could have known what she was thinking…

"Because you're talking to yourself."

Felicity was thinking really hard of a comeback when she almost missed Jerry trying to sneak a pickle off her plate.

Instinctively her hand snapped out and hit Jerry on the wrist causing him to jerk back and drop the pickle on the table. "Mine," she said possessively before retrieving her pickle, blowing on it to remove any dust and popping it in her mouth, whole.

"Ouch…" Jerry played it up by rubbing his wrist. "That hurt."

"Don't be such a baby," Felicity scoffed.

"Now this," her mother interjected moving her finger between Felicity and Jerry, "reminds me of that time in kindergarten when your father and I got called in to see the teacher because you hauled off and decked a boy who took the toy you were playing with."

Oliver laughed. Felicity looked at him and saw the look in his eyes…the kind of look that said "I'm picturing you as a kid"…

"Mom…" Felicity sighed. "If you're going to tell the story then get your facts straight. I didn't hit him until after he tried to kiss me." She looked at Oliver's smirking face. "Well, he did take my toy too. I don't allow just anyone to kiss me."

"No but you did like to run around without your clothes on from the time you were three until you went to school." Her mother reached for her water and sipped looking at Felicity over the top of her glass.

Felicity stared at her mother, shocked that she would say such a thing.

Jerry laughed, finding it hilarious that she used to go au natural. "Between your past and his exhibitionist tendencies your kid is so screw – Ow!" He cried out in pain. This time in real pain from heal of her shoe that accidentally found the toe of his foot under the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Felicity was mid bite into a deep friend pickle when the voice startled her and she looked up into the face of Quentin Lance.

"Detective – I mean Captain Lance."

"Miss Smoak." His gaze shifted to Oliver across the table from her. "Nice shirt, Queen." Lance looked Oliver up and down and smirked. "Suits you."

Felicity jumped in not wanting things to get ugly between Lance and Oliver. Lance might be cool with The Arrow but he still harboured resentment towards Oliver for Laurel and Sara. "Is there something I can do for you detective – I mean, Captain?"

"I was supposed to be meeting Laurel here for lunch but she called, said something about court running long. I was about to leave when I spotted you, thought I'd say hi. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Oh, I…ahh…I've been sick a lot recently." Suddenly she realized that Lance wasn't aware of her pregnancy. Unless Laurel told him, but based on his expression she would say no.

"Sorry to hear that. Nothing serious I hope."

"Ahh…" Somehow for some reason she didn't know how to tell him…and the silence dragged on while she searched for something to say.

Her mother reached around her, forcing Felicity back against the booth, and introduced herself to Detective, sorry Captain Lance.

"Hi, we haven't met. I'm Felicity's mom, Donna Smoak."

Lance returned the hand her mom had extended. "Mom? Really?"

Her mother simpered and fluffed her hair. "I know I may not look old enough to be a grandmother but I had to fly out here to see my beautiful girl as soon as I heard the news." Donna finished with a squeal and a rubbing of Fel

icity's belly.

Lance's eyes drifted down to Felicity's lap, saw the evidence for himself, then locked eyes with her. "Can I see you for a moment, Ms. Smoak?"

"I don't know if this is a good time, we're waiting on our lunch and – "

Lance's arm was already on her elbow and guiding her up as he said, "This will only take a minute."

Felicity had no choice but to follow Lance away from the booth and out of the restaurant. She looked back to see her Mom's concerned expression but heard Jerry reassuring her.

"Nothing to worry about Mrs. S. Lance is a friend of a friend. Now, why don't you tell us more about 'Lissy when she was young…"

* * *

Oliver Queen spent five years in various places of hell – Lian Yu, the freighter, and Hong Kong to name a few. He'd done things, seen things of unspeakable horror that when he'd finally decided to come home to Starling City and right his father's wrongs he didn't think he'd ever be whole again.

Now almost four years later his mission to save the city continued and with the help of others he now knew he'd made a difference in this world, a positive difference in the lives of city he called home.

And while others had joined his mission – Diggle, Roy, Laurel and yes even his sister – none had more impact, more influence on him than Felicity.

Oliver first met (face to face) Felicity Smoak in her office at Queen Consolidated 1305 days ago.

1193 days ago she officially joined him (or as she insisted on calling it, Team Arrow) to save the city.

And each day of knowing her impacted, in some small ways, the five years he'd been gone, locked away in a proverbial dark hole – a hole that was slowly being eradicated thanks to a bright light in his otherwise bleak existence.

The first year he'd known her she'd unknowingly numbed his wounds.

The second year, she'd soothed.

The third (and most turbulent) year, she'd begun healing him in ways he never thought possible.

When exactly he fell in love with her he wasn't sure. It could have been the moment he first saw her in that gold dress (oh that dress…the one that haunted his dreams even now). It might have been when he'd watched her, frightened, in the clutches of The Count. It also could have been the night she'd told him he wasn't done fighting and that she believed in him. But there was this niggling feeling in his stomach that whispered to him, that told him it had all started that first moment when she'd turned in her chair and looked up at him with that red pen hanging from her mouth.

He ignored the feeling for so long that when faced with a way to defeat Slade Wilson he'd used the opportunity to say "I Love You" for the first time – masked to her by his agenda. He neither confirmed nor denied his real meaning even after she'd confronted him about it (in her own way) on the shores of Lian Yu.

It was Diggle – happy with Lyla and a baby on the way – that forced him to confront his feelings again and take the giant step of asking her out on a date. She later said she'd had worst first dates, but for him theirs was his worst. Because, at the time, it had forced him to confront his reality, that he couldn't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time. He'd tried the previous year and where had that gotten him – almost penniless, his family company gone, and his mother dead. No, he was better off alone.

Being with her but not being with her had been the hardest part of his decision – a pain almost worse than the torturous blade that had sliced through him on Lian Yu.

Then there was Palmer. Enough said.

But after defeating the League of Assassins and Diggle's wedding he thought things might finally be able to get back to the way they were before. And by that he meant him and Felicity as friends and partners not adversaries who occasionally communicated.

And then she got shot and his whole world changed.

And then she and Palmer were no longer together.

And then their friendship found its way again.

And then their relationship took hold of him again and the joy he felt just being around her made him realize that he needed to look at himself and redefine what it was he wanted from his life.

And then Thea and the vodka happened.

And now here they were, together but not together and having a baby.

Sitting where he was in the booth facing the back of the restaurant he wasn't able to see Lance and Felicity without the help of a large mirror on the back of a door leading to the washrooms. In its reflection he saw Lance, a hand on Felicity's elbow lead her to the street out front of the restaurant but fortunately they were silhouetted against the front window. Judging by Lance's body language he was not exactly pleased to hear about Felicity's condition.

He'd begun talking to her with the hand still on her elbow but Oliver was guessing she wasn't thrilled with what Lance was saying because it wasn't long before she stepped back releasing her arm from his hold. Things got more interesting after that when Lance's arm began gesturing towards her stomach before it swung around and pointed straight in his direction. Felicity stiffened then, and oh yeah…he knew that look. The one she got when her annoyance level reached critical mass. Whatever it was she was saying (and he could imagine what it was) Lance obviously tried to reason with her, to which she stepped back again and held her hands up effectively ending the conversation before walking back inside and back to her seat in the booth.

"Everything okay?" He asked knowing that the question was rhetorical given she was wearing the huffy puffy look on her face – the one where her mouth was clamped shut so tightly all air came and went through her nose making her nostrils flare ever so slightly.

Somehow it shouldn't be sexy but it was. God help him, it was.

Felicity chose to give him her slitty eyed look instead of answering. Her mother noticed, however and began a lecture on how the faces she made would one day catch up with her and did she really want Botox injections before she was forty to combat the wrinkles. She never answered her mother, instead she went back to eating her pickles and drinking her water. But her eyes were locked on his and even behind her glasses he could see the evidence of her confrontation with Lance – there was a wetness there that glistened under the reflection of the diner's lights.

The conversation he hadn't heard was there in her eyes – Lance telling her not to take crazy chances with the Arrow, Lance asking if the Arrow was the father, Felicity telling him it was Oliver, Lance saying he was disappointed in her choices, that he thought she was smarter than that, smarter than his girls, and Felicity telling Lance just what she thought of that. He may be the only liaison between the justice system and what they did as Team Arrow (yes, she'd wormed her way into him calling it that), but Oliver always thought Lance had a soft spot for his nerdy IT girl, paternal feelings that Felicity had been without since a young age. And whether she would admit it or not, Felicity returned those feelings and because of those she was hurting right now.

Stretching his hand across the table, he stilled her hand before it could reach for the glass and grasped it hard in his.

"He'll get over it," he tried to reassure her but she eyes told him she didn't believe him. "He'll have to. Nothing changes because it isn't what Lance wants, okay?"

He watched and waited for the smile he was desperately trying to will her to make, but other than a softening around her eyes, it wasn't working. Oliver tried another approach and loosened his fingers in her hand, but he didn't let go instead he turned her hand over and traced the vein at the wrist with his fingertips.

He got the smile he was after but he also got much more. Because even after he got what he wanted his hands on her wrist didn't still and her eyes darkened and she bit her lip. Not the response he was expecting but he wasn't going to complain.

After their earlier adventure in the conference room he suspected she was sexually on edge. What was it she'd said…something about being ready 24/7 for the last two weeks? He'd read something about pregnant woman being exceptionally horny. Not all mind you but the majority according to a pregnancy book he'd been reading. But seeing Felicity earlier and just how fast she'd found her release (that was definitely a record in his experience), Oliver knew now that on top of the hormones that were fluctuating so fast he couldn't keep up, she was definitely one of those woman who experienced an increased libido in their second trimester.

Oliver was not the type of person who shocked easily. He'd seen his fair share of death and destruction. He'd watched his best friend and his mother die with his own eyes. He'd seen someone he loved die and be resurrected not once but twice. But seeing Felicity go from hands on hips angry, to remorseful and crying to demanding and sexy in the span of twenty minutes, surprised him. But the real shock for him was her ripping his shirt (it too was one of his favourites…he would miss it) and taking her underwear off and throwing them away…at her place of work.

Watching her now reminded him of how she'd looked when she'd climbed on top of him on the conference table. This time however they were in a public place with her mother sitting next to her and Felicity's best friend to his right.

"Would you two get a room?"

Jerry's comment broke Oliver's thoughts and he slowly pulled his hand away from Felicity's wrist and back to his side of the table.

"You had your opportunity earlier. If you couldn't get the job done – Ow!"

"Sorry. Didn't realize that was your leg, Jerry." Oliver said, his face completely straight.

Donna Smoak was frowning apparently oblivious to what was going on.

Felicity was full on smiling now, not one ounce upset that her friend now had a sore foot and a shin that was sure to bruise thanks to them both. She mouthed the words "My hero" to him and it warmed him inside.

The older lady who was their waitress came trudging up to their table then, the tray she was carrying looked far too heavy for her to be carrying but somehow she managed, and she passed the plates around until everyone had their lunch. It wasn't until Gladys took the plate that had held Felicity's fried pickles that he noticed it was empty. When had she finished eating those?

Oliver surveyed the amounts of food Gladys had placed in front of Felicity – three pieces of meatloaf, a mountain of mashed potatoes, a bowl of gravy, and a plate with two biscuits and a couple of pats of butter. And no vegetables. He was sure she'd ordered the vegetable of the day.

Felicity did not wait for any of them to start. She had a fork in hand and was shoving mashed potatoes in her mouth before any of them even touched their food. And the look on her face was pure bliss.

"I'm so hungry," she mumbled before she began attacking the meatloaf. She didn't bother with a knife, using the side of her fork instead.

"Goodness, Felicity," Donna exclaimed as her daughter shoved a piece of meatloaf in her mouth that was surely too big to fit in…apparently not.

He found it hard to concentrate on eating his burger with her eating so much food so fast.

Jerry leaned in and said to Oliver in a whisper. "This is worse than feeding time at the zoo."

He nodded understanding exactly what Jerry meant. Watching Felicity eat was like witnessing a death row inmate indulging in their last meal. She needed to slow down. And he had just the thing to help with that.

"Jerry," he said in a low quiet voice. The other man leaned in to Oliver. "Do me a favour and distract Donna for the rest of the meal."

Jerry frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it," Oliver said between clenched teeth. "Please."

Jerry nodded, clearly puzzled by Oliver's request. Oliver waited until he heard Jerry strike up a conversation with Donna about celebrities she'd encountered while working the tables at Caesar's.

Slowly he reached with his left hand to the pocket of his jeans and fingered the on button for remote to her underwear. Thankfully he'd managed to use the excuse of visiting the men's room before they'd left Palmer Technologies in order to familiarize himself with how to turn it on and how it worked.

He didn't want to hurt her, just provide some much needed relief. And if he was honest, a little payback.

Using his thumb he searched for and found the dial that controlled the intensity and moved it up a notch all the while never taking his eyes off her from across the table. He saw and heard the moment the underwear switched on because the fork in her hand dropped suddenly clattering to her plate, she made a small "eek" sound and the edge of her lip curled inward only to be caught between her perfect white teeth.

He smiled to himself and he enjoyed watching her eyes dart back and forth looking and wondering just what had happened. Perhaps she thought the underwear was defective or knowing the way her mind worked, malfunctioning.

Time to up the ante. He moved the dial up another notch not waiting for her to come down from the thrill the last buzz had given her.

"Holy mother of…"

His hopes that she could keep her voice down and not attract attention especially from their other lunch guests went right out the window. This time her entire bottom lip disappeared in her mouth, hands clutched at the table top and her head fell back in a look of pleasure/pain. Not to mention she was squirming in her seat.

Her outburst had unfortunately attracted the attention of her mother who quickly asked what was wrong.

"Le-leg cramp," she stammered, pretending to rub her calf under the table. Oliver was impressed. Felicity wasn't typically known for her cover stories.

Donna appeased, Felicity stopped rubbing her leg and picked up her fork to start eating again only for Oliver to move the dial up two additional notches.

The gasp she let out was so loud it caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant, plus the way her hands came down hard on the table causing everything to jump also created a lot of noise.

"Ohhhh Ye-Yowzers…" She cried out. Jerry and Donna were frowning and fawning over what was "wrong" with Felicity.

"Is it your leg again, honey?"

"What's wrong, 'Lis?"

He figured he should feign some type of concern otherwise it might look too obvious if he didn't.

"Something wrong, Felicity?"

She was so lost in her own pleasure that she wasn't answering anyone right at that moment. He sat there across from her at the table and literally watched her come apart.

And all it took were a few flicks of his thumb.

Checkmate.


	21. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Grateful thanks to all who are following this story, reviewed and favourited. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**As always this would not be possible with the support and inspiration provided by misspsycho24**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and Oliver was still awake. Not just awake and fighting sleep but wide awake and thinking. About things that had occurred over the last few days. Lunch had been Thursday. Technically it was now Monday. And Donna Smoak had breezed in and out of Starling during that time but not before promising to return and soon.

And not before confronting Oliver about Felicity.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Oliver had been around enough Mother's over his lifetime to know he should have seen the question coming. It was his own fault too for feeling guilty after what happened at lunch.

Felicity had managed to finish her lunch despite her sexual release although strangely enough she was unable to eat her pie and therefore got it to go. He was surprised it took her so long to figure out it had been him with the remote and not some malfunction, but after four forkfuls of meatloaf and mashed potatoes her eyes had changed narrowing and fixing in on him. Perhaps looking back smirking at her had not been the right response. But seeing her face at the moment of her release, seeing it flushed with heat (and embarrassment) throughout the remainder of lunch had made it worthwhile.

She did kick him in the leg once she put two and two together. He had felt it but didn't react which only angered her all the more. By the end of the meal her anger had dialed back a few notches and that was when the guilt started to set in. There were tears in her eyes, unshed ones clearly visible behind her glasses. Her lower lip began to tremble in a way her had never witnessed. This was his Felicity, his tough as nails IT girl who could hack just about anything and ruin lives with the flick of her index finger. That Felicity was not the one in front of him now.

This was pregnant hormonal Felicity who had been through too much in one day. So when everyone had exited the restaurant Oliver heard himself saying he would be glad to keep Donna company while Felicity finished work for the day. He also heard himself telling Felicity not to bother with anything that needing taking care of after work for the remainder of Donna's visit, all the while he was looking pointedly at Jerry throwing hints at needing his help with their nightly activities. Jerry got the hint. Donna was thrilled to be spending time with him. Felicity…well…she looked annoyed, at least that was what her eyes were telling him. And sure enough when he tried leaned in to talk to her and his hand cupped her elbow, she'd jerked away, eyes flashing.

"Do you think I want you touching me right now?"

Five minutes ago she'd been about to cry, now she was back to being angry and upset. He tried to say something, tried to explain but she walked off in a huff with Jerry rushing to keep up.

And so he'd been left alone with Donna for the afternoon and after retrieving her suitcase from security at Palmer Technologies he'd decided to take her back to the loft in hopes that Thea would still be around.

Fortunately, Donna had loved the loft with its bright two-story windows and wide-open space. Unfortunately for him, Thea wasn't home. He'd texted her asking where she was and if she was free, could she come back to the loft. He'd refrained from using the word emergency but if she didn't text him back within twenty minutes he would use it.

He'd played the perfect host and offered her something to drink before she hit him with her question.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

To protect her. To love her. To make love to her…

"I'm gonna be honest here, Donna. I want to be with her, I want to be there for her and the baby but things are…complicated. And we're not exactly in a good place right now."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." No hesitation. No deliberation.

"She hasn't said it back, right?"

He stayed silent.

Donna sighed and it sounded like the sigh of a woman defeated. "I didn't think so. Look, Oliver…she loves you. I know it. She knows it. And I'm pretty sure you do too." Oliver looked intently at the grandmother of his unborn child and saw the strength and determination of her daughter. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Oliver. When my girl loves she does it with nothing less than her whole heart. And when that love isn't returned in some way, it breaks a piece of her trust away. Which only makes it harder for the next person she loves to hear her say it. Do you understand?"

He'd nodded, understanding that Donna Smoak had just confirmed his own suspicions about Felicity's feelings and her history with love.

Donna smiled at him, a smile so reminiscent of her daughters. "The first time I saw you, I knew my girl loved you."

He laughed. "We met for all of ten seconds and she denied I was her friend."

"Yes, but a mother knows these things. Trust me."

"Alright."

Donna reached out and grasped his hands in hers, looking at him with a seriousness he'd witnessed before. "I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on between you two right now or what happened today at lunch," he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "and don't try to deny it because I know it was something. But I know how pregnancy works and seeing how hard it's effecting her, I know one thing – you better have the patience of a saint. Because trust me, you're going to need it."

Donna Smoak was the very opposite of Moira Queen and he loved that about her. Where Moira had been aloof and secretive, Donna was open and honest (sometimes to a fault). Where Moira had been stiff and dry (at times), Donna was loose and bubbly. And all those qualities were what helped make her daughter so special. So if he loved the daughter, it was hard not to love the mother too.

"But mister, if you've done something you better fix it."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at Donna's fierce protectiveness.

Thea had arrived shortly afterwards and had been delighted to see Felicity's mom again. They'd met the year before at Diggle's wedding and then again at hospital after the shooting, and just as before they hit it off right away. Thankfully Thea had offered to take Donna shopping for the afternoon. All he had to do was wait for Felicity to come and pick up her Mom at the end of the day.

Which didn't happen because she'd sent Jerry instead.

Friday morning he'd called and spoke with Jerry wondering when would be a good time to stop by the office to see her. Jerry informed him that she was at home taking a conference call this morning and had taken the rest of the day off to spend with her Mom. He tried several times during the afternoon to call her but they all went to voicemail. Time to try a new tactic.

Saturday morning found him outside Felicity's place, a bag of her favourite bagels in tow. When she'd finally answered the door she looked like she had just rolled out of bed after only a couple of hours sleep. Her hair was…interesting.

She'd been a little upset that he'd woken her up at seven in the morning and even the bagels didn't have the effect he'd been hoping for. She'd yelled at him, grabbed the bagels from his hand then shut the door in his face.

A couple hours later he received a text from Donna.

**Donna:** Patience Oliver. I'm working on her.

If he could survive Lian Yu, he could survive this. Absolutely.

Saturday night he'd been working out at the foundry when his cell phone rang and he almost tripped over himself to get to his phone because he knew it was Felicity. She'd called to ask him if he, Thea and Roy would like to join her and Donna for brunch tomorrow at the Marriot.

"Yes."

"Are you speaking for everyone or just yourself?"

"All."

"You might want to ask Thea &amp; Roy first, don't you think?"

"No."

"Do you know to say anything that requires more than one word?"

"No."

She hung up on him after that. His goal hadn't been to be deliberately difficult, instead the idea had been the less words said the better. He'd failed.

Digg who'd overheard his side of the conversation dispensed his wisdom.

"I take it that was Felicity?" At Oliver's pointed look, he'd clarified with, "The ring tone gave it away, man."

The ringtone had been Jerry's idea of a joke and despite Oliver's efforts to change it back it always seemed to revert back to the same thing. And at the same high volume level also. This had been going on for a week now and it did not seem to matter what Oliver threatened the man with, nothing changed.

"I'm a grieving Uncle. What are you going to do to me?"

So now every time Felicity called his phone squawked, "It's the wife! It's the wife!" over and over until he picked it up or it went to answer.

"When are you two going to figure things out?" Digg asked.

"When she decides to start talking to me again."

Digg chuckled, arms crossed and one leg propped against the edge of a work table. "Remember that summer Lyla was pregnant and we went to Coast City for a couple of days tracking that arms dealer who'd escaped from Iron Heights?" Oliver nodded, remembering how hot it had been that week both in Starling and Coast City. "She was fine when I left, she was fine every day when we talked on the phone. I came home and she didn't speak to me for four days. No reason, she just decided for whatever reason that I was persona non grata." Digg got up and slapped Oliver on the back. "And I hate to break it to you man, but it only gets worse."

Five more months of this? Suddenly Lian Yu was looking good.

"Glad we had this talk, Digg."

The Marriot in Downtown Starling had the best breakfast/brunch in town. With its mile long buffet filled with every imaginable breakfast food one could think of. There was even a chef who made omelettes to order, another who made Belgian waffles, and a third who manned a juice press for fresh custom order juices. And it was all you can eat.

Oliver walked in to the restaurant feeling unsure and uneasy not knowing what to expect. He certainly did not expect to see her smiling and laughing. There was no way he could have predicted the glow to her face or the way her dimples stood out. He definitely did not expect the complete back flip his heart did at the sight of her clearly happy.

Sensing his arrival she turned and looked at him with a softness that was reminiscent of their first date. Her hair even reminded him of that night but instead of the red dress today she was clad in cream lace. She looked innocent and sweet and wholesome. And he wanted to both protect her and tear the lace from her to take her in every beautiful way he could.

Just like their first date, she rose from the table and stood before him. And just like their first date he was nervous. Did he hug her? Did he lean in and kiss her? Did he sweep her up in his arms and carry her out of there? He settled for the hug but she had other ideas and leaned up to brush a quick kiss across his lips.

"Hey," she smiled up at him and he felt himself melting into her eyes.

"Hey."

"You look…"

"So do you."

He'd decided to go all out and wear a suit to brunch. Why exactly he wasn't sure and his sister teased him about it the whole way to the hotel. Seeing Felicity now and being reminded of their first date made him realize that he'd worn an almost identical suit. He'd been just as nervous on their first date as he was now. And now just as then he felt like he'd waited far too long for this moment.

Whatever happened he did not want to screw anything up and ruin the happy place she appeared to be living in. But in his desire to do just that he couldn't think of anything right to do either. Go with your gut, he told himself.

And his gut was telling him to kiss her, kiss her like he'd never kissed another living soul, kiss her until his body could only survive on the air she provided.

He started to lean towards Felicity when suddenly Donna was there instead and she took advantage of lack of height differential to lock her arms around his neck in a vice grip hug and whisper in his ear.

"She's in a good mood. Don't spoil it," she hissed.

Spoil it by kissing her?

"Yes. There will be time enough for hanky panky after I'm gone."

Oliver wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he smiled tightly at Donna in return and made his way to the table where he chose a seat across from Felicity and hoped brunch would be peaceful and enjoyable and not the semi disaster lunch was.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and Felicity was awake and wondering what on earth had possessed her to walk out of the house in her pajamas. And to find herself standing in front of the door to the loft no less.

Should she knock? It wouldn't be polite to wake everyone up. But should she? The alternative was, go home and get back in her bed, or wait in the hallway until a more reasonable time and then knock.

But the hallway locked uncomfortable and her bed was equally so, therefore neither option appealed to her. So knocking it was.

Felicity lifted her hand to the door but stopped just before she made contact. Was this a good idea? After all, today had been a good day. She'd woken up sore and tired but with a smile on her face and oddly looking forward to brunch (and not just because of the food). But after two hours, three dresses, four hairstyles, five choices of shoes and three lipsticks she was mentally exhausted and as nervous as a ten year old going to her first dance. And when she'd finally emerged from the room ready to go her mom had simply said, "Oliver's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

The nerves got worse after that. She was almost as nervous as their first date. At least then pharmaceuticals were available as an aid. This time, she was on her own. Or they were, her and Sweet Pea.

Oh just knock and get it over with, she heard a voice inside her say.

She took a deep breath and knocked, a short rap of her knuckles and waited.

One Mississippi…Two Mississippi…Three Mississippi… Everyone was asleep so they probably couldn't hear the knocking. She tried again, only louder and harder and waited, again.

One Mississippi…Two Mississipp –

The door yanked open revealing a disheveled but wide awake Oliver Queen. And he was shirtless, of course he was shirtless…shirtless all the time. At least he was wearing pants but they were riding so low on his hips that the V that led to…you know where was clearly visible even in the low light of the hallway.

"Felicity?" Oliver frowned obviously perplexed as to why she would be knocking on his door in the middle of the night. She saw the minute his confusion turned to concern and worry. "Are you okay? Is it Sweet Pea?" His hands were instantly cradling her stomach and the warmth he gave off spread across her skin making it tingle.

Felicity embraced Sweet Pea, effectively trapping Oliver's hands under hers. "Everything's fine. No worries."

Oliver visibly relaxed at her reassurance "Then what?..."

"Couldn't sleep."

He didn't say anything just continued to gaze at her not unlike he had that morning at brunch. Then it had been cute and a little embarrassing because it had attracted the attention of their brunch mates. Jerry and Thea in particular had teased Oliver about it mercilessly. And he had sat there taking it all and smiling the entire time.

"Can I ahhh…come in?" Her words broke his stare and his connection to her belly. He stepped back to let her in.

Walking back in the loft after two weeks of being gone felt like coming home. She loved everything about being there. Everything.

"Did you drive over here in that?"

She looked down at her open trench coat to the yellow Minion tank top and matching shorts. She'd walked out the door so fast she hadn't even noticed that she was wearing two different shoes – one sneaker and one panda flat. It suddenly made sense why she felt so unbalanced on the walk from the car.

"Yeah, I guess so. You got something against Minions?"

"If that's what's plastered across your chest, no but I'm wondering what you were thinking to leave your house in the middle of the night dressed like that…and are you wearing two different shoes?"

Annoyed she toed of her mismatched shoes, dropped her purse on the floor, and padded across the floor to the kitchen in search of food. Even with her head in the almost empty fridge she could hear Oliver sigh in frustration.

"Are we back to this again?"

Felicity opened the milk carton and sniffed. "Yuck…Doesn't anyone buy groceries around here." She dumped the sour milk down the drain and flattened the carton.

"Felicity…Why are you here?"

She turned back to the fridge and continued her search for something edible. The crisper drawers were empty and with the exception of a bottle of white wine, a couple of beers, and a carton of orange juice that appeared to be within its expiration date it was empty. She grabbed the orange juice since it was her only viable option and drank right from the carton. It was three quarters full when she tipped it to her mouth. And when she pulled back, the carton was empty and she wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Told you, couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you'd come all this way and drink our orange juice? Which, by the way, I'm pretty sure was Roy's."

She shrugged. "So I'll buy him a new one. It only had a few days left before it went bad anyways. So really," she titled her head, "he should be thanking me."

Oliver huffed out a laugh before sobering. "You really didn't come here for that."

"No," she sighed looking away. "I've missed being here."

"Funny, you seemed happy enough to leave."

"Well I wasn't. Not really…" She fought her emotions trying to control her words and forced herself to meet his eyes. "I was happy to have control over my life again, to know my brain would have use and that life as I knew it could be, including living back in my own space, surrounded by my own things – my favourite Doctor Who mug, my purple floral duvet I spent months searching for on the internet, even the leaky faucet in the bathroom I never make time to get fixed."

"Then I don't understand – "

She cut him off wanting, no needing to finish. "But after a few days those things lost their charm and after the first week I realized that I missed you and Thea arguing over the coffee, that I missed the mess you made every time you used the bathroom. Hell," she laughed through the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I even missed Roy walking around in his boxers."

Oliver growled, "How many times do I have to tell that kid to put on some pants. And you shouldn't be noticing that either."

She looked at him over the top of her glasses. "Oliver, I'm pregnant. I'm not dead." She coughed, clearing her throat and pressed a hand to her chest fighting the growing and now persistent, heartburn she was experiencing. "But that's not what we're talking about. Because even though I'm still pissed at you…yes pissed," she replied to his arched eyebrows, "at you for what you did to me at lunch I still would like it if things could go back to the way…the way they were before…before Christopher died."

She let out the huge pocket of air she'd been holding and looked at him, wondering what he was thinking and waiting to see what he would say. He took a step towards her and spoke her name softly and with feeling.

"I am not sorry for what happened at lunch," he held up a finger to her mouth to prevent her angry retort, "But I am sorry for any embarrassment it caused you in front of your mother. I saw the remote on your desk and honestly Felicity you just left me there in the boardroom…" he shrugged. "I couldn't help myself."

She pushed his finger away. "That's not much of an apology."

"It's all you're going to get I'm afraid." He had the audacity to smirk at her. "I have to say though, I was impressed with your leg cramp excuse. Guess you really did work on them."

Felicity gaped at him, stunned.

"Something to say?"

She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing?"

She looked at him over the top of her glasses.

"Are you actually speechless? He laughed.

She stalked off to the couch plunking down in the same spot she'd taken up residence in during her six week confinement. Felicity knew he would follow her. Sure enough he did, sitting down next to her.

Wisely he changed the subject. "How was your mom when she left?"

Donna Smoak had only a few days in Starling to spend with her daughter so Felicity had made the most of it with the shopping and the diner's out. And surprisingly she'd had a good time. While they always hadn't seen eye to eye on life and their goals Felicity never doubted her mother's love. She'd been a bit sad to see her go actually. Until she'd squeezed Felicity in a hug one last time before going through security and said she was considering moving to Starling permanently.

"She pled your case. Told me I was a fool if I let you go."

He raised a brow. "Have I told you I like your Mother?"

"Don't get too excited. I think she just doesn't want to see me struggle as a single mother like she did. Which is pretty ironic considering she actually accused me of going to a sperm bank."

"What?"

"And that was after she asked me if Jerry was the father and inquired if I'd gotten back together with Ray."

He smiled at her and she could feel her animosity slipping. "She seemed happy with the reality."

"Again, don't get too excited. She'd probably been imagining the adorable grandchild she was finally going to have thanks to you."

"By the way, Thea wants to adopt your mother."

The rancour slipped three more notches and she actually managed a smile. "Yeah, she said as much at brunch."

"Thank you for inviting us by the way. It was…nice. Really nice."

The last of her hostility blew away. Damn the man and his gorgeousness.

"Okay, you're forgiven. I forgive you."

"Ahh…okay. For what exactly?"

"Lunch!"

"Oh, sure…Well if we're handing out forgiveness then I forgive you too."

"Me? For what?..." She trailed off at his pointed look and she remembered. "Oh…Okay. Thank you."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "Now that we've sorted that out are you going to tell me what you're really doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I told you…I missed being here."

"And…"

"And I've missed being here with you and Thea and Roy… I've missed not being alone."

"And…"

"And I want to come back."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I expected so kind of… I don't know, resistance."

"You're always welcome here. You and Sweet Pea," he said softly.

She let herself breath and the reality that she would be moving back to the loft sank in. And she smiled. Everything felt…right for the first time in weeks. This is where she belonged. It was only place she wanted to be. And until the baby was born it would be home. Afterwards, she would have to face the next step. But that was months in the future.

"Oliver, would you go out on a date with me?"

He jerked his neck back, surprise on this face at her question. "A date? Don't you think we're a little past dating, Felicity?"

"I knew it."

He sighed. "Knew what?"

"You got the milk for free so now you don't want the cow."

"What?...Felicity…." Oliver rubbed his face with both hands in frustration.

"Well it's true! Who would want this?" She swept a hand over minion pajama clad seventeen week pregnant self.

"I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"Felicity," he said softly reaching out and grasping her head between his hands. "I want the cow. I love the cow."

All she heard him say was cow. Not the want or the love…just "the cow".

She pulled his hands from her face. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No."

"Because it sounded like you were."

"I didn't say that."

"You were weren't you? You think I'm fat."

"Felicity…"

"No, Oliver….Please tell me how you think I'm fat because cows are fat and did you or did you not just compare me to a cow?"

"This is ridiculous!" Oliver stood up and began to pace.

"Oh, so now I'm ridiculous?"

"I…didn't…say…that," he bit out.

"Then what are you saying? Because I've got news for you buck-a-roo this," she lifted her tank top up exposing her swelling pregnant stomach to his eyes and pointed, "is called having a human life growing inside of you and it's hard…probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Between my bladder, my stomach, my esophagus and these," she grabbed her breasts in both hands, "I have no control over anything. And you know what scares me the most? I'm not even at the half way mark. How am I going to feel one month from now, or two….or five when I look like a real cow? What then?"

"I told you, you need to talk to me…to tell me these things."

"I know but…"

"No. No but's, Felicity." He came towards her and placed his hands on her bare belly. "Whatever happens, you are not alone. Okay?"

"I'll try…"

"Felicity…" His voice held a hint of a warning.

"You're impossible."

His eyes went wide. "Speak for yourself."

"Now I'm impossible?" She asked incredulously. "Who's the stubborn pigheaded one in this relationship? It's certainly not –"

Felicity was effectively cut off and had absolutely no warning before Oliver swung her up into his arms and started for the stairs. "Ahh…Oliver, where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

"Oh!" She exclaimed delightfully. Now he was talking her language.

"To sleep," he replied matter of factly.

"Oh…." Her face fell, disappointed.

Oliver laughed at her crestfallen expression. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Lately? Yeah, pretty much." His smile grew until she could see every one of his perfect lily white teeth glowing back at her. "Although today is a holiday and I don't think even my boss would make me work on a holiday."

"It is?"

"Yup." The p made a popping sound as it left her mouth. "It's Memorial Day, so how about we," she used her free hand to stroke her thumb across his lower lip, "make today memorable."

He nipped the pad of her thumb with his teeth before striding up the stairs two at a time with her in his arms.

It was all the answer she needed.


	22. Sex For Breakfast

**A/N: 200 Favorites and almost 500 Follows? I am...speechless. I honestly wasn't sure if people were still reading this. Writing is not my strong suit.**

**As always, this would not be possible without misspsycho24**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

Laying on her side in bed, her hands curled under a pillow propping her head up Felicity gazed at the man opposite her who mimicked her pose. Oliver Queen was a gorgeous specimen of manhood. There was no doubt about that. And after a couple hours of exploring that manhood and all the deliciousness that came with the expedition followed by a few hours of sleep she couldn't help but feel like she'd found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Or in this case, a storm cloud covered rainbow. Because this was Oliver. Mr. Broody could appear at any moment.

But for the moment she was enjoying this relaxed side of him.

She was going over dates, the important dates of the last few months in her head when his question took her by surprise.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" She started to protest when he cut off her words. "I can tell when you're doing it you know."

"Dates."

His brow furrowed. "Dates? As in edible dates or dates on the calendar?"

"The calendar." Her train of thought she'd been on before his question came to a halt at the station. All the pieces of the puzzle she'd been attempting to work out fit. "I'm thinking about the calendar, or more specifically February 13th."

"I don't understand."

"February 13th…you were out on patrol, I was in the Arrow cave running searches and programs when your sister joined me, then Roy came along and so did the Vodka…"

"Oh…I see."

"Do you?" His frown deepened. She went on to explain. "Thea &amp; Roy left around what…one in the morning?"

"Something like that, why?"

"One in the morning…the next day…which means we had sex afterwards which was really February 14th…"

She saw the moment the realization of what she was saying hit him. "Valentine's Day."

Felicity nodded. She didn't give him time to think any more on that particular circumstance. "Six weeks from Valentine's Day…the weekend I found out, told you, Jerry, the club…the hospital…That was Easter. It never occurred to me before now because, hello, Jewish here."

"And earlier you mentioned today is Memorial Day."

"Exactly. The next major holiday in the US after Easter."

"So based on your holiday theory – "

"Not a theory. More like a holiday observance timeline based on irrefutable facts."

"Based on your _timeline_ that means Independence Day we what…get married?"

Everything stopped the moment he said the "m" word. Time stopped. Her heart stopped. Her tongue was so thick she could barely get her response past her lips. "Are you asking?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Answering a question with a question. You're deflecting. And I asked first."

"I'll take that as a no then." The tone of his voice was teasing but the sparkle in his eyes he'd had since he'd awoken was fading away.

"Yes, I mean no…no to your no…. What I mean is…no to right now." She huffed out the breath she'd been holding since his pseudo proposal. His eyes hadn't changed with her words, there was a hint of smile at the corners of his lips though. All was not lost. Needing to be closer to him, she shifted across the bed until they were inches away from being chest to chest. She laid a hand on his cheek, the stubble scratching her palm in a good way. "Another time…ask me again, okay? If you were serious that is. Because maybe you weren't…and no problem if you weren't…It's not like I'm going to hold you to something that was said in bed because – "

"Felicity." The sparkle was still missing from his eyes instead it had been replaced with a tenderness that took her breath away. "I was serious."

"Oh…okay…that's good, I mean…good…yeah…"

Oliver cut off her incoherent ramble with his lips on hers, soft and supple. She heard herself moan and when his tongue pressed at the seam she opened and took him inside, stroking, giving as good as he gave. His hands weren't idle either, they were wrapped around her, snaking her in his embrace, the fingertips sliding on her bare skin making her shake and shiver. One of her legs entangled one of his and she used her own leverage to push him on his back until she found herself straddling him.

With Oliver there was no such thing as enough.

* * *

"If I ask something do you promise to answer?"

"What do you want to know?"

Felicity loved the post coital and fresh from sleep look Oliver wore on his face as he looked at her from across the bed. After their last round of love making they had both drifted off to sleep, still joined in their intimacy but while the position was good for him it was far from comfortable for her and her pregnant belly. Eventually she had rolled away and curled on her side with a pillow for her stomach to rest against.

When she'd woken for the second time since he'd carried her upstairs to bed, she'd found him on his side, turned towards her his head cradled on a pillow and his eyes locked on her like a heat seeking missile.

For the longest time neither had spoken with their voice, instead they communicated using their eyes. He had a lot to say to her. When she did speak she knew the risk she was taking.

Over the years she'd asked many questions, but never this one. "The five years you were away…" The veil began to fall over his face and she almost didn't finish. "Was there anything that didn't suck?"

"Felicity…," he sighed.

"Uh oh…Frowny face has come out to play."

As expected that garnered her a small itsy bitsy hint of a smile and a softening around his eyes. He seemed to consider her question for so long she didn't believe he would answer. And if he didn't she'd already decided before asking that she wouldn't press him further. Felicity already felt like she was taking advantage of his relaxed state to ask about the one thing he hardly ever talked about.

"Remember when I told you about returning to Starling, before I was found on the island?"

She nodded. It had been right after he'd finally let Thea know the truth about his Arrow identity. They'd been in the lair, just the two of them and he'd opened up to her about Thea, telling stories of her as a child, how she'd chased after him from the time she could walk, how he'd always vowed to protect her. That led to his most shocking confession about how he'd returned to Starling and his encounter with her drug dealer.

"I was tasked with retrieving some…information about someone and it…required me to break into my father's office and access the QC system." She was perplexed. The only way to access the files would require fingerprint identification. He seemed to read her mind and replied, "I was still in the system. Guess they forget to delete you if you die."

It was true what he was saying. After she'd started at Queen Consolidated she'd found many oversights and security breaches in their IT systems. Of course speaking up about it to her (incompetent) supervisor meant she was then tasked with further investigation and the resulting cleanup. And it had been a real nightmare at times too especially after she'd discovered an unusual access into the system…Oh my God.

She sat up quickly, supporting herself on her elbow, stunned. "That really was you!"

"That was me," he confirmed, his voice soft but regretful.

"Three days…Three days I spent going through every inch of the QC system, debugging and decoding trying to discover how the system had thought a dead man had accessed its files. When all the time it really was…" She trailed off when she realized that if she had taken her initial discovery at face value and not thought it to be a system error that perhaps, just perhaps she might have saved him from a further two years of hell.

"Hey, don't cry."

She hadn't realized she'd been crying until he spoke. "If I had told someone maybe things would have been different, you would have come home sooner."

His free hand reached out and he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the wetness from her eyes. "Felicity don't. I didn't tell you so you could feel guilty about something you had no control over."

"But…"

"No buts…you weren't to know."

He was right, deep down she knew that. But it still made her think, made her wonder, made her ask the question "What if?"...

His thumb moved from her eyes to the spot between her brows were he rubbed attempting to release her furrow. "Stop or I won't tell you the rest of the story."

She willed herself to be calm and cool, to stop the incessant thoughts running through her head. Slowly she lowered herself back down to the bed, resting her head on her pillow her face once again at eye level with Oliver.

"The files were still being transferred when my lookout informed me there was someone coming. There was just enough time to complete the transfer and hide in the corner of the conference room before a woman with a ponytail and glasses entered my father's office."

He was talking about her. "Oh no," she groaned. "I said or did something, didn't I? I had…okay have…a bad habit of talking to myself and based on the way you're looking at me right now and the question I asked that started all of this there is only one conclusion to be made…I said or did something, didn't I?"

Oliver smiled at her, warm and genuine. "You said…'you're cute…it's too bad you're, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.'… Or something to that effect."

Felicity turned and buried her head in the pillow, groaning in humiliation while Oliver laughed.

"You finished with 'I really need to stop talking to myself.'….and then you were gone."

Turning her head in the pillow she regarded him through one eye. His face was full on smiling and she was the cause of that. Okay, it was cute and hot, really hot. She moved her head fully away from the pillow and regarded him through narrowed eyes.

"If I hadn't asked would you have ever told me?"

"Perhaps." He chuckled at her lifted eyebrow. "It was the first time I saw you, not the first time we met."

Felicity smiled at him in return. The knowledge that she had somehow put a bright mark on five years of his hell even if it was at the cost of her own embarrassment was worth it. His smile and the way it made her heart race helped too.

"Speaking of first times…Earlier when we were speaking of dates I realized something else. When I found you shot and bleeding in my car…"

"I remember it well."

"February 13th."

He grinned and she smiled in response. There they were, two grinning smiling fools when her stomach protested, letting out a loud growl. Felicity giggled.

Surprised his eyes fell to her stomach. "Hungry?"

"Hmmmm...actually food would be nice."

"Eggs?"

"Scrambled?"

"Only eggs I know how to make."

She smiled. "On one condition."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No clothes."

He smirked.

"Only you though."

The smirked disappeared. "Not fair."

"You of all people should know, life isn't fair."

"What if Thea comes home?"

"Text her and tell her to stay away if she knows what's good for her."

He chuckled. "It is her place…"

"Fine. Tell her what will happen if she dares to return before….say dinner time?"

Both eyebrows shot up at her suggestion. "Long time between now and then to just eat eggs."

"Who said anything about only eating eggs? All those weeks I spent on the couch I used to daydream about the things that could happen in front of that fireplace."

Was it her imagination or was Oliver purring? She listened closely while he decided how to respond to her…invitation…and she could definitely hear a lite humming sound. And it wasn't coming from her.

"You don't say. Any other…daydreams you want to share?"

She pursed her lips and considered sharing. "Perhaps." She smiled coyly. "A few have already become reality so…."

Oliver smirked at her. "Do tell."

"Uh huh…You promised food and we," Felicity rubbed her belly, "need food."

He leaned into her placing a soft kiss on her lips, one that left behind a promise that they would finish their conversation. But before he pulled away completely, before he left the bed he did something that Felicity would never forget – he lowered himself until he was level with her stomach and placing both hands on either side of her roundness, kissed the very place where Sweet Pea lay nestled inside her. She held back a tear watching as he rolled from the bed and left the room.

"Oh Sweet Pea," she whispered. "What are we going to do with that man?"

After Oliver was finished with the bathroom, Felicity freshened up (including a quick shower sans hair washing), covering herself with one of his shirts and her minion pajama bottoms before heading downstairs to the kitchen, stopping only to rummage through her purse for her MP3 player. She padded across to the island counter where it took her only two tries to heft herself up until she was sitting on top and the coolness of the granite came into contact with her heated skin. She positioned herself so her front was facing Oliver's back. His deliciously bare back. His deliciously completely bare back, butt &amp; legs. She smiled to herself, secretly thrilled that he'd agreed to her request and was now cooking her scrambled eggs a la nude.

The setting needed one extra thing so she enabled the Bluetooth connection on her music player to the wireless speaker on the kitchen counter (the one she'd insisted Thea purchase after discovering there wasn't a sound system in the loft) then thumbed her way through her songs until she found the perfect one and hit play.

"Oh yeah…." She whispered mostly to herself. "Perfect."

Felicity waited until she heard the opening sounds of the song before placing her player on the counter. She watched Oliver who did not react when the music started. He stood in front of the stove moving the eggs around in the pan.

Christina Aguilera's voice filled the loft, soft and sensual…just the tone she wanted to set. She let the words of the song in, swaying gently and mouthing the words. The sensuality of it made her hyper aware of Oliver and his nakedness.

_Won't let you sleep, I gotta satisfy my needs _

Even with Oliver directly in front of her she noticed his hand that had been stirring the eggs stilled as he became aware of Christina's hypnotic voice and lyrics.

_And when the sun rises, there's one thing on my mind._

_I want sex for breakfast, stay inside._

Oliver looked at her over his shoulder, brow raised, mouth curled in a sexy smile.

_And even though we made sweet love all night._

_I need sex for breakfast, feels so right._

His voice when he spoke was soft with a hint of promise. "Thought you wanted eggs for breakfast."

"I do. Eggs for energy and sex for afters."

Oliver chuckled opening a cupboard, removed a plate and spooned the eggs on to it. Felicity was almost so engrossed in the song that she didn't notice when he'd turned around and was standing before her a plate of scrambled eggs in one hand, a fork in the other.

One plate. One fork.

She looked at him skeptically. "We're sharing?"

He smiled, extending the plate to her. "All for you."

She didn't wait to see if he was serious or not. Grabbing the fork from his hand she dug in gobbling up the eggs that were, honestly a bit rubbery and overdone but to her they tasted like ambrosia. She ate fast, faster than she should have considering her heartburn issues but one – she was hungry like a hippo and two – there was nothing worse than cold eggs. Soon she was staring down at the last bite on the plate and she stopped suddenly, fork suspended. Should she at least offer him some? Her eyes met his and they were laughing at her. Decision made, she forked the last bit in her mouth and carefully placed the utensil on the now empty plate. Only then did she realize he'd held the plate for her the entire time she'd been eating.

"Thank you."

Oliver deposited the plate in the sink beside her then returned to her, his hands on her thighs sliding up and down. Needing to be closer to him she shifted until her butt was on the very precipice of the counter.

"Afters?" He asked, his voice rough with need.

"You read my mind," she giggled, laughing up at him until suddenly she let out an "Eeep" feeling the coolness of the counter against her now bare bottom after Oliver tore her pajama shorts from her, throwing them over his shoulder. Felicity watched as the yellow material caught on the handle to the fridge door. "Those were my favourites," she pouted. "And now I have no bottoms to wear. I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic."

"I bet you are, Oh! – " With nothing in the way they were flesh to flesh in the most intimate spot. She couldn't stop herself from taking advantage and rubbed herself against him causing his breath to hiss. It didn't take as much effort as she thought it would to feel him responding to her.

With an arm around her back Oliver picked her up off the counter. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to walk them towards the living area.

"Oliver…" she groaned.

"You mentioned something about the fireplace?" He growled.

"Mmmmm…yes. But why don't we start with the couch then go from there."

He leaned in and captured her mouth with his in a quick but heated kiss all the while still moving.

"As you wish, Ms. Smoak."

Christina's voice wrapped around her as Oliver lowered them to the couch.

_Our bodies touching, I just can't get enough._

_I wanna love you, love you, love you, love you, love you._


	23. Sweet Pea

**A/N: I am not a Doctor nor do I have any personal knowledge of the medical system, however I did do a significant amount of research online before I wrote this. All mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them. What I wrote is technically possible just not that probable. But possible is all that counts. This is fiction after all.**

**As always a special shout out to misspsycho24. You are the best friend a girl could have.**

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future.**

* * *

**4 Weeks Later**

What a difference four weeks could make.

Four weeks ago Felicity would never have imagined the levels of intimacy a person could share with another. Four weeks ago she would never have thought she could love the little person growing inside of her any more than she already did. Four weeks ago she never would have believed she'd have found herself walking around a Twenty-Four hour grocery store at two in the morning with Oliver.

Four weeks ago Felicity never imagined it would be possible to love Oliver Queen more than she already did.

And she had always loved him. Probably almost from the start, with his ridiculous excuses and requests – a hangover cure in a syringe? Although perhaps it was more accurate to say that she'd seen his heart from the beginning, the goodness there that later, once she'd joined the team, she realized he tried to keep hidden under that hood of his along with his face.

But it hadn't taken long before she'd felt her heart tumble down the rabbit hole that was the life of Oliver Queen. His mission, his crusade, his past, his present…everything about him crept into her life and her heart until it invaded every crevice.

And when he'd (finally) asked her out she'd thought perhaps it was the beginning of something real, that the two-step they'd been doing around each other would turn into a tango for two. But it wasn't to be. And her heart had crumbled.

He'd broken her heart.

He had dangled the possibility in front of her like a carrot on a string only to snatch it away as she'd reached for it.

And as much as she tried to understand (she couldn't really) his reasoning behind the decision to stop them before they got going, she hated how it made her feel.

Bitter. Broken.

Things between them had been tense and for her at least, awkward afterwards. And Ray was there with a job she wanted and a friendship she needed.

Then Oliver had left to fight Ra's and he'd told her he loved her. Open, honest, and with no hesitation and no Slade. And she'd begun to hope, to fantasize how different things would be when he returned, the life and love she had dreamed of finally. Even after days passed with no sign of him, even after Malcolm had appeared with the bloody sword, she'd held on to every last shred of hope.

There are stories of people who refuse to believe lost loved ones have died. They say they don't feel anything, in there, in the heart. And Felicity understood how they felt because she never felt it.

And she was right because he came back. But her fantasies didn't come with him.

And he'd broken her heart again.

And she was done. Done waiting and hoping, wishing and praying.

She deserved more. She deserved someone who would make her happy and be happy in return. She deserved Ray Palmer. He made her happy.

And for a while she was happy. She had a boyfriend, she had a job she loved and she had Team Arrow and the work she did helping to keep the city safe.

And she still had Oliver in her life.

It hadn't been perfect but she'd been happy.

Then she'd gotten shot.

And Oliver was there, never leaving her side unless he'd been forced to. She'd been in danger before – the undertaking, the casino, the Count, Slade, but this time it had nothing to do with Oliver or Arrow business. And it had scared him. She'd seen the naked fear in his eyes in the hospital.

It had reignited her hope despite how hard she'd tried to keep it pushed down.

But Ray had been beside her bed. He too had been scared by the shooting.

And he told her he loved her. But she couldn't say it back.

Despite the happiness he'd given her, her heart only wanted one person – the guy who she trusted with her life, the man who worked hard to save the city he loved. Oliver Queen was the only man she would or could ever love.

So Ray had left and her and Oliver went back to being what they were in the beginning – friends. Only this time they were closer friends. He'd actually seen the inside of her apartment and he'd watched television with her. In other words he did "friend" things with her outside of saving the city.

Everything was better from that point.

But they say the longer you supress your emotions, the bigger the explosion.

And three and a half years of subduing her feelings towards Oliver came to a head the night of February 13th. The vodka had helped, a lot, but if she was truly honest with herself it was her excuse for pulling the pin on the grenade that was her and Oliver.

The explosion, from what she could remember, had been an out of this world experience.

And now they were (sort of) together with a baby on the way.

And now she was at the Doctor's office by herself because Barry had called two days ago asking for Oliver's help and he'd reluctantly, and with prodding and reassurances from her, gone, taking Roy &amp; Diggle as backup. To say he'd been uneasy knowing he would be missing out on being here today was an understatement. But because it was a weekend there'd been no way of contacting the Doctor's office to reschedule. And she would have, if she could have, because she really wished Oliver was with her holding her hand.

Because the Doctor was freaking her out.

Thea, Jerry, Lyla &amp; even Laurel had all offered to accompany her. And she'd almost accepted Jerry's offer before leaving for her appointment, but at the last minute she'd squared her shoulders and told herself she didn't need anyone. She was smart and tough and it was only a check-up.

Of course it was also the day they were going to find out the sex of Sweet Pea - if it was a boy or a girl.

Not possibly one of each.

Yeah, she really wished Oliver was there right now.

"But that's not possible, is it?" Inside she was shaking. This just wasn't happening.

The Doctor regarded her with sympathy. "It's rare but not impossible. But as I said, it's not conclusive, however, given your test results and measurements we need to exhaust all possibilities." He consulted her chart. "Your records show conception date was February 13th. Any chance you were mistaken?"

Mistaken? What? She could hear but the words the Doc was saying but they weren't registering because her mind was fixated on one word – twins. Twins?

"Ms. Smoak?" The Doc's voice was soft but to her it sounded like he was in a tunnel.

"Hmmm…what?" Blinking, her eyes shifted to where he was sitting across from her.

"The conception date, are you positive about it?"

Date…Why was he asking her about the date? She had provided all this information on her first visit. "I don't understand the question…"

Dr. Rivers smiled at her warmly. "Ms. Smoak…Felicity. We need to be sure about the date of conception because your uterine size along with your blood test results suggests there could be more than one fetus."

He said it again. More than one… He really needed to stop saying that because there was only one – one Sweet Pea….one baby…There had to be…

"I'm…" she coughed, clearing her throat. "I'm sure."

He patted her hand and it felt strange because she could barely feel the skin to skin sensation. "Alright then we need to rule out multiples first before we do further testing to see if your uterine and EDD discrepancy is attributed to other underlying causes. But – " he held up a hand, cutting off her questions, "we start with the most obvious conclusion then work down the list of possibilities, okay? There is no reason to be worried until we know more."

Felicity nodded but only because it was expected. The Doctor obviously wanted reassurance from her that she understood and while she was smarter than the average bear, emotions were overriding all sense of logic. Everything the Doc was saying boiled down to one thing – something was wrong.

If it was twins, that wouldn't be wrong, but not right either.

If it were something else, that was wrong too.

Suddenly she needed to leave. She needed her tablet, her computers…her other babies. Research, that's what she needed. If Dr. Rivers wasn't going to be informative about the other possibilities for what he called her larger than expected uterus she would find out on her own, hacking medical institutions if necessary.

She knew how to find answers and she didn't need some quack in a white coat. Nah huh. No way. Nope.

"As I explained earlier, I am hesitant to perform another ultrasound since the last one at sixteen weeks did not reveal a second fetus. The only option at this point to rule out multiples is a 3D ultrasound. There is a clinic in Starling that does them and I've already called ahead and told them to expect you." He chuckled at her startled expression (because when had he made a phone call?). "You were so lost in thought, Ms. Smoak you didn't even notice I'd left the room."

The Doc handed her a requisition form for the ultrasound along with the address and directions to the clinic.

"How long until…." Felicity protectively wrapped an arm around her belly.

Dr. Rivers supportively patted her forearm. "If it is more than one baby, you'll know after the scan today. Either way, I want you back in here tomorrow. Will that work with your schedule?"

"I'll be here even if I have to cancel a call with the President."

He laughed. "That's a little extreme but I understand what you're trying to say. Will Mr. Queen be coming with you tomorrow?"

"He damn well better be." Felicity hadn't meant for her words to come out so…strong and she was tempted to add something about Oliver still standing by then but she wisely kept her mouth closed. Because if the Doctor's initial suspicions were correct, she didn't want to think about how he would react.

Felicity left the Doctor's office with an appointment for the next afternoon and quickly made her way to the parking structure. Only once she was in her car did she pull out her cell phone.

No messages. No missed calls. No texts.

The last message she'd had from Oliver had been during lunch saying they would be heading back to Starling sometime during the afternoon. The time on her phone told her it was now 4pm and therefore there was a chance (slim) that they could already be back and waiting for her at the foundry. Needing to know for sure, she quickly tapped out a text and held her breath while she waited for a reply.

**Oliver:** Hour and a half from Starling.

**Oliver:** You okay?

Felicity texted back a short and neutral response so as not to alarm him. She ended saying she would see him at the club then turned it off before he could reply. Now was not the time to answer questions when she only had questions herself and no answers.

Taking a deep breath she started her Mini and drove off in search of what she hoped were answers.

* * *

Oliver frowned staring down at his phone &amp; Felicity's text.

**Felicity:** Where R U?

He thumbed a reply letting her know their ETA but as he was hitting send he sensed there was something not right and quickly jabbed out a second text. Seconds later a clucking sound (courtesy of Jerry) emanated from his phone alerting him to her text. Her reply did nothing to ally his fears instead it fueled them.

**Felicity:** Fine. See U Club.

"Everything okay with Felicity?" Not surprisingly Diggle had insisted on driving them home from Central City. And Oliver had been too tired to argue with the man.

"Something's…off."

"And by off you mean?..."

"Not sure, Digg. But when have you ever known Felicity to send a text using anything but full sentences?"

"I would say never."

"And you'd be right. Until now." Oliver read her messages aloud to Diggle. "See what I mean? Something's not right."

"Have you tried calling her?"

Oliver glanced at the time display on the dash of the van and sighed. "She's probably still at the appointment."

"Look man, I know you're pissed you couldn't be there."

"I made a promise, Diggle. And it's not something I take lightly."

From that first night she'd told him the news of her pregnancy, as Oliver had driven her home from the club, he'd sworn to be there for her no matter what, that they would go through this experience together. And despite the ups and downs over the last few months, he had never willing not been by her side.

Except today. And something was wrong. He could feel it.

"So today's the big reveal, huh?" Oliver glanced over at Diggle who looked far too happy. "Prince or Princess?"

Oliver groaned. "You've been spending too much time around Thea." His sister's favourite new thing to irritate him was calling Sweet Pea the little prince or princess.

Diggle laughed. "Oh, so you're saying you don't care either way?"

"Nope. As long as everything is…alright." Oliver's uneasiness continued to take hold and no matter how much he told himself to stay calm and focused he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yeah, I hear you man." Diggle glanced his way, the jovial expression gone replaced with a seriousness Oliver had seen him wear many times over the years. "Listen, I know we haven't talked much about you and Felicity, but I want you to know that I'm glad you finally got your head out of your ass and did something about it." Oliver huffed out a laugh. "That being said. You hurt her man and you won't have time to reach for one of those arrows because I'll put a bullet in you."

"Oh, you'd do that would you?"

"Never doubt me when it comes to Felicity, man. Never."

"When it comes to the people I love, never doubt me, Digg. Ever."

Despite the hint of teasing in Diggle's voice, Oliver didn't doubt his words. His protectiveness of Felicity was just another reason why the man beside him was like a brother to him and he would never doubt Digg's ability or willingness to hurt him if he somehow harmed Felicity.

Oliver leaned his head on the passenger door window for a few minutes and breathed deeply. The desire to close his eyes and rest was strong and he tried to fight it, but too many weeks of broken sleep was catching up on him. And if he'd learned anything in the last four weeks of living with Felicity it was to sleep when he could because he never knew when she would climb on top of him or give him a look from across a room that said, "now". One day last week he'd feigned sleep when she'd tried to wake him up for another round of sex before she'd left for work.

The woman was wearing him out. Literally and figuratively.

"Maybe you should take this time to catch up on your sleep," Digg said beside him as if he was reading Oliver's thoughts, "we wouldn't want you dozing off on roof tops again."

Oliver shushed the man and whipped his head around to see if Roy was still asleep in the backseat. Thankfully he was. "You gave your word we would never speak of that again. And the last thing I need is him hearing you and telling Thea."

Diggle had the audacity to laugh at him (then and now) but it wasn't funny. At least not to him. As the Arrow he was expected to be alert, not nodding off on roof tops because the mother of his child was working him out more than the salmon ladder did.

Not that he was complaining entirely. The last four weeks had been interesting.

Like the night she'd woken him up at one in the morning after barely falling asleep asking him to go with her to the grocery store because she had a craving for something but she didn't know what. So he'd gotten dressed and taken her to an all-night place she knew about twenty minutes outside the city where they had walked around the entire deserted store and left with a cart full of food that took him three trips from the car to unload. And by the time he'd gotten it all put away and made it back to the bedroom he'd found her sprawled on her side in the middle of the bed, her naked pregnant body wrapped around her U shaped maternity pillow, fast asleep and snoring with no room on the bed for him. So he'd grabbed a pillow she wasn't using and a blanket from the closet and slept on the floor. Only to be woken two hours later when Felicity got up for work.

Or the Saturday morning he'd come back to the loft after being out buying her favourite bagels to find her and his sister dancing around the loft with music blaring out of the speaker thingy on the kitchen counter.

Then there was the afternoon Jerry had called to say Felicity had fainted while giving a presentation. He'd run the five blocks to Palmer Technologies only to arrive and find her sitting at her desk, feet up on a chair sipping on her water bottle looking flushed and overheated (and annoyed at Jerry for calling him). The next day he made sure Jerry had portable fans installed in her office and conference room, and from that day on the loft was permanently, and always, a few degrees warmer than an igloo.

The temperature change of the loft had one positive outcome – it was far too chilly for Roy to walk around in his boxers.

It wasn't long before Oliver saw a mileage sign indicting they were only twenty miles from Starling City. And not long after that his phone began buzzing with incoming text messages. None, however, from Felicity.

**Thea:** Where are you?!

**Jerry:** GET YOUR ASS HERE!

**Laurel:** Ollie, U need 2B here

Jerry's text unnerved him the most, but it was Thea's he answered telling her where they were and asking about Felicity. Her reply was almost instant.

**Thea:** Get here as soon as you can

**Thea:** She locked us out of the basement

**Thea:** Won't answer her phone

His sister's text's only confirmed his suspicions since Felicity's message – something was definitely wrong. "Digg, we need to be at the club…now."

The man didn't question Oliver's urgency he only did as requested and stepped on the gas. Technically it was rush hour, but most of the traffic was heading out of the city not in, leaving them a clear path and a straight shot to the Glades and Verdant.

As soon as Diggle pulled into the parking lot he was out of the van and in the club and the first thing he saw were three anxious faces sitting at the bar.

"Ollie." Thea ran to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Oliver extricated himself from his sister and moved her back so he could look at her. "Where is she?"

"She came in about a half hour ago and asked us all to leave in her loud voice. Then she locked us out of the basement. Something's wrong, Ollie. She was so still and quiet like she was that time after the Doctor told her she had to stay off work, remember?"

He certainly did and hearing that only knotted the worry in his chest that much tighter.

"I'll talk to her." He assured Thea before striding towards the basement door. He tried the code but it was useless, she really had locked them out, so he tried banging on the door. "Felicity, it's me. Open the door."

Luckily she heard him because a few seconds later the door clicked open and he was running down the foundry stairs. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Nothing looked different than the hundreds of other times he had come down there to find her sitting in her chair facing her computers. There'd been that one time in the beginning when she'd locked him in, but never had she locked anyone out.

"Felicity…" He made his way towards her chair but stopped several feet away unsure of himself in a way only she could make him. Past experience with Felicity had taught him the only way to get information out of her was to apply just the right amount of pressure, especially when she was still and quiet like she was now.

She swiveled around in her chair to meet him and he instantly saw she'd been crying. And a lot because her face was puffy and swollen and even with the distance between them and her glasses on he could see the whites of her eyes were a bright shade of red. Ever so slowly she stood up and walked towards him.

"You missed it." Her voice was anything but calm. She continued towards him until she was close enough to poke him in the chest with her finger. "You missed it."

Oliver frowned, clearly confused. She'd known he wasn't going to be there for the appointment, she'd known he was going to be helping Barry, and she'd encouraged him to go. Suddenly the story Diggle had told him about a pregnant Lyla and her not speaking him for days after returning from a mission flooded his mind. Was that was this was about? Was this a hormonal reaction to him being gone?

"You missed it!"

"Felicity…"

"No, you don't get to do that, you don't get to go all "Felicity" on me and expect everything to be fine because it's not. Nothing about this is fine."

Now he was seriously confused. "What is going on?" When she moved to poke him in the chest again, he captured her hand with his. "The truth please."

"You did this. You did this to me."

"Did what?"

"Don't yell at me," she replied hotly, tugging and pulling trying to release her hand from his.

"I'm not yelling."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm…" Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again. "Felicity, you're scaring me."

"Good. You should be scared. You should be very very scared."

Her words stilled him, worried him. He didn't even notice she'd managed to untangle her hand from his and now she was pacing back and forth in front of him making him dizzy.

"I don't know what we're going to do now. I mean, one was bad enough, but now…" She continued to pace mumbling to herself about one and two and not making any sense to him. As quickly as she'd started she came to an abrupt stop in front of him. "What are we going to do?"

The Felicity he knew never freaked out. And the woman in front of him was most definitely freaking out.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is we'll get through it, just like we've gotten through everything else." He kept his voice soft and as gentle as possible knowing deep down that this what was she needed from him at that moment.

"Two."

"Two…It's a number, comes after one."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you seriously making a joke right now? Because nothing about any of this is funny."

"I don't even know what _this_ is."

"There are two!"

"Two what?"

"Two!" She yelled then pointed to her belly. "Two. There are two!"

"Two…" Two plus belly pointing plus freaking out, his brain was finally putting the pieces together. Shocked at the possibility of what she was saying, Oliver took a step back. When she spoke he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Two Sweet Peas."

"How…How is that possible?" His voice was gruff and he could barely hear himself speak over the roaring in his ears.

In front of him Felicity began pacing again while she talked, loud and fast, arms flying spouting words like uterine size and EDD, high HRG levels and morning sickness, dizygotic and monozygotic. None of it made any sense to him. The only thing he'd heard and understood was two Sweet Peas.

Not one baby, but two.

"Oliver….Oliver!"

The snapping of her fingers brought him back to the present. "Hmmm….what?"

"I was asking if you wanted to see the picture, but perhaps you should sit. You don't look too steady." He looked at her then, eyes skeptical and wary standing before him, her tablet clutched in her hand like a lifeline.

"I'm…," he cleared his throat, "I'm fine. And yes, I want to see." He needed to see.

Felicity tentatively held out her tablet to him which confused him because no one ever touched it but her. But he didn't question it instead taking it and seeing absolutely nothing because the screen was off.

"Felicity?" He flipped the tablet over showing her the blank screen.

"Oh, sorry it must have timed out." She took it back and he watched her do her swipe thing but she held back before handing it to him. "I'd feel better if you sat down." Using her head she gestured toward her chair. He compromised and chose the edge of his work table to lean against instead. "Stubborn, pigheaded…" she muttered under her breath but he still heard her and for the first time since he'd arrived he felt himself trying to smile. This was more like the Felicity he knew and loved.

She came over to stand beside him and slowly passed the tablet over to him. What he saw surprised him because the picture on the screen was a yellowish brown colour, not the black and white static looking thing of the previous scans, plus the definition, the clarity. was incredible.

And of course there were two. Just as she'd said. Two heads, two bodies, four arms, four legs, two noses, four eyes… He drank in everything completely and utterly awed by what he saw.

"This is…"

"I know, right?" There was a happiness creeping back into her voice that calmed him more than anything.

"But how? I mean, you had scans, why didn't the Doctor see this before now?"

"I was angry at first too," she replied. Had he sounded angry? "I mean, how do you miss something like this? Then after a while I started blaming myself as if somehow I should have known."

"Felicity, no. Don't do that." He turned and gazed at her softly.

"I know, I know…" She sniffed and he saw her wipe away a tear, but her small smile stayed in place. "Finally I came to the only logical conclusion and since it was my last thought before the reality of all this hit me, I knew it had to be the right answer."

"And what's that?"

She smiled at him fully. "It's all your fault."

His eyebrows shot up into his forehead and he smiled back at her ruefully. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. If it weren't for your Mighty Mouse sperm escaping the condom in the first place, which we've never talked about but really, how else did this happen, my egg wouldn't have been so excited and split in two."

Felicity never failed surprise him and he was so amazed by her statement that he didn't know how to respond at first. But the smile that had been trying to emerge came through and that seemed to be all the answer she needed.

"No reason to deny it. As I said it's all your fault."

"Okay then."

"So you admit that it's your fault?"

"Sure."

And why wouldn't he take the blame if she continued to smile at him like that, her eyes filled with so much love it made his heart ache in response.

"Oh! I forgot to show you the best part." Felicity leaned over his arm and tapped the center of her tablet bringing the still image to life. The tiny arms suddenly began to move, the heads wiggling around, legs flailing. "4 Dimensional ultrasound," she explained. "Dr. Rivers sent me to a clinic here in Starling that does them. He said it was the only way to confirm or deny the chance of multiples. Of course I had to pay extra for the 4D scan and even more to bribe the tech to email me the file before I left the clinic, but it was worth it. Don't you think?"

Looking at the moving image on the screen he noticed all the things he hadn't seen the first time – the babies were chest to back, one behind the other and the one in back appeared to be kissing the top of the other one's head. Also the video showed the first one's mouth suddenly open, arms stretching, before closing again. The baby had yawned.

"Amazing isn't it?" He nodded unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. "And see how one is behind the other? The technician said that was most likely why the second one never appeared on the previous ultrasounds. She was hiding, stealth mode the guy called it."

"She?" That word caught his attention and he focused on Felicity's face again.

Felicity laughed. "Caught that did you? Yes, she. Both of them. Two girls and identical, hence my egg splitting comment."

"Girls…"

"You'd better prepare yourself because you're going to spend the rest of your life surrounded by women."

Oliver handed Felicity back her tablet so as to free his hands and kiss her thoroughly, her face trapped between his hands. Just like he'd been wanting to do since walking down the foundry stairs.

When he released her mouth, he moved forward leaning his forehead against hers.

"O-Oliver…" she stammered.

"There is nowhere else I'd want to be."

Fresh tears began to form in her eyes and he could see her trying to keep them from spilling out. "Can we go home? It's been a really long day and I just want to crawl into bed. With you."

It had been over a week now since she'd taken to calling the loft home and it thrilled him.

"Sure." He held out his hand and she shifted her tablet to her other hand so she could take his. "Roy, Jerry &amp; Laurel can handle anything that comes up tonight."

Felicity frowned up at him. "Isn't Roy tired after two days in Central City helping catch a Metahuman?"

"The kid slept the entire way home," Oliver grumbled.

Felicity laughed. "When are you going to give him a break?"

"He's part of the team, isn't he?"

"Roy's a good kid with a good heart. And he loves your sister."

"Yeah, well…."

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Just let me grab my purse and we can go."

Oliver let go of her hand and walked over to the staircase. "I hope you're prepared for the inquisition upstairs. You had them all pretty worried. Even Laurel."

He watched her put her purse on her shoulder and start walking towards him. "They wouldn't leave me alone when I arrived. It was all questions, questions, questions…So I did the only thing I could think of."

"Was it necessary to use your loud voice?"

She stopped mid-stride and put a hand on her hip. "I asked nicely."

Oliver smirked at her, this amazing woman who stood before him. "I don't think they saw it that way."

The hand came off her hip. "Whatever."

Oliver moved aside to let her pass and lead the way up the stairs. He noticed how tentative she was going up in her heels and remarked, "Maybe you should consider not wearing heels."

Felicity stopped on the stairs and looked at him with narrowed eyes over her shoulder. "Do I tell you to stop wearing leather?" When he didn't respond she continued up the stairs and he followed right behind her, out the door and into the center of the club where six people were anxiously waiting.

Oliver wasn't surprised to see Lyla occupying one of the bar stools. It was just like John to think about what Felicity might need in that moment and if there had been something wrong with the baby, it made sense to have the only person any of them knew who'd been pregnant before, to be there for her.

Lyla slipped off her stool and moved towards Felicity. "Johnny called and said there might be something wrong." Felicity smiled at the A.R.G.U.S. agent's concern and reassured her she was fine. "And the baby?"

Felicity turned to look at him, her eyes asking him what she should say, how she should tell them.

"Show them. It's the easiest way."

The tablet was still clutched in her one arm and she did her magic swiping thing again and from where he was standing to the side of her, Oliver saw the electronic device come to life with the ultrasound picture.

Suddenly the team left the bar and gathered around Lyla. And the questions came fast and furious.

"What's going on?" Lyla asked.

"Is Sweet Pea, okay?" Jerry questioned.

"What the hell took you guys so long we've been dying up here waiting to know what's going on?" Thea bellowed.

"Everything okay, man?" Diggle asked, concerned.

"Please tell me it's a girl." Laurel said.

Felicity held her free hand up silencing them all (except Roy who was surprisingly quiet). Once everyone had stopped talking she turned the tablet around and passed it to Lyla. Everyone moved closer trying to see what it was that Diggle's wife was looking at with wide startled eyes.

"Is that?...Are those?..."

"Yup," Felicity replied.

Lyla was so stunned that she didn't notice her husband take the tablet from her. Oliver watched as his friend stared at the small screen before his eyes, wide and startled like his wife's, snapped up to meet Oliver's gaze.

"Oh, man…"

Thea, frustrated with not knowing what was going on, snatched the tablet from Diggle's hands. "Blood before bro's, okay? I've been waiting forever to find out what all the drama's about and…." His sister's voice trailed off and he watched as her brow furrowed in thought and he saw the moment realization dawned and she gasped, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my GOD!" The last "Oh my God" came out as part squeal, part screech, part scream. Oliver heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the back and he imagined his sister's reaction had startled one of the stock room guys and now she would be down a case of liquor.

Shocked but happy with a wide smile on her face, Thea thrust the tablet at Jerry, who'd been standing beside her trying to get a good look, before launching herself at Felicity. "Two! I get two nieces or nephews!" She squealed jumping up and down with Felicity attached to her. Suddenly Thea pulled back and regarded Felicity with wariness. "Wait, is it niece or nephew?"

"Girls. And they're identical."

Thea sagged in relief, puzzling both him and Felicity. "Oh thank goodness. I really didn't want to have to return all the girl clothes I'd bought."

Felicity laughed and Oliver wondered where his sister was hiding the stuff because he certainly hadn't seen her traipsing through the loft with bags of baby clothes.

"Step aside, Queen. It's my turn to hug the pregnant lady," Jerry said pulling Thea aside so he could do as he'd said, hug Felicity. "Always were an overachiever, weren't you 'Lissy. You couldn't have just one you had to go all the way and dazzle us all with your brilliance and make two."

Felicity laughed at her friend and Oliver could hear her sniffing which meant she was most likely crying again. "I'm only sorry it wasn't a boy, Jerry."

Jerry pulled back from her and Oliver could see he was holding back tears himself. "Hey, why do you say that?"

"Because I wanted to call him Thomas Christopher after Oliver's friend and your nephew."

Oliver looked over at Felicity, surprised because this was the first he was hearing of it. "You did?"

"You did?" Jerry echoed.

Felicity nodded. "Of course I did," she said to Oliver. "Was there every any doubt what the name would have been if it had been a boy?" She turned her gaze towards Digg and added, "Actually I would have wanted to call him Thomas Christopher Johnathan Queen after the three most important men in my life."

Oliver was grateful at that moment for Felicity's had that had reached out and grasped his while she was talking because he could feel his throat tightening and he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone by having his eyes well up with tears.

Jerry smiled softly at Felicity. "It would have been a great name, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Jerry let go of Felicity and turned to Oliver and for a second he wasn't sure if Jerry was going to hug him or kiss him or what. But it certainly wasn't what he said next. "Way to go, stud."

Felicity laughed at her friends comment and playfully hit Jerry on the arm. "Leave the man alone, Jerry. He's been through a lot in one day."

"But it's so much fun, 'Lissy," Jerry chuckled and winked at Felicity.

"Is it my turn now?"

Oliver looked away from Jerry and Felicity to see Laurel standing expectantly behind them. Jerry stepped aside allowing Laurel through.

"Congratulations," she said to Felicity, her face smiling and genuinely happy, something for which Oliver was extremely thankful for.

"Thanks, Laurel."

"And did I hear you say they're both girls?" Felicity nodded and Laurel's smile got wider and brighter and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, Ollie," she said gleefully. "There is a God and she looks after her own." Laurel patted him on the arm before she sauntered away.

Oliver had the feeling that it wouldn't be first time he would be hearing a comment about his having girls given his past history with women. And he was sure it wouldn't the only time he would hear it from Laurel either.

"Something to say, Roy?"

Oliver swung his eyes away from Laurel's retreating back to find Roy standing in front of Felicity. Despite the way Oliver teased and tormented the kid, Felicity was right, he did love his sister. And over the weeks Felicity had spent at the loft incapacitated with sickness he had watched Roy get closer to her and now Oliver believed they shared an almost brother/sister type of relationship.

"I kept telling Thea you were too big for how far along you were."

Felicity gasped and looked at him annoyed. "Roy Harper have you been telling people I'm fat?"

"Just Thea and your Mom."

The kid really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"You talked to my Mother about me?"

Roy shrugged. "It's no big deal, Blondie. She asked me at brunch what I thought of you having Oliver's kid while we were waiting for our omelettes to be made."

"She did what?" Felicity screeched.

Oliver thought it best to step in and diffuse the situation before Felicity got upset. Because he really didn't want her getting upset again.

"Hey," he said, leaning in to cup Felicity's elbow. "Why don't we head home? I'm sure Roy and the others can take of anything that comes up tonight. Right, Roy?" Oliver pinned the younger man with a look that said he'd better think twice before arguing.

"Oh, man," Roy moaned, obviously not getting message. "We just got back from two days battling a Metahuman. Shouldn't that earn me a day off?"

"No," Oliver growled. "It does not."

"Fine," Roy grumbled. "Congrats anyways, Blondie." He leaned in and gave Felicity a hug despite the narrow-eyed look she wore on her face. "And do me a favour, will you? Let grumpy guts here get some sleep tonight? We wouldn't want him falling asleep on rooftops again."

Roy walked off, a satisfied smirk on his face letting Oliver know he had overheard his and Diggle's conversation in the van.

The kid was so dead.

* * *

**I only hope people are still reading this story after this chapter... :/**


	24. House of Cards

**A/N: Hello? Is anyone there? Did anyone think I was dead? Nope, sorry to disappoint but I'm back. First off, my apologies to everyone who has been following this story so far and the long (way too long) extended time since the last chapter (Has it really been three and a half months?) Secondly, my sincerest and deepest thank you's to all of you who left amazingly kind words on the last chapter. I know realistically making Felicity pregnant with twins was a real stretch but it wasn't completely impossible so I took a chance and hopefully it will pay off. But I honestly am blown away by the number of people who are still reading this. I mean, let's face it, I am far away from a good writer period and mediocure at best in this fandom. So if anyone out there is still reading this, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**This would not be possible without the help, support and amazing friendship of misspsycho24. I owe this all to her.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and I'm also on Tumblr and Twitter with the same username as **

**Takes place after 3x12…My version of the future. I am my own Beta. All mistakes are mine.**

**Last time on Expectations...** Felicity and Oliver were living (and sleeping) together at Thea's loft. While Oliver, Diggle &amp; Roy were in Central City helping Barry, Felicity went to the Doctor (her twenty week check up) only to discover she was pregnant with identical twin girls.

* * *

At 26 weeks Felicity and Oliver's life had become a constant parade of Doctor's visits, sonograms, blood work, and measurements. The health care professionals all told them that while issues could arise with one baby, two required a new level of scrutiny. And carrying two meant restrictions, requests, and strongly worded suggestions.

Absolutely no travelling after 22 weeks - translation; no accompanying Team Arrow to Central City and no going to London for business (despite Felicity's pleas to the Doctor). In other words no leaving the city limits.

No added stressors. For Oliver this meant keeping Felicity as far away from Arrow business as possible. For Felicity this meant Oliver not getting stabbed, shot at, maimed, arrested, or anything that could cause him to no longer be of this earth. They were still negotiating this. Some days she won, others he convinced her to stay at the loft.

Plenty of rest. And despite what Felicity claimed, napping during work meetings did not count. Many days she stayed back at the loft while temporary-replacement-but-he-was-sure-would-never-be-temporary-replacement Jerry filled in on the team running the comm's and searches. Not that she didn't call and check up on how things were going on an hourly basis.

Large quantities of fluids, particularly water. Felicity now had four bottles (two at work and two at home) filled and chilled with filtered water and the bar-sized fridge installed in her office (thanks to Jerry) also contained several decaffeinated beverage choices along with yogurt and other healthy snack options.

Increased vitamin intake. Felicity was already downing a collection of horse pills each and every day but as of two weeks ago she was told to double her Vitamin D and calcium intake. Much to her annoyance.

No strenuous exercise (including sex). With her basketball-sized belly and what she lamented as a permanent penguin waddle (Oliver constantly reassured her she was beautiful – and she was) Felicity wasn't interested in much physical exertion so outside of her five block walk to work and back and climbing the stairs at the loft and Verdant, she was fairly immobile. Although recently, with the Doctor's permission, she'd begun doing yoga stretching with Thea in the mornings. Oliver had learned to stay out of the living room during their exercising because the sight of Felicity's yoga pants stretched over her ass was tortuous. Especially when he couldn't carry her off to bed and worship it in private.

And last but certainly not least, prepare. Prepare for everything and anything.

The books and the websites, the articles and blogs all warned about the potential hazards of the multiple pregnancy on mother and baby – preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, anemia, premature labour, premature birth, low birth weight, extended stays in the NICU. And so on and so on. And because more than half of all twin pregnancies were born at 37 weeks or earlier (and most by C-section), they recommended parents-to-be have everything needed by week 30 – including the nursery set up and a bag packed and by the door for a (possible) extended hospital stay.

At 26 weeks Oliver and Felicity had no plan to pack a bag, no ideas on the nursery, and other than some clothes bought by an overexcited Aunt-to-be and her partner in crime and the babies future godfather, there wasn't a pacifier between them.

It wasn't for lack of trying on his part that was for sure.

Each time Oliver brought up the subject of a permanent home for them and the babies, Felicity changed the subject and began talking about the weather.

"Should I take an umbrella with me to work? What if it starts raining cats and dogs on the way there? I already resemble a beached whale and I don't want to look like a wet one too."

Each time Oliver brought home paint samples for the nursery she asked if Thea was redecorating.

"I can't see that shade of pink in Thea's room, do you? I mean, it's nice and all but a little kiddy-ish even for her."

Each time Oliver sent her an email with links to more family-oriented car options she called him back asking what he was making for dinner.

"We're starving so it had better be good. And with lots of gravy."

Next to pickles and McDonald's French fries and Brussels sprouts, gravy was Felicity's favourite food. At least for the past it had been.

The food cravings were difficult enough without Felicity deciding two weeks ago (and in the middle of the night no less) that she couldn't live without a Super-Size Fry from McDonald's.

"Oliver, please?" She had begged that first time, her eyes wide and oh so very blue. And when he hadn't gotten out of bed fast enough she had batted those same eyes at him, rubbed her belly with both hands and said, "You owe me."

So off he'd gone and the smile on her face when she'd opened the bag and inhaled the grease and salt was worth the 2:00 a.m. sleep interruption and the fifteen minute wait at the drive-thru (because they had to make a fresh batch of fries).

After the third time in four days it had gotten monotonous. The kid at the drive-thru knew him by name and he'd started sneaking a few fries from the bag on the ride back to the loft. Two days later his name had appeared in the Starling City gossip page along with a grainy photo of him shoveling fries in his mouth. The caption underneath had read, "Queen eating for two"?

"I knew it! I knew there were less fries than there should have been." Felicity had turned full-on narrow eyes at him and poked him in the chest. "Fry thief! How could you deprive your children like this?"

It didn't matter how much he'd tried to explain about it only being a few fries, or how he'd tried to rationalize it by saying he was allowed to be hungry, the conversation ended with tears (on her part) and frustration (on his part) and a demand that if he couldn't keep his hands off her fries then she would find someone else to service her.

Of course the conversation had to happen in the Arrow cave with the entire team listening in. Oliver had been forced to endure Digg's chuckling and Roy's ribbing all night long.

"Oliver, what did I tell you man," Digg had sighed. "Never steal a pregnant woman's food."

None of it mattered because Oliver had since been deemed untrustworthy when it came to middle of the night food runs and had been replaced by none other than Roy.

Deep down Oliver knew he should feel bad, he did steal Felicity's fries thereby causing this drama and strife not to mention depriving the woman carrying his children of her craving, but it was hard to have sympathy for bleary-eyed Roy when he came trudging into their bedroom with the take-out bag. The kid did learn from Oliver's mistakes though and bought his own fries.

So Roy quickly became Felicity's nighttime food buddy. And it wasn't always McDonald's fries. Some nights it was jam sandwiches with pickles. Others it was raw snow peas and cucumbers on crackers. But it was always eaten in their bed and by both of them. Roy would eat whatever it was Felicity wanted and between the two of them they made enough crumbs to keep a colony of ants fed for an entire year. Consequently Oliver had been forced to change the sheets on a daily basis. After two weeks and a particularly harrowing incident involving Oliver finding Roy in bed beside him snoring one morning instead of Felicity, he'd put his foot down.

"From now on the only man bringing you food at night will be me."

He'd stalked away before he'd lost his resolve knowing she would start crying, only to turn back when he heard the telltale signs of her sniffing back tears. Hours later, the tears had been wiped away and they were curled up in bed, Felicity with her fries (courtesy of him and all accounted for) and him with an apple.

Felicity seemed generally happy despite the late hour (which was mainly due to the fries) so Oliver decided to try his luck and broach the subject of their living arrangements. Again. Before when he had asked he had done so directly and with little subterfuge. So far it hadn't worked. Time for a new approach.

"Ever given any thought to living in the suburbs?"

His question was met with dead silence so he waited a couple of beats before eyeing her sideways only to find her frozen still, a fry paused halfway to her (open) mouth.

He pressed on. "Perhaps a nice house with a yard. Something, you know, fenced in so the kids could play."

Time ticked on and it felt like eons had passed before she finally responded with a croaked, "Don't you like living here?"

He sighed, exasperated that yet again his attempts to talk about things, important things, had fallen on deaf ears. "Felicity…."

"No, I'm sorry but I don't understand this sudden fascination you have leaving the loft. I mean, it's close to work, not too far from the foundry, it has amazing views of the city…"

"…and we're living with my sister, and for all intents and purposes, her boyfriend…."

"….the security in this building is tight, and I should know because I try to hack into it on a regular basis…."

"…..living with sister and boyfriend…"

"…and I love the kitchen downstairs."

"You don't cook!"

"And your point is?"

Oliver briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to negotiate with terrorists. "My point is we should have a place of our own. A place for our own family."

Felicity's brow furrowed in that way he (usually) found adorable. "But Thea and Roy are family."

It took considerable effort on his part not to get angry, to keep his frustration and self-control under, well control, and even after minutes of calm breathing, Oliver realized he was going about this the wrong way. What he needed to do was look her in the eye, and face this head on. No matter the outcome.

With great care so as not to disturb her maternity pillow or the million other pillows she had placed just so around her, Oliver repositioned himself so he could speak to her directly. "Why, Felicity? Why are you so intent on staying here?"

The lenses of her glasses did nothing to obscure the brilliance of her eyes or the intelligence that normally lay behind them. But it was the part of her bottom lip trapped between her perfect small teeth and the brief flash of panic that crossed her face that finally led Oliver to believe that her reluctance to talk or make plans wasn't about him but about her.

"Hey…" Reaching out he cupped both cheeks of her face in his hands, cradling the softness of her against the roughness of himself. "Talk to me Felicity. You promised, remember?"

Ever so slightly her head moved, nodding, and entwined as they were they moved as one.

"Okay, so talk to me," he said softly, his fingers suddenly wet from the tears trickling out the corners of her eyes. It was something he had been doing a lot of lately – tear wiping.

"You wouldn't," she began, fighting back the tears, "understand."

"Then help me to understand."

"You couldn't – "

"_Make_ me understand."

"This is home," she whispered. "The only one I've ever really had." Oliver was confused and it must have shown on his face because she continued. "Ever since my Father left me – or us, my Mom and me – I'd never had a real home. Mom was always working and I know she did what she had to, to take care of us both. And she did the best she could. But it wasn't a home. It wasn't a _family_." Felicity's hands wrapped around his wrists, pressing his hands even further into her cheeks, trapping him. "Do you understand?"

Could Oliver understand how a Father's abandonment had shaped Donna &amp; Felicity Smoak into the strong and independent women they were today? Yes. Could he understand the desire, no _need_, for a connection to someone and something? Yes. Could he understand how Felicity had come to think of the loft as home, as Roy and Thea and the rest of the team as family? Yes.

Because for him, they were his family. His Mom and Dad had both sacrificed themselves so he could live. Tommy was gone. Sara too.

He would always have Thea. Nothing and no one would ever be able to take away the bond him and his sister had. Diggle understood. His brother may not be alive, but he'd always have that connection to Andy. Jerry had a sister, Laurel too had the experience plus she had her Father unlike the other Team Arrow members.

Felicity, Roy and Lyla were the alone people, the forgotten ones who had little or no blood relations. The ladies had their mother's but Roy was utterly alone.

Did Oliver understand why the loft was home – family – to her? Yes he did.

"I do understand." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "But we should consider a space of our own." When her mouth opened to dispute him he rushed to add, "At some point."

She nodded, her lip caught yet again between her teeth. He fought the urge to groan because it turned him on so much when she did that. "You know," she replied tentatively. "I did some research and there's a unit right below us that's available."

That surprised him. "Oh?"

"And I spoke with the landlord last week and there's been no interest in it yet." She huffed out a breath and smiled tentatively. "I know I said here is home – and it is – but we'd only be one floor away from Thea and Roy. And Jerry's looking at moving closer to downtown and Diggle and Lyla are – "

Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, desperate to silence her ramblings if only so he could soak in what she'd said. She'd said we. We, as in a unit, as in him and her and – wait.

He pulled back, breathing hard despite the fact he was sitting. "Wait, when you say we you mean…."

Her brow knitted together, a look of annoyance on her face. "You and me. Honestly Oliver, sometimes you ask the strangest – umph!"

For a second time he cut off her words with his lips. And they tasted sweeter than ever before.

Later that night, with him clinging to the edge of their king-size bed and her sprawled out beside him snoring loudly, he replayed her words in his head and Oliver fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

She'd said we.


	25. Talking Body

**To everyone who has read and is continuing to read this, my deepest thanks and heartfelt appreciation.**

**For all the Kudos and to those of you who took the time to leave encouraging and positive feedback, I bow to you in awe.**

**For the positive comments reinforcement, I send my love.**

**For my friend and co-conspirator misspsycho24, this couldn't be possible without you.**

** Something a little different... an entire chapter of just a conversation (dialogue only) between Oliver and Felicity. It will never be of the same quality as the amazing CheerUpLovely 's dialoge fics, but I gave it my best shot. I hope someone else enjoys this as much as I did writing it.**

**For your reference... Canon compliant until 3x12. Takes place 1 and a half years after that episode. Felicity is pregnant after one night in the lair with Oliver.**

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**At 27 weeks pregnant with the twins, Felicity can't sleep and neither can Oliver. Conversation and hilarity ensue.**

* * *

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No. Too wired after taking down a gang of drug dealers earlier."

"How'd that go?"

"The usual, we tracked them down, they played dumb, they shot at us, Digg and Laurel cornered them, I tied them up and delivered them to Lance. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ugh…I miss it."

"I know. We miss you too…If it makes you feel any better."

"Not really, but thanks for trying."

"Anytime."

"How's Jerry coping?"

"He's okay…a little too chatty on the comm's but we're…working through it."

"I probably should have warned you about that before offering him up as my replacement…My very temporary replacement."

"He wants a codename."

"What?"

"I told him he could have one."

"Wha…Why? I've been on the team for four years – an original member actually – and I don't have a codename. Neither does Digg."

"I only gave him one to keep him quiet. Thea was threatening to put an arrow in him if he didn't stop jabbering in her hear earlier."

"Oh well if I knew that's all it took I would've babbled non-stop until you gave me one. What name did you give him?"

"Cathy."

"Oh boy…I bet he loved that."

"Yup. I told him that in no way was it a comment on his sexual orientation but because he reminded everyone of a Chatty Cathy doll."

"Poor Jerry…"

"The strange thing was, he was so proud of himself."

"Because he got to sit at the cool kids table, Oliver. Don't you see? Jerry might seem confident and sure of himself, at times he can even be outrageous and seemingly flirt with everything in a pair of pants – "

"Don't I know it."

"But deep down he's still the kid who got picked on in school, the little boy who got beat up because he wasn't like everyone else, the teen who always wanted to eat with the cool kids. So as much as I want to be upset that – yet again – another new member of Team Arrow got a codename before me, I'm happy because I know how much it meant for him to get one, especially from you."

"I like Jerry I do, it's just…He cares for you, a lot, and that's what matters."

"He's so excited about being an Uncle."

"Believe me, I know. It's all he talks about."

"I get it all day at work. Yesterday I hid in the bathroom so I could eat a few gummy bears without getting a lecture from him about the benefits of healthy eating while pregnant with twins."

"You know you're not supposed to be eating that stuff."

"…"

"The Doctor said you need to limit your sugar intake to lower your risk of gestational diabetes."

"It was twelve gummy bears, Oliver. Not the big ones, but the itty bitty ones the size of my thumbnail. Twelve."

"I'll make you a nice kale smoothie in the morning."

"Over my dead body."

"It's good for you."

"So is exercise, but you don't see me doing that either."

"You said you liked kale."

"I did, I mean I do…..but after a while it gets…boring."

"Tomorrow I'll pack you some dried apricots to snack on."

"You're worse than Jerry. If I even _think_ about reaching for a Danish during a breakfast meeting he's tsk-tsking me and shooting me the same look you're giving me right now."

"We care about you, Felicity. And these two. We only want what's best for all of you."

"Look I get it, I do. But maybe you two could like, I don't know, give me some space to make choices for myself. If I want a Danish, I'll have a Danish, and if I want to eat a Big Belly Buster instead of the tuna salad sandwich you made me, then I will."

"When was that?"

"Ahh….can we forget I said that last part?"

"That wasn't canned Tuna, Felicity. It was pan-seared and baked in the oven with a demi-glaze before being hand flaked and mixed with homemade mayonnaise."

"I'm sure the homeless guy on the corner loved it."

"…"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I _love_ that you pack me a lunch every day, I do. But sometimes I get a craving and it takes control and I can't shake it…No matter how hard I try."

"It's…it's fine. I get it."

"Think of it as saving the city by night and unknowingly feeding the homeless of Starling by day."

"…I can't I say mad at you, can I?"

"…Well I _am_ cute…And kind of adorable."

"I love you all the more for it."

"…"

"So…what are you watching? Anything good on?"

"…"

"Felicity, are you crying?"

"…No…..."

"Why is your face wet?"

"I spilled my water."

"Down your face?"

"...yes…"

"…Seriously, that's worse than 'I ran outta sports bottles'"

"..."

"Why don't you go back to bed, try and get some sleep."

"Oh believe me I would if your kids weren't night owls."

"Suddenly they're my kids?"

"Anytime you want to become a seahorse and carry these two, be my guest."

"….Seahorse?..."

"Because with seahorses it's the males that carry the – haven't you seen Friends?"

"Is that a show?"

"Is that?…Seriously, I just can't with you right now…."

"Felicity…."

"Don't….don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say my name like that."

"Like what?"

"And stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That thing that irritates me."

"Smiling?"

"Yes, that."

"…"

"What no witty comeback?"

"…"

"Are you _crying_?"

"Absolutely not."

"Your eyes look suspiciously red."

"…it's stupid…"

"…"

"It just sorta hit me."

"…what?"

"I have a reason to smile."

"…Oh."

"Not the fake Ollie smiles, but a real smile."

"…"

"Because I'm happy."

"…happy…"

"You're crying again."

"…how am I supposed to react when you say things like that?"

"Felicity – "

"What did I just say about my name?"

"…wait…Two seconds ago you were crying and now you're mad?"

"Who said anything about being mad? Do I look mad to you? Do I?"

"Can I be honest?"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"You look mad."

"Please elaborate. How exactly do I look mad?"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"You know what, forget it…I think I'll go back to bed. Are you coming?"

"No."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"…"

"I thought you were going back to bed."

"I thought you promised to talk to me about what's going on."

"Nothing's going on."

"Uh huh…"

"Oliver…"

"…Felicity."

"STOP IT!"

"What's wrong? And don't say –"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing. The truth please."

"…"

"Fel – "

"Idon'tlikethewayyousaymyname."

"…can you repeat that?"

"I don't like the way you say my name."

"…huh."

"Happy now?"

"Not really, no."

"You got your answer, so nighty night."

"I'm not leaving now."

"…This isn't a challenge, Oliver."

"I beg to differ. Explain please."

"….."

"Felicity?"

"That! That right there!"

"What?"

"Fe-li-ci-ty...You draw it out, caressing me with each syllable."

"I don't say it like that."

"Oh, but you do. You do it all the time and lately it's driving me crazy."

"…"

"…"

"...Stop biting your lower lip… _That's _driving _me_ crazy."

"I drive you crazy when I do this?"

"MmmHmm…."

"…Does that make us even?"

"Not by a long shot, Smoak."

"Oh God…even my last name sounds sexy."

"Thea calls you Smoak all the time!"

"She says Smoak. You say _Smoak._"

"I…"

"Not the same thing."

"I don't understand. None of this makes sense…"

"Because I want nothing more than to slather you in chocolate syrup and lick you from head to toe!"

"…Oh…okay then…right."

"And when you go all 'Fe-li-ci-ty' and '_Smoak_' on me images of whipped cream cans and maraschino cherries invade my mind."

"…Alright then…I guess that ah…"

"And the Doctor said - "

"No sex."

"Right. No sex."

"…"

"…"

"So how long after…."

"Six weeks. Minimum."

"Right…so…"

"So…we wait."

"…"

"…"

"He didn't say we couldn't do other things though."

"…Oh…true….Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Ah…we've been busy?"

"Right…VP-ing and Vigilante-ing…"

"What do you say?"

"…What did you have in mind Mr. Queen?"

"Hmmmm…say that again….."

"_Mr. Queen_."

"Oh yeah…lean back and let me….oh yeah…..how do you always…smell…so good…."

"MmmHmm….Oliver…yes…right there…don't…stop…"

"….never…."

"Oliver…please…ow!"

"…So good…"

"Oliver!"

"What? What's wrong?...Did I hurt you?"

"….Ugh… I can't…my back…"

"I'm sorry, I – "

"Just help me up."

"…Is that better?"

"Much."

"Guess we're not too good at this."

"We just need to try a different position."

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Smoak?"

"Hmm…Okay this might work. You sit there…yes like that and I'll just sit on your lap…there we go. Better?"

"Mmmhmmm…Much. You?"

"Oh yes. I might have to shift around a bit…ah, there that's better. Let's do this."

"You know, this reminds me of that night in your computer chair."

"…Really? I thought we only had sex on the med table."

"You don't remember?"

"Yes of course I do…sort of…"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Sorry, nope…Still mostly a blur."

"Not even round three on the training mats when I came up behind you and – "

"Yeah nope…"

"The morning then. You must remember that."

"We didn't have sex that morning."

"I know that! I'm talking about when you ran out on me."

"….."

"Did you actually think we weren't going to talk about it?"

"Well I sorta figured at this point it was, well…water under the bridge?..."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"What would you like it to be?"

"…"

"Okay, I'm sorry I ran out on you."

"And?..."

"And I'm sorry I sort of ignored you for six weeks."

"And?..."

"And I'm sorry I pretended I wasn't at home when you knocked on my door."

"And?..."

"I'm sorry I ignored your calls."

"…"

"Oliver…"

"….I was freaked out that morning too…but if you had just talked to me instead of – "

"Talked? This from the man who _still_ hasn't talked about what happened to him the five years he was gone?"

"Felicity…"

"This is part where you listen to me. I haven't brought up what happened that morning because frankly I didn't feel it was necessary. I mean, so much has changed since then, and look where we are now. We're living together – sure it's with your sister, but we put an offer in on the place downstairs, and we have these two on the way. So I'm sorry if I hurt you, Oliver, but you're right… I was freaked out. Deep down I still am sometimes."

"I'll make you a deal…We can be freaked out together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"…I'd like that. You and me."

"You and me. Together."

"All four of us..."

"So…."

"If we're going to do this can we get on with it? My leg is starting to cramp."

"Come here, Ms. Smoak."

"….Mmmmm…"

"….oh yeah….I was right here before….just…behind…your ear…."

"Oh!...God yes….Ah huh…right there…"

"…Felicity….your skin…God….all day…"

"Mmm….Oliver…SO good….I - "

"…"

"…"

"Was that one of babies?"

"Did you feel that?"

"….."

"….."

"…That was a helluva kick…"

"Maybe if we're really really quiet they won't notice."

"Try again?"

"Absolutely."

"…"

"...hmmmmmmmm….."

"Shhhh…."

"Sorry…"

"…"

"….."

"Maybe it's their way of encouraging us?"

"Hey guys, give us a break, okay? I really need this so behave, please...What are you laughing at Queen?"

"You…talking to our kids…you're cute."

"Are we doing this or not?"

"Definitely doing. And definitely before you get angry again."

"Hey I take offense to - ….ohhh…ahhh…hmmmmm…."

"…..still….the best way…to….get you…to….stop talking…."

"…"

"…How can they be that strong already? They only weigh like two pounds."

"And already thwarting us. Doesn't bode well for the future, does it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could make for some interesting make-out sessions in the closet."

"I like the sound of that."

"You do, do you? Care for a preview?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

"….."

"Just ignore them."

"I haven't even touched you."

"Not sure what's wrong with them tonight. I mean, sure they kick almost all day but this is so much more than that."

"I could…..you know…get you off…."

"Oh?...that sounds…nice, but…"

"But what?"

"It's not a good idea right now."

"Huh? You were all for a demonstration two seconds ago."

"Yes, well…things have…ahem, changed…since then."

"If it's because of these two, I promise you they won't know what's going on until it's all over. And I can be quick."

"Oh God, don't say that… I'm one touch away from exploding like the 4th of July."

"Then let me show you the Star Spangled Banner."

"…rain check?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just…maybe now's not a good idea for you to be touching me, you know, down there…"

"What aren't you tell me?"

"Nothing! Geez…can't a girl keep something to herself."

"Promise me you're okay?"

"I'm A-OK."

"…So what now?"

"…So I don't really need you to touch me, you know, down there in order for this to work. If you just put your hands right here….yes that's it….and I'll just lean in and sorta move like this….Ah yes! Uh huh….oh God…feels so good and – "

"I can't get over how big you've gotten."

"…"

"….."

"Way to make a woman feel real special Oliver."

"No…NO! I wasn't talking about…I meant your breasts…your breasts have gotten so big."

"Don't get too attached. Before you know it I'll be back to wearing my B-cups."

"That's okay."

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"What's the 'huh' for?"

"Well, I always thought of you as a boob man."

"I was."

"But you're not anymore?"

"Nope. Turns out I'm more of an ass man."

"Oh…OH!"

"Actually, I think my hands would be put to better use back there…"

"OH!…I ahh…most definitely concur with that conclusion, Mr. Queen."

"Glad we see eye to eye on something, Ms. Smoak."

"…You keep….ahhh….pulling me like…Mmmmm...that and I'm…Oh yes…not going to…last long…"

"…that's the point…"

"…just a little more…that way…yes…YES!...OH YES!...Oh please, Oliver – "

"…"

"…"

"Felicity?"

"Oh frack…Oh no…"

"Did you just – "

"This is not happening to me."

"Come?"

"…"

"Felicity, talk to me."

"…I'm too embarrassed…"

"Because you came?"

"No, because…something else happened…by accident."

"…Ahh…am I missing something?"

"I peed myself…well technically you too, but…oh God…Kill me now."

"It's okay, Felicity. I'm sure it's…normal."

"Nothing about this is normal!"

"Shhh…it's alright. Like you said, it was just an accident."

"I'm so ashamed…"

"Hey…don't be, okay? You have nothing to feel ashamed about. If anyone's to blame it's these two."

"…You're right…"

"Don't sound so surprised. It does happen occasionally."

"No, I mean, you're right it is their fault….Did you hear that? It's all your fault...Oh sure _now_ you decide to behave. Well I've got news for you too, you're both grounded until you're eighteen. Got that?"

"Eighteen's a little excessive don't you think…okay maybe not."

"Stop questioning my parenting skills and help me up because I'm pretty sure I've lost all feeling in my one leg…Better yet, just role me to one side and I can get up by my – Hey! I said help me not carry me!"

"You said your leg was asleep."

"Did I say I couldn't walk? Did I say I needed you to carry me like some sort of cavemen? No, so put me down…Now!"

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well you're not!"

"I'm exhausted. This is exhausting."

"I'll be right back."

"Sure…I'll be right here….."


	26. I Put a Spell on You

**AN: A HUGE thank you to all who are still reading this monstrosity of a story. To all who reviewed, I thank you. To all who follow, you have my gratitude.**

**This is a small chapter that I ended sooner than planned because it just made sense. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Reviews feed my soul (and my muse) so if you enjoy this, please consider saying so. If you don't, I invite you to message me and tell me why.**

**As always all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

A family was not something Oliver Queen had ever considered. And "wanting" never even crossed his mind. His early childhood, spent mostly as an only child, had been carefree and completely without responsibility or the need to think of people other than himself. And by the time Thea came around he was beginning to think about things other than vanquishing mythical creatures with fake swords or pretending to be a superhero with Tommy.

When puberty had hit, it had hit hard and fast. Girls became his sole focus, and coupled with fast cars and alcohol they were a way of saving himself from the boredom created by familial responsibilities and the pressures of school.

A family never entered his consciousness.

Until a party in Central City and a one night stand with a girl resulted in a phone call four weeks later. The girl was pregnant.

"Ollie" had panicked, he hadn't been ready to be a father. There were schools to drop out of and parties to attend. Diapers and spit up and sleepless nights didn't fit into his plans. Money wasn't a problem, of course. He could give his kid anything and everything it needed.

Everything except himself.

What started with a phone call, ended it all with one just as quickly. One minute he was going to be a dad and the next he was free, the baby no more. After the relief had passed he'd been left with a surprising sense of disappointment. It had been stupid really. He hadn't wanted a kid so why the feeling of loss, the sense that he'd missed out on something.

When he drifted to the island, his thoughts drifted to the child that never was and he found himself wishing more than once that he or she had survived, wishing a piece of him could have lived on, something his Mother and Sister could have clung to in their grief.

By the second year on island he thought about it less and less. By the time he'd woken up in Hong Kong he was too deep in the darkness and the thoughts had become a faint memory.

It wasn't until years later and the birth of little Sara Diggle that a shift began in Oliver. It could've been the sight of woman he loved hovering near the newborn that had started it all or the simple fact that his best friend had found a way to balance the demands of hero work with a life and a family.

It had taken a sword through the chest, being kicked off a mountain and almost losing Felicity to a deranged gunman for Oliver to realize that denying himself a life wasn't something he was willing to do any longer. Sure, it took months of getting to know Felicity better as friends before he would've ever considered taking it further. Lucky for him a bottle of vodka and a dare by his sister had given him everything he never knew he wanted.

Stepping from the shower, Oliver reached for his favourite towel and thankfully found it exactly where he'd left it the night before. If he didn't manage to shower before Felicity, Oliver often found his towel wet and thrown in the laundry bin before he got a chance to use it. He got his own back though by leaving the towel he was forced to use on the bed (her side) while he dressed.

Oliver's revenge backfired on him when one night, after hours of patrolling the streets, he'd come home to find his side of the bed damp, probably caused by his towel laid perfectly under the covers, hiding and waiting for him.

He smiled and shook his head at the memory of Felicity quietly telling him he could lay in the damp all night or go sleep on the sofa where he belonged.

Despite the heavy amounts of steam clouding the bathroom mirror, Oliver caught a brief flash of his reflection and the stupid grin that etched either side of his mouth. What he'd said to Felicity last night was true – he was happy. Very happy. And regardless of not knowing where there were going to live, or how they were going to get around, or how they were going to take care of not one but two babies, he was a ridiculously and irrationally happy man.

After their pointed discussion last night, Oliver felt more at ease with Felicity and (if possible) more cemented in their relationship. She still had yet to say the words, three little life changing syllables, but it didn't change what he knew to be true in his heart.

She loved him. He could feel it.

And when the right time came, she would tell him.

As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words. And if that was true, Felicity loved him with every ounce of her soul.

Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, he returned to their igloo of a bedroom and fought off the chill he felt every time he entered the room. An overheating pregnant woman and a Starling City heat wave made for interesting times in the loft.

He'd hoped he would find her trying to get some sleep but instead Felicity was pacing beside the bed, her cell phone pressed to her ear, and dressed in her tank top and shorts.

"…Listen, any chance you could move the budget meeting to tomorrow _and _clear my schedule for the afternoon?..."

Oliver briefly wondered why she was re-arranging her day before reaching into the closet and pulling out the first thing he touched.

"Yeah, I'm here….Really? Great! You're the best, Jerry. What? Oh, Oliver and I are going shopping…"

They were?

His head snapped towards her. "We are?"

"Shhhh….What? No, not you Jerry. I was talking to Oliver. Yes, he just got out of the shower…Jerry? Are you there?"

Oliver pulled the shirt he'd plucked from the closet on only to find a stain on it that looked suspiciously like gravy. He sniffed. And it smelled a lot like gravy too.

"I think I lost him. Jerry? Jerry? Hello?"

The stained shirt quickly came off and found its way to the overflowing laundry hamper in the corner.

"…I can hear you breathing. Are you okay? Is it your asthma?"

He grabbed at another shirt only to pause. Digg had intended the shirt to be a joke after him and Felicity broke the news about the twins, so Oliver had regulated it to the foundry where he would use it on an emergency basis only. Somehow though, it was now hanging in his closet (or the small percentage of the closet that had been deemed his after Felicity had moved in).

"Jerry breathe…in…out…in…out..."

Oliver reached for a third shirt.

"Wear that one."

He looked at her, confused. Who was she was talking to?

"Yes, you," she said, pointing at the closet. "The shirt you were looking at. Wear that one today." The smile she flashed him was beyond bright – it was blinding. "For me?"

He glanced back at the shirt, the gift from John, then back at her. "I'm not wearing this in public, Felicity."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she sighed. "No, not you Jerry…yes Oliver…Why do you want to know what he's wear – I'm _not _telling you that, Jerry!"

He fingered the shirt she'd asked him to wear and he found himself torn. As much as he'd do anything for Felicity, there were limits. And this for him was skirting those limits.

"If not for me, then do it for them," Felicity pleaded, one hand rubbing her swollen belly to drive home her point.

Oliver sighed and gave in, pulling the black T-shirt over his head. The things he did for this woman he loved.

"Oh, Jerry, he's wearing the shirt Digg bought him. Yes, that's the one. It fits perfectly." She laughed into the phone, whatever Jerry said obviously delighting her.

They were going shopping… Should he wear the jeans he'd planned on or switch to the black cargo pants? He reached for the jeans.

"What was the name of that place you took me to once, the one with the amazing hot dogs?...Costco, that's it! Do you think I could remember that? Ugh, this pregnancy is effecting my brain and making me cuckoo."

Felicity moved, animated as always while on the phone and Oliver caught sight of himself in the mirror behind her. He tried very hard not to cringe. Could he really wear this in public?

"So I was thinking…now that my schedule is free and clear you might like to join us. Assuming you still have your membership."

With us?

"Oh, Oliver won't mind."

He wouldn't?

"Besides our transportation options are limited to a Ducati, a Porsche, and a Mini. None of which have enormous amounts of trunk space."

One of many reasons why Oliver had tried to get Felicity to think of purchasing a more family oriented vehicle these past seven weeks.

"Oliver can squeeze in the back of the Prius, not to worry."

Why did his bad knee suddenly start aching?

"Can you pick us up in say, an hour? Great! Thanks Jerry, you're the best." Felicity laughed. "Remember this when bonus time comes around? I might be persuaded to do that."

There was an exchange of goodbyes before Felicity hung up, unceremoniously dropping her cell to the bed. She glided across the room, stopping in front of Oliver, head titled exposing her throat. Her hair was still messy from sleep and the glasses normally perched high on her nose were slipping but what Oliver mostly took notice of was the face of serenity gazing up at him.

"You don't really mind, do you? I mean, I guess I should've asked you first about the whole shopping thing –"

"No, shopping's fine."

The head titled to the right which Oliver knew was Felicity's patented was-that-a-load-of-BS-or-what move.

"It is, really."

"But…"

Oliver sighed. How did he explain to this woman, this adorable creature carrying his children that it wasn't what they were going to do but with whom? And wearing this ridiculous shirt.

"It's Jerry isn't it?" Felicity frowned. "I thought you said you liked him."

"I do, it's just – look I gave him a codename."

"To shut him up."

"It's the thought that counts."

Felicity placed her palms on his chest and his skin absorbed what little heat radiated off them. "Is this really about Jerry or is it something you're not telling me?"

Perceptive as usual, Felicity had quickly figured out that his reluctance and lack of enthusiasm wasn't solely about her friend.

"It's just – " He stopped, unsure of his words and how to make her understand what it was he wanted to say. "Every morning you go to work. You spend the day with Jerry then you come home and by then I'm usually heading out for a night of patrolling the streets. Lately I'm lucky if I get to see you because most of the time you're fast asleep curled around that thing you call a pillow when I get home."

"It's a U-shaped _maternity_ pillow," she said, suddenly irritated, "and it's the most wonderful thing in the world. I wouldn't sleep at all if not for that thing I call a pillow."

Oh, he was more than aware of her attachment to the pillow (or the demented marshmallow as Roy affectionately dubbed it). More often than not, Oliver was regulated to the edge of their King sized bed because of it. Even after sex. When they'd been having sex.

A memory of last night's attempt at some sexy time came flooding back and he smiled despite the awkwardness and the effort of two little troublemakers to thwart them.

"What I'm trying to say is, I was hoping it would be just the two of us, you know, shopping for the little ones." With their height difference it was easy enough for Oliver to reach between Felicity's outstretched arms on his chest to lay his hands on her belly. "Soon it won't only be just us."

Her hands on his chest began massaging him with slow even circles. "Well I have this boss who doesn't make me work on the weekend so how about _we_ spend Saturday together – just the four of us – shopping for furniture."

He frowned. "Furniture?"

Felicity smacked him in the chest with her hand. "For the nursery."

"Oh," he said and slowly he felt his face stretch into the same grin he'd seen in the mirror earlier. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"I mean, goodness knows just _where_ this nursery will be. At this rate we'll be living in the foundry with the rats."

"Felicity…"

"Ugh, I know, I know… It'll work itself out."

"Yes," He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the end of her pert nose. "It will."

"Alright, you," she pulled back, but not before her hand connected with his chest again. Love taps, she liked to call them. "Jerry will be here in less than an hour and I have to create a miracle."

"You're always beautiful."

Felicity snorted. "You have to say that. But thank you."

"I mean it."

"Of course you do," she sighed, her words hinting at disbelief.

Felicity angled herself around him and padded from the room and Oliver considered it his opportunity to change shirts. She wouldn't notice, would she?

"And don't think of changing into something else." Her voice rang out from the bathroom. "You're wearing that shirt."

Oliver rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. The black T-shirt Digg had (jokingly) given him, mocked him in the mirror from across the room.

**I Make Twins**

**What's your superpower?**

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Short I know. Sorry about that. What did you think?**

**Next up: The three stooges - I mean Oliver, Felicity &amp; Jerry - head to Costco.**


	27. The Good, The Bad, and The Queen

**Happy Holidays! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Sickness, work and real life drama sort of took over my life.**

**I hope the wait was worth it! I would love to know what people think.**

**As always, a big thank you to misslittlepsycho24 for her never ending support and assistance.**

* * *

Riding in the back of cars wasn't a new experience for Oliver.

Over the years there'd been plenty of rides in the backs of limousines, Bentley's, even a Rolls Royce on a few occasions. There'd also been other activities in the back of said limos and Bentley's that involved riding of a different sort.

But scrunched into the backseat of a hybrid on a shopping expedition? That was a completely new experience for Oliver.

As promised Jerry had arrived on time, pulling his eco-friendly car to the curb where he proceeded to honk the horn and lean out the open window.

"Wanna ride, handsome?" Jerry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Behave, Jerry," Felicity admonished.

With her hand nestled in his Felicity tugged and together they walked around the car. With a bit of effort, she managed to wiggle her way into the passenger seat, leaving the space behind her for him to squeeze into.

Oliver had barely managed to get his door shut before Jerry was pulling away and into traffic.

The engine of the hybrid car barely made a sound as Jerry navigated out of downtown Starling and headed for the expressway. Oliver took notice of the scenery as they moved south and west, further and further away from the Glades to the nicer parts of what could only be described as suburbia. When they passed Pennytown he had to wonder just how far outside the city this place they were going to was until Jerry took an exit with a sign that said "Welcome to Bridlewood" and the car turned onto a street named Palomino.

Oliver turned away from the window when he felt a small warm hand on his knee. Felicity looked at him with concern from her place in the front seat. "Are you okay back there?"

He was far from okay. Locked as it were behind her seat, his bad knee screamed at him.

"MmHmm."

Her response was a head tilt coupled with a furrowed brow.

The sudden interest in shopping was something Oliver told himself not to question, but his mind wandered to last night's antics on the couch and he searched for a trigger that could explain Felicity's complete 180 degree turn around on shopping for the twins.

True, they'd finally cleared the air over the morning after and her disappearing act.

True, they'd attempted to find some much needed relief in each other but two little troublemakers had other ideas.

True, they'd finally fallen into bed together not long after and Oliver had managed to wedge himself in between her and her maternity pillow allowing her to use his body to cushion hers.

But he could still feel her reluctance to open up completely to him, to this new life they were faced with. Up until recently Oliver had put it down to her long hours at work coupled with the stress her pregnancy was putting on her body. But he was beginning to wonder if there was something deeper going on that she wasn't sharing.

The multitude of pregnancy books he's read all said it was common for women to start "nesting" before their third trimester. At 27 weeks and 5 days (over three weeks into the home stretch), Felicity showed no interest of wanting to purchase a throw pillow let alone a crib and now suddenly they were on their way to Costco and they had a date to go furniture shopping on Saturday.

It boggled his mind.

Oliver had been completely honest last night when he'd admitted to being freaked out and although their discussion had been focused on their night together in the lair, the end result of their shared passion had him feeling like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff with no safety net. Their relationship had turned on a dime – from deep friendship to a togetherness that left them breathlessly speeding away into the unknown on a train destined for who knew where.

But there was no one else he'd rather have at his side for the roller coaster ride. There was no one else he'd consider venturing into the world of parenthood with.

"Oh, look 'Lissy!" Jerry exclaimed. "A parking spot just for you."

Oliver craned his neck around Felicity's seat and through the windshield so he could see what had Jerry so ecstatic. There in front of the car was a parking sign attached to a wooden stake, not unlike the one's used for handicap parking. Only this one was pink with the side profile of a pregnant woman. The words above the picture said "Expectant Mother Parking".

"If this is a perk of driving you around you can consider me your personal chauffeur, Ms. Smoak," Jerry vowed.

He'd never seen a designated parking spot for pregnant women before.

"If I were you I wouldn't make promises you can't keep, Jerry," Felicity warned.

Oliver could have cared less if they were parked twenty feet or two hundred feet from the door, all he cared about was how good it felt to stretch his knee after unfurling himself from the backseat.

Felicity who had also managed to extricate herself from the car came towards him, placing a hand on his arm and regarding him with her concerned face. "Your knee?" He nodded. "I'll let you call shotgun for the way home."

Oliver shook his head. "I've been through worse experiences than being squeezed into the backseat of a car."

"And I'm sure you've done worse things on the backseat of cars," she teased.

Her remark conjured images in his head to a future time when he could do some of those things she was suggesting to her in the backseat of a car, and he smirked. The knowing smile he got in return told him she was thinking of a similar scenario.

"Are you two going to stand there all day having eye sex?" Oliver reluctantly tore his eyes from Felicity and shot Jerry a pointed look over the roof of the car.

Felicity chuckled and moved around the car to her friend, linking her arm with his. Oliver bit back a growl and followed the pair across the parking lot.

Once inside, Felicity stopped and untangled her arm from Jerry. "So here's how this is going to go," Felicity began. "Bathroom, food, and shopping in that order and yes Jerry I'm well aware that it's only," she paused pulling out her cell phone to check the time, "ten thirty in the morning but I'm a big girl and I am more than capable of taking care of myself so if I want to eat a hot dog this early in the morning then I will. In fact, I'll probably have more than one. Are we clear?"

Jerry sputtered, seemingly a bit taken aback by Felicity's proactive stance against his as yet unspoken objections to her dietary choices. "But 'Lissy, you know I only – "

"You only care about my wellbeing, I get it Jerry, I do. But it's my life and my choice. Are we clear?"

"'Lis – "

"Are we clear?"

Jerry sighed, deflated at having lost a battle he hadn't even started. "Crystal," he muttered.

"Good," she replied, obviously pleased with herself. "Now you," she pointed at Jerry, "can take him," her finger swung towards Oliver, "to get a membership while I go and empty my bladder for the tenth time this morning. I swear I will be thankful when these two stop using my bladder as a platform for the riverdance." Felicity turned and walked away, one hand resting on her belly, the other on her back, and Oliver couldn't stop the smile on his face. How he loved this woman whose guts and determination had seen him through so much.

"I assume you need this membership to shop here then?"

Jerry sputtered looking at Oliver like he was a visitor from another planet. "It's Costco!"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Oliver didn't understand why they were just standing around.

Suddenly, Jerry gasped. "Oliver Queen is a Costco virgin. Wow…Virgin and Oliver Queen. Three words I never thought I would use in the same sentence." Jerry walked away in the same direction Felicity had gone stopping after a few steps before turning back to Oliver. "Are you coming or not?"

Oliver grudgingly followed Jerry to a service counter where a young woman in a red vest informed them she would be right back before walking away to speak with a guy also in a red vest. The place was essentially a giant warehouse, stuff stacked to the rafters with bright, bright lights. His life as the Arrow had seen him in numerous warehouses of different sizes – some empty and some not so empty but all filled with evil and evil doers. This was his first experience shopping in one, and he would wait and see what all the excitement was about before passing judgement.

"So," Jerry leaned into Oliver. "What's up with the sudden desire to go shopping?"

Oliver shrugged. "Been asking myself the same thing. But I'm going with it because some progress is still progress."

"She doesn't know about, _the thing_, right?"

Oliver shook his head. The _thing_ was a surprise baby shower and keeping something that big a surprise from one of the smartest women on the planet was a colossally bad idea. And he'd said as much to Thea &amp; Jerry when they first told him of their plans.

"How is it you think she doesn't know?"

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Are you asking for my opinion because I thought I'd made my feelings clear? You and my sister are nuts."

"And Donna. Don't forget Donna."

How could he possibly forget Felicity's mother who made the tenacious trio complete. Oliver had also tried to reason with Donna about the absurdity of the plan via text and when that hadn't worked, he'd resorted to phone calls all of which invariably ended with her crying tears of joy and making him promise to take good care of her one and only baby girl.

Oliver started to comment yet again on the subject when the lady in the red vest returned to the counter. "Hi there. How can I help you today?"

The name tag said "Becky" and she'd been a member since 2012.

Jerry spoke up and answered. "My friend here would like a membership."

Becky smiled, her gaze shifting from Jerry to Oliver. Her brow crinkled and her eyes narrowed in that universal sign of recognition. It was clear she was trying to determine why Oliver looked familiar to her.

"Okay, sure. Which membership were you interested in – Gold, Business or Executive?" She pointed to the large sign on the wall behind her.

Oliver frowned, not knowing (or caring) about the difference. Jerry sensed Oliver's confusion and answered for him, "Executive."

Becky asked questions and Jerry answered on Oliver's behalf while he stood at the counter, mute until he was asked for his ID to which he pulled out his driver's license and slid it across the counter.

Oliver's days of being recognized as a billionaire playboy were more than long gone but his name wasn't. His name was still identifiable to the residents of Starling City and beyond. So if Oliver thought his name wouldn't spark some recognition with Becky he was wrong. He'd already sensed her reluctance that he wasn't just another unknown face in a city of them.

Becky fingered his ID, her eyes flickering over the information as her fingers moved towards her computer terminal but they halted before they hit a single key. Oliver watched as her eyes and smile grew wide in unison before she let out a gasp.

"Ollie Queen! I can't believe I almost didn't recognize you." Becky's words coupled with the use of his pre-island nickname quickly formed a pit in Oliver's stomach. He frantically searched his memory for any trace of her. With her long straight dark hair, wide brown eyes and slightly upturned nose, she resembled far too many women (Laurel included) from his less than pristine past.

She was openly and unabashedly staring, waiting for an epiphany from him at any moment. "It's Becky, Becky Schlossinger." She flashed him her wide pearly white smile. "SCU '05."

2005, two years before the Gambit, two years before Lian Yu and the hell his life would become, seven years BFS – before Felicity Smoak.

2005, the year he'd attended Starling City University, his parents attempt to keep him in school and close to them; their misguided and failed plan of trying to control him and his destiny.

Oliver remembered not going to class, he remembered the frat parties, the drinking, the girls, but not this particular girl. The pit in his stomach twisted with foreboding.

Becky glanced left and right, making sure none of her co-workers could overhear her before she leaned over the counter. When she spoke her voice was husky and dripping with something he hadn't been subjected to in several years. "You, me, my roommate Cindy… a bottle of strawberry massage oil. Ring any bells?"

He was Oliver Queen, Lian Yu survivor, Arrow and vigilante fighting to save his city. One eleven year-old drunken (what else could it be) mistake shouldn't be causing his throat to dry up or make his palms sweaty. How did he tell this girl that he had no recognition of the night she was describing? Because, he didn't. He well and truly had no memory of such an encounter.

"That was," he coughed, trying to clear his throat, "A long time ago."

A tell-tale blush spread up her cheeks but despite it she boldly answered, "A girl doesn't forget the best night of her life."

A man didn't forget the best night of his life either. For Oliver his was the very reason he was standing in a warehouse dressed in a ridiculous t-shirt purchasing a membership from a woman he had no memory of sleeping with.

Miraculously, Jerry had remained silent but Oliver could feel the man practically vibrating beside him, itching to make a smart ass comment.

Becky in the meantime was batting her eyes at him and it made Oliver shift his feet nervously on the other side of the counter. Unknowingly his fingers began rubbing together.

A warm hand suddenly clasped his, stilling his movements and a throat was cleared bringing Oliver's focus back to the present, back to an expectant Becky waiting for him to respond and the knowledge that Felicity was somewhere nearby. Not that he was concerned about Felicity discovering that he'd had a past interlude with the Costco girl.

"Will this take much longer?" Jerry asked Becky. "We have someone waiting for us and you know, places to go, people to see."

Becky frowned, clearly perturbed by the change in topic and reluctantly slipped back further to her side of the counter where she silently did whatever she needed to with the computer, slipping his license back to him. He paid the necessary fee and (reluctantly) had his picture taken and less than a minute later Becky was sliding the membership card across to him. Oliver reached out to take it, desperately wanting to remove himself from the awkward situation, however he paused when he saw a small yellow sticky note attached with a series of numbers that looks remarkably like a phone number scribbled across it.

Oliver's eyes flew up and met Becky's heated look. The smile on her face held a seductive promise that gave him goosebumps, and not the good kind.

"My old roommate Cindy is back in Starling for a visit next month, in case you know, you were interested in a repeat performance."

Getting out of difficult situations was the Arrow's speciality. Yet somehow Oliver found himself at a complete loss of what to say or do…again.

Jerry rode to his rescue.

Leaning in, Jerry snaked an arm around Oliver's left, clutching and clinging in a lover-like way. "Sorry sweetheart, he's taken."

Oliver was sure it was the way Jerry stroked his arm that had Becky's eyes switch from sexual come hither to surprise in a split second. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she processed Jerry's words coupled with his actions, actions that now included leaning his head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oh…" Becky's smiled slipped with each stroke of Jerry's hand. "I ah, guess the gossip's true."

Jerry winked. "Oh sweetheart, believe _everything_ you read."

Becky's brow furrowed, clearly thinking hard. "Well…Ollie was always up for trying something new so I guess it makes sense…"

Throwing his head back, Jerry laughed, the sound shrill and false to Oliver's ears. Allowing Jerry to have his fun suited his purposes and letting this girl believe what she wanted didn't bother him one bit. So far everything was conjecture and misrepresentation. Nothing confirmed or denied. And if it kept the press from getting wind of his relationship with Felicity, all the better because he wasn't ready to share that part of his life with the rest of Starling City. Outside of the paparazzi shot of him gorging on fries at two in the morning and the speculation that he was going to become a father, the gossips were holding firm on the idea that Oliver was a switch hitter and he'd defected to his own team.

The other members of Team Arrow got a big chuckle out of it, Oliver was ambivalent towards it all, Jerry was permanently on cloud nine, and Felicity, well… Felicity laughed it off but secretly Oliver wondered if she was annoyed by the talk that she had purposefully gotten herself pregnant to act as a surrogate.

"This pregnancy thing is hard. It boggles my mind that someone would go through this hell for someone else with nothing to show for it when it's all over."

Other than some nosey press badgering her with questions, wanting her to confirm the parentage of her unborn child (thankfully the press had yet to get wind that she was carrying more than one) Felicity had been relatively left in peace.

But Oliver knew all that could change when they were seen out in public together. The vultures would sink their claws into the news and despite his fall from grace, they would still be out for blood.

"Oh, this one," Jerry giggled, whacking him on the chest. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what tickles his fancy. But I've got one word for you – leather."

That was his cue to step in. "Jerry," he growled.

"Do you hear the way he talks to me?" Wordlessly, Becky nodded in response to Jerry's playful comment.

Oliver had to hand it to Jerry, the girl was completely taken in. Poor Becky transitioned quickly from propositioning him to resembling a deer in headlights and it didn't take long before she remembered where she was and what she was supposed to be doing and gave them a perfunctory smile in response. "Is there, ah, anything else I can do for you?" She pointed at Oliver and added, "Cute shirt, by the way."

Oliver frowned and looked down at this chest. Seeing the word "TWINS" staring upside down at him. He'd forgotten what he was wearing.

He barely had a chance to mutter a "thank you" to Becky before Jerry was pulling him away, the membership card grasped in his free hand.

Jerry waited until they were a safe distance from the counter before he hissed, "Whatever you do, don't look back."

"And why would I want to?"

Jerry stopped abruptly and attached as he was to the man, Oliver jerked to a halt. "You weren't temped? Even for a second?"

"Nope."

"Huh." Jerry looked at Oliver speculatively for a few seconds before taking a step forward.

Oliver stood his ground, digging in his heels knowing there was no way Jerry would be able to move still attached to Oliver as he was. "Did I give you the impression I was? Because I seem to recall you allowing the poor girl to think something very different."

"Well no – I mean yes, but…"

Oliver raised his brows waiting for Jerry to elaborate.

Jerry sighed and looked away. Oliver had to wonder where the man could possibly be thinking. Had he not proven his loyalty and commitment?

"I know you love 'Lissy, I see how much, we all do but no one knows better than me what's holding her back. She's brilliant and amazing with her own unique way of kicking ass." Oliver smiled, Felicity was one of a kind. "But despite that genius brain of hers she's still the product of a broken home, of a father who abandoned her. She loves with everything she has while at the same time guarding her heart ferociously."

Jerry's words helped Oliver to recall a Mayoral press conference, a distraught Felicity and her own family confession before the truth about his own came spilling from of her trembling lips. He also recalled the attempts he'd made over the months spent re-building their friendship to make her feel comfortable enough that she would want to open up to him about her childhood. Despite the newfound trust they'd built, she shared very little of her adolescent memories.

"I would never hurt Felicity, Jerry."

"Oh I believe you, Oliver, but I just – "

Oliver cut him off with a look. The two friends might not be connected by blood but he understood Jerry's protectiveness – Felicity was like a little sister to him, someone he felt charged to look out for. No matter that this was Felicity Smoak they were talking about, Miss I'm-Not-Leaving-If-You're-Not-Leaving. But having a younger sister of his own, Oliver knew he would do and say the same things to a man who loved Thea. Though in his case there would probably be a weapon involved.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Jerry. Even after everything that's happened, how far we've come and what's still to come, Felicity Smoak is far more likely to hurt me than the other way around."

"You have to understand, she's scared, Oliver," Jerry pleaded. "All of this…it's overwhelming and throwing her off balance."

Rocking back on his heels, Oliver pulled away from Jerry's grasp and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm well aware. At least this shopping trip is a step in the right direction. So how about we go with the flow and let the woman we both love have whatever she wants today?"

Jerry's attention wandered then and he turned away from Oliver. "Speak of the devil. The object of our affection is waddling towards us."

Oliver caught sight her and she was indeed waddling their way, a move she'd slowly been gaining over the last several weeks as her belly grew. Only hours before he'd told her she was beautiful and it was so incredibly true even at that moment with the fluorescent lighting beaming down on her. Pregnancy only made the light inside her radiate in such a way that it could not be reproduced by mankind. And today in her red tank dress, white sweater and matching flip flops she was stunning, more so than the first time he'd caught sight of her across a crowded ballroom of a Charity Benefit.

Knowing how sensitive she'd become about her changed walk and posture, Oliver whispered to Jerry, "Careful with the "w" word."

Jerry huffed in annoyance. "Three times this week I let it slip and I got threatened with unemployment in return. I don't dare say it to her face."

With a hand on her bulging belly, Felicity came to a stop in front of them. "Say what? What did I miss?"

Jerry plastered a huge, slightly fake, smile on his face. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Can the flattery, Cordick. You were discussing my waddle, weren't you?"

Jerry batted his eyes trying to look innocent. "What? No, of course not."

Her head titled to the left, the eyes narrowing further.

"I know better, 'Lissy."

Her arms crossed and there was a distinctive tapping of her flip flop encased foot. Jerry's smile slowly faded under her scrutiny.

"We're not at work. You can't fire me," he replied nervously.

"Technically it's during work hours, so I think I can do what I want when I want when it comes to my assistant."

Jerry's shoulders sagged in defeat, mumbling, "If it counts for anything, you're adorable when you waddle."

Felicity huffed out a breath through her nose that sounded more like a snort. "Penguins waddle. Ducks waddle. I," she pointed to herself, "Do not waddle."

"Penguins, ducks, you…all cute and adorable. I rest my case."

Felicity looked at her friend with skepticism but chose not to argue the matter further. Instead she waddle walked away and parked herself at a table in the eating area under an umbrella emblazoned with a Pepsi logo. She told Jerry what she wanted to eat and he quietly did as he was asked and came back mere minutes later with a tray loaded with food.

Oliver eyed the food filled with grease and salt and who-knew-what-else and bit his tongue. There was no doubt this was the unhealthiest thing for Felicity to be eating but he'd promised to keep his mouth shut and let her have whatever it was she wanted.

Even if it was a hot dog (or two) loaded with so many toppings he couldn't see the meat.

Oliver and Jerry contented themselves with sipping on lattes while the pregnant woman moaned, sighed, guzzled and inhaled two hot dogs, a container of fries swimming in gravy, and a large lemonade. A mere ten minutes after she'd finished eating she asked for ice cream and Jerry grudgingly obliged. Getting up from the table he muttered to himself something about "being an uncle" and "better be worth it".

"Pushing your luck, aren't you?"

Felicity didn't even hesitate. "Nope."

Oliver smiled. "You do realize we're having kale for dinner, right?"

She smiled in return. "You realize you'll be eating alone, right?"

"Felicity…" Oliver sighed.

"Yes?" She batted her eyes at him innocently and he couldn't hold back a soft laugh.

"You're incorrigible."

Jerry returned and plunked a plastic container filled with what looked to him like vanilla soft serve ice cream topped with chocolate sauce. "Anything else, your majesty? There are still a few items on the menu you haven't ordered."

Felicity completely ignored Jerry's wise ass comment and dove into her ice cream, moaning around a spoonful of cold vanilla and warm chocolate.

Oliver turned and stage whispered to Jerry seated beside him. "I think she's happy."

"Who knew all it took was $8.69."

"Oliver spends more than that on kale per day, don't you, dear?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in mirth. She was enjoying this a little too much. "But I do it all for you, hon."

Felicity leaned across the table towards her friend. "That's his excuse but I know better. Secretly it's the dye in the leather seeping into his veins that gives him this compulsion to eat like a herbivore."

There was no way he was going to let that pass. "I seem to recall you extolling the virtues of broccoli and how much you loved all things green," Oliver teased.

"Oh I do." Her smile could only be classified as mischievous. "The greener the better."

Their banter filled him with something warm and wonderful and for him it was one more confirmation that together they could get overcome any challenge.

Jerry, not to be left out, slyly said, "Need I remind you 'Lissy, it was your passion for _green_ things that got you in this situation?" Despite the telltale blush spreading up Felicity's neck Jerry continued needling her. "Or was that the vodka? I can never remember."

Jerry's comment about the vodka surprised Oliver. He knew Felicity and Jerry were as close as siblings but he hadn't considered that the relationship extended to sharing…well everything.

"Don't worry, lover boy. She doesn't tell me everything." Jerry shoulder bumped him. "Just the good stuff."

Oliver shouldered him back, albeit a bit more forcefully and a lot less playfully. "Maybe Chatty Cathy should stop living up to his moniker."

"That would take away all my fun," Chatty Cathy replied, grinning ear to ear. "And so far today has been loads of fun."

Across the table Felicity sighed. "If watching me stuff my pregnant face is what constitutes fun in your book, Jerry then you need to start getting out more."

Oliver knew exactly what "fun" Jerry was talking about and he could feel the man practically vibrating with glee at the thought of regaling Felicity with their service counter encounter.

"Get it out of your system. I'm surprised you kept it in this long."

"I wanted to give the pregnant girl a chance to eat first. Less likelihood of retaliation if she's satisfied with food."

Felicity's eyebrows shot up and she regarded them both speculatively. "Something you two want to tell me…?"

Jerry began telling the tale and ten minutes later he was still only half way through the story. He was more than living up to his new nickname. For her part, Felicity listened, her expression never changing while she ate her ice cream. Oliver watched Felicity closely but surprisingly he found her hard to read and when Jerry got to the part about pretending to be "with" Oliver, she didn't bat an eye. Jerry finished shortly after, thankfully leaving out their conversation regarding Felicity's heart.

Seated where she was Felicity had only to turn her head slightly to the left for a full view of the customer service counter and red-vested Becky, which she did before her eyes settled back on Oliver.

"Strawberry, Oliver, really?"

He could feel his brows disappear into his hair line. "That's what you took from that?"

Felicity wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You don't even like strawberry."

"Let's just say my tastes have evolved."

"One would hope," she replied, dropping her spoon in the now empty plastic cup. She smacked her lips, showing her enjoyment of the icy treat. "I guess this puts me back in the surrogacy limelight. Seriously, Jerry couldn't you think of something other than draping yourself all over my boyfriend and letting people infer that you're a couple?"

"You should have seen the poor man, 'Lissy, he was shaking in his boots."

Oliver frowned. "I was not shaking in any kind of footwear or shaking at all for that matter."

Jerry cupped his hands around his mouth and pretended to whisper, knowing full well Oliver could hear every word. "He was scared."

"I was not scared," Oliver protested.

"Well you were doing that thing with your fingers," Jerry qualified.

"You mean this." Felicity placed her elbow on the table and mimicked that thing he did with his fingers when he was itching to use his bow. Jerry nodded. "Yeah, he does that when he's nervous. And sometimes when he's excited too."

Jerry grimaced. "And we're back into things-Jerry-doesn't-need-to-know-about territory."

"I was not nervous," Oliver growled. This was getting out of hand.

"Awww," Jerry gushed. He reached out, and before Oliver could stop him, he was squeezing Oliver's cheeks together between his thumb and middle finger. "Look at that face."

Oliver swatted Jerry's hand away eliciting a laugh from Felicity. "I was _not_ nervous. I was merely taking my time trying to find a polite way of letting the girl down."

"Because you had no recall of ever having been with her?" Felicity supplied.

Oliver exhaled. "Yes, exactly."

"He's so bad," Jerry sighed dramatically, placing his head on Oliver's shoulder. "But, he does it _so _well."

Felicity snorted. "Taylor Swift? Really, Jerry?"

Just when Oliver thought it couldn't get any worse, Jerry started singing. "_He's so tallllll and handsome as helllllll…He's so bad but he does it so welllllll…"_

Despite the store having only been open for a half hour and the eating area being somewhat deserted, Jerry's singing caught the attention of an elderly couple two tables over who were clearly enjoying their morning latte together. The older woman gave Oliver the once over and smiled knowingly while her husband's smile was more polite.

"You make a lovely couple," the lady called out.

Oliver smiled tightly back at the woman while trying to nudge Jerry off his shoulder.

"Thank you," Jerry replied, "He's quite the catch, isn't he?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity and noticed her lips had disappeared in her mouth in an attempt to keep her mirth from spilling out. Everyone thought it was funny to laugh at Oliver's expense. He was very glad Diggle was miles away completely unaware of what was going on.

Oliver wasn't easily embarrassed, in fact it took quite a lot to embarrass him. Not even the verbal gaffes and innuendo's Felicity was famous for ever truly bothered him. And despite the gossip article that surfaced months ago thanks to Max Fuller implying Oliver's relationship with Jerry was more than platonic and despite what had transpired since walking into Costco, Oliver wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. He had nothing but respect for anyone willing to put themselves out there looking for love and companionship. Two guys, two girls, a girl and a guy, a guy and a goat…as long as people weren't getting hurt, who was he to judge?

So he wasn't embarrassed for people to think he was in a relationship with Jerry. However, Jerry's invasion of Oliver's personal space was beginning to grate on his nerves. Since his five years away, only Felicity and Diggle had ever initiated physical contact with him outside of his family and close friends (notably Laurel and Sara). After years of being physically hurt by others, Oliver was wary. And it had nothing to do with trust. Oliver trusted Jerry with Felicity's life, with his children's lives.

Felicity swung her legs out from under the table and slowly stood up. "C'mon, Bert &amp; Ernie…The pregnant woman has been satisfied with food so let's get this show on the road. Time's a wasting."

Oliver stood up and followed Felicity, leaning in close he whispered, "Bert &amp; Ernie?"

She looked confused for a moment. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

Jerry who had somehow overheard their exchange (did the man have super hearing?) chuckled and shook his head. "I am so getting you a subscription to PEOPLE for Christmas."

Four years back in civilization and Oliver continued to be the butt of everyone's pop culture jokes.

"I know who Bert &amp; Ernie are," He replied hotly. "I just don't understand the context of the comment."

Jerry fell into step beside Oliver. "You're cute when you're mad, you know that?"

On their way towards the exit to enter through the entrance (Jerry's words) they passed the latte sipping couple who smiled at them and stopped Felicity, inquiring when she was due.

"If you don't mind me saying, dear," the woman went on not giving Felicity an opportunity to answer, "You look like you should be on your way to the hospital instead of shopping."

It was a polity way of saying, "You look like you're ready to pop."

Felicity being Felicity, smiled her most patient smile the one she usually reserved for him when he was being a jerk or dense or whatever it was he was doing to irritate her. "Thank you for your concern but I'm having twins," she replied and the older woman actually gasped in response which Felicity ignored. "And yes they're identical."

Three of the most common things people said to Felicity after learning she was pregnant with twins were; Are they natural? Are they identical? Or his personal favourite, were you trying for twins? Considering Felicity spent nearly all her time either at Palmer Tech, the loft or (when she could manage it) in the basement at Verdant, 99% of the questions came from colleagues or business associates. It made him wonder about Ray's hiring policy if the half the staff displayed that level of stupidity.

A few weeks ago he'd taken her to lunch at an Italian place around the corner from her office only to have the hostess comment, after overhearing Oliver asking her how the babies were doing, "Two for the price of one. Way to go!"

Afterwards he'd had to promise to never take Felicity to that particular restaurant again, no matter how much she'd enjoyed the carbonara.

Just last Thursday while they were in the elevator on their way to a doctor's appointment a woman had asked Felicity how far along she was. Felicity had indulged the woman and the bug-eyed reaction coupled with "How did that happen?" had Felicity clenching her hands and Oliver glad when the elevator had dinged signalling their floor. Even now he didn't like thinking of the possible bloodshed that might've occurred if he hadn't ushered Felicity away from the bewildered woman when he did.

This woman, this sweet elderly woman who reminded Oliver of his grandmother regarded the woman he loved, the mother of his children, the smartest most badass woman he'd ever known with pity and replied with, "Oh, you poor dear."

Jerry having been witness to the ridiculous comments, reactions and questions at work quickly stepped in front of Felicity, blocking her view of the grandma-look-a-like. "I'm terribly sorry, but we really must be going. She gets testy when if she doesn't get enough time to shop. Women," Jerry sighed, "Can't love 'em, can't shop with 'em. Am I right?"

The last comment was addressed to the elderly man who nodded wide-eyed at Jerry then muttered, "Amen," which caught the wrath of his wife and her attention away from them which they quickly took advantage of and walked away.

Felicity protested, not pleased at being thwarted over expressing her opinion on the "poor dear" comment. "Testy? You haven't see testy yet, Cordick. And don't think that a public setting will save you if I'm forced to use my loud voice!"

As they passed through the exit Oliver noticed a red-vested man looking at them strangely, obviously he'd overheard Felicity's words. Oliver flashed the man a smile and mouthed, "Hormones." The guy nodded knowingly.

Thankfully Felicity was too engaged in a verbal battle with Jerry to have noticed. Otherwise he would've been on the receiving end of her loud voice.


End file.
